


去日苦多（锤基Rps，海森，长篇，HE）完整版27章

by Amy999



Category: Chris Hemsworth - Fandom, Chrisom - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), M/M, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-24 06:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 151,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18162587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy999/pseuds/Amy999
Summary: 我不知道AO3能不能写他们俩的RPS，如果不能，麻烦小可爱告诉我，因为这个完整版添加了粉丝圈。谢谢!同人创作，文学想象，不代表现实。Slash Fanfiction，do not takes it real.锤基RPS，非喜勿入,现实向长篇，会有你不喜欢的东西，非强心脏勿入。 以上，能吃下去的，过程虽然虐，但我不会辜负你，希望能呈现出电影的画面感，HE，谢谢，比心





	1. 第一章，A   -Ache

（不怎么看AO3，所以如果他们的rps不能写，麻烦告诉我，谢谢💗）

去日苦多（锤基rps，海森，长篇）1

 

⚠️此文现实向，非强心脏勿入，有些人你不会喜欢⚠️

 

⚠️rps预警，不喜勿入，勿掐

 

⚠️只是个脑洞，后面可能会脱离现实

 

⚠️虐已经是现实基调了，文里努力挽救吧。

 

 

————————————

 

 

天不老，情难绝。心似双丝网，中有千千结。

 

 

————————————

 

 

 

他们最后才知道

 

 

为什么莎翁写给同性恋人的十四行诗，千年后还依然如此诚挚动人百转千回。

 

 

 

因为那样求而不得又被万夫所指的爱，真的很伤很深很痛，就像用火炙的长针，凌迟般一点点无日无夜的刺入身体，铭心刻骨，血肉模糊。

 

 

 

这世上，勇敢的人太少，懦弱的爱太多。

 

 

幸运的眷侣太少，世俗的将就太多。

 

 

没有未来的以后，

 

 

再倾尽所有字符，也难述万千衷肠。

 

 

 

————————————

 

 

一，A -Ache

 

凡是让人幸福的东西，往往又会成为他不幸的源泉。

—— 哥德

 

 

Tom发完那条短信就后悔了。

 

 

关了机趴在桌子上痛哭。不该那么做的。

 

 

你还挣扎什么呢？

 

 

酗酒只会让人越错越多。他会跟你说什么呢？

 

 

一如既往的装傻，说你在开玩笑，不，那都算好的。或者就像这几个月他一直做的那样，不闻不问，渐行渐远。

 

 

你只是把他越推越远。

 

 

——————————

 

 

Chris看到那个曾经很熟悉的号码突然跳动了一下。

 

 

复联3之后几个月没联系了，他还想说什么呢？

 

 

孩子们扑上来拽他去后院踢球。

 

 

 

他又跑回来了，果然还是想知道，没准只是寒暄，然后大家三言两语后又不再联系。

 

 

消息界面弹了出来，Chris的瞳孔一再放大，他迅速划掉了这条信息。

 

 

不管Tom是和他开玩笑还是说的真话，他都得删掉它，那不能再被看到，不只是别人，自己也不应该再看到。

 

 

你为什么非得让我这么难堪呢？Tom？

 

 

就这样慢慢抽离，相忘于天涯不是很好吗？

 

 

 

————————

 

 

又是一个浓雾的早上，伦敦冷的让人不愿意多看一眼。

 

 

Tom看着镜子中满脸胡须的自己，就像四十几岁的中年人。

 

 

如果刮去他们，好好修整一番，又很精致了。

 

 

可他只想把自己藏起来，那样的容颜，只想给一个人。

 

 

可是，他已经转身了。

 

 

手机开机了几天没有只言片语。

 

 

搞砸了不是吗，从此以后，他已经再没有任何借口和立场去叨扰他。

 

 

莎翁的爱情在现实中也一样，可能是曾经很真的爱过，到最后又陷入悲剧的桎梏。

 

 

或许，连爱都没爱过。

 

 

————————

 

 

电视里播报着伦敦的新闻，那些操着一板一眼的英国腔的主持们，伫立在下着冬雨的街头，那个遥远的国度一如既往的阴天。

 

 

Chris掐着遥控器，他看到一些曾经很熟悉的建筑，那个地方，一定很冷吧。

 

 

换到NBA，机械的听着篮球鞋摩擦场地的声音。

 

 

今晚就约了导演为新电影试镜了，他不能出任何岔子。

 

 

————————

 

 

Tom看着窗外的冬雨。

 

 

还期待什么呢？那是个拒绝。

 

 

这城市连自己都开始讨厌，你还妄想什么呢？

 

 

————————

 

 

bing，Chris 的手机又响了。

 

 

搞什么？这信息怎么又来了？

 

 

原来是没看清把它划入了行程提醒中。

 

 

2月9日。伦敦，多云，中雨。

 

 

绝不是让人舒服的事情。

 

 

——————————

 

 

Tom还是没有出门，已经十几天了，接了个人剧之后，他不愿意去参加试镜了。

 

 

他想一直当Loki，只是那个人不想再做Thor了。

 

 

Tom扔掉手中的书，宿醉让他头痛。

 

 

缩在被窝里渐渐有了睡意，这个生日，还真是无趣。

 

 

门铃响起来，原来天已经黑了。

 

 

Tom无奈的披着被子去门口看可视电话，一般来说这个时间这个天气他不会有访客的，肯定是送错的外卖。

 

 

那个人在门口镜头里低着头看不清表情。

 

 

Tom挂上电话，这可称不上是惊喜，他只觉得头痛的厉害。

 

 

过了一会自己的门被剧烈的敲起来。

 

 

“I know you are here。”

 

 

Tom只好打开门。

 

 

那人连雨伞都没带，浑身都湿透了。

 

 

Tom 抱歉的接过他脱下的外套，躲进房间帮他拿衣服，那是些他按照他的尺寸买好的衣服，只是这没人知道。

 

 

Chris换上衣的时候，Tom转过了头，他也不知道为什么这么做。

 

 

“所以，你就这么过生日的吗？我以为你邀请了很多人。”Chris擦拭着头发上的水。

 

 

“我以为你没有看到。”Tom小声说。他喜欢看到他坐在自己的沙发上，感觉整个房间都有了生气。

 

 

只是沙发上的人并没那么愉悦。

 

 

“你怎么搞得，看看你的胡子。”Chris看着Tom说，他们几个月没见面，Tom的脸快被胡子埋起来了，两个很重的黑眼圈，还狼狈的披着被子。

 

 

Tom低下头，你不知道，我只是不愿意被世界看到。

 

 

“你很冷吗？干嘛披着那个？”Chris站起来扯Tom的棉被，才发现他睡衣已经被濡湿了。抬手摸摸额头，在发烧。 

 

 

“怎么发烧了？你是完全不会照顾自己吗？”Chris推搡着Tom回到床上去。

 

 

“药在左边柜子的第二格。”Tom不想吃药，他在折磨自己。

 

 

Chris找到那个抽屉，除了退烧药还有些镇静的安眠药和阿司匹林。

 

 

“这是什么？”Chris左手端着水，把安眠药和阿司匹林扔在Tom床上。

 

 

Tom没有回答他，叹了一口气，“你既然不开心，为什么还要来呢？”

 

 

Chris没说话，他也不知道为什么，他控制不住的发脾气。他气Tom非得再招惹他，还把自己搞成了病怏怏的样子，更气自己为什么还是没去试镜找借口赶飞机跑来了。

 

 

“快点吃你的药吧。”

 

 

“所以你看到了短信…”Tom看向窗外，雨还下着，行人快冻僵了。

 

 

是的，chris看到了。

 

 

——✉️能不能来给我过生日，我好想你，我好想见到你，求你，我快死了，你让我见见你。Chris……我好想你……——

 

 

“嗯。”

 

 

只剩下沉默。

 

 

Tom只觉得头痛的厉害，他想解释说那短信是自己喝多了胡言乱语，想念他这个老朋友而已，他只是努了努嘴，还是没有开口。

 

 

“喝药吧。”过了好一阵，chris才闷声闷气的说。

 

 

Tom负气的把水杯怼到床头柜上。他就是不想喝，发着烧让人记忆模糊多了，就没那么痛。他也不想在他面前继续装好脾气的英伦绅士了，就算他以前再怎么小心翼翼，他也还是讨厌他了，不是吗？

 

 

Chris看着一向彬彬有礼的Tom铁青着脸，固执的看着窗外。

 

 

他想说什么，但是他不能说。

 

 

他们之间还有一层纸，他不能让它破掉，捅破了这张纸，就再也回不去了。

 

 

两个人就这样沉默着。

 

 

夜雨的声音越来越大了。

 

 

Chris拿出一个小盒，这是他很早就准备的礼物，一个小小的音乐盒，里面是一直下雪的雪人和房子，这是一份没有任何意义也不至于让人十分讨厌的礼物。

 

 

Chris把它递给Tom，但他并没有转头。只能尴尬的把他放到窗台上，那雪人和外面的冬雨一起，让这寂静的房间寒意更盛，确实是个很糟糕的选择。

 

 

Tom的眼神愈发暗淡了。

 

 

Chris站到他面前挡住他的视线。

 

 

“说说吧，是不是过的不太好？”

 

 

Tom抬起眼睛瞪着这个人，就像从前一样的眼神，好像什么都没发生过，装傻就是他的一贯风格。

 

 

“为什么吃这些药？你应该好好照顾自己。”Chris不死心。

 

 

“谢谢你了，我过得很好。谢谢你这么远跑过来看我，我只是开了个玩笑。你现在可以回去了。”Tom鼻子酸酸的转头向另个方向。

 

 

“我当然知道那是个玩笑。为什么不回答我的问题？为什么把自己弄成这样？”

 

 

Tom盯着暗红色的壁纸，他拒绝回答他的明知故问。

 

 

“你可以叫些别的朋友过来，生日快乐，Tom。”

 

 

可是我只想让你来，Tom闭上了眼睛想，他是不是也应该配合他的演出，让自己再留有有一点装饰的自尊呢。

 

 

“我陪你呆到午夜吧，你还在发烧。”

 

 

Chris坐到窗边的凳子上，他想找点话题。

 

 

Tom今天像完全变成了另一个人，颓废，脆弱，哀伤，沉默，一直对他冷暴力。

 

 

而他们初识的时候，天南海北侃侃而谈，怎么聊都不够，两个人总喜欢腻在一起，只有他们能get到对方奇怪的笑点。那时候Tom礼貌风趣，一直用那双忽闪忽闪的大眼睛盯着他，还总是能找到各种他听都没听过的词夸他说的每一句话。

 

 

只是后来，一切都变了。

 

 

尤其复联3以后，自己已经刻意疏远Tom大半年，还以为就这样能变为陌生人。他还是又找了自己，而自己居然也真的又跑来了。

 

 

绝对不可以再融洽起来，那样再想推开彼此会更困难。

 

 

Tom动了动嘴，他想逞强让Chris走，但又舍不得。

 

 

尴尬的沉默着。

 

 

Tom的电话响起来了，是本尼。

 

 

他开了外放。

 

 

“嘿。Tom，生日快乐，听说你今年拒绝大家给你庆祝，不过你总不能拒绝我吧？我刚收工，顺路过去看看你。”

 

 

“好的，我也很想见你你让我见见你。”Tom故意重复了短信的内容。

 

 

Chris只是死盯着皮鞋鞋尖。他不能阻止任何人来见他，他来的时候就准备好参加一个party了，只是，现在这里只有他们俩，本尼再来，会很尴尬。

 

 

“你听到了，本尼说他要过来，你要是不想见到他，我知道现在还可以赶上下一个航班。”Tom催着chris。

 

 

“等他来了再走吧，让他照顾你。”

 

 

“我并不需要任何人照顾！”

 

 

“不要再对我发脾气了，我知道我们是很久没有联系，但我们曾经也是好朋友，Tom”

 

 

好朋友，就知道他会这么说。

 

 

“我还以为我只是你不再合作的同行。”

 

 

“我没这么说过，我这段时间是有点忙，所以没顾得上联系你，Tom”

 

 

“是吗？”Tom知道不能要求他太多，他有家庭。他的人生已经很满了。“我以为你已经把我从你的人生里拉黑了。”

 

 

“我不会的，Tom”

 

 

“那你还会每天都跟我聊天，偶尔来看我，也让我去看看你么？”Tom冷笑着看着他，多么自然的谎言。

 

 

Chris犹豫了一下，Tom在逼他，他确实是想把他从生活和记忆里清出去，可如果拒绝这个，刚才的话就被打脸了。

 

 

“算了，就按你本来的想法吧，我们不要再联系了。我不会再去求你做什么了。也许我们根本就没那么亲近。”Tom不再看他。

 

 

“好的，Tom，我会跟你保持联系的。”

 

 

“这好像是我求来的。”

 

 

“不是，Tom，你也不要再用这种口气了，如果我们要回到以前，就一起回去。”Chris对这个拉长脸一直嘲讽的Tom也很不满。

 

 

“能回的去吗？”

 

 

“Tom……”

 

 

门铃响了。

 

 

本尼带了好大一束花，这是他和妻子一起路过花店时给独居的Tom选的，很适合这个灰暗的冬季。

 

 

“哦，我没想到你也在。”本尼看到了站在Tom身后的Chris，疑惑的看了眼Tom，他之前还跟自己抱怨说Chris已经不再和他联系了。

 

 

“嗯，我们都是来给他庆祝的。”Chris瞟到那一大束开的热烈温暖的花束，有点吃味。自己的礼物还真是让人心寒。

 

 

“哦，别误会，这个是苏菲选的。”本尼忙解释到。Tom接过他的大衣。

 

 

“谢谢，我很喜欢。”Tom抱着花束用力嗅了嗅，终于露出了笑容。

 

 

“Tom有点发烧，你照顾他一下吧。”Chris转身去拿自己的湿衣服。

 

 

“什么意思？你要走了？不等过了午夜？”本尼不理解。

 

 

“不了，我还有点急事儿，不能坐明早的飞机。”Chris掩饰着自己的表情，他不能留在Tom这里两个人一起过夜，这太难了。

 

 

“好的，有本尼就够了。”Tom把花束摆在沙发边，拽住了Chris，“不要换湿衣服了，就穿这些走吧。”

 

 

Chris看着状况外的本尼，不好意思跟Tom争执换衣服的事，只能把自己的湿衣服留在这里。

 

 

“我可能很长时间不能还给你。”Chris穿上上Tom给他找的的外套，它们都那么合身。

 

 

“你可以留下它们。”Tom把湿衣服收好，“我会找机会把这些给你送过去。”

 

 

Chris想说那些衣服都不再要了，看着Tom越来越瘦的背影，话到嘴边又不忍心。

 

 

————————————

 

 

本尼和Tom送走了Chris。

 

 

Tom终于喝了退烧药，把雪人音乐盒摆在了床头。

 

 

“我还以为你们两个已经不联系了。”

 

 

“我做了件蠢事。”Tom苦笑了一下，“不过，既然已经做了第一件，后面再怎么蠢我也不会怕了。”

 

 

“Tom，其实，”本尼欲言又止，“其实，Chris才是对的，如果以后…”

 

 

Tom抱着Chris给他倒的那杯水取暖，尽管那已经变得和他一样冷。

 

 

“我都知道，我只是停不下来了…”

 

 

 

I wish I knew how to quit you。

 

 

 

——————————

 

 

Chris没有赶上航班，一个人窝在候机室最后一排的座椅上。

 

 

快到午夜了。

 

 

他可以不来的，可以不再见他的，可以不再去选礼物，不再让经纪人魔鬼连环call责备他失约的试镜，他也可以不收下这些衣服，不答应他再恢复联系的…那些都是最正确的选择。

 

 

但他还是都选错了。

 

 

不见面不联系的这么多月，似乎还能相安无事。只短短的见这么几个小时，连一次完整的对视都没有，就好像又把他狠狠揉进了自己的生命里，继续折磨叫嚣纠缠不休。

 

 

他像一颗沁入胸膛的朱砂痣，洗不清，挖不掉，无法示人又刺痛不堪。

 

 

已经答应了他回到过去不是吗？再反悔也没用了。也许还能有机会重新修复这段关系吧，让那冲驰而出的列车回到正轨去。

 

 

雨停了。

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. 第二章，B -Balance

二、B -Balance

 

Life is a balance of holding on and letting go.

 

—— Rumi

 

 

Chris刚到家就被各方一起攻击，孩子的吵闹，妻子的抱怨，经济人的训斥，导演的质问…，他知道自己错了，当时确实是脑子一热就拿起上衣开车去了机场，也没有通知任何人还无故消失了一夜。虽然后来解释是给Tom过生日，大家却都不满意这个答案。

 

他觉得很累，他的世界绷得太紧了，这个齿轮被挤压在其中无休止的运转，不能逆行一分一毫，那样整个链条都会会断裂坍塌。

 

只怪有些事来的太早，有些人又来的太晚了。

 

而时间又是那样急不可待的把他卷向这交错的洪流中。

 

 

——————————

 

Tom凌晨就给他发了信息，语气就像从前一直联系的时候。

 

Chris发现自己确实很久没有再回复过Tom了，聊天记录自己的回复还停留在不能去发布会的那次，

“Hammer is in the workshop，mate，now have a tune up，no transport。”

 

在那以后，他就没有再回复过他。

 

都是Tom发来的自言自语。

 

现在读起这些总会想起昨晚那个哀伤的身影。

 

Chris指尖滑来滑去，还是控制不住回复了他。

 

Tom几乎一秒内又回复一条，Chris不得不忍着彻夜未眠的疲倦，打起精神来陪他聊下去，虽然说的都是一些牛奶还有半瓶，我不知道要不要出去买，外面风很大，该穿那件外套之类的闲话。

 

好像昨夜那个别扭发脾气的人又一下子回到了熟稔的从前，那个有点粘人的话唠。

 

Tom终于决定出去吃早餐，Chris才能休息一会，下午还要送孩子去学游泳，晚上还要去见经纪人，但他居然没觉得多讨厌，或许他真的还可以和Tom继续相处下去。

 

——————————

 

本尼走了以后，Tom几乎都没睡，他还对着音乐盒许了个生日愿望，十年前，他就这么做过，不过这个世界上并没有那么多奇迹。

 

算着飞机差不多到了，他就想给Chris发信息，终于忍到凌晨。

 

Chris回复的很快，那是很久很久后他的第一条回复，Tom开心的捧着手机，从他下了决心那刻起，就决定这次一定不给他机会推开自己，自尊什么的就先不要管了吧。

 

Chris赶那么远的路来找他，就代表他不会放弃他，哀求的也好，怜悯的也好，只要他还在他心里。

 

他一来，他的心就活了。

 

 

Chris塞得那么满的世界自己已经挤不进去了，但可以一直在他身边等，因为自己的世界从来很空，只有Chris给了他亲人的依靠和爱的温度，Tom不可能会放手。

 

 

————————————

 

Tom又在发一些碎碎念了，Chris耐着性子逐条回复他。

 

他发来了视频。

 

Chris从客厅走到后院，才接受邀请。

 

Tom剃掉了胡须，头发梳理的很整齐，穿着白色的浴袍，脸上是那个恍若隔世的灿烂笑容。

 

“你觉得怎么样？”Tom歪头展示着光洁的下巴。

 

“很…很好…”Chris突然有点大舌头。

 

Tom看着一脸窘迫的Chris笑出了声，“你喜不喜欢威尔特郡？之前你说很喜欢那里。”

 

Chris疑惑的看着Tom，几年前他们去那里玩的时候，自己确实说过喜欢那里，因为那里像是藏在英国浓雾里的澳大利亚，茵茵绿草，潺潺流水，空气清新自然，人口疏松，最重要的是，那里有巨石阵和麦田怪圈，似乎在那里才最容易接近奇迹。

 

很多人都需要的奇迹。

 

“我在那里看中了一套庄园，虽然没有谈妥，我会继续再寻找的。”Tom跟他说话的态度就像在询问一个一起生活的家人。

 

“等你来看望我的时候，我们就可以住在那里。”Tom继续说，并不等chris有回应。

 

Chris不忍心说自己不会再去看望他之类的话，也不忍心打断Tom对未来的憧憬，他刚刚恢复到那个有活力有希望的样子，他不可以那么做。

 

“我这里还是很冷呀，”Tom拿着手机走到窗口，夜空里黑成一片，“一颗星星都没有。”

 

“我这里有。”Chris终于能接上话了，他把摄像头对准璀璨的星空。

 

“真漂亮，”满天的繁星似乎都坠入了Tom的眼睛，跳跃闪耀着。

 

Chris回过神了，也望向了天空，距离上次他们一起看星星，居然已经过去了好几年了，时间真是无情。

 

“Daddy，我要睡前故事！”小女儿找到chris，站在门口喊他。

 

Chris忙把摄像头转过来，“Tom，我可能得挂断了。”

 

Tom的眼中闪出一丝落寞，“等她睡着了，也可以给我讲一个睡前故事吗？”

 

Chris吃惊的看着他，还是妥协了，“好的，那先挂断了。”

 

Tom刚才是对他撒娇吗？虽然以前和他一起工作，出去玩的时候，他也有过这样的倾向，但是这么明确的说出来还是第一次，明知道这些事情的走向都不对，Chris却无法拒绝。

 

Tom比他大了三岁，在他心里却永远比他小，依旧是初见时二十几岁的模样，大概因为他长了一双小鹿般天真的眼睛吧，又自己独居了太久太久，让人只想着保护他，迁就他。

 

——————————

 

Tom反复滑动着手机，等待Chris的信息，刚才那样的对话，他是想彻底把自己的生活分享给他，就好像，假装，在平行时空里，他们才是真正生活在一起。

 

就算那个庄园买不到，他也会在那里安一个家，让Chris来的时候可以舒服一点，还可以跟他一起在那里等一个奇迹。

 

虽然这么缠着他看起来是那么自私，可是有些事是只能奋不顾身往前冲的，甩在身后的全都是无路可退。

 

他的世界，我只要分享一点点，可以吧？

 

——————————

 

Chris躲在浴室给Tom讲了睡前故事，说是故事，更不如说是磕磕巴巴的胡乱念些瞎编的句子，Tom却总是捧他的场，鼓励他讲完。

 

快11点50了。

 

“晚安，Chris，明天见。”

 

“晚安，Tom。”

 

————————————

 

一切都好像又对了，一切都好像又不对了。

 

Chris每天起床的第一件事不是去拉窗帘，而是去摸手机回信息。

 

艾尔莎也觉得很奇怪，不过知道对方是Tom后，就无所谓了，有几年，他们经常粘在一起，Tom还被“收养”成Chris的兄弟。她也见过好几次，Tom是一个彬彬有礼又爱夸赞人的英国绅士，他现在应该是太孤单了吧，总是一个人。

 

Chris这几天似乎逐渐适应了这种聊天的密度，总是挤出时间回复他，有时候一个小时Tom不说话，他还要试探的发一个表情，看看他出去做什么了，Tom总是事无巨细的汇报给他一天的日常，不过Chris没太提及自己的事，他知道自己的事太多太乱了，Tom看上去也并不是很想听他讲述他的家人。

 

之前一直觉得Tom会扰乱自己的一切，现在看似乎已经找到了一种平衡。

 

规避掉风险，Tom又是一个很好的朋友了。

 

 

——————————

 

Tom把那些湿衣服手洗过后，小心的熨烫好，挂在空了的衣架上，好像那个人只是出去工作，明早又会再穿上它们。

 

他总是摆两份的餐具，对着空气吃晚餐。

 

虽然大家都让他快点结束单身，他却始终无动于衷。

 

他曾经听过Chris的话，很努力的谈过两段

恋爱，可是那些，最后，都不是爱。

 

在那之前他也挣扎过，尝试去爱不同的人，直到撑不住，都已分手告终。他很想装作去深爱某个人，然后结婚，生子，和Chris一样，让自己处于更安全的位置上，用形式来强迫结束自己的不清醒，明知到头来只是以毒攻毒，最后烈火攻心。

 

他也自暴自弃尝试过转移注意力到别的男人身上，并没有什么用，他根本不喜欢男人，他只是爱上了一个人，无关性别。

 

所以那些孤独又都是值得的，因为是为了一个未归的不归人。

 

————————

 

本尼自然乐见Tom恢复青春和活力，同样又很担心这个走错路的朋友。

 

从那次醉酒Tom哭着向他倾诉以后，他就一直在竭力阻止，这件事无论谁来看都是痛苦而无望的，他深知Tom的浪漫和执着，爱上了就想要和对方一生一世，并不是他口中坚持着的只要共享一点点。

 

 

爱上谁都没错，执迷不悟就是大错。

 

Chris绝对不是那个可以承诺给他一切的人，他只是在浪费时间。

 

Tom生命里缺席的爱太多，就连最爱的这个也是在最不恰当的时间最迟到来，他不能再被伤害了。

 

本尼介绍了很多女生给Tom，希望她们能让他迷途知返，结果都是被礼貌的招待和拒绝了。

 

他不会放弃的，他是唯一能拯救Tom的人了，要让他在被伤害和耗尽青春之前，在他做出更蠢的行动之前，找到一个合适的生活方式，融入到正常的人群里去。

 

————————————

 

Chris整理那些衣服时，才看到外套衬里左侧内兜上绣着他的名字，他当然没有买过这件外套，这像是Tom为他定制的。

 

Chris不敢再多想，他把它们叠好藏在衣柜的最深处。

 

有些事只能被妥善收藏好，一辈子最好都不要触及。

 

他们挣脱不了命运，也无力改变现实。

 

 

————————————

 

 

“Chris，我可以去看望你吗？”Tom小心翼翼的问。

 

很久没有回复。

 

行李早就已经收拾好了，借口就是送还一件外套，T恤Tom决定留下来。

 

 

他知道Chris虽然能和他恢复联系，见面可能还会尴尬，可是他又是如此迫切的想要看到他，虽然刚过去一周而已，这种思念在上次见面后就疯狂滋长，在Chris的家人面前，他就可以名正言顺的要求他带自己出去玩，跟他单独在一起了。

 

Tom一直等到了晚上，退了一次机票，Chris才回复他好的。

 

Chris始终就像一个迷，永远摆出拒绝的姿态，到最后又总是迁就他。

 

他拽着行李箱飞奔出去了。

 

他要快点逃离一个人的寒冬。

 

那个温暖炎热的国度，我来拥抱你了。

 

——————————

 

Chris并没有做好再见Tom的准备，他还没有忘记上次的见面，他又要来了。

 

拒绝也找不到好的借口，他早晚都会来的。

 

他应该把他摆在好朋友，“兄弟”的位置上的，但是让他在家人面前出现，却像是一种严酷的挑战。

 

他不知道Tom想要怎么样，他只是有点担心和他独处，上次他来的时候他们曾一起去海边喝酒，他很喜欢那个，这一次，他是真的不想去了。

 

Chris一直拖到晚上，才同意让Tom过来，因为他弟弟说自己可以抽出时间招待他。

 

风有点灼人，蝉也很聒噪。

 

 

天平好像开始摇晃了。

 

 

 

 


	3. 第三章，C -Cage

三、C -Cage

 

 

The soul is not where it lives but where it loves．

 

——Thomas Fulle

 

Tom看到了在登机口带着墨镜口罩等他的Chris，有点害羞的冲他笑了笑，毕竟上次见面其实是不欢而散。

 

Chris接过Tom的大皮箱，这家伙是想要住多久啊，好像拿了好多东西。

 

“你觉得我穿这个怎么样？”Tom给Chris展示自己的新T恤。

 

“挺好的…”Chris握紧方向盘，却没有敢多看一眼。

 

“我给你买了一件一样的。”

 

Chris差点踩到刹车，他能感觉到Tom在打太极，悄悄的，慢慢越过那条线。

 

Tom看到Chris好像不太高兴，就不再说什么，只是用手指点着中央扶手盒，敲出节奏哼唱着，这是他们俩都很喜欢的歌。

 

“…Tom，我可能会有点忙，Liam会陪你到处去逛逛。”

 

“没关系，我会玩的很开心。”其实这样坐在他的车上，就已经很开心了。Tom还注意到Chris刚才给他买了最喜欢喝的咖啡。

 

澳大利亚正值盛夏，像这样坐在淌着一点点汗水的Chris身边，他们离得是那样近，呼吸声都很清晰。

 

视野前方明亮温暖，公路两边是蔓延开来无际的绿色草原，如果生命就是这条路，而且永远不会有尽头，该有多好。

 

————————————

 

 

Tom在这个家其实是很受欢迎的，除了Chris局促不安，其他人都很喜欢Tom的到访，另两个兄弟，也抽空过来看望Tom。

 

那个皮箱里装的都是Tom静心准备的礼物，每个人都有一份，都是他们会很喜欢的东西。不过这都是为了能顺便送礼物给那个人。

 

Chris拆开礼物盒，里面是一把套着玩具套子的钥匙，但那确实就是一把钥匙。

 

大家都在拆Tom送的礼物，没人注意Chris手里那个最小的礼物盒。

 

Chris把Tom拉过来，有点生气的说，“这是什么意思？”

 

“你觉得是什么意思就是什么意思。”Tom把钥匙递到他手里。“我买了一个度假屋。”

 

Chris还没想好要再说什么，Liam一把揽过Tom，“哦，Tom，你真是太棒了！居然能找到我一直想要的黑胶唱片！”

 

“你喜欢就好。”

 

“我都没有给你准备礼物，不如你到我那去住，麦莉这个月都不回来，我们喝个痛快！”

 

“我觉得Tom最好还是留在这里，”艾尔莎说，“你根本连你自己都照顾不了。”

 

“你们这里实在太吵了，”Liam指了指一起跳着Tom送的蹦床尖叫的孩子们，用胳膊揽过Tom，“我想Tom也愿意跟我住一起。”

 

Tom被他勒的快喘不上气了，求助的看向Chris，他其实很想跟Chris一起住。

 

“那好吧，你不可以乱来，他酒量不好，你别忘了，他也是你“哥哥”。”，Chris狠狠瞪了一眼没大没小的Liam，他可是比Tom小了9岁，虽然不是很放心Tom和他一起，另一方面又有点庆幸自己摆脱了尴尬的局面。

 

Tom只好失望的跟Liam一起打包自己的行李，他当然不是讨厌这个最小的弟弟，只是这不是他旅行的目的。

 

大家一起吃了晚餐。Tom身边好久没有这么热闹过了，虽然他没有能挨到Chris一起坐，还是能在扎豌豆吃的时候看到他穿过两个兄弟偷偷盯着自己。

 

你，是我深藏在心底的小确幸。

 

————————————

 

Liam把Tom推上车的时候，Chris突然觉得有点不妥，不过现在再叫他回来，Liam肯定又要闹了。

 

Liam果然拿了好多酒出来要Tom跟他一醉方休，Tom只好借口旅途太累了，只喝了一点点，都是Liam一个人在喝。

 

还好他最后给他收拾出一个很舒适的客房，推开窗户就看到星空。

 

Liam继续赖着他东聊西扯，以至于疲惫的Tom都忘记查看Chris的短信，聊着聊着就睡着了。

 

——————————

 

Liam这次真的生他哥的气了，自己又不是什么危险分子，能把Tom灌醉绑架还是卖了的，至于半夜又开车过来砸门么？

 

Tom被吵醒了，看到客厅复制黏贴般的两个脸红脖子粗的壮汉。

 

“我又不会故意去灌醉他，你至于半夜来教训我吗？”Liam很委屈，他才刚刚睡着而已。

 

“那以后你们俩就不要再喝酒了，”Chris还是看到了桌子上的一堆酒瓶，“还有你，Tom，几个小时都不回复…我以为你们喝醉了…你不是来玩的吗……明天要怎么去国家公园………”Chris开始为自己找借口。

 

Tom才看到手机里，几个小时前Chris就一直重复问他喝没喝多还在喝吗。

 

Tom冲他开心的笑了笑，“你真的错怪Liam了，他没灌我喝酒，这几乎都是他自己喝的。”

 

“那么你，”Chris又凶Liam，“你也不要一直喝酒了。”

 

“你还是赶紧走吧，我又不用你来管。”Liam更生气了。

 

“Liam。Chris是为你好，酗酒对身体不好，我们刚才也聊过这个。”

 

“好的，Tom。”Liam瞪了一眼Chris，“那么我现在要休息了，你可以回家了吧。”

 

“我送你。”Tom跟过来。

 

“其实你不用这样担心，我会好好照顾我自己。”Tom拉住要开车门的Chris。

 

“我只是…不想你的旅程搞砸了…这家伙…就喜欢喝酒……”Chris赶紧关上了车门。

 

Tom只是看着他，他就是这样，总是能找到借口。

 

——————————

 

大清早 Chris还是又来叮嘱出发去国家公园的他们，那里离他们这儿实在太远了，晚上肯定回不来。

 

“你是不是怕我会把他怎么样？”Liam把Chris拉到一边，“你放心吧，虽然我之前跟你开过一些玩笑，我取向还是正常的。”

 

“你胡说什么呢？Tom也是直男，你真是不可理喻。”Chris怼了他一拳。

 

“那你搞这么多事做什么？”Liam白了他一眼，“是你拜托我带他玩的，我想我们可能顺便去下北部的其他地方，有几天不能回来了。我先警告你，不要又过来找我们。”

 

Tom装好了后车厢，靠着车门看他们。

 

“不要走太远…”Chris没说完，Liam就把Tom推上了车，连道别都不让他说。

 

Chris看着车尾烟极速消失在路的尽头，竟有一点失落，他本该高兴的，他不用跟Tom一起住，也不用跟他相处。

 

但是看着Liam推Tom时亲密的样子又觉得很不满，他本应该在那里的。

 

 

——————————

 

自从Chris要求Liam删掉Ins上和Tom的合照后，他就报复性的一直不停给Chris发他们的亲密合照，Tom在镜头里笑得很开心，Chris却开心不起来。

 

Liam就像故意跟他对着干，第一晚就发给他Tom擦头发的照片，“Sharing a room with my best Tom”。

 

这几天Chris都不知道自己是怎么忍过来的，要不是孩子们需要他去接送，参加会议，他早就开车过去把Liam教训一顿了。

 

——————————

 

他们终于回来了，Tom看到Chris阴沉着一张脸倚在Liam的门口。

 

“你又怎么了？”Liam还是不知死活的揽着Tom的肩。

 

Chris一把拉过Tom，“后面的行程不需要你了，我现在有很多时间。”

 

“是吗？我可不觉得，我记得你们计划要去给艾尔莎父亲庆生的。”

 

“……不用你管……”Chris也对自己的处境很无语，但他真的不能让Liam再带他出去了。

 

“Chris，如果你有别的行程，我可以和Liam一起去的。”

 

“看吧？他还是比较喜欢和我一起。”Liam得意的打开门，推着Tom进去了。

 

“No，Tom，我会空出时间的。明天我来接你。”Chris盯着Tom。

 

Tom忍不住笑了一下，Chris急躁的样子真的很好笑。

 

“好的，我等你。”

 

————————————

 

Chris撒了个谎，说自己有个产品广告，要到维多利亚港去，艾尔莎很不满，他们年年都一家人去给他父亲庆祝的，她最后妥协了，但是要求Chris弄完以后赶紧赶过去。

 

Liam威胁他要去告密，Chris只好贿赂给他一直想要的兵人，虽然他已经收藏了十年。

 

————————————

 

“你想去哪儿？Tom。”

 

“你想带我去哪儿？”Tom笑着看身边开车的Chris，这是他们分开以后最开心的时刻了，无论他带他去哪里，都是心之所往。

 

一路奔向了悉尼的曼丽海滩。

 

到那里的时候已经是晚上了，今夜似乎没有月亮，海滩上人渐渐少起来。

 

他们不用再担心会被人在夜色中认出来，沿着悠远的海岸线缓缓步行。

 

Chris知道有一处沙滩没什么人会在夜间去，他们可以在那里休息一会。

 

——————————

 

两个人坐在海滩上，月亮突然从云朵里闪了出来，霎那间照亮了一波波涨潮漫上脚面的海水，也照亮了两个人的脸。

 

Chris才后知后觉的有点尴尬起来，所以自己到底都做了些什么啊，明明一心想躲开远离Tom，怎么又变成深夜两个人独处在一片人迹罕至的沙滩上？

 

Tom不停玩着手边的沙子，虽然他期待和Chris单独在一起，现在却也有一点紧张。

 

“所以，你家里那边没事吧？…”

 

“没事，我找了一个理由。”

 

“我不想让你为难，”

 

“没关系，Tom。”

 

“你能陪我一起，我很开心。”Tom不小心挖出一大堆沙子溅了Chris一身，忙伸手帮他拍掉。

 

Chris也拍起衣服，他总是慢一拍，所有力气都重重的拍在了Tom的手上。

 

“你没事吧？”Chris抓住Tom被拍的通红的手，自己真是永远笨手笨脚。

 

Tom没回答，只是静静的注视着他，月光下Chris的眼睛是一片蔚蓝的海，他早已经身在其中。

 

Chris迎上Tom微微泛着泪花的目光。

 

他知道现在应该放下他的手，马上转过头，但是他可能是被诅咒了，他无法移开自己的视线，也没法放开他的手。

 

两个人都没有说话。

 

又像已经交换了千言万语。

 

直到一个大的潮水扑过来，打湿了他们的脸，Chris才反应过来，放开Tom的手，假装看向远方。Tom低下了头。

 

“Chris，你还记不记得……”Tom打破了漫长的沉默，

 

Chris已经猜到他要说什么，他想制止他，又做不到。

 

——————————

 

Tom要提起的是一件绝不应该存在也不应该被记起的一件事。

 

那是费城漫展那一次，Chris那个行程是在和家人旅行。他上台之前，被喝醉的Liam发了一堆他和Tom的同人图，每张尺度都很大，还嘲笑他这个哥哥已经弯的不得了。

 

Chris已经在努力控制自己的情绪，还是被台下一直起哄他和Tom，他就把怒火都发泄在了无辜的Tom身上。他气Tom居然可以很享受的一直笑。

 

Tom下了台后，还一直跟他道歉，根本不知道为什么他这么生气。

 

Chris没有回去和家人一起，他想和Tom好好谈谈这件事，反正两个人跟漫威的合约都差不多快结束了，这种事绝对不可以再开玩笑，最好以后都不要有亲密互动了。

 

Chris在休息的房间等了Tom很久他都没来，Liam还在不停骚扰他，说什么如果真的可以选Tom，那么他也能接受之类的混蛋话。

 

Chris打开冰箱里的酒，一瓶接一瓶的喝着打发时间。

 

一个小时后，Tom终于来了，还一直在腻腻歪歪的跟什么人讲着电话，Chris几次想说话，Tom都示意他先等一会。

 

醉醺醺的Chris终于忍无可忍，把电话抢过来，对方是一个声音低沉的男生，还在继续说着一定让Tom过来探望他，他已经很想念他，明天在曼哈顿的新家等他之类的话。

 

“Forget it！He won't be here。”Chris关了通话把手机扔到沙发上。

 

“你怎么了？Chris。”Tom不太满意的要去拿手机，来电铃声又响起来了。

 

Chris把他推到墙上去，“这就是你为什么不在乎别人怎么说怎么看的原因吗？你根本就是一个gay？”

 

“你在说什么？Chris？！我不是gay。”Tom快气死了，Chris现在手劲和言语都十足像一个无赖。

 

“刚跟我一起秀完，这么快又急不可待的找别人吗？”Chris已经忘记自己刚开始发脾气的重点。

 

“他只是我大学同学！”Tom如果能挣脱真想给他一拳。

 

“哦，当然了，他只是你同学，我只是你同事，随便你怎么说，只要他能满足你…”

 

Tom气的泪花都涌上来。“你真是个混蛋！他是只是我的同学！可是………可是………你不是我的同事！”

 

“哦，那我就是你随便制造话题的工具了？”Chris醉醺醺的大红脸贴过来，简直要把Tom的挤到墙里面去了。

 

“……你这个混蛋…………”Tom发抖的手推着Chris的肩膀，哀怨愤恨的注视着他。

 

Chris做了难以挽回的蠢事，也不知道是因为Tom长着一副可怜的样子让人很想欺负他，还是因为他一直不在乎传闻继续接近他而想惩罚他，或者单纯的只是两个人贴的太近了，或者……………

 

Chris吻了上去。

 

Tom没有挣扎，除了错愕，甚至还有一点惊喜。

 

虽然他嘴里都是酒精的味道，Tom还是觉得很甜蜜，被他推在墙上狠狠地吻到一阵无力，可当Tom主动回应他的时候，Chris像踩到地雷一样跳开了。

 

他已经被吓得醒酒了，虽然他清楚的知道发生了什么，还是拼命装作不记得，他恨自己，更恨仍然一副可口样子的Tom，一定是他做了什么诱惑了自己，Chris努力回想刚才的心路历程想找借口。

 

“…Chris…”Tom脸红的像个番茄，小心翼翼的叫着他的名字，难道他真的一直都在喜欢自己吗？为什么上一秒在发脾气，下一秒就强吻自己？

 

“…对不起…对不起……我喝多了……对不起……我们当没事发生过吧……你不会这么小气的……Tom……”Chris结结巴巴的说完逃出门口，差点被门廊外的脚垫绊倒，狼狈的跑掉了。

 

Tom瘫坐在沙发上，他心还跳的厉害，在那之前，他还没有完全清楚自己的想法，可是那个吻，让他彻底确定了，不过Chris到底是怎么想的呢？

 

只是那以后，Chris找各种借口尽量避开与他工作见面，私下也不断的疏远。

 

————————————

 

“Tom，…对不起，那次我真的喝多了，是我犯傻了…对不起……伤害了你……”Chris从记忆中回神，忙制止Tom继续说下去。

 

Tom手僵住了一下，又继续挖沙子。

 

“可是怎么办呢，我很小气的，我不会原谅你的。”

 

“Tom……那你要我怎么样？……”

 

“我想你知道的，”

 

“………”

 

“所以你一开始就不应该招惹我，也不应该认识我…”

 

“…你知道我从不后悔认识你。Tom。”

 

“…就算我做什么…你也不后悔…”

 

“………”

 

“那个吻，你有几分是认真的…”

 

“……………”

 

“…算了，也许我根本不想知道答案。”Tom终于放弃手中的沙子，他站起来冲着海水走过去。

 

Chris不放心的站起来跟上，他不知道Tom想做什么。

 

“我明天回去了，如果你还想起什么要说，带着那把钥匙来找我。”Tom背对着他轻声说。

 

Chris知道留不住他，但他也确实不知道该说什么。

 

他们就这样望着海，月光渐渐暗下去，两个人连影子都看不到了。

 

 

————————————

 

Tom走了几天，跟Chris的联系变得少了很多，有时候他等一天，Tom也只是简单的发一句晚安。

 

Chris知道他在等他的答案。

 

Chris送走Tom之后没什么心情去庆生，导致现在大家还在不愉快，家里琐事也一大堆，他不敢有再跑去威尔特郡的想法，也根本没有时间去。

 

就算去了，他也不知道能说什么。

 

他根本不能说。

 

————————————

 

这个世界上没有绝对的自由，每个人都锁在属于自己的牢笼里。

 

那些无形的枷锁才是最难挣脱的。

 

为了一个触不到的梦，耗尽所有勇气和时间，也不过从一个牢笼跳向另一个牢笼，仍然被困在宇宙有序规律的不可变中。

 

所以，大多数人都选择了无动于衷。

 

终其一生，身陷此处，爱向远方。

 

 

 

 


	4. 第四章，D -Dream

（本章含奇幻谨慎食用）

 

 

 

 

四，D -Dream

 

Don’t be pushed by your problems. Be led by your dreams

 

—— Ralph Waldo Emerson

 

 

Tom还在度假屋里等那个人。

 

他就要求这一次，应该不过分吧？

 

从头到尾，他始终相信Chris心里也有他，只是他要考虑的太多太多，在忙碌的生活面前，爱已经是奢侈的事情。

 

Tom知道自己过于多情和理想化，可这就是他最想要的，他已经为别人的目光生活了太久。

 

他们认识了十年，已经成为生命中的一部分，怎样都割舍不掉了。

 

他们还剩几个敢说爱的十年呢？人生苦短，他只想为自己活一次，为自己爱一次。

 

——————————

 

 

Chris心烦意乱的推着除草机，树上的的蝉没完没了的叫着，邻居家的院子里跳着躁动的狗，夏天的烈日可真毒，滚烫如火，一点点刮过皮肤，甚至要灼伤血液。

 

他被暴晒在此地，无处可避。

 

 

——————————

 

Tom在门口挂好了捕梦网，这是几年前他救济过的一个吉普赛人送给他的，说是祖传的宝物，能为他带来好运。

 

他还没有用过，听说捕梦网能让人做最幸福的梦，而噩梦和伤害永远不会来侵扰。虽然奇迹不会出现，可是能好梦到天明也会拯救他日渐失望的心。

 

窗外能在薄雾下看到点点淡绿色，这可能是英国冰冷冬季中唯一的绿色了。麦田怪圈出现过的地方离这里也不太远，Tom没有后悔买下这里，就算只有他一个人，只要能静静的躲在这里。

 

————————————

 

Tom倒了一点红酒，老式留声机里放着Quiet inside，他盯着那个很老旧的捕梦网，今晚，可能就得它来拯救自己了。

 

 

如果梦和现实能够置换，宁愿活在梦中永不清醒。

 

————————————

 

门口传来了钥匙咯吱转动的声音，Tom举着酒杯静止在了半空中。

 

门开了，带进呼啸的寒风和一大片冷空气，捕梦网的铃铛被吹得叮当作响。

 

那个人的呼吸变成了白气，捕梦网随风飘荡在他头顶。

 

所以他还是来了。

 

——————————

 

“Chris…”Tom终于开心的笑了，他关上门，接过他的外套，它被吹得很冷却又那么温暖。

 

Chris有点尴尬的坐下来。用Tom摆好的酒杯给自己倒了一杯酒。

 

Tom坐在他对面，满怀期待的看着他。

 

Chris只是回避他的视线闷闷喝着酒。

 

“…你没有什么想说的吗？……”

 

“………没有………”

 

“可是你还是来了…”

 

“…………………”

 

Tom知道有时候人要学会知足。他给Chris冲了一杯热咖啡。

 

“还是先喝这个吧，你很冷吧？”

 

Chris接过咖啡杯，把冻僵的手放在上面取暖。

 

从机场赶到这么远的地方，按Tom之前给他的发的地址一直寻找，他真的冻坏了。

 

他不知道该说什么，他不想说什么，他既不想开始什么，也舍不得结束什么。

 

他只是觉得应该来看看他，不能让他无止境的等下去。

 

他控制不住自己来找他，后面的麻烦都留在以后再去解决吧。

 

“你来了就好了，”Tom拿了一些厚的外套出来。

 

“天还没黑，我们四处逛逛吧。”

 

Chris同意了，他也不想留在这屋子里和Tom相对无言。

 

 

——————————

 

现在不是能看怪圈的季节，他们步行来到小镇的大教堂。

 

Chris停住了脚步，他不知道该不该进去。

 

Tom看了他一眼，先走进了门。

 

教堂里简朴肃静，圣子圣母像伫立在讲经台后方。

 

神父好像不在。

 

Tom坐在前排座椅上。

 

“其实我真的有事情想忏悔…”Tom做出祈祷的手势。

 

Chris别扭的站在一边，他听不清Tom小声说出的忏悔词，只觉得头顶的灯光照的他心慌，他很想快点离开这里。

 

神父出来了，给他们额头洒了圣水。

 

“我的孩子，上帝会原谅你，上帝永远保佑你。”

 

Tom和Chris在胸口画了十字，Chris快步走出了教堂。

 

一路无话。

 

就算只是这样彼此拉开距离的漫步，Tom也感觉到幸福，这就是他想要的生活，在人烟稀少处，远离尘嚣，两个人这样走下去，直到有一天苍老的需要互相搀扶。

 

————————————

 

他们在镇上的小酒馆简单吃了一点饭，这个时候几乎没有人，他们捂的严实的坐在角落里，默默吃完这一顿。

 

推开家门，捕梦网擦过他俩的头发，叮叮当当的停不下来。

 

Tom把它扶好。

 

“这是什么？”Chris捻了一下那不知道是什么羽毛做的穗尾。

 

Tom笑了笑没有回答，他根本不会理解的。

 

Tom带Chris来到给他准备的带卫浴的房间，用他最喜欢的蓝色布置的很温馨，松软的枕头和被子在诱惑着人快点躺下去。

 

“早点休息吧，Tom。”Chris迫不及待关上门，他要洗个澡好好睡一觉。

 

“Have a nice dream ，Chris。”Tom对着门板说。

 

Tom的房间和Chris的一模一样，他却没能看到。

 

Tom靠着床头听着Chris淋浴的水声，觉得无比的安心。

 

让他自私一点，把这一刻，当作他们共有的生活。这个房子，当成是他们俩的新居。

 

这一刻，不要这么快过去。

 

——————————

 

Tom睁开眼睛的时候，却是身处在肯尼斯导演的会客室中。

 

“Tom，你先不要走，你可能是不适合雷神，但我看到你的第一眼，就觉得你是洛基。”肯导看了看手表，“他要来了，我有种预感，我们会找到我们的雷神。”

 

Tom控制不住惊讶的心情，一切和十年前如此相似，又大相径庭，客厅窗外的不再是英国灰暗的天空，而是温暖明亮的春季。

 

“这是哪儿？我们在哪儿？我们在干什么？”Tom激动的询问着肯导。

 

“你怎么了Tom？时差还没倒过来？这是洛杉矶啊，我们一会要见漫威的人，就约在这里试镜了。”

 

Tom还没平静下来就听到敲门声，他冲到了门口。

 

门开了，温暖的热带季风旋转着扑面而来，迷住了他和那个人的双眼，那个人扶住了被风吹的抓不住门的Tom。

 

他们对视了。

 

Tom感到一阵晕眩。

 

他想起了恋爱假期里的台词。

 

每当吹起圣塔安纳季风，什么事都有可能发生。

 

Chris同样震惊的看着Tom，他记得自己只是洗了澡，莫名其妙睁开眼睛就坐上一辆计程车，然后停在了这个大房子的门口，他就像被季风吹着推着，移动到了门口，还很想看看房子里是什么。

 

“Chris！”

 

“Tom？”

 

Tom按住狂跳的心脏，这种感觉比当年初见时更强烈，风吹动着Chris金色的头发，现在他湛蓝的眼睛里只有Tom一个人的倒影。

 

“你们认识？”肯导走过来迎接Chris，他已经目睹了两个人刚才的一切，这就是他要的化学反应，这部电影一定会大热。

 

“肯导？”Chris又看向了Tom，他始终不能相信眼前的一切，Tom是十年前嫩的出水的模样，笑起来总是含着一丝羞涩。

 

Tom向Chris点点头，又像是对自己点点头。

 

“我想你已经不需要试镜了，Chris。今天真是走运，一下子选到两个角色，不过Tom你还是需要减重，洛基是纤瘦有点中性的形象，至于Chris，再强化一下手部线条，它们需要大量的特写。你们先去后院训练，培养下感情。”肯导虽然不知道为什么两个人与他好像一副相识很久的模样，还是很庆幸自己这次没有浪费一点时间。

 

肯导开车出门去了，他要赶紧去定女主角。

 

————————————

 

Tom和Chris快步跑到了后院，他们要好好讨论一下这个状况。

 

“这是怎么回事？Tom？我明明在你的度假屋里？”

 

“我也不知道，Chris，也许是个梦？”

 

Chris狠狠用木头砸了下脚，疼得他跳起来，这tm不是梦？

 

Tom也掐了下自己的脸，很疼。

 

他忙拉住还要试图再砸自己的Chris，“听着，那些都不重要，我想知道………我想……我想知道………你结婚了没有？”

 

Chris愣住了，他机械的拿出手机，那本应该有的名字和照片都不存在？

 

Chris赶紧打通了卢克的电话，“哥，不不不，别挂，是正经事，我…我结婚了没有？”

 

“当然没有，你有合适的人？没有就别打来，我忙的很。”卢克没好气的挂了电话。

 

Chris向着等待答案的Tom摇了摇头，Tom笑的哭了起来，Chris也终于敢对上他的视线。

 

他再没有浪费时间，紧紧的抱住了Tom，温暖的季风环抱着他们，牛仔衬衣的衣摆随风飞舞着。

 

阳光真好。

 

他们就那样抱了好久，用尽全身力气想感受对方的真实存在。

 

就算这是个不断下坠的深渊，只要能怀抱着彼此，也不再愿意爬上坦途。

 

“Tom……”Chris擦去Tom的泪水，他才找回消失了很久的勇气。

 

怀里的人是十年前的容颜，却还能感觉到十年后那个忧伤痛苦的灵魂。

 

“Chris…你现在有什么话想说吗？”Tom紧紧抓住他的腰，他很怕这一切突然就消失。

 

“是的，Tom，我现在，我现在不会再让你失望了，我可以给你承诺，我可以给你想要的生活。我们不要再分开。”Chris深情的抚过Tom的头发，就算些都是假的，他不能在这里也辜负他，他同样是自由的了，他的身份不会再伤害Tom，也不会再浪费他的青春。

 

“Chris，”Tom握紧了他的手，他就知道，他心里一直都有他。

 

“Tom…”Chris轻吻他的眼睛，吻去那些泪水。

 

“你会记得吧？你会记得吧？Chris？”Tom焦急的晃着他的肩膀，他能感到风开始变冷。

 

“我当然会记得，Tom，我会记得。”

 

“我想一直在这个世界中……在这里………你会永远和我在一起吗？”Tom紧紧抱住Chris，他的触感已经渐渐不真实。

 

 

“我会的，如果在这里……我一定会的…”Chris感觉到Tom正在消失。

 

“Tom，no！”

 

“Chris……”

 

声音消散在风里。

 

————————————

 

Chris揉着有点痛的脚，他有点记不清自己什么时候受的伤，只是觉得心里很空，是那种食物无法填补的空。

 

太阳已经升起来了，窗外依旧飘着未完全散去的冬季尾巴的灰色薄雾，远方隐约传来羊群的叫声，这里依然是威尔特郡。

 

——————————

 

Tom终于醒了，把浸湿的枕头翻过去，他还记得那阵让人晕眩的季风，似乎已经吹到房间里来了。

 

Chris起床了，正在厨房切着什么。

 

——————————

 

Tom推开门，看到Chris在切火腿，煎蛋🍳还在平底锅里。

 

Chris注意到起床的Tom，顶着一头乱乱的头发，他们居然穿着Tom准备的相同的睡衣，Chris赶紧把快焦掉的煎蛋倒在盘子上。

 

两个人默默的吃着早餐。

 

他们都隐约记起来了，又都不知怎么说起。

 

他们并不知道对方是不是真的出现过。

 

Tom捧着Chris给他热的牛奶，边喝边注视着那个在微光里缓缓旋转的捕梦网，好像还能看到那个流浪的吉普赛人感激的祝福。

 

“Tom，Tom，”Chris把Tom的水杯放回桌子上，Tom已经出神的呛着自己了，牛奶流了一脸，Chris忍不住伸手帮他擦去嘴角的奶。

 

Tom把眼神放回到Chris身上，他有点粗糙的手指触感和之前一模一样。

 

Chris尴尬的塞了一大片面包进嘴里。

 

“慢点吃。”

 

“嗯。”

 

————————————

 

他们一起去看了巨石阵。

 

有人说这是外星人的文明，也有人说这是最伟大的法师梅林为了帮助最英勇的亚瑟王而建的。

 

人在它面前，是如此的渺小。

 

平原上风有点冷，Chris给Tom扣上了羽绒服的帽子，他可不想他走了以后他又生病。

 

“有时候，我觉得我们弱小到什么都做不到。”Tom小声说，“我们只能接受。”

 

Chris没有那么多文学储备，也没有什么有哲理的话能说，不过他认同Tom的话。

 

“我同意。”

 

“非要选择的话，比起做个循规蹈矩活着的普通人，我宁愿做个惊世骇俗死去的异教徒。”

 

Chris不敢赞同这句话。他犹豫了一下，拍了拍Tom的肩膀，像是能把他这可怕的念头拍出去。

 

“你呢？如果你能够选择？”

 

Chris摇摇头，他不想做选择也不想回答这个问题。

 

“……那我换一个问题…如果…我是说如果，……我们相识的更早，……你会不会……”

 

Tom的声音被一阵嚎叫扑来的寒风盖了过去。

 

Chris没有听到，他把Tom拉过来，展开大衣替他挡住刺骨的风。

 

就算他自己也在风中瑟瑟发抖。

 

————————————

 

Chris这次偷跑，让矛盾进一步升级了，他焦头烂额的处理着一切。

 

有几个广告也同时邀约了他，他不得不来回奔波在片场和家庭中，虽然雇了保姆，他还是不想让孩子的童年缺失掉自己。

 

————————————

 

Tom回到了伦敦的家里，把Chris穿过的睡衣叠好放在床头。

 

它似乎还残留着荷尔蒙的气息。

 

天黑了，电视里放着断背山，杰克跟艾尼斯吵架的片段，他们一年只能见一次，伪装着撑起两个家庭，互相消耗了十几年的时间，还是摆脱不掉分离的宿命，那两个崩溃的背影看上去苍老又无助。

 

Tom握紧了沙发扶手，他不想变成那样，不想永远在无尽的绝望中等待，可是他知道，也许最后，他们还是会双膝跪倒在生活面前。

 

可是，他回不来了。

 

倘若不曾见过太阳，或许我还可以忍受黑暗。

 

 

——————————

 

Chris也买到了一个捕梦网，但那并没有什么用。

 

那究竟是一个梦，还是一个平行世界？

 

每次Tom发来信息的时候，他都快分不清是梦境还是现实，心里想的话打出来，理智的手指又删掉他们。

 

如果那场季风还能回来，该多好。

 

 

——————————

 

那些真的和假的，存在的和不存在的，安全的和危险的，想要迎接的和想要逃离的，欲望极度渴求的和精神主动防御的，

 

你求之不得的和无法挣脱的。

 

就是梦的全部。

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. 第五章，E -Eagerness

五，E -Eagerness

 

“When a man’s willing and eager ，the gods join in.”

 

— Aeschylus, Tragedian

 

 

Tom打起精神，忙碌了起来，工作应接不暇。

 

 

两个人联系少了很多，Tom知道Chris永远不会给他答案。

 

 

他似乎也慢慢放下了对Chris的执着，除了每天晚上睡觉还是觉得房间里空荡荡。

 

 

本尼又给他介绍了几个人，都是能和他聊文学的高学历朋友。

 

 

这也是Tom经纪人的意思，Tom太过独来独往，外界会怀疑他的性向，那会限制他的戏路。他倒不是非要Tom交女友，但是找个人装也要装出样子来，没有朋友没有绯闻并不利于在这一行发展。

 

 

其中的一个女生Sia和男生Andreas和Tom最聊的来，他们渐渐成了比较亲密的伙伴。

 

 

——————————

 

 

Chris很想念之前Tom一直粘着他发短信的日子，现在Tom只是偶尔问候一下他。

 

 

Chris做什么都提不起兴趣，手机很少再响起来，他不知道自己是怎么了，才没多久，又很想见到Tom。

 

 

忍不住打电话过去Tom正在看歌剧，压低声音问他有什么事吗。

 

 

Chris当然没有话要说，仓促挂了电话，自己实在有点可笑。

 

 

他翻着聊天记录，叹了一口气。

 

 

——————————

 

 

Tom和Andreas相处的挺好，对方是一个192高的德国人，棕发蓝眼，不像德国人一贯传统的古板，他是个很热情的男人，兴趣广泛，是一个地下摇滚乐队的主唱，同时还经营着一个画廊和酒吧，据说家里环境很不错。

 

 

Andreas这个人就像两面派，有时像Tom一样感性，有时像Chris那样粗犷，他总是邀请Tom去看他的乐队表演，Tom也曾即兴弹吉他跟他合唱过几首，Tom很开心，和他一起就好像回到上大学的时光。

 

 

——————————

 

 

Chris补了Tom所有的作品来打发时间，虽然个别露出的镜头他很不“喜欢”。这也不妨碍他看了好几遍。

 

 

抓着手机滑来滑去，Tom却没什么新消息发过来。

 

 

他真的不能再去找Tom了，他已经去了两次，没有借口了。

 

 

他闭上眼睛，回忆着那晚的记忆，那么真实的世界，难道是因为那个捕梦网？到底要怎样才能再回到那个世界呢，他很想要Tom把那个给他寄过来，又怕被看穿了自己的心思。

 

 

Chris烦躁的来回踱步，他想不出办法再让Tom粘着他。

 

 

——————————

 

 

Andreas当然不会表现出自己对Tom过分的兴趣，他能感觉到Tom就像个敏感的刺猬，总想把自己保护起来，他得慢慢接近他，再说本尼介绍他们认识的时候反复质问过他的性取向。

 

 

他当然不会说真话。

 

 

Tom很喜欢弹吉他唱歌，他就教他谱曲写歌，而Tom写的歌词总是很悲伤苦涩，他不知道他经历过了什么，但Tom的心里一定深埋着一个已死的未亡人。

 

 

Andreas家世很好，跟名流圈很亲密，不过他对那些不感兴趣，他到英国也不过是想追寻一段不同的浪漫爱情，这在他们略为严苛的国度是很难遇到的。

 

 

他看了Tom的战马和雷神后，就很喜欢他无辜的眼神，能把每个角色都演出一种让人心疼的脆弱感。

 

 

他很快通过关系认识了本尼，又不停展示自己的修养和才华，本尼就把他介绍给了Tom，同时还有另一个黑发女生Sia，他当然可以很快让她出局。

 

 

他会像亲人一样亲近Tom，然后再慢慢把他掰弯，虽然看起来会用很长时间，不过那也都值得。

 

 

————————————

 

Tom生活渐渐充实起来，Chris的身影就不在脑海里一直盘旋了，Chris也没有怎么主动联系他，社交网页上都是他家庭的照片。

 

 

也许这爱情只是一场突袭的霍乱，捱过那段病入膏肓的时间就会逐渐康复了。

 

 

他或许真的应该放过自己，也放过一直不敢拒绝他又永远不会表态的Chris，不继续在家庭和自己之间拉扯他。

 

 

Tom开始说服自己去欣赏新的朋友Sia，他找不到她什么缺点，似乎可以发展一段关系，甚至结婚，不过他还是没办爱上她。

 

 

Tom沮丧的坐在Andreas的酒吧吧台边，这也许是用力太猛的后遗症，他已经没办法感觉到自己心里还剩下多少爱。

 

 

Andreas给他调了一杯樱桃酒，他已经看出来Tom想努力寻找一个约会对象，他虽然不喜欢这样，但他也没权利制止。

 

 

“你可以每天过来坐坐，会结识很多新朋友，你知道，都是上流社会的对象。”

 

 

Tom也没有否认，他也想让自己快点好起来。

 

 

——————————

 

 

Chris心急火燎的等了几天，终于忍不住，假装不小心，给Tom发了一张自己健身的照片。

 

 

C: 八块腹肌.ipg💪🏻🦵🏻

 

 

（过了半个小时，没反应，Chris开始后悔了。）

 

 

Tom终于回复了他。

 

 

T：🙂

 

 

（Chris坚持了十分钟才装作惊讶的回复Tom，）

 

 

C：……🥶对不起，Tom…我发错人了

 

 

T:没关系，Chris

 

 

（Chris又等了半天，Tom还是没有再说别的，Chris有点慌了，他不喜欢Tom这样忽视他。）

 

 

C：不过，既然你看到了，你觉得它们怎么样，是不是还应该再练练？

 

 

T：我觉得已经很好了。

 

 

C：不不不，虽然实际上它们比拍照看起来好的多，我也还是需要再练练，还不够硬。

 

 

T：好的，如果你喜欢。

 

 

（Chris焦躁的抓了抓头发，他真的不擅于找话题，这一向是Tom的任务。）

 

 

C：你现在身材怎么样？

 

 

（Chris急忙要撤回这句蠢话，但是Tom已经看到并回复了。）

 

 

T：我要瘦的多。

 

 

C：我不是那个意思，我不是想知道你的身体………

 

 

T：没关系

 

 

（Chris泄气的看着Tom的回复，简单又兴趣索然的样子。）

 

 

C：那你最近过得怎么样？好像很忙？

 

 

T：嗯，手头有些工作。

 

 

C：……我是说…生活上？……你很忙…？

 

 

T：我认识了新朋友，跟他们打发时间。

 

 

C：…他们………是she还是he？

 

 

T：这不重要，Chris，都有。

 

 

C：哦

 

 

T:你和家人怎么样？

 

 

C：我们挺好的，每天有很多事情，我们…

 

 

T：知道了

 

 

（Chris又等了一会，Tom没有再说话。）

 

 

（ Chris跑到后院。）

 

 

C：星空.ipg🌠

 

 

T：🙂

 

 

C：你想看吧？我们视频吧？今天这里星空很美。

 

 

T：今天我这也有星星了。

 

 

C：可我这里能看到水瓶座，你的星座，你不是一直找不到它们吗？

 

 

T：Chris，我不想看了。

 

 

C：…………那我们视频，我出去给你拍袋鼠，它们夜行的时候很酷，它们，

 

 

T：我不是小孩子了，Chris

 

 

C：………那或者你想看鳄鱼？蝙蝠？我可以开车去找找

 

 

T：不用了，我不想看

 

 

C：………那你，要不要看我下午修的草坪？

 

 

T：不用了，Chris

 

 

C：……那你想看什么？我们视频我到处去转转？

 

 

T：我什么都不想看

 

 

C：那你…………那你帮我看看新剧本吧，我看不懂它写的是什么意思，看看我能接吗？

 

 

T：好吧

 

 

C：xxxxx.pdf📑

 

 

（Tom又很久没有回复了。）

 

 

C：你在看吗，Tom？

 

 

T：嗯

 

 

C：这是双性三角恋，双男主的戏份太过火了？我还是别接了吧。

 

 

T：我觉得挺好，我看了一半。

 

 

C：你觉得我应该接？

 

 

T：剧本不错，你喜欢就可以。

 

 

C：………Tom，……你没看到还有吻戏吗！跟男二和女主都有！

 

 

T：嗯

 

 

C：导演的意向，男二是Matt Bomer！

 

 

T：…………挺好的………

 

 

C：他出柜了的！

 

 

T： 嗯

 

 

C：我跟他有大尺度吻戏！好几场啊！

 

 

T：嗯

 

 

C：………那我拍了，你……不生气？

 

 

T：你喜欢就好……

 

 

C：那我可真接了！你知道，我也很想跟他合作！

 

 

T：好…

 

 

C：我现在就打电话给导演了？！？Tom？

 

 

T：好

 

 

（Chris不高兴又不甘心，Tom太冷淡了。）

 

 

 

 

C：导演关机。我想看你，不如你拍一张你现在的照片发给我吧？

 

 

 

 

T：不了，我要睡了，Chris。

 

 

Chris直接发了视频，Tom拒接了，Chris跟他较劲发个没完，Tom终于接了，但是镜头已经被什么东西挡住了，Chris只能看到一片黑雾。

 

 

C：Tom，看镜头，我要看看你！

 

 

T：我说我要睡了，你到底要干嘛？

 

 

Tom的声音低低哑哑的。

 

 

C：Tom，那你就不想看看我吗？

 

 

Chris把整张大脸贴近镜头，他快被Tom气死了。

 

 

 

 

T：……不……我不想……

 

 

C：你怎么了？你哭了？Tom，Tom？你让我看看你！

 

 

Tom声音带着哭腔，chris只是干着急什么都看不到。

 

 

 

 

T：……你别再逼我了，Chris…我正在努力放下你……求你……你别再理我了…别再给我发这些了………

 

 

 

 

Chris觉得脑袋像被谁重重砸了一下，原来Tom真的要放弃他了，他知道肯定有这么一天，没想到会这么快。

 

 

他不知道该说什么，这样确实对两个都好，尤其是对Tom，或许这样他就能找到只属于他一个人的幸福。他能快乐自己不是应该更开心吗？可是，为什么，却如同蚂蚁钻心般难受？

 

 

C：……好的……我知道了……Tom…我不会再打扰你……

 

 

————————————

 

 

Tom用枕头捂住头，挡住眼泪。

 

 

他们认识以来，Chris总是会这样在不经意的瞬间吸引他，每天缠着他讲不好笑的笑话，用愚蠢的动作和极容易被看穿的小伎俩，不断游走在友谊和暧昧的边缘，让他越陷越深。

 

 

他这次真的应该努力一点，不再被他动摇。看看身边的人，或许跟其他人先凑合一下，过个几年也能喜欢上吧。

 

 

Bing…手机又响了。

 

 

还是Chris。

 

 

C：……对不起，Tom………我再最后打扰你一下……能不能……把度假屋那个捕梦网送给我？

 

 

Tom捂住哽咽的嘴巴，他猜到他的心思，他又不争气的被这个笨蛋戳痛了，他一定要坚强。

 

 

试着让自己熬过去。

 

 

————————————

 

 

Chris收到了Tom寄来的捕梦网，他把它挂到了后院的工具屋里，那儿被他收拾出一个小房间，他跟艾尔莎说自己要背剧本，所以要独居几天。

 

 

Chris把它挂在头顶的天窗上。

 

 

夏夜的风吹着它旋转摆动，叮叮当当的铃声就像一首婉转的安眠曲。

 

 

Chris做了祈祷的手势，他知道这很蠢，不过它是唯一的希望了。

 

 

神会帮助你吗？即使你想要的东西是他并不赞赏的？即使那些都是些不应该存在的幻想？即使这看起来更像是一种罪过？

 

 

Chris闭上了眼睛，他在等待着。

 

 

奇迹。

 

 

——————————

 

 

神爱世人，甚至将他的独生子赐给他们，叫一切信他的，不至灭亡，反得永生。

 

 

凡你们祷告祈求的，无论是什么，只要信是得着的，就必得着。

 

 

—————————


	6. 第六章，F  -Fantasy

六，F -Fantasy

 

 

Out beyond ideas of wrongdoing and rightdoing,there is a field，I’ll meet you there.

 

 

———— Rumi

 

 

 

 

Chris如愿进入了那个世界，醒来在一个片场的演员拖车上。

 

 

他跑出去，通过布景认出是雷神1的现场，飞奔穿过各种工作人员，他要找到Tom！

 

 

终于他在副导演旁边，发现了正在整理洛基的盔甲的Tom，他扑了过去，差点把没防备的对方扑倒。

 

 

“哦，Chris，你撞的我好痛。”Tom并没有像他想的那样抱住他，而是向后退了好几步，有点戒备的揉着肩膀。

 

 

“嘿！Tom，是我！Chris！”Chris还要靠上去抱他，Tom跳开了。

 

 

“不要恶作剧了，Chris，”Tom不太满意Chris抱女人一样抱他的动作，还是保持着礼貌制止他。

 

 

“我知道你不让我再联系你，但是我们现在在这里都是自由的，Come on，Tom，我好想你！”

 

 

“你在说什么？”Tom语气里充满了不解和厌恶。

 

 

Chris看着眼前的Tom，不像现实中看他时那样深情，满满的对一个不太熟悉的古怪同事的嫌弃感。

 

 

“你不是十年后的Tom？”

 

 

“……我听不懂你说什么…”

 

 

Chris连忙检查手机，依然没有艾尔莎的一切。但是Tom却不是真的Tom。

 

 

难道因为上次是因为他们住在一起所以才会进入同一个梦里？还是说那天Tom根本没出现过在那个梦里？

 

 

Chris盯着走开的Tom的背影，不管这个是哪个Tom，他都要得到他，反正只要在这个世界里，他就不会让他离开。

 

 

他跟工作人员要了一杯热咖啡，敲开了Tom的拖车。

 

 

“Chris？有事吗。”

 

 

“我给你拿了一杯热咖啡。”

 

 

“哦，谢谢。”Tom有点疑惑的接过去，想要关车门。

 

 

Chris把门撑住了，摆了个看起来很蠢的姿势秀他的肱二头肌。

 

 

“……你今天是怎么了，Chris？”

 

 

“哦，我想约你。”Chris眨了下右眼。

 

 

“约我？”Tom不懂Chris怎么表现出一副轻浮的调情样子。

 

 

“嗯，约你。”

 

 

“哦…”Tom不知道怎么处理这情况，“我们可以叫上别的人一起。”

 

 

“不，我只约你一个人，双人甜蜜约会。”

 

 

“………什么？！……我不感兴趣。”他们明明刚对戏两天都不到，连朋友都不算，Chris怎么变得有点奇怪。

 

 

“我是说我们单独约会呀？你怎么可能不感兴趣？”Chris逼近Tom，想把他抱住。

 

 

“…你今天很奇怪…你在恶作剧吗？”Tom板起脸退后，Chris太不礼貌了。

 

 

 

 

“我是认真的，现在开始我们每天都约会。”Chris伸手去摸Tom冷漠的脸。

 

 

“……你是不是误会了什么？别碰我，我不是gay。”Tom厌恶的推开抱他的Chris。

 

 

Chris用一只手按住他的两个手腕，另只手捂住Tom要尖叫的嘴。

 

 

“Tom，你不是喜欢我的吗？我不管你信不信，我来自十年后，十年后你很爱我的！”

 

 

Tom咬了他手一口，努力挣扎，“你疯了？！正常点行吗？放开我！”

 

 

Chris却以为Tom只是欲迎还拒，不由分说的低头强吻他，这完全激怒了对方，Tom用力咬破了他的嘴唇，气的全身发抖，结结实实的打了他一巴掌，Chris捂着脸和嘴巴，没能拽住他，他冲去找导演了。

 

 

Chris才开始有点后悔，他是不是太着急了。

 

 

虽然导演最终劝住了要拒演的Tom，但是Tom恨透了Chris。

 

 

Chris只能一整天偷偷盯着Tom，他们没有对手戏，他一直尾随他回到酒店房间。

 

 

还像个变态一样贴在房间的门口吹口哨。

 

 

他果然被Tom发现了，

 

 

“你是有病吗？你再这样骚扰我，我就报警了！”Tom隔着门吼他。

 

 

“不，你听我说，Tom，你是爱我的，我们注定要在一起的！”

 

 

“你这个变态！我就是爱上一头猪，也不会爱你！”

 

 

“Tom，你得给我开门！快点！”

 

 

“走开！离我远点！”

 

 

Chris疯狂的砸着门，里面的Tom打了报警电话。

 

 

警铃大作。

 

 

Chris惊恐的看着跑过来围观的人。

 

 

 

 

————————————

 

 

 

 

原来是自己的手机铃声响了，Chris泄气的睁开眼睛，是经纪人，跟他谈下一部电影剧本的事。

 

 

天才刚亮而已，梦就醒了，Chris不知道晚上还能不能再进去那里，他需要跟那个Tom解释一下。

 

 

现实里他不敢对Tom表达任何情感，只会逃跑和沉默，让Tom伤心到放弃了他。在梦里他却十足像个发情的痴汉一样x骚扰Tom，这大概真是疯了。

 

 

 

 

————————————

 

 

Tom开始跟Andreas学油画，他们开车去郊外一起写生。

 

 

“Tom，你调色太暗淡了，你看天空，虽然整体看起来是灰色，其实它还有其他的环境色，就像光的色彩不只是白色一样。”Andreas看到Tom画上一大片深灰色的天空。

 

 

“我看不到别的颜色。”

 

 

“这样，”Andreas拿起Tom的画笔，给他填了一些颜色，画面就流进了希望。

 

 

“原来是这样。”Tom看着调色盘，为什么他眼里只能看到暗沉的色彩？

 

 

“Tom，你是不是有什么心事？”

 

 

“没有。”

 

 

“作品是反应作者心的镜子，我知道你肯定不开心，或许你不想跟我说，但是我想让你知道，你有什么困难，记得有我这个朋友在身边，随时可以找我。”

 

 

“嗯。”

 

 

Tom只是想快点填满心里那个人被连根拔起后留下的无底洞，没什么人可以帮助他。

 

 

 

 

————————————

 

 

Chris再回到那个世界时，雷神1已经快杀青了，好像之前的事并没有发生过，这里的Tom又不是被他惹怒的上一个，而是他们当年拍完第一部电影时成了好朋友的样子。

 

 

整场发布会，Chris虽然目不转睛的盯着Tom，却也只是口干舌燥的看着他嘴唇不停动而已，完全不知道在他讲什么。

 

 

“Chris…”Tom推了Chris一下，发布会已经结束了。“我脸上有什么吗？你怎么一直盯着我？”

 

 

Chris克制住自己想要亲他的冲动，有了上次的教训，他不会再搞砸了，他要循序渐进。

 

 

“我想，我想约你去游泳。”

 

 

“好的。”

 

 

Chris看着Tom穿着泳裤走出来之后，就知道自己这个提议真的是太蠢了。

 

 

他忙跳进水里，掩饰自己。

 

 

Tom游的还不错，Chris没办法再教他什么，只好装作自己不会游，一直乱扑水。

 

 

Tom果然游过来教他。

 

 

水珠在他白嫩的脸上缓缓滴落，一双绿眼睛倒映着水光闪来闪去，Tom努力托住Chris来回晃动的庞大身体，耐心的教他怎样浮起来。

 

 

Chris几次想抓住他的手，它们让他心痒痒的，可又怕再咸猪手会吓着他。

 

 

Tom教了好长时间Chris都学不会，Tom很是怀疑他这个澳洲土著这么多年是怎么在海边长大的。

 

 

Tom叹了一口气，“我想，你得找个专业的老师才行了。”

 

 

“你可以浮起来给我示范一下。”

 

 

Tom轻松的浮在水面上给Chris示范。

 

 

清澈的水面，匀称的腰身，修长的两条腿。

 

 

这可真是引人犯罪。

 

 

（lofter太严格，都只能清水文…苦…）

 

 

Chris站在泳池里，他听不到Tom说的技巧，只顾着看他的脸和身体咽口水。

 

 

“…你听懂了吗……”Tom发现Chris在吃果果的一遍遍扫视自己，不好意思的落回到水里去。

 

 

Chris才缓过神，他走近Tom，忍不住温柔的抚摸他的头发。

 

 

Tom稍微躲了躲，脸有点烫，“怎么…我头上有什么吗？”

 

 

Chris发现这个Tom不敢直视他，低着头睫毛不停颤动着，脸也一片潮红，他狂喜的把他拉到自己怀里。

 

 

“不，我就是想碰碰你。”

 

 

Tom觉得两个人在水里这样紧贴着太尴尬了，他推了推Chris，又放弃了。

 

 

“你喜欢我吗？Tom？嗯？”Chris着急求证着。

 

 

“…………我不知道……”

 

 

“我喜欢你，我发现我很喜欢你…Tom…”

 

 

“…Chris……你说的是真的吗？”Tom抬起头望着Chris，他们合作了一个月的时候，他就觉得自己好像有点在意这个傻乎乎，搞笑又自大的Chris，但他觉得那只是错觉，他不喜欢同性的。

 

 

“是真的，我发誓！Tom！”Chris亲吻他湿漉漉的头发。

 

 

“……我总感觉这是个梦……”Tom忽然说。

 

 

Chris不知道该怎么回答，他不能破坏现在这气氛，绝对不能。

 

 

“不，不是梦，是现实，Tom，跟我在一起吧。”

 

 

“…………”Tom挣脱了他的怀抱。

 

 

“……不……冷静点……我不能，Chris，我们事业才刚刚起步，这会毁了我们的。”

 

 

“Tom，我不在乎那个，我什么都不在乎。如果你不愿意被发现，我们可以偷偷的在一起…”

 

 

“…不…还是不行，……………对不起，我有点乱，我想我还没有喜欢你到可以为你放弃一切的那种地步……”Tom被Chris吓到了， 他爬上泳池逃走了。

 

 

Chris站在越来越凉的泳池里，他觉得那个落荒而逃的背影是那样的熟悉，就像每次都在逃避Tom的自己。

 

 

原来被喜欢的人拒绝是这么难过。

 

 

他能怪他什么呢，他也不愿意，也不能，为Tom放弃自己的一切，不是吗？

 

 

 

 

——————————

 

 

本尼发现Tom最近很少跟他提Chris了，他没再细问，这是一个好的开端。

 

 

两个人互相深爱着彼此，固然是这个世界上最美好的事情，但是如果时间和身份都不对，那就是最痛苦的折磨。

 

 

就算再怎么委屈求全，都是无谓的。

 

 

长痛不如短痛。

 

 

————————————

 

 

Chris有几天没来工具屋，那个梦里的Tom拒绝他之后，他像失恋一样魂不守舍，整天心不在焉的。

 

 

为了不让自己突然失控去骚扰现实里的Tom，他都不敢多看手机了。

 

 

————————————

 

 

Tom约Sia一起去看舞台剧，她很开心，还给Tom手织了一条围脖做礼物。

 

 

看到一半，她把头靠在了Tom的肩膀上。

 

 

Tom僵硬的坐着，手静止在椅背上，他突然觉得和别人亲密接触很难受，很不习惯，但他会强忍着适应。

 

 

如果现在不开始，那么就太晚了。

 

 

————————————

 

 

Chris又来到了工具屋，不管这次会去到哪个世界的Tom那里，不管他如何拒绝他，他就是想再看到他一眼。

 

 

他受不了没有他的日子了。

 

 

这次是在复联1的片场，他们下一场戏是要在山坡上劝洛基回家。

 

 

“停！”导演叫住Chris，“你拉的太近了，Chris，你快亲上Tom了…这场是在吵架，不是兄弟吻戏…”

 

 

大家都哄笑起来。

 

 

Chris总是这样笨手笨脚。

 

 

好不容易结束了这场戏，唐尼叫住了Tom，Chris在旁边插不进话。

 

 

他只好走过去挡在他们中间，“你俩能不能过会聊，我找Tom有急事。”

 

 

Tom被chris一路大力拉到墙角，

 

 

“Chris，什么事？”Tom一贯的好脾气。

 

 

“我有没有跟你告白过？”Chris要搞清楚。

 

 

Tom的脸一下就红了，“当然没有，你在胡说什么……你在跟我开玩笑吗？Chris？”

 

 

“不，我如果还没说过，那我现在告诉你，我很喜欢你，我真的很喜欢你！Tom！是真的！”Chris按住Tom的肩膀。

 

 

“………这可不好玩……，Chris……”

 

 

“这不是玩，看着我，Tom，我是认真的，Tom！我很想跟你说这句话，我一定要跟你说这句话，因为我一直没有机会对你说，我欠你一句话，我真的喜欢你，Tom！”

 

 

Tom无力的垂着肩膀，他读懂了他眼神里的认真与深情，Tom泪水在眼眶里打转，

 

 

“我也喜欢你，很喜欢你，可是那又怎么样呢？我们是不可能的，Chris，你会和我在一起吗？你会为了我放弃你的家人吗？”

 

 

Chris像被高压电打到一般猛地缩回手，他赶紧掏出手机，全都是艾尔莎的未接来电，这个世界，和现实同样残酷。

 

 

Tom满含泪水注视着他，“你可以吗？Chris？”

 

 

Chris说不出话，他又回到那个他自己也厌恶的懦夫的样子，哑口无言。

 

 

Tom苦笑了一下，“所以，不要轻易就说喜欢我，我就当你开了个不好笑的玩笑。”

 

 

Chris伸手拽Tom，被他甩开了。

 

 

 

 

————————————

 

 

醒来后，Chris把所有的怒气都发泄在了捕梦网上，他狠狠地咒骂着它，他只是想躲进那个世界，和Tom好好的相爱，为什么要让他逃不开？

 

 

他不敢再住在工具屋，他怕梦里也是如此绝望。

 

 

他真的很想念Tom。

 

 

可是又能怎么办呢……

 

 

————————————

 

 

Tom接受了Andreas的邀请，跟他去德国去玩几天。

 

 

他准备行李箱的时候，突然从箱底掉出来一个小长条盒子，打开是一根金制羽毛笔，笔杆上刻了小小的Tom的全名。

 

 

礼盒里字条写着，

 

 

希望用它记录下的都是幸福——Chris。

 

 

 

 

 

这肯定上次从澳洲回来的时候偷偷装的。

 

 

他们初识的时候，Tom说过一次，他很喜欢用羽毛笔记日记。

 

 

十年了，他还记得。

 

 

可是

 

 

你这个地球上最坏的笨蛋和最笨的坏蛋

 

 

 

没有你，我怎么会幸福呢？

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. 第七章，G -Glamour

七，G -Glamour

 

 

who keeps saying "i don't love", who is in love.

 

—— Ovid

 

 

Chris给额头换好纱布。

 

已经三天了，伤口还没愈合，镜中的自己，添了几条抬头纹簇拥在纱布旁边，岁月还是没有放过他。

 

他只是告诉家人，不小心急刹车撞到头，隐瞒了事实。

 

 

早上Chris开车，路过面包店看到那个抱着法棍走出的身影，恍惚间很像Tom。

 

虽然明白Tom不可能会来找他，他还是失控的追上了那个人上的计程车，中间不凑巧被红灯挡住，不得不走捷径去追，鬼使神差的逆行入单行道。还好为了躲开一个迎面的脚踏车，最后只是顶到墙上撞碎了车灯，额头受了点伤。

 

 

后来Chris仔细想了想，那个人的确要比Tom矮的多，走路姿势也完全不一样。

 

 

这可真是着了魔了。

 

 

Chris在情场一直很顺利，他喜欢的人刚好也都喜欢他，就算分手也没痛苦过。他原以为爱情就是这样简单的感觉，遇到一个好的人，大家彼此喜欢，普通的谈一段恋爱，在合适的年龄就结婚生子，一起平静的生活下去。

 

 

直到他遇到Tom。

 

 

初见只是觉得这个英国男人笑起来软软的还有点甜，礼貌谦逊性格也好。还能get到他的笑点，愿意跟他聊天。

 

 

后面的合作中，也不知道是代入太深了还是怎么回事,他很久都出不了戏,连主持人采访别的话题,都能对着Tom脱口说出“Stay good。”

 

他心里很想变成索尔，可以有能力把这个“洛基”留在自己身边，看他闹看他笑。

 

 

Chris总是开玩笑似的在片场把Tom从别人面前拽走，自己一个人粘着他聊，他又没有太多话能讲，只是让他说，然后盯着他出神。

 

 

他当然不想承认那是喜欢，他怎么能喜欢男人呢，那太可怕了。只因为人对美好的事物总是向往的，而Tom就是那么美好的一个人，没有人会讨厌他。

 

 

后面的几年里他们越走越近，Tom也经常被邀请来家里，他也去英国旅行了好几次，Chris总是想多跟他玩在一起，他就是看不腻那个笑容。

 

 

当他意识到自己的思想开始越界后，就矫枉过正的催Tom找女朋友，让自己清醒。

 

可当Tom真的谈了那场轰轰动动的恋爱，Chris又失落到拒绝看到电视手机的任何新闻，整天乱发脾气。他很讨厌那种自己想要的东西拱手送人的感觉，那段时间他最憎恨的就是Tom的笑脸。

 

 

所以后来 Liam取笑他的那次，真的戳到他心里的痛处，加上Tom那个讨厌的电话，他才借酒行凶愤怒的强吻他。可是Tom居然温柔的回应了这个吻，这让他既羞愧又震惊。他害怕事情会向自己想要的方向去发展，他不能，也不敢承认这是爱情。

 

 

Chris逃避Tom想让自己清醒的时候，看着Tom发来的自言自语心里却又溢满了温热的幸福。

 

 

可现在真的失去Tom，这段行尸走肉的日子里，Chris发疯的想念他，看错人又撞了车，已经找不回那个冷静的自己。

 

 

他才知道原来更深刻的爱情，不是风平浪静的互相适合，而是像一把狠狠扎进心里，抹了蜂蜜的尖刀，时而甜蜜时而痛苦，整颗心都跟着发抖，无论继续还是抽离，都会置人于死地。

 

 

这爱是那样绝望，又如此幸福，铭心刻骨。

 

 

那个不该来的人，教会了他爱的全部。

 

 

——————————

 

 

Tom和Andreas在德国玩的挺开心。

 

 

Andreas还把他介绍给自己的家人，他家住在汉堡的Blankenese，山坡上一个大门很有排场的别墅庄园，还有管家门童来接待行李。

 

 

Tom有点紧张的吃完了菜式比较传统的德式晚餐。

 

 

Andreas的母亲在国外旅行，他父亲虽然看上去比较温和，却时常用眼角余光打量Tom，这让他很不舒服。

 

 

他父亲交谈的话题也是一些生意和哲学上事，Tom谦逊的陪他聊天，他看上去却不太喜欢演员这个职业，高昂着头，话里话外透漏着冷漠的骄傲。

 

 

吃过饭，Tom和Andreas沿着易北河岸散步。

 

 

岸边都是用色比较沉淀考究的德国小别墅。

 

 

“Tom，是不是觉得不太舒服？我爸这人就是这样，我也不喜欢跟他相处，古板又刻薄。”

 

 

“没有，挺好的。”

 

 

“所以我不想留在家里，我也不是很喜欢德国，就像这些建筑固定的色彩和模式，所有东西都困在条条框框里，他们就是不愿意改变。”

 

 

“我觉得这样也是一种风格。”

 

 

“我喜欢更热烈更新奇的东西，满世界去看看。其实英国某些时候也挺拘谨严肃的。”

 

 

“确实是这样。”

 

 

“你喜不喜欢西班牙，希腊这样的国家？”

 

 

“我还没有机会去。”

 

 

“有机会我们可以一起去，我可以带你去看看，好吧？”

 

 

“好的，如果有时间的话。”

 

 

Andreas欣慰的笑了笑，Tom对他印象还挺好的，起码愿意跟他一起旅行。

 

 

————————————

 

 

Chris陪小女儿一起做绘画作业，那题目是我的一家人，小女儿数了一圈要画的人，居然还包括了Tom。

 

 

“为什么会有Tom叔叔？他并不和我们生活在一起？”

 

 

“因为他很爱笑,很会讲故事，我很喜欢他。”

 

 

Chris看着她捏着蜡笔一点点勾出Tom抽象的样子，五味陈杂。

 

 

他的心乱的很，为什么要这么折磨他，一面是自己没办法再欺骗的内心，一面是无法逃开的生活。

 

 

大人的世界太复杂了，想同样直爽的说句喜欢，却要背负多么沉重的代价。

 

 

——————————

 

 

Sia居然通过本尼找到了Andreas的家，这让Andreas非常不爽，他知道Tom和她单独约出去了几次，但是没必要如此自作多情的把自己摆出一副女朋友的样子过来给惊喜吧？

 

 

Andreas虽然没在Tom面前表现出来，却明显的对Sia摆出不欢迎的脸色。

 

 

对Tom来说，Sia更像是一个朋友。不过他也不太喜欢她追到这里来，这让他不知道怎么处理这段关系。

 

 

三个人一起出发去圣米歇尔大教堂。

 

 

——————————

 

 

Andreas去洗手间的时候，Sia拉住了Tom。

 

 

“Tom，其实我这次来，是有事想跟你说。”

 

“哦，什么事。”

 

 

“其实你喜不喜欢我？你约过我几次，我们相处的也不错，我想弄清楚你的想法。”

 

 

Tom沉默了，Sia是个不错的人，但她肯定不是他喜欢的人，Tom又怕如果马上否认了，以后可能遇不到其他更合适的人。

 

 

“………看来你没那么喜欢我。”Sia看出来了， “不过没关系，我喜欢你。如果你同意，我们可以交往试试，我想做你的女朋友。”

 

 

Tom心中像堵住了一口闷气般难受，他并不需要女朋友，他只是需要一个机会来让自己回到正常的人群，需要一个并不太讨厌的人来填补忘记Chris后留下的空缺。

 

 

Andreas回来了，发现Tom的表情不太对，他已经猜到发生了什么。

 

 

“其实，Sia，我们明天的行程，是由我父亲安排的舞会，没有三个人的席位。我想只能对你说句抱歉了。”

 

 

Sia以为Andreas再给尴尬的自己台阶下，就想顺势离开了。因为Tom的表情不但没有预想的惊喜，反而一脸的苦闷。

 

 

“好的Andreas，我下午就飞回去。Tom，我回去等你的回复。”

 

 

Sia无奈的转身走了。

 

 

“怎么了？Tom，她说了什么？”

 

 

“……她向我告白了……”

 

 

“……可是你不开心，你不喜欢她吧？”

 

 

“……………”

 

 

“我看的出来，Tom。”

 

 

“…也许吧……那都不重要…。就算喜欢也没什么用……重要是能在一起………”

 

 

“什么意思？………你说的，是谁？”

 

 

“没什么，我们进去参观吧。”

 

 

Andreas很想知道Tom心里的人到底是谁。

 

 

————————

 

 

Chris反复滑动着Tom的头像，他很想发消息，但他又不能反悔，再去给Tom痛苦。

 

 

他愁眉苦脸的想了一下午，终于想到一个办法。

 

 

用之前认识的一个导演的名字和资料，注册账号，谷歌了男模的照片做头像，以工作的名义，加了Tom的好友。

 

 

Tom终于同意了。

 

 

C：你好，Tom，我是J导，有意向找你拍个电影。

 

 

T：你好，谢谢，请问是什么类型的电影？

 

 

C：爱情电影，我得先看看你的行程，有没有和别的演员有冲突。

 

 

T：嗯，你们预计多久开机？我现在还有一个剧在拍，下个月恐怕不行。

 

 

C：我们敲定的演员都在下个月，太不巧了。

 

 

T：那太急了，不好意思，很遗憾。

 

 

C：没关系，我们可以交个朋友，下次还可以合作。

 

 

T：好的，谢谢。

 

 

C：我下次一定找你。

 

 

T：好的，J导。

 

 

C：你再下个月有时间？

 

 

T：嗯，目前是这样。

 

 

C：那我可以为你安排一个电影。

 

 

T：那真是谢谢了，不过我可以先看剧本吗？

 

 

C：现在还不能，你经常联系我，有了剧本我就发给你。

 

 

T：好的

 

 

C：我们是朋友了吧？

 

 

T：嗯

 

 

C：你现在在干嘛？

 

 

T：我在度假

 

 

C：度假？在哪里？

 

 

T：德国

 

 

C：跟谁在一起？

 

 

T：一个朋友。

 

 

C：两个人一起去的？男的女的？

 

 

T：…男的

 

 

C：……你们去了几天了？

 

 

T：…………三天…

 

 

C：………住在一起？

 

 

T：……………没有

 

 

C：……他是你好朋友本尼吗？

 

 

T：……不是

 

 

C：那他是谁？

 

 

（Tom觉得这个导演有点奇怪，虽然好像对他的作品有点印象，现实里并没有接触过。作为初识的人，咄咄逼人的问这么多私人问题，他不太想回答了。）

 

 

C：你们什么时候回来啊？

 

 

（Chris发现Tom不回复了，知道自己问的太多。）

 

（他把自己收到过的剧本给Tom发了过去。过了半个小时。）

 

 

T：这是那个剧本吗？

 

 

C：对对对

 

 

T：我觉得这个重量级拳击手的角色定位好像不太适合我，我不想让电影呈现的效果不完美，它更适合给……

 

 

C：适合谁？

 

 

T：……没什么…，或许你可以留意下圈内比较高大健壮的男演员………

 

 

C：比如说呢？

 

 

T：……经常演这种类型的那种男演员……

 

 

C：我真的想不起来，你可以帮我推荐一下吧

 

 

T：……比如……那个……Chris……

 

 

C：哪个Chris啊，好莱坞有好多Chris………

 

 

T：…………比如……演雷神的那个………

 

 

（Chris心里得到巨大的满足，Tom没有那么绝情，这时候还惦记着给他推荐机会？）

 

 

C：他啊，他是挺不错的。听说你们关系挺好的？

 

 

T：……还可以……吧……

 

 

C：我没有他的联系方式，你可以帮我联系他看剧本吗？

 

 

T：………不好意思，我也联系不到他………

 

 

C：怎么会呢？你们搭档那么多年，拜托你了，我想找他试镜，你也不想他失去这个机会吧？

 

 

（Chris想套路Tom来联系自己，虽然这样有点坏，但是只要Tom先联系了自己，以后就有理由跟他说话了吧？）

 

 

T：……好吧

 

 

（Chris迅速切换了账号，等着Tom给自己发消息。）

 

 

结果Liam打电话过来了，“你怎么回事？没关机啊？Tom说联系不上你，有个导演急着要给你看剧本。”

 

 

“他根本没有联系我。”

 

“那我就不知道了，他已经把联系方式转发给我了，我上线发给你。”

 

 

（Chris有点气Tom没有直接跟自己说，不过他始终还是怕自己失去这个机会吧？）

 

 

C：刚才我跟Chris联系了，他知道是你介绍的，很开心，很谢谢你。

 

 

T：……不客气……

 

 

C：他想让我转告你，他知道你还是很关心他，他也很希望你过得好。

 

 

T：………嗯

 

 

C：你们吵架了？他说希望你能原谅他。

 

 

T：没吵架，他没有错。

 

 

C：他错了！…不是，他说他错了！

 

 

T：我不想谈这些

 

 

C：看来你还是很讨厌他

 

 

T：没有

 

 

C：……他今天把头都撞伤了。

 

 

T：……怎么了吗？

 

 

C：他说他出了车祸。

 

 

（Tom不再回复，Chris等了很久，他是想装可怜，不过也许Tom不在乎吧。）

 

 

手机居然响起来了。

 

 

是Tom！

 

 

Chris接了电话，没忘记装的比较虚弱。

 

 

“喂？Tom……”

 

 

“……我听说……你出车祸了？………没事吧？”Tom焦急的压低声音问。

 

 

“我撞到了头，很疼。”

 

 

“……你在医院？伤的重不重？”

 

 

“不重不重，我在家里，不用担心。”

 

 

“………哦，怎么会撞车呢？”

 

 

“我开车追一个人，他很像你，我想看看，逆行进了单行道。”

 

 

“……………我不可能在那里……”

 

 

“我知道。我当时可能着魔了…”

 

 

“…你好好养伤……”

 

“别挂，Tom。”

 

 

“还有事吗？”

 

 

“没事………”

我就是想听听你的声音，chris心里想。

 

 

“嗯，那挂了。”

 

 

Chris听着断线的声音，后悔没有按下通话录音键留个纪念，以后应该怎么再让Tom理自己呢，他不希望这是最后一次通话。

 

 

——————————

 

 

Tom怎么会舍得挂电话呢，他听到这家伙为了追“自己”才撞车，心里别提多纠结了。

 

 

他装作若无其事的生活着，以为可以把他忘记。Chris却似乎一直赖在他心里从未走远，平时控制着不去想，无奈星星之火可以燎原，稍稍一松懈，就又再沦陷了。

 

 

Tom没有心思再旅行，明天他想回伦敦去，没有Chris留下的那件T恤，他晚上根本睡不好觉。

 

 

Tom用羽毛笔记录下今天的一切，合上了厚厚的日记本。

 

 

——————————

 

 

爱有与生俱来的魔力，越想远离，就越被深深吸引。

 

没什么人能躲开它的控制，也没什么人能拒绝它的到来。

 

爱也是一场声势浩大的飓风，飞沙走石，铺天盖地，它全力以赴扑向你的时候，根本无路可逃。

 

 

 

 

——————————


	8. 第八章，H -Heartbeat

八，H -Heartbeat

 

Always sensible, you will never understand love.

 

——Alexandre Dumas

 

 

Chris给这个假账号上传了很多搜来的别人健身和很帅的日常照片，想引起Tom的注意，Tom没有理过他。

 

 

他又不断发给Tom暧昧的对话，甚至潜水邀请，也都被Tom有礼貌的严词拒绝了。后面用剧本勾引他都不再回复。看上去Tom完全不感兴趣，或许Tom真的只钟情过自己吧？

 

他忍不住用自己的账号把伤口没愈合时的照片发给了Tom。Tom简单的让他好好养伤，又没再说话。

 

Chris用指尖弹着Tom的头像，他没有招数了。

 

 

——————————

 

Andreas陪Tom回到了伦敦，Sia也过来接机，三个人都心照不宣的沉默着。

 

回到家，Tom看到了Chris发的照片，他知道自己没办法放下他，只是不想努力这么久又败的一塌涂地。

 

他简单的回复了一句。

 

 

Tom开车把Bobby接回了家，那是前两年Chris来找他玩的时候他们一起选的狗。

 

 

谁都知道不想分开的情侣才会一起合养寿命十几年的宠物，那时Tom以为Chris同样暗恋他，两个人来回抱着狗狗，心里都暖暖的。Tom在它身上倾注了很多无处安放的爱。

 

 

可是Chris不联系他的那段时间，Tom痛苦的要喝酒，吃镇痛片才能勉强好好睡一觉，没精力照顾它，只能把它送给亲戚寄养，现在，它是时候回来陪伴自己了。

 

 

————————

 

Andreas把Sia约了出来，鼓励她不要放弃，教她怎样慢慢来，继续关心Tom，不逼他确认关系，帮助Tom放下心里的人。

 

 

Andreas看得出Tom对自己毫无防备了，同时这也很容易让自己卡在朋友这个区域里动不了。他不能现在冒险有行动，只能利用Sia让Tom先走出心里的阴影，那个人才是真正的对手，然后他再找机会。

 

 

他有足够的时间和耐心。

 

 

——————————

 

 

Sia倒是很感激Andreas，虽然平时他不太爱和自己交流，现在的建议却是很真诚的。

 

 

她当然很喜欢Tom，谁又能不喜欢他呢？

 

 

她经历过的感情里，男人都是很莽撞的，只有Tom容易沟通又温柔。她们的生活轨迹也差不多，兴趣爱好也差不多，在这个年纪，遇到一个聊的来的朋友已经很难得，如果还能相爱在一起，就是太完美了。

 

 

她很想照顾他，陪伴他。只是Tom从来不会邀请她去他家里。

 

 

她本以为很有把握的，Tom主动约她几次了，气氛也很融洽，没想到最后表白换来的居然是他的沉默。

 

 

她很沮丧，Andreas给了她信心，她不会离开的，她要帮Tom放下那个人。

 

 

——————————

 

 

一个英国的广告邀约突然给到了Chris，虽然产品是他已经不想再接的男性内衣，Chris没问酬劳就同意了。

 

 

这简直是千载难逢的机会。

 

 

他知道自己不应该去骚扰Tom，他不可以再让他难受，不过他不会去他家里，也不会见面让他难堪，他只是顺便在那条街道上来回走几圈，远远看一会，应该不过分吧？

 

 

或许能看到他，或许看不到，去都去了，总要试试吧？

 

 

————————————

 

Tom给Bobby洗好澡，这小家伙不让吹风，开心的抖了他一脸的水。Tom用毛巾给他擦干，他们趴在地板上玩起了咬球游戏。

 

 

一人一狗雀跃了整个房间。

 

 

窗外天黑下来，白昼的时间变得更长，太阳已经缓缓移向北半球，春天快要来了。

 

 

————————————

 

Andreas敲开了Tom的门，手里拎着红酒和甜品盒子，他知道Tom喜欢，每次都会带来一点，焦糖布丁，松饼，甜甜圈，海绵蛋糕……能买到的都买了。

 

 

Tom有点犹豫，Andreas来访的太频繁了，何况Bobby不太喜欢Andreas，每次都对他叫个不停。

 

 

Tom制止了Bobby，接过了Andreas手里的盒子。

 

 

“Tom，我们很久没写歌了，你有没有新点子？”

 

 

Andreas熟练的在咖啡桌上摆好碗碟，打开自己带来的红酒倒满两杯，把写好一半的曲谱拿出来。

 

 

Tom真的也挺想写歌的，现在他想改改之前苦涩的歌词，Tom递给Andreas一把吉他，两个人对着谱子弹了起来，Andreas的谱子很婉转悠扬，就像一首长诗，Tom把心里的句子快速记录到纸上，Andreas也在写自己的那一份。

 

 

Bobby耷拉着耳朵趴在Tom脚边，看起来不太愉悦。

 

 

——————————

 

 

Chris精神百倍的快速收工回来，本来只是想在Tom公寓外的街道对面转一转，看看那个窗口亮着的灯光就够了。

 

 

不过看不到那个人在窗口站着，他还是觉得有点不甘心，不知不觉就站到了天黑。

 

 

他想离开的时候，居然看到一个很高大的男人拎着什么东西敲开了Tom的门！

 

 

他看到他们在门口寒暄，还看到久违的Bobby大声的冲那个男人叫，他已经很久没看到它了，最后一次还是在视频里看过，上次来就不在了，Tom居然还在养着。

 

 

Tom居然微笑着把那个男人接进了屋，路上一排车开过去，门已经关上了。

 

 

那个傻大个大概只是送外卖的，Chris安慰自己。但是一分钟，五分钟，十分钟，十五分钟，快半个小时了，他还是没有出来。

 

 

Chris暴躁的踱着步，这个人到底是谁？他为什么能进Tom的家？难道就是他跟Tom一起去旅行？这么晚他们在一起干什么呢？难道Tom不理自己根本不是别的，而是因为有了新的对象？

 

 

窗口突然合上的窗帘，炸断了Chris最后一根理智的神经，他受不了了！

 

 

Tom不可以这么做，不可以在他无法自拔的时候移情别恋，绝对不可以！

 

 

——————————

 

 

两个人被剧烈的砸门声吓了一跳，Bobby先扑了过去，摇着尾巴蹦着叫着。

 

Tom透过猫眼看到了那个人，他心跳的厉害，Chris怎么会来？为什么来找他？

 

 

“…Chris？”

 

 

Tom打开一半门，Bobby钻出去扑上了Chris的怀抱，摇头摆尾蹭他舔他的胡子，欢乐极了，Chris抱着Bobby揉了揉它的脑袋，这小家伙，当年第一眼，他们就看中了。

 

 

Chris缓和了点，想跟Tom打招呼，却一眼看到Tom后面跟过来的人，就是刚才那个高大的男人，外套已经脱掉了，手里还端着红酒杯，向他微笑示意。

 

 

Tom看到Chris瞬间变得像只鼓起来的红色河豚，好像快要发作了，他大概猜到是看到了什么，虽然他只心虚的开了一半的门。Andreas已经走过来打招呼了。

 

 

“嗨，你好，我是Tom的好朋友，Andreas，”

 

 

Chris把门推开了。

 

 

“哦，你不是Chris吗？演雷神的那个？很高兴见到你！”Andreas开心的伸出了手，他把索尔演的真不错。

 

 

Chris很想同样做的那么有风度，他就是做不到，他象征性的握了下手，这个棕发男人有一双和他一样的蓝色眼睛，还比他年轻也比他英俊，Chris很不开心。

 

 

Tom很了解Chris的脾气,马上解释,“Andreas是本尼介绍给我的朋友，我们刚才在写歌。”

 

 

Chris扫视了一圈房间的甜品红酒吉他，更生气了，“本尼可真是优秀啊。”

 

 

Andreas也隐约感觉到Chris好像心情不太好，他不知道发生什么了，但Tom好像很抱歉的接过Chris的外套，一直小心的看他的眼色。

 

 

“我们写的还不错，你看看。”Andreas放下酒杯，把谱曲歌词递给Chris。

 

 

Chris黑着脸坐在他们中间，他看不懂那复杂的谱子，不过Tom的字他还是认识的，看了几句歌词，他把几页纸快攥皱了。

 

Every single night，I wanted you stay by my side

Please get me out,I've tied and trapped.

Save this moment，I begged you for once beloved .

Forget all ur concerned,Just took a break stop bled

I'll Try all my best,to flew to a world we can't be apart…

 

 

“这个就是你们刚才一起写的歌？”Chris抓着那张纸使劲晃了晃。

 

 

“不是你想的那样，Chris…”Tom赶紧解释。

 

 

“对，我们彼此有了灵感…Tom和我写的很合拍。”Andreas很欣赏Tom的词，比之前阴暗的辞藻要积极多了。

 

 

Chris冷笑了下，给自己倒了一杯酒。“那我是不是打扰你们了？别着急，喝完这杯我就走。”

 

 

“你别走，Chris。”Tom收起了那些惹祸的纸，Bobby来回蹭着Chris的脚，好像看出了他的不开心。

 

 

“Andreas,不如我们改天再写吧，Chris其实还要跟我谈谈合作的事。”Tom催Andreas走。

 

 

“好吧，Tom，我的吉他还是放在这吧，很晚了，我先走了，布丁不要吃太多了哦，”聪明如Andreas，已经看出了这两个人好像有些不正常，他不想走，他非常不放心。但是时间确实有点晚了，他也没借口一直赖在这。

 

 

“改天我们继续。再见Tom，再见Chris。对了，Tom，明天我的酒吧会办一场小型演出，别忘了过来听我唱歌。”

 

 

Chris连站起来送别的礼貌都没做到。

 

 

关上门，Tom小心的挪到Chris低气压的沙发背后，不敢说话。Bobby也小声地哼唧着，耷拉耳朵趴在Chris脚边。

 

 

Chris一杯接一杯喝着红酒，

 

“本尼真是干的漂亮。这家伙长的还挺不赖的，身材也很好,不是吗？你们爱的挺浪漫啊，没事就去旅行啊逛酒吧啊，每天晚上写情歌喝红酒？所以他什么时候搬进来住！？”

 

 

“Chris，你误会了，Andreas和我不是你想的那样。他是…”Tom纠结的绞着手指。

 

 

“他是什么关我什么事？我只是想恭喜你们。”

 

 

“我们真的只是普通朋友。”

 

 

“你不用跟我解释，你想怎么样就怎么样。”

 

 

“你觉得我想怎么样？”Tom一屁股坐到沙发另一端。

 

 

“我怎么知道？或者你们快点同居？不就不用这么来回跑着送甜点，不用晚上挂着窗帘窝在一起写那种特别恶心的话？”Chris把甜品狠狠推到一边，打开了另一瓶红酒。

 

 

“你觉得，我写的很恶心？”Tom也生气了。那些都是给谁写的，他不知道吗？为什么要这么说他。

 

 

“对，非常恶心。”Chris不想再记起那些Tom给Andreas写的词，他受不了他们相爱。

 

 

“所以你这么远跑过来就是为了要对我说这种话？”

 

 

“呵呵，别误会，我可不是来找你的，只是来伦敦拍广告，经过这里。感谢上帝刚好就撞到你和你新男友一起过夜，作为老朋友怎么能不过来恭喜你们呢！”

 

 

“哦，那么还真是谢谢你了！”Tom不再解释。

 

 

“不客气，毕竟能找到顺眼的变态不容易！”

 

 

“是吗？我觉得这很正常，我喜欢男的还是女的，喜欢跟什么人同居又关你什么事！？”Tom受不了Chris的阴阳怪气了。

 

 

“当然不关我的事，你那么不自爱的话，喜欢和谁同居就和谁同居！”

 

 

“哦，那我明天就应该让他搬进来。我们确实该进一步了！”Tom铁青着脸斜视着气炸的Chris。

 

 

“……好！非常好！！如果你不怕大家都嘲笑你，你尽管这么干！！”Chris气的干脆整瓶喝。

 

 

“你知道我不怕这个了，他们爱怎么说怎么说，”Tom故意气他，“只要Andreas和我每天每晚都在一起就好！”

 

 

暴怒的Chris一把拎起了Tom的T恤领子，把他推倒沙发一边去,狠狠瞪着他，举起了拳头。

 

 

“怎么?你还要打我吗?你凭什么打我？”Tom也瞪回去，“你有什么立场打我！？”

 

 

Chris拳头犹豫了，他真的很想打他，他居然要和别的男人…！可是他凭什么伤害他呢？

 

 

“我做了什么对不起你的事吗？我只是找到能和我在一起的人，你就要打我！？”

 

 

Chris放下了拳头，却依然揪着T恤衣领不放，嘞的Tom喘不上气。Chris喘着粗气无言以对，他知道自己不应该欺负Tom，可是现在他没办法不生气，他已经是一头受伤的野兽，Tom一直在激怒他。

 

 

“你……你………是在吃醋吗？”Tom挤出几个字，自己先泛起了泪花，他看出Chris眼神里烧灼的嫉妒和痛苦，他却还嘴硬不承认。

 

 

Chris放开了Tom。

 

 

他凭什么打人呢，反正他也没接受Tom，难道还要一直拖着他，不让他找个伴吗，Tom已经38岁了。

 

 

“……对不起……Tom……原谅我………我想我大概是疯了…，…我是……我是为你好，你是该好好找一个人，但绝对不能是男人。”Chris低头坐到另一边，他找到了借口。

 

 

“所以找女人就行了吗？还是我随便找什么人，只要不是你就行了，对吧？”

 

 

Chris哑口无言，男的女的他都不想。

 

 

他丧气的喝完最后一滴酒，手足无措。

 

 

Tom看着一贯逃避问题的Chris，叹了一口气，他知道每次这种对话都不会有结果，Chris只会以沉默终结。

 

 

他也不想继续吵下去，Bobby已经被吓得缩到墙角了。

 

 

“……你能不能说真话，你到底是不是特地来找我的？”

 

 

Chris点了点头，他承认了。

 

 

“……有时候我真希望知道你脑袋里在想什么……Chris…”Tom无奈的说，Chris总是是心口不一，他好累。

 

 

“可你刚才又不承认，还要跟我吵？”

 

 

“…对不起……我就是忍不住……又来找你……不过看起来你，已经不需要我陪…你已经……你们已经……”Chris艰难的说出这句真话，他觉得窘迫的厉害。

 

 

Tom看着垂头丧气的Chris，觉得很心疼。他可能只是心里有话说不出来，但是行动已经代表了一切。

 

 

Tom躺了下来，把头枕到了Chris的大腿上，Chris以为自己会躲开，但是没有。

 

 

“他真的只是普通朋友，我发誓。”Tom看着局促的Chris，他看起来很纠结，但是他的腿并没有动，“你知道吗？这个世界上谁都无法代替你，Chris。”

 

 

“……………”

 

 

“你让我这么躺一会吧，笨蛋。”Tom把头转过来，埋在Chris腹部，他很想抱着他，贴近这个满嘴谎话又如此真心的坏蛋。

 

 

Chris的手在空中挣扎了很久，还是放在了Tom的肩膀上，那一瞬间，两个人都如释重负，这个姿势果然舒服多了。

 

 

Chris好喜欢Tom这样躺着，很乖，很暖。

 

 

Bobby也跳上来，趴在Chris右边的扶手旁，把头埋在他腿边，微微发出欢快的呼噜声。

 

 

壁炉里还有余温，噼里啪啦的迸发出催眠的回声，夜深了，两人一狗，绘成了一副安逸幸福的油画。

 

 

他们居然这样睡着了。

 

 

——————————

 

 

半夜Chris被冻醒，看着腿上蜷成一团的Tom，小心的搬开他，抱起到床上去。

 

 

Tom也醒了，他迷迷糊糊的搂住了Chris的脖子，“Chris……”

 

 

Chris差一点就控制不住自己亲下去了，他努力用理智战胜了身体，把Tom的手一点点掰下去，给他盖好被子。

 

 

晚安，Tom。

 

他隔着空气送出了一个飞吻，Tom睡得很香，他不想打扰他。Tom嘴角弯弯的，今天的梦里，应该也有自己吧？

 

 

————————————

 

 

Chris没想到早餐刚吃到一半那个讨厌的Andreas又给Tom打电话。

 

 

Tom轻声讲了几句就挂了电话。

 

 

“以后我会少跟他见面的。”

 

 

“不，Tom，你不用跟我说这种事情。”

 

 

“可你明明就是生气了。”

 

 

“不，我没有。”Chris凌虐着盘子里的火腿。

 

 

“Chris，你什么时候才能像以前一样坦率？”他们初识那几年，Chris和他相处起来就是有什么说什么，开玩笑发脾气都是直来直去的，话也比这多的多。

 

 

“………”Chris放弃了那块火腿，“我是不开心，但我没有权利阻止你和任何人交往。”

 

 

“你知道我会听你的。”

 

 

“Tom…我不能这么自私的…”Chris已经被逼到绝路，他是真的不愿意看到Tom和别人在一起，女生的时候他还可以勉强忍受，但是和另一个男人，还是一个看上去比他优秀的男人，这深深的刺痛了他的自尊心。

 

但他又实在给不了Tom任何承诺，他没办法放弃现在的一切，又不忍心Tom浪费时间在他身上，他只能让自己接受。

 

 

“或许我也很自私呢？”Tom小声说。

 

 

“不，你不是，Tom。我真的…我太自私了……我想我该走了。”Chris起身，他留得越久，越不愿意放开Tom。

 

 

“Chris，不要走，我想跟你多呆一会。”Tom挡在Chris前面。

 

 

Chris猝不及防撞上Tom一腔柔情的绿眼睛，他无法移开自己的视线。

 

 

Tom被Chris推到墙上，又是一个急躁又热烈的吻，Tom回应他的时候，Chris没有再跳开。 理智已经完全消失了，这一刻，他只想把这个人狠狠的吻到缺氧，天知道，他有多渴望他多渴望他的一切。

 

 

Tom搂着Chris的腰，努力回应着这个心急的笨蛋，他可真够强壮的，每次吻起来就像打架一样，乒乒乓乓的来回移动着自己，嘴唇也被他弄得很疼。

 

不过，他们都很喜欢。

 

——————————

 

 

要不是门铃突然响了，他们就要铸成大错了，Chris快速躲进了厕所，他得赶紧冷静下来。

 

 

来的是Tom的经纪人，Chris隐约听到他在要求Tom录制一个电影，但Tom一直在拒绝，两个人谈的很不愉快，说了一会就走了。

 

 

Tom打开厕所的门，他脸上仍一片潮红。

 

 

“为什么吵起来了？是什么电影？”

 

 

“……就是一部双男主的……剧本有点暧昧…”

 

 

“Tom，这是你的事业，你不会是因为我才推掉的吧？…”

 

 

Tom点点头，“我不想你知道了生气。”

 

 

“笨蛋，我不会生气的。你不要再为我牺牲了，我不能绑着你…”

Chris叹了一口气，“Tom，或许我们真的不该这样，我不能耽误你，我根本就配不上你，你值得更好的。你知道我什么都不能给你，而你得好好过你的人生。”

 

 

“你的好好过是什么意思？找个女人谈恋爱结婚生孩子？如果你要求我这样，你让我跟谁在一起我就跟谁在一起，但是我不允许你再离开我…”Tom抱住chris。

 

 

Chris也抱住他，“你在浪费你的时间…Tom”

 

 

“可是我已经这样了，我还能有几个十年？Chris，我不会再像爱你一样深爱任何人了，如果我后面的人生里没有你，我才是在浪费我的时间，虚度我的人生，等我老的那一天我才会追悔莫及。”Tom泪水流下来，他绝对绝对不能失去Chris。

 

 

“我真的很爱你，Tom，对不起，我真的不想这么不负责任的说出这句话.....我本该给你一个承诺，一个婚礼，一个家，那时候才配说这句话……我应该保护你而不是伤害你，让你受委屈………”

 

“Tom，I'm sorry，I'm so sorry，I wish I could ,but I can't……My heat is broken...”Chris也哭了，他亲吻着Tom的头发，他真的好心疼Tom，他真的想跟他在一起，但是他不能扔下孩子。上帝啊，为什么命运总喜欢开恶意的玩笑？

 

 

“Chris，我现在已经不介意和别人一起分享你，我不是要你离婚，我不是要你为难，我只要你爱我，只要你爱我，不离开我。只要你爱我………”Tom把头埋在他的肩膀抽泣着。

 

 

Chris用力抱住Tom，他当然不会离开他，无论多困难，他这辈子都不会离开他。

 

 

——————————

 

 

Chris的电话响了，是经纪人打来的，要他赶紧飞回去谈一个剧本。

 

他根本不想放开Tom，他真的不想跟他分开。

 

“走吧，Chris，我会照顾好自己，也不会跟别人走太近的。”Tom不舍得他，又不想Chris事业陷入麻烦，他轻轻亲吻Chris的脸颊。

 

Chris只能依依不舍的走了。

 

我爱你，Tom。

 

我爱你，Chris。

 

 

——————————

 

 

才刚刚分开一天，却感觉过了一个世纪。

 

 

Chris终于直面了自己的心，他始终对Tom的处境感到抱歉，他会拿出更多的时间，尽量让Tom感受到他的爱。

 

 

两个人一直在偷偷视频，把手机屏幕吻的一片湿雾，还不够。

 

Tom就像Chris藏在口袋里的情人，他带了两个手机出门，一有时间就粘着Tom，给他看自己在做什么，还去挑衅袋鼠，捉土拔鼠，甚至像高中时那样骑着脚踏车追大卡车，只为听Tom担心的制止他的尖叫声。

 

他们过了最好的年纪，却有太多想和对方一起做的事，去填补那些过去的遗憾。

 

Chris每天晚上都借口去夜跑，跟Tom聊到很晚，有说不完的话，Chris发现自己对Tom的爱不但没有因为时间和距离减少，反而增加到让心脏爆炸的程度，而这种爱，却不是之前Chris想象的同性恋只为了追求身q体x刺q激x的新奇感，而是他深深爱上了那个可爱的灵魂，可是时间太少了，如果还有来世，该多好啊。

 

 

——————————

 

几年前的Tom还是期望Chris放弃所有和自己建立家庭的，他的经历让他很渴望和爱的人有一个完整的家。

 

 

但是现在，那些都变得不重要了，家庭只是个形式，重要是在这个家里的那个人。他更想要的是他的爱，那让他有继续生活的意义。

 

 

就算再委屈再难受也好，他也会捱着，因为他给他的爱，同样也是无法衡量的幸福。

 

 

——————————

 

 

本尼发现Tom像换了一个人一样，充满活力，爱开玩笑又满面春风，好像回到他们刚认识时那个阳光向上的Tom，他松了口气，所以Sia应该和他相处的还挺好吧？

 

 

——————————

 

 

Chris还为Tom学了情歌，虽然并不怎么美妙，Tom却把它们录下来，伴自己度过漫漫长夜，不去想Chris现在睡在另个地方。

 

 

他的生日愿望终于实现了。

 

 

他会坚持去教堂，祈祷下辈子，他们还能相遇，没有负担的完完全全的在一起。

 

 

一起有一个家。

 

 

爱总让人相信奇迹。

 

 

————————————

 

 

人的一生会遇到2920万人，两个人相爱的概率只有0.000049。

 

 

我遇到你，爱上你，而你又爱我，是多么难得，就算再怎么艰难和不完美，我也还是要继续。

 

 

感谢上帝让我们相爱。

 

 

 

 


	9. 第九章，I -Illness

九，I -Illness

 

 

All things that exist on natural reasonable。 

 

 

———— G. W. F. Hegel

 

 

 

 

Chris几乎每晚都能找到借口不回房间睡。

 

 

艾尔莎开始不觉得有什么异常，后来也忍不住开始留意Chris的行踪，并没有发现其他女人的身影。

 

 

她还怀疑了又和Chris合作的娜塔丽，不过最后证实并不是。

 

 

她当然知道这几年两个人感情渐渐淡了，虽然双方都没有明确说什么,依旧平静的维持着生活，可能聊的上来的东西除了孩子外却寥寥无几。

 

 

她偶尔也会把烦闷的一切留给Chris去照顾，空出一段时间跟闺蜜Delilah去旅行，她能让她找回活力，找回高中时热情的感觉。

 

 

每当Chris只是一心盯着电视机，完全听不进她分享的琐事时，她总有点后悔，他们当时结婚的决定会不会做的太仓促了，她都没好好的享受下青春，没经历几段恋情，就那么早嫁给了他，他们说的爱情到底是不是像现在这个样子呢？

 

 

一起生活了这么多年，她只是习惯了这个家人，习惯了一切不想改变，习惯听母亲的话把自己摆在一个好妻子的位置上，高中时代那个乖张快乐的自己越来越远了。

 

 

随着分床的持续，她也有点累了。

 

 

曾经以为的爱，好像在倒数计时。

 

 

 

 

——————————

 

 

Andreas感觉到Tom正在刻意疏远他，一直装很忙不再接受他的任何邀请。

 

 

当他去拜访，Tom也总能找到借口不让他进门。

 

 

他明明什么都没做，Tom却当他洪水野兽般躲避。难道被Tom发现了？这不可能，他掩藏的天衣无缝。

 

 

他不停转动着打火机，看来是时候做点什么了。

 

 

——————————

 

 

Chris很想再去英国，但艾尔莎最近总是板着脸，早出晚归，家里的事也不爱管。他工作之外还要照顾孩子，完全没有机会也没办法跟她开口。

 

 

还好Tom就是他的强心针，再忙再累只要听到他温柔的低音叫一声Chris，就又满血复活了。

 

 

Chris喜欢跟Tom一起视频看星星，只是Tom看的是星空，他看的是Tom。

 

 

“I wish I can fly，Chris。”Tom看着天空飞过不知名的鸟，一脸向往。

 

 

“Oh，Tommy，you already have，in my head and my heart。”Chris现在的情话水平突飞猛进，给他一个Tom，他就成了约翰济慈。

 

 

Tom的笑总是带着几分羞涩，致命的吸引着注视他的人。

 

 

“我真想过去看你。”Chris摸着手机屏幕。

 

 

“我也想过去看你，过一段时间拍剧会更忙，我跟经纪人商量下,现在应该能空出假期，你等等我。”Tom知道Chris抽不开身，他会调整下自己的行程。

 

 

“嗯，那太好了，我快等不及了！”

 

 

————————————

 

 

Delilah仍是单身，她和艾尔莎从高中开始一直是好闺蜜，她不太喜欢艾尔莎结婚。Chris人倒是不错，但是她不觉得他们那时侯已经到了该结婚的阶段。

 

 

两个人因此疏远了很长一段时间。

 

 

可是生活好像一直在证明她是错的，艾尔莎和Chris不但顺风顺水的生活着，还养育了自己的孩子。她也从未听到艾尔莎对家庭有过抱怨，这样的完美反而有点不真实。

 

 

直到最近几年，艾尔莎才和Delilah联系的紧密起来，还能抽时间和Delilah一起去旅行。

 

 

Delilah是非常tough的一个人，喜欢独来独往，男生女生朋友都很少。艾尔莎却很喜欢和她一起，Delilah也很喜欢艾尔莎有点迷糊又可以很坚强的个性，愿意带她去各地转转。

 

 

Delilah生活很奢侈，阅历也很多，可以带给艾尔莎很多没有过的新体验，这正是艾尔莎过早结束的单身生活里缺少的部分。 

 

 

最难忘的就是她们去墨西哥的那次，住的汽车旅馆当晚发生了枪qq击qq案，两个人狼狈的在后院躲到天亮，才截住过路的卡车。

 

 

坐在货车车斗后面，晨风吹过彼此凌乱的长发，劫后重生的两个人对视着大笑起来，惊慌又带着点兴奋的心情被新升的太阳点燃了。

 

 

那让人想起末路狂花，不过她们是一路向着更好的方向。

 

 

最近艾尔莎好像非常不开心，工作也不积极，一直赖在Delilah家，吃薯片，看电视，做瑜伽，她什么都不肯说，却非常反常的扔下孩子不管。

 

 

“到底怎么了？是不是你们吵架了？”Delilah把一直在响的手机递给她，来电的是Chris。

 

 

艾尔莎接手机随手放到桌子上不管，依旧盯着电视上的肥皂剧。

 

 

“什么也不打算跟我说？”Delilah坐到她身边。

 

 

艾尔莎摇摇头。她确实也没什么好说，除了分床睡这种冷暴力，Chris对她们还是一如既往的好。

 

 

“OK，什么时候想说，你知道，我总是在你身边。”Delilah调了另外一个频道，在播放BBC的风景纪录片。

 

 

“想不想出去走走？”艾尔莎盯着电视机。

 

 

“你想去哪里。”

 

 

“去荷兰看看郁金香。”

 

 

“好啊。”Delilah已经开始打电话订机票了。

 

 

像这样的时候，劝什么都没用，最重要的是让她做想做的事，心情好了，所有问题就迎刃而解。

 

 

——————————

 

 

Chris催了Tom好几次，艾尔莎突然就说要去旅行，现在Tom来看他再好不过了。

 

 

他心急如焚。

 

 

——————————

 

 

Tom其实在那天晚上就跟经纪人说了这件事，他没说同意也没说不同意，Tom最近的行程有些是可有可无的，但他想搞清楚工作狂Tom为什么这么执着于推掉各种邀约去度假。

 

 

不查不要紧，找服务公司一查Tom的通话记录，几乎都是澳洲的同一个号码，怪不得Tom这阵子工作像打了鸡血一样开心，又那么执着于假期。不过恋爱是好事，怎么能不预先知会经纪人呢？

 

 

他找了个电话亭拨了过去，对方一开口他就愣住了，这个声音他不可能记错，他们见过太多次了，那声线那口音…

 

 

怎么是他呢？

 

 

呵，对，当然是他！

 

 

Chris和Tom有几年一直互相拜访，有点超过朋友的界限，他一直有留意控制舆论，也在努力向媒体塑造Tom直男的形象。复联4补拍的时候他们俩关系好像没那么好了，他也仍没放弃阻止他们过多交流，以后都不需要宣传了，没必要让人留话柄。

 

 

显然做的还不够。

 

 

他抽了半包烟，Tom谈恋爱是好事，但是对方绝不能是这个人。

 

 

这很棘手，Tom从一个三线小演员，到今天坐拥大群为他着魔的粉丝，可以随意挑自己喜欢的剧本，还搭上了迪士尼，获得认可的奖项，世界刚刚看到他的才华，他不能让这些年的努力付诸东流。

 

 

他不是歧视同性恋，但是这么多年，纵观好莱坞出柜的男星女星,能幸福成功的也只有“the happiest married couple in Hollywood”William Haines 这对，然而他们也是放弃了事业才能在一起。

 

 

其余的人还想在娱乐圈混，出柜后大都被定型，戏路变得越来越窄。大火大热，提名获奖都要靠边站了，更何况他们俩的情况比单身出柜还要糟糕的多，Chris会受非议，Tom会更凄惨。

 

 

他是看着Tom一步步好起来的，他不能让他这个时候被所谓的爱迷惑，一路跌入谷底。爱情只是生命的一段小插曲，功成名就才是人生的意义。

 

 

Tom是他最成功的作品，他得让他保持完美，反正早晚都要做坏人，趁现在应该还来得及。

 

 

真到了万不得已的时候，他不会拿Tom开刀，要控制一个人，当然要伤害他最在乎的东西。

 

 

他这是近乎病态的强迫症，只觉得任何人有价值就要发挥到极致，其他的东西只能是点缀，浪费才华就是是暴殄天物。

 

 

任由Tom作贱自己最后泯泯众人？

 

 

不，那不是他的作风。

 

 

——————————

 

 

Sia为Tom报了烘培班，虽然她根本没办法把Tom再约出来。

 

 

可惜感情没有开关，不能说停就停，也不能复位重新来过。

 

 

她只能托Andreas把甜点带给Tom，但是最近Andreas也没办法接近他了。

 

 

Sia有点担心，Tom为什么把朋友都推开，是发生什么了吗？

 

 

——————————

 

 

Tom突然收到工作通告，在Harold printer剧院演舞台剧背叛，这起码要巡演三个月，经纪人没经过Tom就敲定了。

 

 

“为什么接这个，你知道我现在没时间做舞台剧！我们说好的假期呢？”Tom知道没有退路后快气死了。

 

 

“我好像没有同意那个假期，你不是很喜欢舞台剧吗？看看，剧情多好，一起背叛婚姻和家庭。”经纪人意味深长的看了Tom一眼。“何况对方给的酬劳比你拍电影还要高的多。”

 

 

Tom躲开他的视线， “我不要钱，我要假期，想办法，推掉它！”

 

 

“对方已经配合你的时间敲定了其他的人，我想你现在应该好好准备一下了。” 

 

 

“算我求你帮帮忙，我真的非常需要这个假期！”Tom祈求到。

 

 

“…专业一点Tom，你不该有这个假期。”经纪人看着Tom，用眼神警告他。

 

 

Tom被盯得有点心虚，他怕他知道Chris的事，以他以往的处事风格，不会对Tom怎么样，但是会用手段让Chris陷入麻烦。

 

 

“……好的，可是我担心我做不好。”Tom已经准备到那里之后，想办法被炒掉。

 

 

“如果你把你的心用到正确的地方，你可以做好任何事。”经纪人捻灭了烟头，他还不准备翻脸，只是个小小的提示。

 

 

他本来还想跟经纪人商量力邀Chris客串个人剧的事，不敢再开口了，他很怕。

 

 

去年年底为复联4补拍的时候经纪人就寸步不离跟着Tom，完全不让他和Chris有机会多接近，那时候他们之间都没联系，明明关系很淡，他都要那么做，何况现在Tom很明显的每天抓着手机聊。

 

 

难道被他发现了？可他怎么知道的？他知道多少？还是全都知道？

 

 

Tom没有顶嘴，默默的看着他走掉。Tom料到Chris一定又生气又失望，可是经纪人好像发现了什么，他不能让Chris被他盯上。

 

 

Chris果然失落极了，满怀希望的被浇了一头冷水，又不能不照顾孩子找Tom，遥遥无期的等待，又要等到什么时候…

 

 

Tom用手指抚摸着屏幕里Chris沉默的脸颊。

 

 

“对不起，Chris…”

 

 

对不起，全怪我吧气我吧，宁愿把我当作不守承诺的坏人，也不希望他伤害你。

 

 

 

 

——————————

 

 

Andreas坐在剧院上层的阴影里，看着Tom故意漏洞百出的彩排。

 

 

他已经猜到了那个人是谁，早该想到了，只有两个互相喜欢的男人，看对方的眼神才会那么粘滞，普通人都只是短暂的瞟一秒。

 

 

早知道那晚无论如何也要赖在那里。不过就算挡住了那一夜也没用，或许他们更久以前就已经开始了。

 

 

亏他还小心翼翼的接近Tom，原来他根本就是弯的。

 

 

现在他已经输在了起跑线上，不过，他也有优势，他有钱，有人脉，而且他是单身的，他还永远比Chris有更多的时间和机会接近Tom。

 

 

Tom这些小伎俩无非是想推掉这个工作和Chris粘在一起而已。

 

 

无所谓，他演的好，演的坏，演，甚至一分钟都不演，他都要让他在这呆满一个月，酬劳照样给他，那本来就是想给他的。

 

 

如果钱能买到Tom的爱，那再简单不过了。

 

 

如果买不到，买点时间也好。

 

 

————————————

 

 

Delilah和艾尔莎看到了这个季节还未开的郁金香花田，没长好的花苞并不那么美,但那是一大片无限的可能。

 

 

她们租了辆淡蓝色的复古敞篷车，疾驰在荷兰的郊野公路上。

 

 

艾尔莎的轻纱头巾忽然被风吹走了，Delilah想调转车头追回来。

 

 

“不，别追，”艾尔莎拉住方向盘。

 

 

“我记得你很喜欢那一条头巾，每次旅行都带着，别担心，我车技很好的。”

 

 

“Delilah，我也以为我很喜欢，但是风吹过来的那一刻，我觉得很轻松，”艾尔莎甩开了头发飞在风里，原来以为很重要的东西，真的没有了，她并没想象中失落，没有那条头巾，她才能感受到风。

 

 

“…你…说真的？”

 

 

“嗯，走了就是走了，我好像是时候买一条新的了。”

 

 

“不如试试这个。”Delilah伸手从后排座椅的小箱子里拽出一个西部牛仔帽，她给她买了好几年了，一直没机会给她，那颜色很适合娇小的艾尔莎，是她从来没试过的风格。

 

 

“How do I look？”艾尔莎带好那帽子，她双手压紧它，不会再让风吹走了。

 

 

“Wild，baby。”两个人会心的笑起来。

 

 

我们一起互相拥有过的的十八岁到二十八岁，如果十年后还能再回彼时重活一次，这次想要看更多，玩更多，想更多，爱更多。

 

 

或许，还能发现那些忘记去关心的美好。

 

 

或许，现在开始，还不算太老。

 

 

————————————

 

 

Tom发现了站在剧院侧门口的Andreas，他怎么会在这出现呢？

 

 

Tom想到了一个可能，不，这不可能。

 

 

“Andreas，你怎么在这儿？”

 

 

“你可以猜猜答案。”Andreas拿出藏在背后的一大束玫瑰花。

 

 

Tom紧张的后退了一步，看了看四周没有人，“别开玩笑。”

 

 

“我是认真的，Tom。”Andreas拉住转身的Tom。“给我个机会，让我们公平竞争。”

 

 

“你说什么？我不懂…”Tom真是有点吓到了，他一直以为Andreas是直男。

 

 

“我想你很清楚，Chris和我…我们俩公平竞争。”i

 

 

“……我……………听不懂你说什么……我该走了…”Tom打开Andreas的手。

 

 

“Tom，那么，我想艾尔莎能听懂吧。”

 

 

Tom回转头看着这个一脸阴沉的Andreas，他是那么陌生，就像他不近人情的父亲。

 

 

“………你想怎么样…”

 

 

“我不会伤害你的，Tom，我真的喜欢你，给我个机会。”Andreas又把花递向Tom。“不过，我确实是个不择手段的人。”

 

 

“…对不起…我不喜欢你。”

 

 

“我就知道你会这么说，”他苦笑了下，“但是你跟我在一起才会幸福，Tom，我能帮你实现梦想，我能给你全世界最好的，我能给你一个家，Chris能给你什么？耻辱孤独？一辈子偷偷摸摸？”

 

 

“我不后悔。”

 

 

“如果你继续疏远我，你会很后悔。”

 

 

“Andreas，你怎么会变成这样？我们，我们曾经不是朋友吗？你以前…”

 

 

“你想知道，我可以告诉你，从我第一次跟你认识，就已经是我计划中的一部分。我从没想过当你的朋友，从头到尾我只是想要和你在一起。”

 

 

“……你太可怕了……”Tom觉得一阵冷。

 

 

“我还可以更可怕，而你，就是罪魁祸首。”

 

 

“不要威胁我……”

 

 

“我只威胁有价值的人。”Andreas把手机晃了晃，他已经有了艾尔莎的号码。

 

 

Tom没能抢过手机，他为自己以前的迟钝而生气， “你怎么才能放过我？”

 

 

“放弃不是我的性格。我一直以为你是直男，还这么耐心的等你，你居然自甘堕落和那个自私的家伙鬼混在一起！”

 

 

“不要这么说Chris！我警告你！”Tom气愤的抓住Andreas的衣领，对方只是不在乎的冷笑。

 

 

“我们没必要因为这个翻脸，Tom。”

 

 

Tom放开了他，他仍然怕他会告诉艾尔莎让Chris为难。

 

 

“收下这花，别的我暂时不勉强你。”

 

 

Tom接下了花，头也不回的走掉了。

 

 

他失去了一个朋友，又多了一个敌人。他不知道做了什么能让Andreas误会。他根本一点点这样的念头都没有过，除了Chris以外的男人，光是想想，都讨厌。

 

 

该爱的不能好好爱，不该爱的又总是要跑来，全都乱了套了。

 

 

Tom扔掉了花。

 

 

他还要安抚一直在对自己生气的Chris，就算生气也好，只要能看到Chris的脸，他就充满了勇气和力量，他会好好的保护好这份爱，不让任何人去伤害它。

 

 

——————————

 

 

Andreas当然不会真的打过去，那只是一个筹码，现在还不是破釜沉舟的时候。

 

 

他知道表白会失去Tom这个名义上的朋友，但如果不冒这个险，Tom已经快把他从他的世界里推出去了。

 

 

他本来也不是什么纯良的王子，他只是一个执着于自己目标的普通人。温柔打动不了他，那就只能让他看到自己丑陋的一面，他可不想被发一个失败的好人卡，做坏人容易的多，威胁来的也好，只要他可以继续出现在他身边。

 

 

而那个Chris，真是让人恨得牙痒。

 

 

——————————

 

 

艾尔莎回到家里时，厨房已经堆了一大堆的外卖盒子，Chris看起来一点都不高兴。

 

 

“你就不能收拾一下吗？”艾尔莎催他。

 

 

Chris心不在焉的把它们推到黑色塑胶袋里去。

 

 

艾尔莎也没心思给他看自己的新帽子了，她也不想做家务，趁孩子们还在学校，她想好好泡个澡。

 

 

外面忽然雷声大作，看起来要有一阵暴风雨。

 

 

“你快点去开车把孩子接回来。”艾尔莎在二楼催促Chris。

 

 

Chris没搭腔，急急忙忙的跑出了家门。

 

 

艾尔莎才想起今天小女儿要去上芭蕾舞课，他可能得在那儿等一段时间。打电话过去他没带手机，手机在客房响起来。

 

 

艾尔莎拿起手机，Chris改了密码，她试了几次都不行。

 

 

正要放弃，忽然一个消息进来了，虽然点不进去，但是前半句消息通知看的很清楚。

 

 

Sweetheart：I miss you too，honey,don't mad at………

 

 

后面的看不到了。

 

 

她试图用最好的句子来凑成完整的下半句，但是那并没有什么用。

 

 

这么多年，Chris也不曾对她备注过，他总说他不会用那些功能，但是唯有这个人，备注了，还互相叫亲爱的………

 

 

虽然这不是有力的完整的证据，也足够让她怀疑了。

 

 

她只想知道这个人是谁。

 

 

她不甘心。

 

 

——————————

 

 

Delilah翻看着高中毕业相册，她和艾尔莎的档案挨在一起。

 

 

她那个时候可以说是高中的坏女孩，父母离异后，她就不再用功读书，抽烟喝酒，挥金如土，喜欢地下摇滚，喜欢拳击，还是女子橄榄球队的队长，很多人都怕她，她谈过的男友也都闪电分手。

 

 

只有当时在啦啦队的艾尔莎很喜欢跟她聊天，她融化了她防备的心，还帮助她戒了烟。两个人过了几年非常快乐的时光，毕业后因为事业的不同方向，定居在了不同的城市。

 

 

她没有参加她仓促的婚礼，那些往事都化作一地久违的烟蒂。

 

 

她想要她幸福，又不想要她幸福。

 

 

时间却是那么无情的碾压过她的期望。

 

 

十八岁，恐怕永远只能留在彼时。

 

 

————————————

 

 

命运是一张巨大的网，

 

 

纵横蜿蜒交叉盘错，

 

 

永远不知道它会转到何处，

 

 

你是他的起点，她是你的终点，他是她的终点，他又是他的起点；你是他的过客他却是你的全部，转而他的全部又成为他人的过客；你爱她，她爱他，他爱他，他爱你……一生不过是别人故事中的一环。

 

 

世间上没有什么能独立于关系而存在。

 

 

而存在即有它的理由。

 

 

万物或有回报或徒劳的蠕行在它的关系链，

 

 

只为着想要的远方，

 

 

不过很多时候，

 

 

它们所执念的已经不是追逐的事物本身，

 

 

而是对自己过去付出的一个交代。

 

 

 

 


	10. 第十章，J -Jughead

十，J -Jughead

 

 

One is the most easy to forget himself.

 

————Soren Aabye Kierkegaard

 

 

Tom现在觉得背叛舞台剧的每一句台词都像在含沙射影，他们是故意选的。

 

Andreas已经直接坐在导演身边看他彩排了，他毫不掩饰对Tom的兴趣，不管他演的好不好，每做完一场都要鼓掌，不停跟导演在耳语。

 

有人在的时候还好一点，晚上收工的时候几乎是胁迫Tom坐他的车回家。

 

Tom的经纪人看在眼里，也没说什么。

 

现在的情况，可以看做以毒攻毒。Andreas是单身的圈外人， 危险性要比Chris小的多。他暂时是扶持Tom的盟友，何况Andreas更是一个非常有实力的金主。

 

——————————

 

 

Chris刚进家门就感觉到了低气压。

 

艾尔莎黑着脸坐在沙发上，手里是他的手机。

 

她应该不知道新密码，不过又好像知道了什么大事。

 

Chris叫孩子们到楼上换衣服。

 

外面肆虐呼号的暴风雨让整个房间更加阴暗。

 

“你不准备说点什么，Sweetheart？”艾尔莎把手机扔给坐在沙发另一端的Chris。

 

“…………”Chris滑了一下手机，看到了Tom的信息。他知道她也许看到了消息通知，自己刚才太粗心了，没带手机就跑出去，虽然把孩子们硬是带出课堂跑回来，还是没来的及。

 

“是谁？”

 

“……”她并不知道是Tom，Chris松了一口气。

 

艾尔莎冷笑了一下，“我从没有想过你有一天也会在外面找女人…”

 

“……我没有。”Chris很有底气。

 

“你怎么解释新密码和那条信息？除非你给我看看你们聊了什么。”

 

Chris下意识的把手机拿到了身后，他确实不能给她看。

 

艾尔莎腾的一下站起来，她本来还抱着一线希望，可他做的太明显。

 

“难怪你一直要分床睡，是我太傻了。我想我们确实也应该冷静一下！”她飞快的跑上楼收拾行李，她要去Delilah那里，她受不了了。

 

Chris想拦住她，但不知道该说什么。他不知道该怎么办，如果不是因为这段时间Tom说来又不来，让他相思入骨心神恍惚，他一定不会粗心的让她发现的。

 

一切发生的太快了，他来不及找到什么理由来解释。

 

门bang的一声关上了。

 

Chris发呆了二十几分钟才反应过来，外面这么大的暴风雨，她一个人开车出去实在太危险了。

 

Chris跑出去发动自己的车开上公路，暴雨已经大到雨刷狂摆，都看不清路了，他很怕艾尔莎会出事。

 

她的车早没影了，又一直不接电话。

 

Chris费劲的倒转着车轮，它被卡在路边水潭里，不知道被什么东西勾住了。顶着暴雨试图把车推出去，并没有什么用。

 

已经四十几分钟了，他只能放弃车子，想叫一辆计程车，路上连个鬼影都没有。

 

Chris心里凉透了，如果真的出了什么事，他该怎么办？

 

——————————

 

Delilah接到艾尔莎电话的时候正准备收拾东西离开澳洲，这里的住所只是她为了艾尔莎的一个落脚点。

 

她没听清她在气愤的喊些什么，但她一定不能让她在暴风雨里开车。

 

Delilah在chris家附近的路上看到了艾尔莎的车，她打电话让服务公司把它拖走，把不停在抱怨的艾尔莎带到自己车上。

 

一路上艾尔莎手机不停的响，她直接关机了。

 

还好Delilah开车技术很好，总算在暴雨中平安到家。

 

Delilah终于搞清楚发生了什么。

 

“你这个傻瓜,刚开始分开睡就应该跟我说的。”Delilah递给艾尔莎一个毛巾。

 

“我觉得很丢脸。当年我应该听你的……我真的没想到，他这么笨的人也会出轨。”

 

“可惜你没有听…”Delilah浮出不易察觉的苦笑，“你不会真打算跟他分手吧？”

 

艾尔莎没有说话，她也不知道，她很气很气，但是真的分开吗？她绝对不想那样。

 

Delilah看出了她的犹豫，“你还爱他吗？”

 

“……………”

 

Delilah拨通了Chris的电话，她们已经十年多没有交集。

 

“Delilah？怎么是你？有什么事吗？”

 

“你在哪？”

 

“在路上……”Chris那边很大的风雨声。

 

“你在找她吧，艾尔莎在我这里。”

 

“在你那里？她怎么样？没事吧？你什么时候搬到这边了？”

 

“你放心，她在我身边要好的多。我希望你能记住你的承诺，不要伤害她，否则，我不会放过你的。”

 

“………我知道了。”Chris刚卸下的心头大石又重重落下来。

 

Delilah挂了电话。

 

“他听上去在雨里，肯定是在找你。”

 

艾尔莎鼓着嘴没有答话，心里的憎恨少了一点点。

 

“去冲个澡吧，晚上烧惠灵顿牛排。”她当然记得她最爱吃的东西。

 

Delilah抱了抱艾尔莎，很快又放开了。这不对，她唯一能做的，应该做的，只能是快点把她送回Chris那里去。

 

那才是她需要的幸福。

 

——————————

 

Andreas不去想Tom一直对他冷漠的态度。

 

不是有人说过，爱一个人就是肯花时间陪他么。虽然明知道和Tom一起的时间是他买来抢来的，还是用这借口欺骗自己得到少许安慰。

 

无论他说什么做什么，Tom都很少回应，连基本的社交礼貌都没有了。不过Tom也因为防备他不敢再拿出手机一直聊。

 

虽然他和Tom没什么进展，但Chris的那部分也会在分离的时间中倒退。

 

这就够了，我得不到的谁也别想得到。

 

——————————

 

Chris没有把艾尔莎的事告诉Tom。还表明已经不生Tom气了，伪装着灿烂的笑脸。

 

他不想让Tom知道后自责，Tom的位置已经够委屈了，他不要他受伤。

 

“你真的不生气了，Chris？”

 

“真的，Tommy，我们还有机会再见面的…就算只能这样和你通通话，我也觉得很幸福。只要你还在，Tommy。”

 

“Chris，对不起，你真好……”Tom觉得很抱歉，都因为经纪人和Andreas，他这几天都没有机会在工作时联系他。

 

“Tommy，你今天怎么样？”

 

“我很好，我很好。Chris，我怎么觉得你脸色很差？”Tom当然不会把Andreas威胁自己的事告诉他，被迫每天被Andreas送回家这种事更不能提。

 

“…我没事，我很好，可能是今天天气不太好，脸色才这样，”Chris挤出个大笑容，“你不会觉得我不帅，不爱我了吧？”

 

“…怎么会呢？……你知道……你知道，你永远是最帅的…我只爱你…”Tom支支吾吾的说出心里话，从他第一次见到他，就像被耀眼的阳光按在赤道上曝光，其他的人早就暗淡到尘埃里了。

 

“Tommy，我好爱你。”Chris用手指抚摸着Tom的脸，他不知道他们还剩下多少时间…

 

“我也是，我也好爱你，Chris。”Tom印了个吻上去，Chris真好，他不能想象没有他的世界。

 

 

——————————

 

Sia终于打探到Tom的家，她站在街对面，拎着刚做好的奶酥，Tom以前爱点这个，很适合晚餐后吃。她只是不知道怎么开口，他们有阵子没联系了。

 

终于鼓足勇气想过马路，就看到一辆帕加尼超跑停在了Tom的家门口，那么高调的限量版跑车，她当然知道是谁的。

 

她最近拜托Andreas给Tom带甜点，Andreas不是说见不到Tom吗？

 

她躲在路灯后面，看到他们下了车。

 

Tom头也不回的拿钥匙开着门。

 

Andreas拽着他的胳膊，居然想要去亲Tom的脸。

 

还好门开了，Tom很大力的关上了门。

 

Andreas在门口站了一会，从口袋掏出一朵红玫瑰插在了门上。

 

一直到那车消失，Sia都没缓过神，难道Andreas在和Tom交往？他喜欢男人？

 

可是Tom的身体语言都是拒绝，她一时消化不了刚才的一切。她要回去平静一下。

 

今天可能不是个见面的好时机。

 

——————————

 

舞台剧的第一天，就全院满座，大获成功。

 

大家在近郊的露天酒馆包夜场，开了个简短的庆祝宴。

 

Andreas作为投资方在发表了简短的演讲之后，打了个响指，音乐响起，小舞台喷出四处飞舞的透明泡泡。

 

他直勾勾的望着Tom，双手捧着话筒，没像平时一样嘶吼唱硬摇，而是柔情万千的唱了一首Yellow。

 

他的小乐队成员突然出现，每人递给Tom一只玫瑰花，围住Tom伴奏。

 

Andreas并不在乎大家震惊的目光，他只是一往情深的看着手足无措的Tom，在星空下用心的唱。 “You know i love you so，I swam across，I jumped across for you，Oh what a thing to do… ……your skin and bones，Turn into something beautiful，And you know，For you i'd bleed myself dry，It's true，Look how they shine for you……”

 

Tom给他的只是愤怒和不安。

 

经纪人也没想到Andreas居然会当众做这样的事，还以为他最起码要掩饰一段时间。这可真是太鲁莽了。

 

所有没喝多的人都膛目结舌，他们见惯了大场面，却没见过只能深藏的同性表白能这么大胆的放到人前。

 

众人不知道该做什么反应，超过了他们的认知。

 

气的要逃走的Tom却被高大的乐队成员团团围住。

 

“It's for you，Tom。”一台香槟酒塔车被推过来，还有一大束玫瑰花。Andreas拿起那束花，真诚的望着Tom。

 

Tom气的直摇头，他好想骂人，他好想马上消失，Andreas是个疯子！

 

大家既不敢起哄，也不敢出声，屏住呼吸看着他们俩尴尬的僵持着。

 

“Surprise？！哈哈哈！！Andreas做的不错吧？是不是吓到你们了？这玩笑是给你们最好的开场礼物，接下来三个月，大家好好加油！”

 

经纪人站到两人中间打圆场，Tom已经快崩溃了。经纪人用眼神给了Andreas一个暗示，告诉他现在还不是时候。

 

Andreas知道Tom不会接受他的，他只是想对他做这些，他知道越到后面Tom会越恨他，趁现在Tom还在，他一定要把爱说出来。

 

每晚摸着他们弹过的吉他的琴弦，Andreas就心痛到滴血，他收集了Tom在他那里用过的所有酒杯，用他们喝酒想像触碰Tom的嘴唇，差点控制不住自己去私闯Tom的家，满腔的爱快把他变成了魔鬼。

 

Andreas明白了经纪人的意思，他顺势把花束拆开，现场每人分一朵，举起一杯香槟，“不好意思，今晚太开心，忍不住开了个小玩笑，来喝酒吧。Tom做的真的很棒，大家也一起继续努力吧！”

 

Tom知道自己应该配合他们演出，不过他已经一秒钟都不想留下，不想再看到Andreas，他说什么也不干了！

 

经纪人把要去追Tom的Andreas拉到一边，低声耳语，“Tom是很慢热的人，你这么做只会让他越跑越远。”

 

Andreas看着眼前的这个，精明事故，狠辣决绝的生意人。他的语气听上去像是一个可靠的盟友。

 

“我知道了。你觉得我应该怎么做？”

 

“就像你现在做的，买不到他的感情，就买断他的事业。”

 

Andreas轻轻笑了下，他果然没看错人。

 

 

——————————

 

 

“Daddy，where's mommy？”小女儿已经哭闹着不肯睡觉了，艾尔莎一周没有回来。

 

Chris把旅行的借口用了好几次，他们不再相信。因为以前旅行艾尔莎都有跟孩子们视频，这次居然狠心到不闻不问。

 

心身疲惫的的把孩子们哄入睡，Chris还得把明天他们要换的衣服找好，装好上课需要的东西。

 

一个人照顾起来真的分身乏术，速食晚餐又难吃，剧本还没背，Tom今晚到现在都没有消息，可能工作太累直接睡了，他不想打扰他。

 

艾尔莎一直在关机，Delilah也劝不回来。

 

Chris害怕明天的到来，害怕面对孩子们询问的脸，害怕他们一直哭着要妈妈，他有点撑不住了。

 

他打给了Liam，让他给Delilah打电话，求艾尔莎回来。

 

Liam没问出怎么回事，不过听着他哥嘶哑的声音，就知道事情有点严重，赶紧打了电话。

 

 

——————————

 

 

Delilah劝了艾尔莎几次，她也听不进去，只好放弃。

 

他们之间似乎早就有了问题。任何关系有了问题不去面对不去解决，只一味地用表面的风平浪静去掩饰，是没用的，到矛盾爆发的时候就一发不可收拾。

 

Delilah不是这样的人，她喜欢把所有问题和隐患先解决，最坏的地方搞定了，然后再放心做事。艾尔莎则刚好相反，她很怕触及那些不好的地方，喜欢一直遮盖它们让时间来淡化。

 

时间不会帮你解决问题，它只会杀死希望。

 

“你早晚都要回去的，”Delilah挂了Liam的电话，又劝艾尔莎，“只是一条信息，没什么大不了的，你也说过，他没在外面过夜，也没有可疑的女人，也许，这只是个误会。”

 

“我只是在意那个，我用了十年没换来一个备注。”艾尔莎仍觉得添堵，她爱上的Chris是那个英俊有趣又不太习惯表达情感的大男孩，现在这个备注叫着别人甜心的男人又是谁？

 

“………你知道，我要说的你不会喜欢听。”Delilah想告诉她可能一开始就错了，但她打住了话头。

 

“………算了，艾尔莎，你如果爱他，就放过彼此吧。”

 

“…………”艾尔莎没说话，她不知道心里剩下的是什么了，她就是不能释怀。

 

不能回去，Chris不给她一个答案，她不可能让他好过。

 

 

————————————

 

Liam推开门就看到焦头烂额的Chris蹲在地上无奈的哄孩子去上学。

 

他替他跟哭闹的孩子说了谎，说艾尔莎和麦莉阿姨在一起工作，很忙，过几天就回来。

 

可能因为换了一个人来承诺，孩子们终于破涕为笑。

 

送了孩子回来，Liam把车开到附近的公园边。

 

“现在，能跟我谈谈吗？”

 

“…………”

 

“Delilah跟我说了，那个Sweetheart到底是谁？”

 

“没什么人。”

 

“哥，你不能一直这么撒谎，再过一周，艾尔莎还没回来，那孩子们怎么办？”

 

“…………”

 

“你真的在外面有女人？”Liam惊讶的看着颓唐的Chris，他还是不敢相信他骨子里那么老实的哥哥会做这种事。

 

“没有。”Chris这句回答的很笃定。

 

“那，那个甜心是谁？”Liam知道他肯定有事，他向来嘴硬，表情却管理不住。是谁呢？Liam心里查着Chris可能认识的女人，得了吧，他那一只手数的过来的女人交际圈。可远远没有男人多………男人，男人？？

 

“哦！哦！啊……啊…天哪……”Liam被心里的答案震惊了，他害怕自己想到的答案，不会吧，不是吧，怎么会啊？ 

 

“你别告诉我………别告诉我是…是…是………Tom？！？”Liam已经从Chris瞬间放大的瞳孔里得到了答案。

 

他激动的不知道怎么表达自己的心情，差点按响了车喇叭。如果没有艾尔莎，Liam甚至想要有点嫉妒的恭喜Chris。可是现在，他真的后悔自己猜到了，这个秘密会折磨他很久。

 

Chris想否认，但是身边Liam习惯性做出庆祝的手势已经表明他确定了这个事实。算了，他自己也已经为这个秘密忍得很痛苦，现在分享给别人，好像轻松了一点。

 

“哦，Chris……这…这真是……这……这……太…太疯狂了………”Liam语无伦次，他也不确定自己的心情，在来质问Chris之前，他是站在艾尔莎那边的，但是那个人是Tom啊，是Tom……

 

“算我求你，不要告诉任何人。”Chris这么多年第一次严肃的和Liam对视，他只能选择信任他。

 

“我发誓！”Liam马上举起了手，他哥这么认真的和他对话，就像他的成年礼，他能感觉到他们的心因为这样亲近了许多。

 

“对不起……”Chris不知道自己为什么要跟Liam道歉，他只是觉得自己全是错。

 

“…其实，我不应该这么说……但是……我居然觉得有点高兴……可能我也是个坏蛋……”Liam也不自觉的想要道歉。

 

“Liam…”Chris没心情跟他开玩笑。

 

“……对不起，所以你们好了多久了？”

 

“没多久。”

 

“他爱你吗？”

 

“嗯，他已经为我牺牲很多了。”

 

“那你爱他吗？”

 

“爱到不能更爱。”

 

“那...你还爱艾尔莎吗？”

 

“我不知道，我以为我爱，可是更像是对一个家人的爱…就像对你一样。”

 

“……那你打算怎么办？你要……你要离婚吗？”

 

“………不，我不能。”Chris知道孩子离不开艾尔莎。

 

“……那Tom怎么办？”

 

“.......我不知道……”

 

Liam罕见的沉默起来。他今天本打算威胁Chris去给艾尔莎看聊天记录道歉，洗心革面重新做人的。

 

现在，对方是Tom，他做不到把他推出去伤害他。

 

他早知道他们很好，还经常穿号称兄弟装的情侣装。那时候他心血来潮拿来开玩笑的事，居然都已成真。

 

现在回忆起来，他们眼神里的爱确实已经持续了很多年了。

 

 

“对不起，Liam，我也不想让你知道这些事，你一定对我很失望吧。”Chris转过头望着后视镜，他藏起自己的眼神。他曾经是弟弟心目中的英雄，现在不但做了这样的事，还变成一个他们小时候嘲笑过的同性恋，他本应该为他做好这个榜样，而不是变成他心里的耻辱。

 

“不，我理解你，哥哥。你在我心里永远是最棒的。”Liam拍了拍Chris的肩，他以前从没有机会这样做，总是Chris在保护他。他害怕做出选择，但他知道Chris比他更要痛苦。现在，也许是自己能让哥哥依靠一次的时候了。“对也好，错也好，我永远站在你这边。”

 

Chris肩膀微微抖了抖，Liam长大了。情况现在还没有他想象的那么坏，但是以后，就不知道了。

 

“我会保守这个秘密,保护你和Tom……”Liam选择无条件支持Chris，他不会让他孤立无援的。如果选错，那么就和他一起错。

 

“谢谢你，Liam。”

 

“…那么，”Liam叹了一口气，“如果你真的决定不离婚，我想应该找个理由让艾尔莎回来。”

 

Chris茫然的看着远方，人群熙熙攘攘，世界又空无一物。

 

——————————

 

 

Tom今晚没办法面对Chris，虽然错不在他，还是让他觉得对Chris很抱歉。

 

他想上网看下Chris的主页有没有发布工作的动态，却看到网上大量的通稿在摸黑Chris未上映的电影，那尖酸刻薄的内容，像极了一个人以前的风格。还有大量水军充斥在他的tag下说要爆丑闻。

 

Tom用小号反驳了很多条，并没什么用。

 

他知道，这只是刚刚开始。

 

 

Andreas给他发了很多当晚在酒馆的照片，不知道是找谁拍的，每个角度都看不到Tom满脸的拒绝，看上去特别像个两相情悦的告白仪式。

 

“我早知道今晚的结果是这样，但没关系，你没办法阻止我说爱你。”Andreas发来语音。

 

Tom没有理他。

 

“他们活干的还真不错，每一张你生气都像害羞。你肯定不喜欢这些照片吧？不过我想有一个人肯定会很喜欢。哦，还有，顺便给他看看我们每天在车里一起回家的视频，怎么样？我很体贴吧？”

 

“不要那么做，我警告你！”Tom气的手抖。

 

“那取决于你对我的态度。我想明天收工后你应该来我家过夜了。”

 

“你疯了？”Tom气到快爆炸。

 

“我很清醒，我想你会做出正确的选择。”

Andreas已经无法控制自己的情绪。他想要Tom，现在就想。

 

Tom快速删掉那些照片和视频。Chris如果看到他说好的假期变成这样，他还能信任他吗？上次看到一起写歌Chris都要气坏了。他还不敢拿他们的爱做赌注。

 

Andreas手里还有艾尔莎的号码。

 

这太可怕了。

 

Tom看着熟睡的Bobby，陷入了沉思。

 

——————————

 

一大早，Tom找到了经纪人。

 

他一晚上都没睡，没敢跟Chris视频，怕他看到自己憔悴的样子会担心。

 

“违约金是多少？”Tom拿出了支票本。就算倾家荡产，他也要毁约不演了。

 

“你肯定是睡糊涂了。”经纪人合上他的支票本。

 

“我是认真的，我绝对不再演了！”

 

“哦？为什么？”经纪人索性坐下来，看Tom表演。

 

“不要再装了，你们昨晚都看到了！”

 

“就因为那个？”经纪人慢悠悠点燃一根雪茄，“你就那么小气？”

 

“我不能和他一起工作！”

 

“哦？那你想和谁一起，Chris？嗯？”经纪人挑衅的吐出一个烟圈。

 

Tom还是吓了一跳，他果然都知道。

 

“我觉得你是个聪明的人，Tom，什么事能做，什么事不能做，什么人可以交往，什么人不可以交往，应该不用我来教你。”

 

“……你想要怎么样？”

 

“我要怎么样？我当然希望你好，把我给你的每个工作做好，别想些乱七八糟的。”

 

“如果我不做呢？”

 

“你很清楚会怎么样，一下子毁掉两个人，就是你想要的结果吗？”

 

“不，不必了。”Tom看出他不肯让步，迅速的签好了支票本，那是他所有的财产。“我不知道这样够不够，我只有这些。”

 

“什么意思？”经纪人看出Tom这次要来真的了，他放下了雪茄。“你在干什么蠢事？”

 

“我不干了，我永远退出娱乐圈，这些钱，买你们放过我们。”，他想了一晚上，这是最好的办法了，他什么都不要了，当他变回一个名不见经传的普通人，没有人可以再威胁他约会工作，威胁他告诉艾尔莎，也没有人再有动机诋毁Chris，没有人再能左右他们。

 

“你……”经纪人指着Tom的鼻子，“Tom，你太让我失望了！我第一次帮你的时候，你说过的梦想呢！”

 

“………那都不重要了。”他确实很想要大家喜欢他的才华，可是现在跟Chris相比，一切都不重要了。

 

“……Tom。”经纪人叹了一口气，他知道他们多年前就暗生情愫，现在居然爱到这种地步了吗？“我不会让你走的。”

 

“我一定要走。”Tom打开了门。

 

“就算你退出娱乐圈，我也不会放过他。搞臭你们很简单，我不会让他好过的。”经纪人在身后撕碎了那张支票。

 

Tom心跟着抖了一下，“那么如果我永远消失，你们就可以放过他了吧？”

 

经纪人终于想明白了那句话的意思，追出去的时候，Tom的车已经开走了。

 

这个傻瓜是要为了那个没有结果的梦做什么蠢事呢？！！

 

 

——————————

 

艾尔莎终于回来了。

 

Liam找人做了一份以假乱真有时间的聊天记录，所谓Sweetheart只是卢克，这是他们三个人醉酒后大冒险游戏的惩罚而已，虽然这解释漏洞百出，但是艾尔莎只是想要一个她想要看到的答案，而不是一个让她心慌的炸弹。

 

何况她也很想念孩子们。

 

一家人终于能坐在一起吃一顿晚饭。

 

“你应该早点说的。”艾尔莎主动开口，穿过孩子递给Chris刀叉。

 

Chris不好意思的动了下嘴角，“对不起。”

 

“Mommy，我们好想你！你别再出去了！”

 

“乖，宝贝儿，mommy永远在这儿。”

 

Chris如释重负的切下了牛排，一切，终于好起来了，他会小心点，这欢乐还能再持续一阵子吧。

 

 

手机突然响起来，是本尼。

 

“喂，本尼。”

 

艾尔莎听到是本尼继续温柔的喂小女儿吃饭。

 

 

“听我说，Chris，马上来Tom这里！”

 

“出什么事了！！！？？？”

 

“Tom思想很危险，他拿了全家福，要一个人去道罗麦特山，他会出事的！他现在醉了还在睡，你赶紧飞过来，我拖住他！”

 

艾尔莎看到Chris撞倒了椅子，几步跨上楼翻找着什么，又几乎是滑下楼梯，飞奔跑出了家门。

 

她不知道究竟是什么急事，让他如此惊慌，连句告别都没有，她小口咽着红酒。

 

放的太久有点苦，那些菜已经冷了。

 

——————————

 

本尼很庆幸自己刚好那时来找Tom借书，他新接了部电影，得充实下角色内涵。刚好也很久没见面，他想知道春风满面的Tom和Sia相处的怎么样了。

 

开门的却是没刮胡子，黑着眼圈的Tom，屋里被翻的乱七八糟，Bobby在寄养用的宠物笼子里哀嚎。

 

“这是怎么了Tom？”

 

“……没什么。”Tom犹豫了下，让本尼进来了。

 

“你要去哪？”本尼看到沙发上的行李箱，家里的东西被翻了一地，行李箱里却只装了一根羽毛笔和一件旧t恤。

 

本尼一眼就认出来，那件t恤就是Tom生日那天Chris要拿走的湿衣服，那奇怪的图案和品味，他只见过一次就过目不忘。

 

难道？

 

“Tom，”本尼拽住还在翻东西，却又一件件扔掉的Tom。“出什么事了？告诉我！我们还是不是朋友？别让我担心！”

 

“……我可能要离开了，很高兴认识你。本尼。”Tom低着头急匆匆转去另个角落。

 

“你在说什么？你别吓我？Tom？你不是在剧院演出吗？发生什么了？前段时间你那么开心？”

 

Tom依然不说话，他装上了童年和父母的一张全家福，那是他对家的全部记忆。

 

本尼直接扣住了行李箱。

 

“Tom，你不对劲，不管你要去干什么，走之前，你欠我一顿酒，你发过誓的。”本尼没想到当年那个承诺，到现在居然成了救命稻草。

 

Tom叹了一口气，“好的，你想喝什么？”

 

“伏特加，越烈的越好。”本尼已经打算灌醉Tom。

 

Tom呆滞的在酒柜里翻找着，拿出几瓶酒。

 

果然，两杯酒过后，不胜酒力的Tom已经面色通红，低垂着头一脸的痛苦。

 

“Tom，告诉我，到底怎么了？”本尼根本没喝几口，只是Tom没有注意到。

 

“……我好难受……”

 

“…告诉我，我可以帮你？”

 

“……Chris…，…他们都要伤害Chris……我好爱他……我不能……我不能……”Tom还在灌自己酒。

 

“………他们为什么要伤害他？”

 

“他们……他们都要我们分开…还想要我和…我做不到……”

 

“………别喝了... Tom…我帮你想办法，”他们果然还是在一起了，真是逃不过墨菲定律，怕什么来什么。

 

本尼没办法再责怪他什么，他知道Tom爱的很深，如果Chris也能同样那么深爱他就好了。不，可能那样会更糟，他们太难了。

 

“……呵呵…”Tom苦笑着，他醉的话都说不清了，还在喝，“没有什么办法，我给他们钱……我不干了……我退出娱乐圈…，…他们都不肯放过我们……我不能忍受这样一直被威胁……我也不可能背着他跟别人在一起………我……我真的没有办法了……我只能……”

 

“你要干什么，Tom？”

 

“……”Tom抬起失焦的双眼，“我不能…我不能……我不能没有他…也不能看着他被伤害…但如果我不在了……他会不会就安全了？……他会知道我爱他的，甚过爱我自己……”他又对着酒瓶喝了几大口。

 

酒劲儿太大了，Tom醉的昏睡了过去。

 

航空公司的电话打过来，找Tom确认飞往意大利米兰的机票，本尼翻了Tom没关上的笔记本电脑，他搜索的网页是道罗麦特山。

 

本尼心里一紧，Tom跟他提过这个地方，他说那个童话般的世界最接近天堂。

 

他没再犹豫，打通了Chris的电话，他不了解Chris，更不知道他到底爱不爱Tom，爱他有多深。

 

但是他知道，Tom是拼了全力去爱，作为朋友，他已经不能再去纠结理智和对错了。

 

他只希望，这世界有童话，Chris真的是Tom的王子，他能用真爱阻止Tom做傻事。

 

——————————

 

Chris坐在飞机靠窗的座位上，咬着拳头，他很担心Tom，像有心电感应般的，他感觉到这次莫名的心慌和绝望。

 

他的心在被地心引力狠狠拉扯着，向着三万英尺高空相反的方向，坠向无尽深渊。

 

 

他恨不得能有雷神之力，马上飞去Tom身边。

 

 

我深爱的人啊，你一定要等我，一定要等我！不要离开我！

 

这次我什么都不要管了，我只要你！

 

 

——————————

 

 

你总是在犯傻。

 

你总是在付出。

 

你总是当他全世界。

 

你总是要他更幸福。

 

你总是想他笑不在乎自己哭。

 

你记住了他的一切

 

你忘记了你自己。

 

 

傻瓜，别怕，你已经学会了爱。

 

 

 

————————

 

（那么多歌选Yellow一半是因为爱Coldplay的私心啦，不过这首很适合唱现场，歌词不能更契合。❤️）


	11. 第十一章，k -key

十一，k -key

 

Patience is bitter, but its fruit is sweet 。

———Jean Jacques Rousseau 

 

 

Tom醒了，醉的脚软还要推行李箱走。

 

本尼实在拗不过他，只能开车带他去机场，怕遇到记者，用助理的身份在附近酒店定了个房间等航班。

 

Chris还没到，强打精神让自己醒酒的Tom，直勾勾的盯着墙上的时间。

 

再过两个小时，Tom本来定的那个航班就要起飞了，本尼绞尽脑汁想办法拖住他。

 

——————————

经纪人来到Tom家却扑了个空，打了好多遍手机也关机。

 

他慌了，Tom在他印象中一直是个谨慎小心的人，不喜欢冒险不喜欢跟人争论。兔子急了也咬人，他居然真的跑了。

 

他只能去找人查Tom的行车状况，他是不是开车去郊外了？

 

——————————

Chris赶到的时候，黔驴技穷的本尼正在全力阻挡着Tom出房间。

 

本尼一开门，Chris就看到摇晃的Tom冲出来，他直接抱住了他。

 

Tom没想到Chris会来，本来还在跟本尼较劲往外跑，一下就撞进日夜思念的爱人怀里，他瞬间没了力气，所有隐忍的委屈都爆发出来，控制不住掉下了眼泪。

 

靠在他结实的胸膛，仿佛溺水的人抓到甲板，所有生的希望又涌上心头。

 

“………Chris………”抽泣的Tom蜷缩在Chris的怀抱里。

 

“Tom……Tom，你怎么了？……不要哭了，我好心疼……”Chris用力的抱住他，Tom颤愫的身体让Chris的心也跟着抽紧，他不知道到底发生了什么，是谁欺负他了？ 

 

他一哭，他的心就碎了。

 

本尼轻轻的关上门出去，他已经知道这是一对互相深爱的人，可以把Tom放心交给Chris。

 

Tom轻轻抚摸着Chris的脸，他好想永远这样和他在一起啊，可是他就要失去他了。

 

Tom找回失去的勇气，他不能再贪恋这些了，他挣脱了Chris的怀抱，又去拽行李箱。

 

“Tom，你要干什么？”Chris拉住他。

 

“…放开我，你让我走…”

 

“不行，你要去哪儿？”

 

“…你别管我，”Tom和Chris抢起了行李箱，都快被他俩大力扯坏了。

 

“……这是什么意思？Tom？”Chris不再让着Tom，一把把行李箱拽过来打开，看到了里面的全家福，羽毛笔和他的T恤。

 

没等Tom回答，他又把他抱在怀里。“Tom，到底发生了什么？你带这些去哪儿？为什么要离开我？”

 

“…因为我不爱你了…我要离开你…”Tom咬着牙说出这句谎话，他不能贪恋他的温柔，那只会害了他。

 

“你说谎，如果你不爱我，你带的都是什么？”Chris不管Tom如何挣扎，就是不肯放开他，“你当我是什么人？到底有什么事不能告诉我呢？有什么我们一起面对，一起解决，你可以依靠我，Tom！”

 

Tom还是不能告诉他，他知道自己才是Chris最大的问题，没有自己他才能宁静，他根本不愿意再去面对经纪人和Andreas，和他们无休止的威胁。

 

“……我要走了，早点放手吧，忘记我……”Tom不敢看Chris的眼睛，他知道Chris也是如此爱他。

 

“Tom……Tom…”Chris心痛的紧紧抱住不断挣扎的Tom，“你知道你在说什么吗？你知道我有多爱你……我不能没有你……”

 

Chris隐忍的眼泪滴落一颗在Tom苍白的手上。

 

Tom再也撑不住了，两个人抱在一起，把眼泪蹭到他的肩头，他好舍不得他，好不容易积攒的为爱牺牲的勇气一下子全都消失了，Chris是那么爱他，如果自己真的离开了，他可能会更痛苦。

 

他们把各自的伤痛都化作难在人前流下的泪水中，彼此紧紧的拥抱已经替代了所有的语言，谁也离不开谁不是吗？ 

 

 

他们是让对方勇敢的盔甲，也是唯一致命的软肋。

 

Tom终于平静下来，头还因为酒精隐隐作痛，Chris把他抱到床上，让他舒服的枕着自己的肩头，给他揉着太阳穴。

 

Chris轻轻亲吻Tom蓬乱的的头发，他真的好爱他。他试探的开口。

 

“Tommy，可以跟我说吗？”

 

“…我不想说，Chris…”Tom怕说出来这些事给Chris平添烦恼。

 

“好吧，但你一定要答应我，这一辈子都要好好的陪我，我不要你张口就要说离开我。”

Chris虽然仍然担忧，还是没有逼Tom开口。

 

Tom把头埋在Chris胸口，“嗯，Chris，我们能不能……先躲开他们几天，我现在只想和你呆在一起。”

 

“好的。”Chris关了机，他心里也想逃避那个世界。

 

“陪我去道罗麦特山好吗？我很想去那里，”Tom看到Chris眼神又变得紧张起来，“我不会做傻事了，我发誓。”

 

“那么，这是只属于我们的旅行了？”Chris亲吻Tom的鼻尖，Tom抬起脸，轻触他的唇，两个人紧紧吻在一起。

 

————————————

经纪人什么都没找到，打了一圈电话给Tom的朋友，没有人见过他，本尼并没有告诉他。

 

Andreas知道后快急死了。

他既后悔又害怕，他是那么爱Tom，他没想过有这样的后果。如果真的发生什么事，那他双手将沾满了他爱的人的血，是他把他逼上绝路。

 

Andreas跪在教堂圣象前忏悔，他的心在滴血，他很久没做祷告了，不知道上帝还会不会像爱信徒一样爱他，还会不会原谅他。

他只是太想和他在一起，根本没想过Tom会这么脆弱，他要疯了，Tom，求你，快点回来吧。

————————————

两个人到了目的地。

Tom整理着上飞机前订好的山下民宿的房间，Chris说要出去买露营的东西，这个远离尘嚣的小镇，都没有人认出他们。

Tom看着窗外的美景，如落入人间的仙境，温暖的阳光环抱着绿草如茵，晴空万里无云，远方灰白暗红相间的山峰云雾缭绕，远方似乎还有悠扬的牧笛声。

 

他第一次看星球大战就爱上了这里，如果他和Chris可以换个身份和人生，他真的很想和他定居在这里。

 

Chris回来了，他还租到了车，也不知道他是怎么做到的，当地人不怎么说英文。

 

“你好棒，Chris！”Tom很满意这辆车。

 

“我们现在就出发吧，天黑之前要搭好帐篷。”Chris一脸急切。

 

Tom被他推上了车。

 

他们兜兜转转在山里找到一处湖边的空地，四面都是参天的高树和峭壁。

 

“这里真美，Chris！”Tom大口呼吸着山里的空气，那些烦恼似乎都因为新鲜的氧气代谢消失了。

 

淡绿色的清澈湖水还能隐约看到湖底，一些不知名的鱼儿欢畅的游着，偶尔跳出水面吐出一圈圈泡沫。

Tom光脚踩在水里，把面包屑洒过去，它们就游过来抢食物，摇摆的鱼尾碰撞在他的脚趾间，Tom的童心又萌动了，他的童年并没有这些自然的乐趣。

 

Chris没看风景，他一个人忙着搬刚才采购的东西，那才是他最关心的。

Tom过来帮他整理。

 

“……只有一个帐篷？…”Tom又翻了翻后备箱，确定了只有一个。

 

“……嗯……他们卖完了……”Chris低着头含糊的说。

 

Tom有点紧张，他知道Chris在说谎，但他不会拆穿他…

 

两个人有点尴尬的支着帐篷，这个双人帐篷相对于他们的身高体积实在算不上宽敞。

 

终于把它弄好了，Chris很满意，他打开另个大箱子，拿出一个睡袋。

 

又是只有一个，窄窄的双人睡袋。

 

Tom脸不争气的红了，他没办法再问他为什么又买一个，反正他也不会承认。

 

他只能任Chris兴奋的布置着帐篷内部。

 

时间好像故意跟他对着干，他们只是简单吃了点烧烤，天就要黑了。

 

Tom故意聊着没用的话题，拖延着进帐篷的时间，Chris已经不再听了，他七手八脚的收拾完了餐具，就要拽他进去。

 

“让我再待一会，你不想看看山里的星星吗？”Tom几乎是哀求的撒娇，他是很爱他，但是心里这一关真的过不去，他好怕。

 

“No，”Chris强硬的拒绝了他，“已经起风了。”

山谷就那么应景的突然刮起一阵风，吹的Tom也心服口服了。

Chris强硬的把Tom拖进了帐篷。

 

——————————

 

⚠️为了适应全年龄，简短的开了辆幼儿车，太低龄的话自觉跳过本段……  
（想看肉的上锤基篇的车）

——————————

 

拉上了帐篷拉链，昏黄的帐篷灯光一下子把这狭小空间的气氛变得更加焦灼。

 

Tom紧靠着帐篷边坐在睡袋上，他想稍微远离Chris，空间却小的再转不了身，他已经靠过来了。

 

“……等等……”Tom想找个理由，他还没准备好。Chris满眼烧红的欲望让他心跳的厉害。

 

“等什么，Tommy…”Chris已经控制不住高涨的情欲，Tom羞红窘迫的脸看起来是那么诱人，他已经到极限了，今晚说什么也要睡了他。

 

“…不要，Chris……”Tom尖叫了一声，Chris已经一把扯开了他的短衬衫，他们本来都看过对方上身的，Tom还是下意识的捂住自己的胸口……

 

“No，Tommy，you want me…”Chris一把推到Tom，扔掉两个人的上衣，迫不及待的吻了下去。

 

Tom挣扎的推着Chris胸膛的手，在那个霸道急切的吻里渐渐变成了拽着他的脖子，把他进一步拉向自己，Chris满腔的雄性荷尔蒙爆炸在Tom的舌尖，他们互相贪婪的索取着对方的津液，Tom只觉得全身一阵阵酥麻，Chris的滚烫已经在顶着他的小腹了。

理智告诉Tom要拒绝他，身体又忍不住扭动着勾引他。

“唔……唔……Chris……”

Chris舔舐过Tom的锁骨，再用舌尖吸吮着他的ru tou，Tom隐忍的呻吟声变成邀请他的信号。

 

一路向下吻着他的小腹，Tom推着Chris的头乞求到，“……等等……不要……Chris……”

 

已经晚了，Chris扯开了他的裤子，Tom羞愤的捂上了眼睛颤抖着，任他肆意抚弄着自己。

 

“Tommy，I can't wait anymore…”Chris脱掉了内裤。

 

虽然Tom以前偷瞄过一次，这么直面它还是让他吓得抓紧了睡袋，他得赶紧跑掉，他会被弄坏的。

 

Chris一只手按住Tom挣扎的肩膀，另只手拽过来买帐篷时顺便买的东西，是t套和x滑油，Tom气的脸更红了，原来他早就准备好了要对自己下手。

 

Chris用尽了耐心t上t子，不管Tom不停小声央求，大力分开了他的腿，伴着Tom尖锐的惨叫，长驱直入。

 

他当然不舍得他疼，可是他想要他，从很久很久以前就想...…他已经够绅士，他已经忍了很久了……

 

Chris一边抽送着一边不停亲吻着Tom。

 

Tom把Chris后背挠出一道道血印，还是疼得汗水泪水齐流。

 

“You barsted………be gentle ……with ……me……whoa……ah……ah…”Tom的咒骂因为Chris身体的撞击变得更像是银氹的呻吟，身上重的要死的那个人因此更加卖力的输出着。

 

这比想象的还要疼得多，Tom又无法逃走，那硕大不断撑开他的身体，搅的他又痛又痒，他不知道原来Chris是这么有力这么强壮这么……说真的他现在有点后悔……

 

但是Chris的亲吻又那么温柔，满是爱意。Tom从疼痛中缓过神来，他已经适应了这疼痛，甚至被它弄得心痒难耐，意乱情迷。

他们终于合为一体，这是多么美好的一件事，Tom忍着痛配合Chris扭动着身体，Chris更像得到了赦令一般，加大力度抽送起来，他刚才只用了两分的力气，他不想Tom流太多血，也不想他被他吓坏。

Tom被他撞击的头都直晕，这可真是巨痛。不过快感却逐渐盖过疼痛一波接一波袭来，他已经爱上这种感觉，真想跟他一起做到天荒地老。

 

漫长的时间过去，两个几乎同时到了高潮，Tom只觉得大脑一片空白，大股电流从脚趾震到头顶，心也跟着颤抖，他绷直了脚尖咬着下唇，洪水般的快感让他全身停不下来的痉挛。这感觉真是前所未有的美妙。

Chris也同样喘着粗气在他身体里xx，他体贴的擦洗掉Tom身上的污秽和流出的血迹，替他上了药膏。疼爱的亲吻着Tom汗水淋漓的红色脸颊。

 

他们更相爱了，从身体到灵魂，都是完美的契合。没有什么比和爱的人做爱做的事更幸福了。

 

Tom回过神来，撒娇的窝进Chris的怀里，他彻底被他征服了，Chris太完美了。

 

“Now you're truly completely Hemsworth…”Chris轻吻着Tom的额头，Tom真是太美好了，从灵魂到身体，再没有比他更好的人了。

 

Tom把滚烫羞红的脸埋在他胸口，那句话既是荣耀又像是小小的羞辱，他这个大坏蛋。

 

————————————

（纯洁的分界线…………插曲Bubbly……………）

——————————————————

 

Chris忍住了想再压住他的冲动，他不能让Tom太疼太累，他们来日方长，………………可是下一次是什么时候呢？

 

Tom像有心电感应般的也从之前的冲动和欢愉中回过神来。他已经彻底没办法狠心离开他了，可是他们以后该怎么办呢？

 

Chris感觉到Tom似乎又在发抖，他把他抱得更紧。

 

“…Chris，我不想和你分开，我还想要和你待更久。”

 

“Tommy，你现在能给我说说吗？发生什么事了？”

 

“……我之前想要让自己消失……我不想再面对这个世界了………”

 

Chris几乎快把怀里的Tom抱碎了，“我不许你说这种话……你怎么可以离开我…你到底发生了什么？”

 

“我现在不会这么做了，如果没有来生怎么办？我就再也见不到你了……”Tom为自己又开始变得自私感到惭愧，但也为一时的冲动而后悔，他真的不能离开Chris。

 

“答应我，你永远不会再做傻事…”Chris心疼的抚摸着Tom的脸，“不管什么事，还有我在呢，”

 

Tom隐瞒了Andreas的事，只把经纪人不让他们来往的事告诉了Chris。

 

“Tommy，我虽然痛恨他让我们不能见面，但是他也是为了你的事业发展，你没必要为了我就要走极端，我们都要好好的，Tommy，我不在乎他怎么抹黑我，只要你知道我是好的就够了，至于外面的人，时间总会证明一切，那些和你想相比，都不重要，不要这么冲动了，别为我做什么傻事，我更担心的是你，你知道吗？”

 

Tom看着Chris日渐明显的抬头纹，时间不等人，他没办法放弃他，Chris也没办法离开他。

可是现实又那么残酷，环境不会为任何人而改变，你只能去适应它。 

 

Tom不想再逼Chris，他如果真的一时冲动做出什么傻事，Chris恐怕也活不了了，如果Chris抛下一切跟自己私奔，他们的状况也不会因此更好过的。那些牺牲对于他们的爱都是没有价值的，已经没有两全其美的办法。

 

“嗯，我会回去，就骗他说我们已经分手了。”Tom在心里下定了决心，就让自己继续回到那个痛苦的位置上吧，他不想让Chris做牺牲。

当一个左右逢源的大说谎家，也好过两个人和整个世界鱼死网破，他不想Chris有一点点不快乐。

 

“Tommy……”Chris没把艾尔莎的事说来，他知道Tom太敏感，Tom这次这么跑出来再要回去跟经纪人和解，对Tom来说已经很难了。他总会想到办法跟艾尔莎解释的。

 

“Chris，我想，我们应该用更成熟的方式保护我们的关系了，我不会再跟他们玉石俱焚了，你放心。”  
爱真的会让人成长，Tom觉得自己好像一下子变得更坚强了，不到决裂的最后关头，他会好好的伪装。

“你想要怎么做？”

 

“我们假装已经分手，忍过一段时间，等他们都相信了，再偷偷见面，我们都是演员，肯定能做到的。”

 

“好的，Tommy，都听你的。只要你记得，无论什么情况下，都不要伤害你自己，你是最重要的，有什么事情，我们都会有办法解决的。”Chris看着Tom比任何时候都坚毅的眼神，知道他已经拿定了主意。

 

虽然这也只是暂时逃避问题，但这是目前最好的办法了。

 

两个人终于相拥着睡着了。

——————————

午夜帐篷外传来远方的雷声和鸟兽的叫声，Tom被惊醒，不觉蜷成一团，Chris有力的臂膀环过他，紧紧的把他按在厚实的胸口上。

半梦半醒的Tom安心的缩在怀抱里，这种踏实的安全感，自儿童时代后就不复存在了，家里变故后他总是患得患失，小心翼翼，是这个人，给了他避风港的感觉，那种可以毫无保留的把一切交付给他的感觉，他是他最有力的依靠。

Tom蹭了蹭Chris的胸膛，睡眼惺忪的Chris低头亲了亲他的头发，无论是洪水野兽，还是狂风暴雨，他都会好好的保护怀里的人，让他安心的快乐的生活。

山间恢复了平静，雷声渐渐远去，并没有下起暴雨，两个满心甜蜜的人又深深沉入了梦乡。

 

————————————————————-

一个从鼻尖到嘴唇的轻柔的早安吻。

一个抱着最爱的人，一个被最爱的人抱着亲吻。

没什么比早晨在爱的人身边笑着醒来更幸福了。

虽然，是我们偷来的时间。

只想这样依靠着你迎接每一场日出，不想分开。

清晨互相在湖水里沐浴后，两个人又在湖边给对方刮了胡子，只要一对视他们就忍不住互相亲吻。

 

如果可以永远逃离，生活在这片伊甸园，该多好。

 

一起如胶似漆的过了三天后，不得不打开了手机。

 

总要回去的。

 

无数的短信发过来。

 

两个人默契的拉开一段距离。Chris不敢让Tom看到艾尔莎质问的短信，Tom不敢让Chris看到Andreas的短信。

Andreas从几百字的道歉，到后面全都是，“Please forgive me，I'm begging you ，Tom…please……”

 

艾尔莎发的都是孩子们的照片，给他下最后通牒，再不回来，她就带孩子回父母家了。

 

两个人装作若无其事的吃了早餐，熄灭了篝火，到了机场就要分别了。

 

“我会永远记住这里的，Chris。”

 

“我也是，Tommy。”Chris吻着怀里的人，天空蓝的不像话，万里无云，空的让人心慌。

 

“加油，Chris，再熬一段日子，我们就能见面了…”

 

Chris已经不想再浪费时间说话，他争分夺秒的吻着Tom，那感觉就像末日前夜。

 

冷掉的篝火烟缓缓的飘散在湖边。

起风了。

 

——————————————

 

经纪人和Andreas都守在Tom的家门口。

 

接到Tom的电话后，两个人就放下了心头大石，这次他们真的是怕了他。

 

Tom从计程车上下来就看到一脸焦急的经纪人和他身后那个萎靡不振的身影。

 

Andreas本来比Tom小六岁，现在看起来就像老了十岁。布满红血丝的蓝眼睛，满脸杂乱的胡须，痛苦的眼神，深陷的眼圈，完全没有以前的气宇轩昂，整个人看起来毫无生气。

 

“Tom，你可把我急坏了。”经纪人讨好的接过Tom的行李箱，就像什么事都没发生过，他笑着拍Tom的肩，“好好休息一下，剧场那边的事，我来安排。”

 

“我想明天我就可以去演出了。”Tom也演出一个笑脸。

虚伪可能是人类发明的最简单有效的沟通方式了。

 

Andreas躲在经纪人后面，他不敢跟Tom对视也不敢跟他说话，他彻底确认了Tom毫发无损后，就仓促的逃走了。

——————————

Andreas这几天眼睛都没合上过，Tom的身影一直在他眼前晃。他一点线索都没有，失魂落魄的开车跑了半个英国，几次都差点撞车，找了本尼好几次都说没见过他。

随着时间推移，他的心凉到了极点，他怕Tom再也回不来。

他曾经非常恨Chris把Tom在自己身边抢走，现在却是自己亲手把Tom推向深渊。

 

他交过很多女朋友也交过一些男朋友，都是短暂的x体关系，他一直觉得爱情就是得到对方的身体。那些没用的事不用做，上u床就好。

 

没看到Tom之前，他根本不愿意去关注别人的灵魂，他被电影中的Tom吸引也只因为他的脸和身体。

 

可是见到Tom本人的第一眼，那双绿眼睛就像天使的手抚平了他一向焦躁的心。

他可以带他唱歌，带他写歌，带他骑马，带他画画，带他旅行，做一切他从不会浪费时间做的事。没想到这些没有意义的事却让他第一次感觉到了爱一个人的喜悦和甜蜜。

他们聊天他总向Tom敞开心扉，他还傻傻的以为他们在相爱，他终于明白两个灵魂之间的爱似乎比肉体间要持久的多。

 

他甚至已经不再和以前那些sexpartner来往，只为了他在等。

 

Tom跟他回家的时候，他可是偷偷跟父亲表明了这是他的恋人，还跟父亲吵了一架。

 

他曾以为那双在舞台下听他嘶哑低吼唱摇滚的眼睛，那双跟他一起弹吉他对唱情歌的眼睛，那双倾听他诉说心事的眼睛，那双跟他一起看遍故乡的眼睛，那双眼睛里面是爱情，那双眼睛里只有他一个人。

 

他曾以为，跟他回家，就是一生一世。

 

直到Chris那晚出现，那以后Tom就像陌生人一样把他拒于千里之外。

 

他是他第一次用心爱上的人，他怎么能放手呢？

 

他像疯了一样做了很多事，却没有得到他一分钟的垂怜。

 

Andreas又喝醉了，他无法面对自己不想放弃的心，也无法再去面对憎恨他的Tom的眼睛。

 

其实他们说的爱情，原来是这么痛的吗？

 

————————————

 

Delilah劝住了要带孩子回父母家的艾尔莎。

 

“你不是说那个电话是本尼打的吗？你可以问问他发生什么事了，也许很急，他来不及通知你。”

 

“我没有本尼的电话，就算是急事也不会连着几天都关机，他在做什么？根本就是不想过了。”艾尔莎气的想摔东西。

 

“我认为你还是等他回来解释一下，不能说走就走，孩子们会吓着的。”Delilah把艾尔莎拉到厨房，她虽然并不是很希望她继续困在这个家里，可是她能说什么呢。

艾尔莎叹了一口气。“我觉得我真的很失败。真是羡慕你，轻松自在。”

 

Delilah无奈的笑了一下，轻松吗？自在吗？可是她心底无尽的孤独没有人能看到。

 

艾尔莎的电话终于响了，Chris只是简单说了句晚上到家，就没再听她的质问了。

 

“他总会给你解释的，再等等。”Delilah拍拍她的肩膀。

 

艾尔莎望着外面的天空，一群候鸟飞过去。

 

“什么时候我才能不用再等…”

 

我也想问这个问题，Delilah心里想。

 

——————————

柏拉图告诉弟子自己能够移山，弟子们纷纷请教方法。

柏拉图笑道：很简单，山若不过来，我就过去。

你无法活着摆脱这个世界。

如果眼前只有绝路，不要怕，不要绝望，你肯定能找到方法绕过去。

因为只有活着你才能拥有你要的一切。

哪怕只是短暂的权益之计，也是拥抱幸福的一次机会。

每一个人，就算撑不下去的时候

 

都不要轻言道别和放弃。

 

因为你也是另个人活着的全部理由。


	12. 第十二章， L -Liar

12， L -Liar

 

 

The biggest secret in moral is love。

 

————Percy·Bysshe·Shelley

 

 

Chris终于回到家，艾尔莎还没睡。

 

“本尼家里出了点事，我去帮帮忙，”Chris主动收拾沙发上四散的玩具。

 

“哦，什么时候你跟他这么熟了？你们也没合作过几次。”艾尔莎并不相信。

 

“我们一直有联系，”

 

“出了什么事能不打招呼就走，还一直关机？你心里还有没有这个家？”

 

“对不起，艾尔莎…………我以后一定会注意的。”Chris给她倒了一杯咖啡。

 

艾尔莎当然不满意这个解释，但是Chris认错态度很好。当时也确实是本尼打的电话，真是兄弟朋友间的事，她一时找不到理由来发怒。

 

她没再理他，独自上了楼，不这样还能怎么办呢？难道真的要分手？

 

当Chris晚上回到房间来住的时候，她的气基本都消了。虽然Chris穿的严严实实，在另一床被子里背对着她睡觉，她也觉得放心了不少，或许，他们之间还能变好？

 

 

——————————

 

 

Tom继续回剧院演出。

 

大家都一如往日，如同什么都没发生过。

 

Tom把经纪人叫到休息室。

 

“我想跟你谈谈。”

 

“好的，Tom。”

 

“跟你讲一个条件。”

 

“哦？”

 

“我这几天仔细想了想，我和Chris分手了，我确实不值得为他放弃那么多。”

 

“真的？”经纪人狐疑的看着Tom。

 

“嗯，我这几天跟他在一起，想让他为我放弃一切，他就什么都做不到，”Tom咬牙切齿的说，“我看透了他这个自私鬼，是我太笨了，我们已经翻脸了。”

 

“哦。”经纪人思索着望着Tom。

 

“我保证以后私下都不再见他，就算被迫非得合作也会保持距离。我的条件就是我们都不要再提这件事，你不要再讲他的事，也不要再理他做些什么。”

 

“嗯，我考虑考虑。”经纪人看起来并不太相信。

 

 

——————————

 

 

Andreas终于鼓足勇气找Tom，他很怕他不见他，提前几个小时就坐在他家门口等。

 

Tom确实不太想见到他，虽然他信息中的道歉很真诚，Tom还是觉得他这个曾经的朋友有点陌生可怕。

 

“Tom，对不起……”Andreas先开了口，他为了今天特别穿了Tom喜欢的浅蓝色西装。

 

“如果你想谈工作，我会很专业的完成这几个月的演出，如果你有别的想法，抱歉，我没兴趣听。”

 

“Tom，我是认真的跟你道歉，我之前做了很多蠢事，伤害了你，我知道错了，我心里也很难受，能不能原谅我？看在我们曾经是朋友的份上？”

 

Tom只是冷漠的看着他。

 

Andreas把自己的手机和u盘都递给Tom，“给你，以前威胁你的东西，我是真心的道歉，”

 

Tom接过了那些，不管他是不是真心道歉，他一定要毁了那些把柄。

 

“……我知道我要求的太多，……我们还能再做朋友吗？…Tom…”Andreas几乎哀求般的望着Tom。

 

“……如果你能放弃你不现实的念头。”Tom被他的样子弄的心软了，他们毕竟一起相处过不短的日子。

 

“我不会再对你有别的想法，我知道你不喜欢我………Tom……但是别推开我，我还想做你的朋友…我不会再破坏你和Chris……”Andreas像是在承诺什么。

 

“不要再提这个人，我们已经分手了。”Tom得演的彻底一点，有了前车之鉴，他并不信任他。

 

“！你说真的？”Andreas果然还是掩饰不住喜悦的心情，他随即又意识到，“对不起，……这已经跟我没关系了……你别误会…………Tom……我不是那个意思…”

 

 

“无所谓，”Tom受够了经纪人和他的虚伪，“你也别想太多，因为我最后发现，我还是喜欢女人。”

 

Andreas震惊的瞪大了蓝眼睛。

 

“那么，你可以让我回自己家里休息一下了吧，我的普通朋友？”Tom示意Andreas让路。

 

“……好的，Tom，”

 

Tom头也不回的开门进了屋。

 

Andreas呆立在门口，如果一脸恨意的Tom不是在说谎，那就是他演技实在太好了，他真的和Chris分手了？

 

Andreas觉得人生一瞬间明亮多了。

 

看来上帝还是爱他的。

 

————————————

 

Sia终于接到了Tom的电话，原来生日愿望总会实现的。

 

“喂，Tom，你还好吗？”有满腔的话要说，最后只化为小心翼翼的问候。

 

“我很好，有没有兴趣一起吃晚餐？”

 

“真的吗？你约我一起吃晚餐？”Sia捂住了嘴巴，Tom居然又要约她了！

 

“嗯，有没有时间，我去接你。”

 

“有！有！当然有！”

 

Sia开心的就像高中毕业舞会那天，她踮着脚尖翻遍了整个衣柜，只为找到一件合适的礼服。

 

所以说只要你不放弃，爱情就不会让你失望的，不是吗？

 

————————————

 

Delilah本来还在担心艾尔莎，约她却不怎么出来，总说家庭聚会，他们看起来和好了。

 

也许现在该是离开的时候了。

 

她开始重新整理了暴风雨那天的行李箱，也没太多可以拿的，很多东西是无法装进行囊被带走的。

 

艾尔莎终于来看她了，气色好了很多。

 

“你们已经和好了？”

 

艾尔莎笑着点点头，“我们没再分居了。”虽然只是那样稍显冷漠的互相背转身同床，艾尔莎却不想在朋友面前丢脸，她要向她证明自己的选择从来不会错。

 

“哦，恭喜你们。”Delilah给她开了一瓶红酒。

 

“我想我们很快就会好起来，他最近表现好的不得了，想想之前那些事，我实在太小题大作了。”

 

Delilah只是看着开心的甚至有点得意的艾尔莎，特别像她跟自己炫耀说接受求婚的那天的样子。

 

Delilah不准备再说什么了，自己确实错的彻底，他们才是天作之合。

 

“没准过一两年，我们还能再要个孩子。”艾尔莎也像是在给自己鼓气，她想像结婚时一样充满希望。

 

“那太棒了。”Delilah随口回应她，又倒了一杯酒。

 

“你知道吗？也许你真的错了，我选的是对的。”艾尔莎没注意Delilah的状态，给她炫耀自己生气时买来的新戒指，“昨天他还去帮我换了戒指。”

 

“哦。是我错了，他真棒。”

 

“再有宝宝的话，让你做教母好不好？”

 

“…………………”Delilah喝完了酒，“你知道我并不信仰上帝。”

 

“可是你是我最好的朋友，你怎么能不做……”

 

 

“……………偶尔拒绝你一次不行吗？我就是不想。”Delilah不再摆好脸色。

 

“哦，知道了。”艾尔莎不再说话，这次谈话气氛真差，她还是少来打扰她吧。“那我先走了。Delilah。”

 

“嗯。”

 

 

————————————

 

Sia点了东西后，有点局促的看着对面的Tom。她不知道该说点什么。

 

“这家鹅肝还不错。”Tom只是全神贯注的低头吃着自己的食物。

 

“Tom，你最近怎么样？”

 

“嗯，挺好。”Tom嚼着东西，含糊不清的说。

 

“我很想你…”Sia真挚的看着他。

 

Tom却像没听见一样，继续切着鹅肝。

 

“Tom，Tom？”Sia用叉子敲了敲他前面的盘子。

 

Tom不得不抬起头来看她。

 

“我说我很想你。Tom。”

 

“哦，我也很想你，我的朋友。”

 

Sia心沉了下去，又是个礼貌的拒绝。

 

可是过了这么久他还是约她了，他心里还是有她的吧？可能还需要一点时间。

 

“哦………”Sia也只能专注在食物上了。

 

Tom看了看表，又叫了甜点。

 

“Tom，以后我会帮你做甜点，每天给你送去好不好？”

 

Tom心不在焉的点点头，他约了经纪人，怎么还不到？甜点再吃完，他不知道还能怎么让她留在这。

 

“真的吗？Tom？我们以后每天都可以见面？”Sia惊喜的问。

 

“只是作为朋友。”Tom又强调了一遍。

 

“……我知道了。”

 

经纪人终于出现在另一桌，Tom把准备好的花拿出来递给了Sia。

 

“Tom？”Sia已经无法形容自己的心情，坐过山车一样的起伏摇摆，他说只做朋友，还送她花？

 

经纪人看到Tom，走过来，“这位是？”

 

“哦，这是Sia，这是我的经纪人。”

 

看到Sia羞红的脸和手里的花，经纪人的脸色从未如此柔和过，“你好，很高兴见到你。你们今天刚认识的？”

 

“你好，我们已经认识几个月了。”Sia很开心Tom把自己介绍给经纪人。

 

哦，经纪人研究着两个人的表情，不像是陌生人演出来的，Tom这是在做什么，追求女人？

 

“真是不好意思，把你约的早了点。气氛太好，我们吃的太慢了，”Tom作势给经纪人搬开椅子。

 

“没事，我们可以长话短说，正好我也有事，就不打扰你们约会了。”

 

Tom简短的和经纪人谈了一下下周的行程，一边的Sia还在惊喜中红着脸。

 

经纪人识相的离开了。

 

Tom简单的吃了几口甜点，看了看表，终于结束了。

 

他们走出了餐馆，Sia等着他送她回家，Tom却漠然的摆手叫了计程车。

 

“Tom？这是什么意思？”Sia已经看不懂他的忽冷忽热。

 

“不要误会，这些波斯菊是祝福我们的友谊。我懒得跟他解释而已。”

 

车来了，没等Sia说话，Tom就关上了车门，司机开走了。

 

她抱着那束花，委屈的想哭，冷漠也是他，热情也是他，到底他心里有没有她？

 

但她不会放弃，就算假装朋友的身份。

 

 

————————————

 

Liam配合着他哥的请求，每隔几天就晚上约他去“健身”一次，其实是找个安全的地方让他俩视频，然后自己躲在另一个房间戴耳机大声听音乐。

 

这电灯泡的感觉让他很不自在，更别提每次跟艾尔莎说谎的时候，不过，没办法，谁让他已经发誓了呢，他已经不能再用普通的准则来约束自己。

 

看他哥每次视频后开心的不能自已的样子，他就从心底感到欣慰，又为下一次说谎攒够了勇气。

 

他不知道这个秘密还要持续多久，这并不是长久之计。可他也没有办法，他们都在这谎言的泥沼中越陷越深。

 

————————————

 

“Tom，”经纪人叫住Tom，“你看这个怎么样？”

 

他递给他一个剧本，“剧本还不错，导演想让你们一起演这个，”

 

“我们？和谁？”

 

“Chris，”经纪人观察着Tom的脸色。

 

“你开什么玩笑？我不是跟你说过我跟他翻脸了，这么快你让我跟他合作？”Tom看都没看剧本，不爽的转头要走。

 

“不过你们还是朋友吧，合作一下也没什么大不了的。”

 

Tom在心里狠狠咒骂这个两面三刀的人。

 

“你大概没有过前任吧？你不懂我的意思？非得让我难堪？我不想见到他。”

 

“可是你们难保还会被找来合作。”

 

“能推的你就直接推掉，最近都不要在我面前提他来烦我。”Tom拨通了Sia的电话，“我还有个约会，没什么事，我先走了。”

 

经纪人听到了女人甜蜜的接电话声音，就把那个子虚乌有的剧本折了起来。

 

看起来可以暂时先不用浪费时间和金钱来抹黑Chris了。

 

————————————

 

终于捱到了晚上，Tom把窗帘拉的密不透风，像特务接头一样给中间人Liam发过去聊天视频。

 

Chris接了，两个人都迫不及待给屏幕印上一个吻。

 

他们有太多的话要讲，几天才能在晚上见一次，实在是太煎熬了。

 

但他们还是没有讲自己是怎么说的谎。

 

他们只分享了对对方的想念和爱。

 

Bobby蹭着Tom的膝盖，它不断跳着，也想看看那个视频里的那个爸爸。

 

“Tom，我爱你。”

 

“Chris，我爱你。”

 

“汪汪汪……”Bobby也不失时机的向两个人表明了它的爱。

 

 

他们后来只是长久的深情的望着对方。

 

再多的语言都显得乏力。

 

 

真想能触摸到你，我的爱人…

 

 

——————————————

 

 

“你要走了？”艾尔莎终于想起应该约一个人的Delilah来家里吃顿晚餐了，来她家却看到她正拎着皮箱在锁门。

 

屋里面家具都是白色防尘罩，看起来像是一次很久的远行。

 

“嗯，艾尔莎。”

 

“你都没跟我说？连告别都没有就要走？你要去哪儿？看上去你要走很久？”艾尔莎有点生气。

 

“对不起。”Delilah不是准备去多久，她是再不会回来这里了，这里已经没什么值得留下的，她想卖掉这个房子。

 

“你要去哪儿？”

 

“…也许加利福尼亚。”

 

“连澳洲都不待了？”艾尔莎拽住她的行李箱，Delilah跟两边家人关系都不太好，也没有太多朋友，为什么不留在这个城市，留在自己身边呢？

 

“嗯，我这次留得太久了。”Delilah轻松的夺了过来，她力气大的多。

 

“你一个人去那干嘛？那边又没有朋友！”

 

“不，我也不再是一个人了，”Delilah受不了她的质问，拿出手机给她看聊天的照片，“这个人，他在等我，我的男朋友。”

 

“…男朋友？你怎么会有……你什么时候交的男朋友？怎么没告诉我？”艾尔莎仔细看着照片，翻看着聊天记录，确实好像在交往。

 

“我也不用什么都跟你说吧，我比你还要大两岁。”Delilah把手机拿了回来。

 

“……你们交往了多久？你就去找他？他是什么样的人？安全吗？他爱你吗？”艾尔莎连环炮般的追问着。

 

“……这不是你应该管的事，他应该跟你的Chris一样好吧。”Delilah把皮箱扔进了后备箱。

 

“我不放心…”艾尔莎追上要去开车门的Delilah。

 

“…………………那你跟我一起走？”Delilah眯起眼睛看着她。

 

“……什么？……我不能……”艾尔莎愣住了。

 

“那就到处乱放你的圣母心。”Delilah砰一声关上了车门。

 

艾尔莎使劲敲着玻璃，Delilah叹了口气，只能摇下车窗。

 

“这个给你，我会想你的，别忘了一定要联系我……”艾尔莎把她祖母传给她的十字架摘下来，递给Delilah。她们好几年没再联系，最近全靠她陪自己度过这段风波，她真的不舍得她走。

 

Delilah接过十字架，她把艾尔莎的额发撩起来塞在她耳后。

 

“艾尔莎，我希望你幸福。”

 

艾尔莎看着她的眼睛，很想抓住那只手。

 

但是Delilah已经发动了车子，就像她一贯的洒脱，跑车瞬间就消失在尘土里。

 

艾尔莎摸着空荡的脖子，好像，没了那个十字架，她就失去了什么不得了的东西，不然怎么会莫名的无力。

 

Delilah一只手紧紧攥着十字架，一只手打着方向盘，她让车窗继续开着，那些呼啸的风能带走她的眼泪。

 

从今，向着独自一人的远方。

 

她不会再多想。

 

 

————————————

 

 

开始我们只是说一个谎言。

 

后来我们用无数个谎言来掩盖它。

 

最后我们的生活已经被它淹没了。

 

那些为了不伤害别人而说的谎言，最后也抵不过现实的利剑。

 

那些为了保护自己而说的谎言，也不过换来一时的风平浪静。

 

它们都有期限。

 

可我们仍旧都选择做个说谎者。

 

为了得到一些和放弃一些。

 

为了拖延时间不直面现实，

 

没有谎言包裹的真相是丑陋的，

 

没人会对它一见钟情。

 

 

——————————

 

 

（下个月太忙，想在这个月完结，所以不再等现实时间线了，不过还是希望现实能更好。大纲和故事脉络很早已经写好了，终章也已经完成了，就差挤时间把中间大量文字写完。

 

后面章节会多写出几年的故事，因为作为萌Rps的过来人，我怕过几年现实生活中会有伤害宝贝儿们的东西，提前准备了一下。希望到时候你们还可以记起或看到这篇文里的世界，希望它多少能安慰到你们。❤️）


	13. 第十三章，M   -Madrigal

13，M -Madrigal

Every man is a poet when he is in love. 

———— Plato

 

这几个月Tom非常努力，对工作表现出空前的热情，手机都不摸出来看一下。也保持稳定的约Sia见面。

经纪人越来越放心，反而怕Tom会太累，经常顺便给他带咖啡，送电影票。

Tom还因为有Chris拒绝出席复联4的宣传，最后还得经纪人强制他去参加。至于以后有没有镜头就不一定了。

他和Chris保持距离，镜头前礼貌的互动，镜头后冷面如陌路人。Tom在经纪人面前装作内心毫无波动，实际却想Chris想的要命，Chris也忍不住偷瞄Tom，他们离得那么近，却要装作那么远。

不过一切都是值得的，经纪人已经完全信任Tom了。后面还帮他调整出假期，好让他和Sia去度假。

Tom请Sia去罗马一起旅行，等她独自到达之后爽约说自己接了新工作去不了了。

Tom自己飞到了瑞士。

Liam和Chris在那里等他。

————————————————

 

Liam帮他哥跟艾尔莎申请了这个假期，又对麦莉说自己找不到别的朋友一起来玩。

Liam在当地给他们租了可以自驾游的房车，他的名气小一点，这里几乎没什么认识他。

他不敢再对Tom搂搂抱抱了，规矩的在安全距离里打招呼，他哥的拳头可不是闹着玩的。

跟他俩在一个房间实在太尴尬了，Liam一直控制不住脑内Tom和他哥的小剧场，整个人都不好了，那些同人图和同人文的画面交替闪现，头晕乎乎的。

Tom也红脸低着头没话跟他讲，Chris一直使眼色让他赶紧走人。

Liam只能一个人背包去旅行，一周啊，他可不想在他们附近亮到爆炸。

 

————————————

Liam前脚刚走，Chris就把Tom扑倒了。

禁欲这东西可真是违背人性！

疯狂又饥渴的一下午就这么过去了…

Tom拖着疲惫的双腿跟Chris上了房车。

行李箱都是Chris在弄，他跑来跑去，就像精力无处宣泄的大熊。

Chris打开了导航，又忍不住亲了Tom一口，这可怜的宝贝儿被他折腾的整个人瘫坐在副驾驶上。

“慢点开…我的屁股…啊……”车一颠，Tom屁股就痛的很。

“嗯…哈哈…”Chris偷笑出声，Tom使劲锤了他肩膀一拳，这个坏蛋，还不是他干的，现在还敢嘲笑他。

他们开出了城市。

后视镜里是连绵倒退的青青绿草，这让Tom想起几个月前他去澳洲的那次，也是这样在公路上行驶。

他那时多希望身边的人能和自己关系再亲近起来，没想到现在不但实现了，他们甚至已经亲近到负距离。

忘记现实的一切，现在驶向的就是幸福的终点。

——————————————

Sia已经习惯了Tom的忽冷忽热。

她不知道自己对于他是怎样的存在，他总是着急的叫她来，又冷漠的再让她走。她早知道Tom肯定不愿意和自己旅行，果然又放鸽子，但是既然来了，就一个人看看风景。

在举世闻名的许愿池，她准备了一把硬币，愿望让Tom爱上她，却被周边拥挤的人群撞到，一把硬币都洒了出去，她还没来得及许愿。

“真是抱歉…”那个撞到他的男人不好意思的用意大利语说。

Sia摆了摆手，用英语回答了没关系，可是她一枚硬币都没有了。

“哦，给你这个……”男人翻了翻西装口袋，摸出一个有点旧的硬币，用蹩脚的英文沟通着。

Sia接过了硬币，刚想谢谢他，那男人忽然看看手表，飞一般跑掉了。

她只来得及看到，他有一头不太常见的像罗恩那种红色头发。

Sia把硬币扔进了许愿池。

Tom，你可以娶我吗？

——————————————

他们穿过色彩斑斓的灯塔小镇卢塞恩，天就快黑了。

Chris在公园附近找了个可以停靠房车的位置，Tom煎的牛排已经香气扑鼻。

虽然晚餐很简朴，两个人却吃的很尽兴，Chris一直在夸Tom厨艺好。

“可以了，别夸了，别以为我不知道你打的什么主意！”Tom举着小叉子警告嬉皮笑脸的Chris，下午的痛还没好，他可不能再被他折腾一整夜。

“我也不全是那个意思。”Chris欲盖弥彰的挠着脖子，Tom看起来真的比牛排可口多了。

他用刀子割出一小块心形牛排，到Tom身边喂他。

Tom张嘴咬的时候，Chris移开了刀叉，Tom就直接咬上了他的嘴唇。

“唔……唔……”Tom好不容易把索吻的Chris推开。

Chris舔了舔嘴唇上Tom的味道，“看来你的那块牛排要比我的好吃多了。”

他这次真的把心形牛排喂给了Tom。

趁Tom吃的时候又亲了他脸颊一口。

一路舔到他嘴唇和锁骨……Tom费力的推开他。

被Chris闹得浑身发烫，脸上脖子上都是他的口水，Tom得赶紧出去透透气，这么下去，今晚又危险了。

两个人趁着夜色，带口罩牵手走在小镇的卡佩尔廊桥上，Tom还有点放不开的半遮半掩往Chris身后藏，Chris直接把他拉过来，搂着他的腰往前走。

并没有人注意他们，瑞士同性婚姻已经合法很多年了，这都是司空见惯的事。

他们走到八角水塔附近坐下，这里晚上已经没人来了。

Tom把头靠在Chris肩膀上蹭来蹭去，有个人可以爱，可以信任，可以依靠，这感觉可真好。

Chris轻吻着Tom的头发，把他抱得更紧。

“真希望可以一直和你一起看星星。”

“我也是，Tommy，如果我们能在一起，你喜欢看多久我就陪你多久…”

Tom想起他们拍电影时，穿着洛基和雷神的戏服。拍摄空档，Chris走到仰望星空的Tom身边，问他在看什么，Tom回答他每个星星都是守护神，他在找他的那个，Chris开玩笑的拍拍他的肩膀用雷神的口气说，你的守护神不就是我吗Loki………，说者无意，听者有心，Tom的心漏跳了一拍……

从那时起，他就更喜欢仰望星空。

不知道洛基和索尔，在另一个时空此刻是不是也靠在一起看星星呢？

 

今晚夜空似乎还保留着太阳的热度，一片温暖的星光璀璨，照耀着世间所有相爱的人。

 

————————————

 

Andreas知道Tom在和Sia来往以后，就又和Sia恢复了联系。

他嘴上说着要放弃Tom，心里还是舍不得。他想随时知道她们发展的怎么样了。

虽然他一如既往讨厌她，但不是Chris的话，他反而有点庆幸。

Sia似乎对他有点防备，Andreas也不知道自己做了什么让她这样，她看自己的眼光变得有点奇怪。

Andreas和Tom恢复朋友关系的这段期间，Tom还是一次都没有接受过他的邀请，只是在工作时候不得不跟他交谈几句。

Andreas每次在酒吧演出，都好希望那个瘦高的身影能像过去一样，突然闯入眼帘。

像以前一样专注的坐在下面听他给他唱歌。

当然他没来。

有几次他真的要放弃了，Tom看他时眼神里的冷漠，让他心冻成寒冰。

Andreas昨晚差点又跟酒吧里刚认识的人上…k床。直到他把那个人压在身下快要擦枪走火的时候，才意识到不对，他没喝酒，那个人也不是Tom，为什么他眼中看到的都是Tom的脸，他把他赶出了家门。

洗了几遍脸，又冲了凉水澡，Tom的身影还是挥之不去。

他为他写的歌已经一本书那么厚，他却连一个音符也不愿意再听。

他给他画的肖像堆满了整个卧室，他却永远不愿意再出现在这里。

他给他联系了很多工作和演出，他都不知道，他也不会在乎。

他想不通自己比Chris差在哪儿，论年龄样貌论学识论家世论才华，他都比他强，何况他还那么自由。

可能爱情真的是有先来后到吧，就像Tom无法挤进Chris的家庭，自己也无法挤进Tom和Chris之间。

迟到的人就不配拥有姓名。

为什么，爱不能来的早一点？

What am I suppose to do when the best part of me was always you……

What am I suppose to say when I'm all choked up and you are ok……

I'm falling to pieces ………

 

————————————

 

Tom还是满足了Chris，他不忍心让这家伙在自己身边默默自wei。今晚Chris很轻柔的对待Tom，他也怕他会太疼不能走路。

他们起床晚了，只能匆匆穿过隆哥恩小镇，去看西庸城堡。

Tom很喜欢这种有历史底蕴的东西，Chris帮他背包，给他拍照，扶着他上台阶，Tom爬上最高的窗户，向着远方湖水大声呐喊，Chris趁着机会又偷亲他一口。

Tom抚摸着石柱上斑驳的签名，吟诵着拜伦的《西庸的囚徒》。

Chris一脸崇拜的看着感性的Tom，他可爱的脑袋里装了多少的文字啊，他回去一定要给自己恶补一下，先把莎翁的读完吧。

Tom很喜欢和Chris一起旅行，他以前也看过很多风景，都没有和他一起那么走心，原来旅行的意义，不在于去哪里而是陪在你身边的那个是谁。

如果有时间，有机会，想和他一起看遍全世界。

Chris可不知道太多城堡的故事，那里面不是童话就是监禁，如果Tom是那个困在城堡里的公主，无论他需要的是爱情还是自由，他当然都愿意做那个拯救他的王子。

——————————————

 

艾尔莎很想飞去加州，给Delilah庆祝生日，Delilah却没什么兴趣的拒绝了。

Delilah又恢复了自己结婚那几年的冷淡。

隔着大洋的彼岸，那友情就像断了线的风筝，再也拉不回来了。

艾尔莎只能把为Delilah学会做的蛋糕一个人全吃掉。

奶油糊了一嘴，这味道太差了，甜的发腻，腻的想吐。

 

————————————————

 

他们穿行在瑞士的城际公路上。

傍晚时分偶遇了蒙特勒音乐节，Tom很感兴趣，两个人带上口罩混入喧闹的人群。

今晚是优雅的爵士场，有人在唱Can't help falling in love。

他们被淹没在夜晚的人群里，平凡的就像周围其他普通的伴侣，Chris环抱着Tom，随着台上浪漫的爵士音乐轻轻摇晃。

日内瓦湖畔潮湿的晚风，在数万名爱侣间温柔的穿梭。星光和摇曳的舞台灯光晃在脸上，他们都情不自禁的亲吻着，多情的音乐总让人沉醉，爱人在今晚的夜空下更如天使般迷人。

“I'm so in love with you，Tommy……”Chris把怀里的Tom抱得更紧。

Tom转头把两个人的口罩掀起一角，用一个深情地吻回应了他的爱意。

“Shall I stay, would it be a sin？

If I can't help, falling in love with you

Like a river flows, surely to the sea

Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be

Take my hand, take my whole life too…”

舞台上的人还在唱着，在这被上帝亲吻过的夜晚。

 

真想和他一起体验世间所有的美好。穿行大地，高山，大海，草原，沙漠，冰川，南极，北极…感受鲜花，牧歌，音乐，美酒……，所有快乐都想与他分享，每分每秒都想一起………

他们沉沁在音乐里，如此自由的，大方的在世人面前做一对情侣，真是难得的体验。

 

依依不舍的告别了音乐会，两个人开着房车寻找今晚的落脚点。

Chris不太熟练的用车里的烤箱给Tom烤了几个又黑又丑的纸杯蛋糕，Tom却恨不得连碎渣都舔的干干净净。

他厨艺向来稳定徘徊在能吃和不能吃之间，为了Tom才学的做这个，还是做的很难吃。他清楚的记得Andreas给Tom带过甜点，他不能示弱。

Chris刚才咬的一口蛋糕还在嘴里涩的厉害，Tom居然都吃掉了，他赶紧给Tom倒了一杯牛奶。

“Tom，别勉强了…太难吃了…”

“甜的很，Chris…”Tom笑得更甜。

这成功的鼓励了Chris，他把自己的大皮箱拽过来，Tom居然看到他装了一把吉他？难怪他拿那么大的两个皮箱来。

Chris抱起吉他，弹了一个简单的和弦，清了清嗓子。

他学了两个月了，来这里之前对着Liam练习了无数次，他弟弟都快抓狂了。

Chris还是有点紧张在Tom面前弹吉他唱歌，但他不能输，他用炽热的眼神弥补不完美的演唱，I'm yours。

“……So I won’t hesitate no more, no more  
我绝不，绝不再犹豫  
It cannot wait I’m sure  
不用再等，我完全确定  
There’s no need to complicate  
不要想太多  
Our time is short  
我们时间不多  
This is our fate, I’m yours  
命中注定，我就是你的  
D-d-do do you,  
你，你，你，你，  
but do you, d-d-do  
可是你，你，你，  
But do you want to come on  
可是你想吗？  
Scooch on over closer dear  
亲爱的离我近一点儿，  
And I'll whisper in your ear………  
我想在你耳边说………”

他低沉粗哑的嗓音让这首轻快的歌曲平添几分性感的味道，Chris知道有些高音没上去，和弦也不太对，还能不能比过Andreas呀？

Tom看着为他用心弹吉他唱歌的Chris，早已经感动的泛出泪花。

“我知道我唱的不好听，再给我一段时间，我也能给你唱情歌，我甚至可以比他做的更好…”Chris摘掉吉他，有点小委屈。

Tom才知道他居然还在吃陈年旧醋，忍不住笑出了声，“笨蛋，你随便唱唱都是最棒的……”

Tom扑过去，吻住了他的嘴，搂住他的脖子，一路拽他倒在床上。

Chris热烈的回应他，“Oh，baby，I wasn't espected that…tonight…”

“So，surprise！……ah…………Chri……is…whoa…hah……ah……ah……”

“I'm yours，Tommy…hu…”

“I'm yours ，Chris……Ah…Ah……Ah…”

…………………………

Chris帮事后的Tom洗澡清理污秽，他擦着擦着突然又不坏好意的凑近Tom，“Tommy，我又想起一首歌，也许我现在应该给你唱……你还能奖励我…”

Tom扯过浴巾遮住自己，“No，enough…Chris…”他可真是没完没了啊………

Chris已经唱起来了，”the soft lips are open，them knuckles are pale，it feels like you're dying，you're dying，and you，your sex is on fire，and so were the words to transpire,hot as a fever,rattling bones, I could just taste it.taste it.........”

“…No…oh……Chris…no……Ah…huh…”Tom又一次无奈的被他扑倒了………

小小的车载浴缸快被撞碎了…

水漫了一地…………

房车在旷野上微微摇摇晃晃…………

——————————

 

Sia回到了伦敦。

她没心情一个人在罗马呆太久，徘徊在Tom家附近，他好像不在家。

他去哪了呢？手机也关机。

Tom好像有太多秘密，再不像初识时一样坦诚。

他到底隐藏了些什么呢？Sia想去理理头绪。

 

————————————

Chris和Tom到了因特拉肯，Tom因为身体不适没办法爬山，两个人都很遗憾。

“我们可以下次再来。”

Tom望着远处的阿尔卑斯山，那最接近天空的地方，如果能和Chris一起爬上顶峰，一定是最美的记忆。

“嘿，我们可以玩那个！”Chris看到天空里的滑翔伞，他玩过那个，不过是单人的，这次可以带Tom一起，运动可是他的强项。

Tom有点害怕，又有点好奇。

两个人开车到了悬崖边跳伞点，教练说的是法语，Chris不得不依靠软件跟他沟通，他不太同意两个人一起飞，这必须得和教练一起才行。

Chris多出了三倍的价钱又拿出自己以前的运动成绩坚持不懈的磨他，他才勉强同意。

Tom看着脚下的悬崖很犹豫，还能看到云朵漂浮在不远处，这太高了，他有点担心，他从来不喜欢高危险的运动。

Chris兴奋的不得了，他把穿好器具的Tom抱在前面，“别紧张，相信我，Tommy。”

Tom知道Chris是非玩不可了，也不想扫他的兴，只是腿不争气的不停抖。

“Tommy，Trust me。I'll potect you。”Chris趁别人不注意亲吻Tom微微沁汗的额头。

“嗯。”Tom像是对自己点点头，紧紧抓住他身后chris的胳膊，他要把自己的性命交到他手上了。

他们跳下去了。

Tom尖叫着，风鼓起了伞包，云朵和他们擦肩而过，Chris精确的控制着飞行方向，Tom剧跳的心随着稳定的滑翔平静下来。

这一瞬间他感觉身后的人好像真变成了索尔，Chris又强壮又镇定，这个优秀的男人是他最坚实的依靠。

“Tommy，你说过你想飞，我没有翅膀，也不是雷神，我只能这样带你飞……”Chris在几千尺的高空里深情地对Tom说着情话。

他对双人滑翔也并没有太大的把握，但为了Tom，他愿意冒险这么飞一次。Tom是那么信任他，把性命都交给他，他会努力做到最好，永远不会让他失望。

Tom不能有大动作，他歪歪脑袋用头发蹭着Chris，“谢谢你一直记得，Chris…谢谢你带我飞翔，其实只要和你在一起，每一分钟我都像在飞……”

“我爱你，Tommy，就算亿万光年以后，地球不复存在，我也还爱你…”Chris在风里亲吻着Tom的耳朵。

“我也一样爱你，我爱你到宇宙都不存在…我想爱你比你爱我更爱你…Chris”Tom已经完全克服了恐惧，他在享受这飞行，就像他们真的有了超能力，可以说些超越人类的豪言壮语的情诗…

他们飞翔在空中，两颗心靠的更近。

虽然他们无法变成索尔和洛基，这样驰骋飞翔在高空，好像真的和那传说里的神一样合为一体。

高空里的风是不同的，脱离了地心引力，它满是自由的味道。

粉色的伞面不只兜住了风，也包裹着两个人的浓情蜜意，从天空到地面，爱更深更浓。

 

——————————————

 

经纪人在餐馆偶然碰到了Sia。

“哎？你们这么快回来了？你在等Tom吃晚餐吗？”

“Tom这几天不是在工作吗？”Sia也很诧异。

“什么？你们这周不是一起去旅行了吗？”

“没有，我自己到了那儿，他说接了新工作就没去。”

Tom根本已经空出了档期，跟他橋了一周的假期，说要跟Sia甜蜜旅行。已经五天了，Sia在这，那他去哪了？经纪人拨通Tom的电话，关机。

一个不好的预感涌上心头。

“怎么了吗？Tom没事吧？”Sia焦急的看着脸色变得特别难看的经纪人。

“他当然没事，我想他们现在快活的很。”他把Sia扔下，快步走出了餐馆。

Sia还是很担心。

他们是谁？Tom跟谁在一起？

 

————————————

幸福的时光总是很短暂，Liam已经打电话叫他们准备回去了。

两个人返程回到隆哥恩的时候，路过了小镇教堂。

居然赶上了一场对宾客开放的小型婚礼。

两个人带着口罩坐进教堂后排座位上，神父正在念着圣经的内容。

到新娘入场的时候，神父用的依然是groom。

随着动情的婚礼进行曲，Chris和Tom回过头，看到一位老人挽着白色礼服的青年入场，众人开始鼓掌。

原来这是一场同性婚礼。

那轻快悦耳的进行曲节奏，却像重锤一样狠狠敲击在两个人心里。

Chris感觉到Tom的异样，握紧了他的手。

神父面前是一对彼此相爱的新人，他们真挚的念着誓言，交换戒指，在亲友的祝福声中深情亲吻。

Tom忍着泪水，他嫉妒的发狂，向往的要死，但是他不能表现出来折磨他的爱人。

Chris把Tom的手指攥的很痛，他不敢看Tom，他想溜走，逃离这幸福的场面，但他鲜少的失去了力气。

所有人都在欢笑，只有他的心在滴血，他知道Tom在控制着情绪，他知道Tom有多想要他的誓言和婚礼，他也很想很想给他戴上戒指，跪在他面前宣誓。婚礼对其他人多么简单的一件事，可是他们就是没办法做到，他们恐怕得不到任何人的祝福……

两个人发呆不知道过了多久，直到新人的家属离场时询问他们是否愿意来一起参加婚宴，他们才反应过来，路人都已经散了。

回程的路上变得有点尴尬。

一个满心愧疚，一个不敢再提。

他们知道旅行在倒计时，应该抓紧时间多说点话。

话到嘴边，欲言又止。

那场婚礼始终在他们心里盘桓不去。

————————————————

 

Liam孤单寂寞冷的玩了几天后，不得不做这个敲响午夜钟声的坏人。

他拿着行李箱靠在门外等他们告别。

出了房间就又要当陌路人一样各自奔向自己的航班了。

“…我真舍不得你……Tommy……下一次要等到什么时候……”Chris抱着Tom，他不想看时间。

“我永远都在的，Chris……我们还有机会……”Tom轻轻亲吻他健壮的手臂。

“你发誓，你发誓，不管隔多远，分离多久，你永远都是我的……Tommy……你永远都是我的……”Chris疯狂的亲吻着Tom。

“我发誓，Chris，Tom永远是你的……”

 

短暂的时光像一首悠扬的牧歌，甜蜜温暖的回荡在两个人的回忆中……

 

飞机向着两个城市起飞了，爱人的心却好像靠的更近。

谁舍得让他们分开呢………

 

————————————

 

为了你，我已经成长为更好的人。

为了你，我快要变成万能的神。

为了你，我献祭我的肉身与灵魂。

我怕你看不到，又怕别人会看到

我日夜合十为爱祈祷

上帝他全都知道

却只赐我一把尖刀

 

————————————

 

溪云初起日沉阁，山雨欲来风满楼。

 

————————


	14. 第十四章，N   -Nadir

⚠️为下面几章内容给大家道歉…但这又是必不能少的

…忍忍

 

 

14，N -Nadir

 

 

The only folks who give us pain are those we love the best．

 

—— Ella Wilcox

 

有能力伤害我们最深的人都是我们最爱的人。

 

—— 艾拉 维尔克斯

 

 

 

 

艾尔莎还是没从刚才听到的事中反应过来。

 

心里堵的难受，分不清这感觉是愤怒还是厌恶。

 

她想过无数种可能，无数个名字，都没得到证实。当日子又恢复到往日般快乐时，他非要揭给她看这个血淋淋的伤疤。

 

她呆坐了很久，看着Chris和Liam这几天给她发的风景。

 

心变得更冷，自己可悲可笑的活在他们共同编织的谎言里。

 

一个楚门的世界。

 

那个人的笑脸更在记忆中变得面目可憎。

 

她不甘心，Chris真的爱上别人，还是个男人？还是那个她曾把他当作家人的人？

 

她从最初想要摔毁一切逃走的心情里冷静下来。

 

她绝不会认输，把自己的家拱手让给这些骗子？不可能，就算真的给了，也要让它千疮百孔。

 

她给那个电话打了回去，同意了他的请求。

 

————————————

 

Tom有点心虚的用余光瞟着经纪人，毕竟自己为了遮挡Chris种的草莓，大热天也穿的严严实实。

 

经纪人却完全不在意，对他如平时一样好。

 

Tom放心的跟他讨论工作，他给他安排的日程满满当当，也不知道突然在哪里找的那么多工作机会。

 

Tom不耐烦的翻着行程表，起码三个月别想再有假期，“………怎么一下子这么多邀约？休息太少了。”

 

“你不是刚度假回来么？还是努力工作吧，如果Sia不开心，我可以去跟她商量。”

 

“不，不用了……她没问题……我也没问题。”Tom怕他发现自己并没有和Sia一起旅行。

 

“那就最好了。”

 

——————————————

 

Chris回来这段时间，有点心虚的忙里忙外，跑前跑后的照顾家人。艾尔莎并没有起疑心，还好像比以前心情更好。

 

只是每次Liam要Chris一起“健身”的时候，她总能想到事情拖住他。

 

她好像一直在紧盯着他。

 

Chris只好忍耐着。

 

白天Tom不能联系他，每天晚上艾尔莎还让孩子都缠着Chris，她也寸步不离。Tom只能发过来只言片语，Chris趁上洗手间看完还得赶紧删掉，他们已经快两个多月没有视频了。

 

这思念让人抓狂。

 

——————————————

 

经纪人总是有意无意的问起Sia的情况。Tom一直敷衍他，不能看到Chris，他已经很烦躁了，哪有心思再约Sia出来伪装熬时间。

 

手上的工作快完成了，Tom给经纪人生日买了一份昂贵的礼物，正好电影已经杀青了，Tom希望他能让自己休息一周，三个月了，他想见Chris想的快疯了。

 

经纪人只是滑着iPad，根本没在听Tom的抱怨。

 

“你现在正是好时候，有事不做？有钱不赚？你每月不是都有休息吗？”

 

“我要一周，完整的一周，反正电影杀青了，先别接别的，让我出去玩玩透透气，好吗？”

 

“也好，我甚至可以给你两周。今晚来参加我的生日party，明天准备好好迎接你的假期。”

 

Tom惊喜的拍了拍他的肩膀，他迫不及待的想回家告诉Chris。

 

————————————

 

Chris没有回复他，Tom知道他也许是有点不方便。他们最近联系少的不得了，要不是彼此的信任支撑着，他都快怀疑Chris是不是不爱他了。

 

他得让Chris也有个准备，一分钟都不想浪费，马上定了去冰岛的机票。

 

Tom按经纪人的要求，带Sia一起去酒店参加了生日party，这次经纪人没请什么名人，都是些Tom不太熟悉的人，他只看到了在一边跟男生搭讪的Andreas。

 

Andreas只是冷淡的瞟了他一眼，又继续端着酒撩那个年轻人。

 

Tom反而开心他不再理会自己，这样轻松多了。

 

Party气氛还是挺好的。经纪人一直拉着Tom喝酒，还好只是低度龙舌兰酒，Tom也就没拒绝。

 

只是怎么今晚酒量这么差，没喝几杯就有点断片。深秋快到了，为什么会浑身燥热？Tom揉着昏昏沉沉的脑袋，拉着经纪人告别，他快睁不开眼睛了。

 

 

————————————

 

 

艾尔莎看到了Tom那条约Chris的短信。

 

显然他们俩都是晚上才能联系。Chris每晚都和手机寸步不离，不过她已经用孩子把他缠的没办法看手机，晚上休息时，Chris也不敢当她面拿出来，他也不敢再分床。

 

艾尔莎把他看的紧紧的，还以为他们俩这错误的小插曲会随着时间推移会画上休止符。

 

她真没想过他居然过了几个月还缠着Chris，大白天发过来说想他要见他约他，那么巧又被她看到消息通知。

 

她看着院子里带孩子玩球的Chris，她看不出Chris心不在孩子身上，不在这里，这都是Tom的错。

 

她放下手机，伪装出一个笑脸，给他们端去零食。

 

 

——————————————

 

Liam帮兴奋的哥哥跟艾尔莎撒谎，其实他现在也有个工作，他不忍心他们这样分别，推掉了。

 

艾尔莎看上去并没有怀疑，但她让他们过几天先看完小女儿的芭蕾舞表演才能去。

 

Chris和Liam开心的不能自已。

 

Chris太想Tom了，想念他的眼睛，他的唇，他的腰身，他的腿，他的细语呢喃，他的一切一切

 

这次分别太久了，他都快忘记他嘴里甜甜的味道。

 

Chris连除草都能笑出声，他太开心了。

 

 

——————————————

 

 

Tom脸色死灰般的靠在床头。

 

他记不清发生了什么，他根本不相信眼前的一切。

 

Sia一脸愧疚的用被子遮着身体坐起来想拉Tom的胳膊，“对不起，Tom……我应该拒绝的…我们昨晚…”

 

Tom拉着被子包住身体跳了起来，“别碰我！不要碰我！”

 

他已经看到了Sia的身体，看到了凌乱的房间，他知道他的眼睛不会骗他，但是他难以接受这一切。

 

“对不起……对不起……Tom……我们就当什么都没发生过……”Sia扯过床单盖住自己，看着Tom厌恶的表情和反应，她快哭了。

 

“………对不起……”Tom闭眼睛摇着头，他也知道该说对不起的人是他，但这句，他是对Chris说的。

 

他醒来看到这些的时候，第一个想到的就是Chris，他快愧疚死了。

 

Sia快速穿好衣服，对着精神崩溃的Tom说，“……那……我先走了………”

 

Tom没有理她，他现在根本顾不上她的感受，他怕Chris知道，就算他不知道，他自己都接受不了。

 

自己真是太蠢了，明明约了Chris一起去旅行，就不应该喝那么多酒。现在最好的情况是永远不见Sia，永远保守这个秘密。

 

Tom拿出了手机，Chris回复他了。Liam他们过几天就会去冰岛等自己。

 

Tom回复他好想他。他现在真的很想躲进他怀抱。

 

Tom冲进浴室，拼命的擦洗着自己。

 

手机响了，Tom跑出去接，一个并不熟悉的号码。

 

却是很熟悉的声音。

 

Tom尴尬的问候着对方。

 

“你好吗？艾尔莎。”

 

“我好不好，我想你最清楚！”

 

Tom心沉了下去，她语气不对。他想说什么，但对方已经怒不可遏的教训了他。

 

“你是变态吗？好好的女人不要，来勾引Chris？破坏我的家庭？亏我们还把你当成家人！你真恶心！他已经几个月不怎么理你了，什么意思你还不清楚吗？我们很相爱，如果你还想给自己留一点尊严，就滚出我的家庭，滚出我的生活！”

 

长这么大，还没有人这样骂过Tom，他无力的手快拿不住手机了。

 

他一直期望她永远不会发现，可是这一天总会来的，真的来了，他甚至有点感觉她说的也很对，很有道理，那可能都是自己的错。

 

他没办法辩解，他想说Chris是爱他的，可是他说不出口。

 

“我不管你跟谁搞在一起，总之不要再接近Chris！我永远不会离婚的，你再这么纠缠，我就曝光，他永远别想拿到抚养权，你们也别想好过，你们会被所有人唾弃！他根本就不爱你，他只爱我和孩子！”

 

“………对不起，我知道了………”Tom不想再听艾尔莎的大喊大叫，他再也听不下去了，她说的够多了，那些话让他全身发抖。

 

“你清楚你该怎么做！”艾尔莎又吼了他一句，她还觉得骂的不够彻底，她真的好气好气，被信任的人一起背叛。

 

“………我知道了……”Tom挂了电话，缩在墙角，把头埋在膝盖里不停的抽泣。

 

她已经点了他的死穴。

 

跟Chris的家人比，自己算什么呢？

 

Chris究竟爱哪边更多一点，他很早就知道这个答案。

 

他也不想变成怪物。

 

也许，这爱情，根本就不应该存在。

 

 

————————————

 

 

Chris还在开心的准备旅行的东西，Tom忽然又发了一条，不去了，取消吧。

 

艾尔莎正巧也跟过来，Chris掩饰着自己的情绪，被迫跟她聊一些有的没的。

 

讲真的，他有点气Tom这么耍他，谁在被火样的热情烧的正旺的时候，被浇一头冷水都不会好过。

 

但Tom从那之后不管他怎么追问，一条都不再回复了。

 

 

——————————————

 

Tom躲在家里一天没出门，他被艾尔莎一骂，感觉全世界好像都知道了他的秘密，他害怕见到任何人。

 

“Tom，你有没有看头条新闻？”本尼在电话里着急的说，“你和Chris怎么了？”

 

Tom心跳的厉害，他都答应艾尔莎不再缠着Chris了，她还要这么做吗？

 

他胆战心惊的搜索了自己的名字，已经上了热门。是跟女人过夜的新闻，不但有Sia和自己早上分别出酒店门的照片，还有晚上在窗帘缝拍到的房间里Sia穿着内衣的照片。

 

Tom也不知道该庆幸曝光的不是他和Chris，还是应该难受他和Sia的事被发现。

 

“你真的和Sia一起过夜了？”本尼快被Tom弄糊涂了，他到底喜欢男人还是女人？

 

“……我也不知道………我……”

 

“Tom，你最好想清楚，我看的出来，Chris对你可是认真的…”

 

“……我不应该破坏他的家庭………”Tom想起了艾尔莎的话，现在他头很痛，他已经搞不清自己该怎么办。

 

“…………这是什么意思？……Tom？……虽然，我是说……虽然我刚开始就是这个意思，但是……你现在后悔了？……Chris知道吗？……”本尼也不知道该为Tom恢复正常高兴，还是为他们之间的爱情惋惜。

 

果然，连本尼都觉得自己开始就是错的，外面的人，知道真相后，谁能不指责他们呢？

 

“………我想我应该放弃他……”

 

“………你认真的？……Chris知道了吗？他怎么想的？……你还好吧？要不要我过去看看你？……”

 

“我很好。”Tom不准备解释了，本尼已经误会自己三心二意，那不重要了。

 

他能跟他解释，还有那么多人怎么解释…

 

他根本争不过她，他也不想Chris失去孩子。

 

他还能怎么办呢？

 

 

————————————

 

 

艾尔莎和Chris同时在电视上看到了Tom和女人过夜的娱乐新闻。

 

她看着餐桌那边的Chris因为愤怒涨红的脸，她不知道Tom到底是怎么回事，一会和男人，一会和女人。但这事跟她可没关系，她没骂他之前它就发生了。

 

艾尔莎知道，Chris现在应该是已经气的不想理Tom了。

 

她更不想给他们互相解释的机会。

 

她让小女儿缠着Chris看她练习钢琴和芭蕾舞。

 

她总会找到更多的事情，只要能让他们越离越远。

 

 

——————————————

 

 

Chris连续两周都再没跟Tom说过一句话。

 

Tom已经不抱期望，他这边的状况比之前还要棘手的多。

 

经纪人不但没控制媒体报道，没去阻止事情发酵，反而大嘴巴的跟记者说，他早知道她们稳定交往了八个月了，这是千真万确的。

 

Tom跟他吵过好几次，他都不肯改变自己的意思，他就是让Tom把这段关系承认了，稳定下来，别被媒体写成一夜情，别变成负面新闻。

 

就连Sia怀孕独自一人去医院做检查的事，Tom也是看了新闻才知道。他不明白，自己已经认真跟她道歉了，要她保守秘密，为什么她还要持续曝光给媒体，让他们写成那个样子，他根本不相信她怀孕了。

 

Sia找借口不再见Tom。

 

Tom现在工作，总遇到记者围着问这件事，他快烦死了。

 

经纪人居然抢在他前面，言之凿凿的对媒体说好事近了，Tom是个好男人，她们很快会订婚。

 

Tom直接黑着脸离开了媒体的长枪短炮。

 

固定女友，怀孕，订婚，这么大的事，怎么他就被一步步推进了这个舆论导向呢，这些事全都不由他自己决定？

 

三人成虎，媒体的舆论好像才是铁一般的事实。没人在意他的否认，那些从来不会被报道，人们只喜欢看到他们想看的，一切吸引眼球的东西。

 

好像现在拒绝Sia他就要成了可恨的负心汉。

 

他被一双看不见的手倒转了命运之轮。

 

 

————————————————

 

Chris怒不可遏的关掉Tom发布会的记者访问画面，他把遥控器狠狠摔到墙上去，踢的咖啡桌都快倒了，孩子们都被他吓坏了。

 

艾尔莎抱住孩子，她看Chris的眼神也变得逐渐冰冷，这个为了别人暴虐疯狂的人，不是她爱的人，而他爱的人也正是她恨的人。

 

Chris喝了很多很多酒。

 

他一直在等Tom的解释。

 

从Tom取消假期那天开始，Tom一个字都没跟他说过。第二天就是和女友过夜，Tom没有解释，他经纪人回答记者说她们稳定交往了几个月，Tom没有解释，包括刚才又跟记者说考虑订婚，Tom还是没有跟他解释。

 

好像他已经被Tom抛弃了。

 

他也想先打过去问问他，但他的自尊心不允许，他怕Tom真的只是耍了自己。

 

艾尔莎把喝多的Chris扶上床。

 

他翻过身把她抱紧。

 

“我没心情，Chris…”艾尔莎已经不习惯跟他亲热了，何况现在知道他和Tom的事。

 

Chris却把她推倒亲吻起来，艾尔莎使劲推着他，不过她也有点想念阔别这么久的怀抱。

 

“Oh……Tommy，don't leave me ……I'm…”

 

艾尔莎响亮的给了他一耳光。

 

Chris酒惊醒了一半，他记不太清刚才是不是亲了艾尔莎，好像还叫了Tom的名字。

 

“真不要脸！你还敢叫Tom？你们真是不要脸！”

 

Chris呆坐在一边。已经无法挽回了。

 

“所以你跟我分床从头到尾都是因为他？你们什么时候开始的？你们都认识十年了！天啊！你居然还把他带回家！你们当我是什么？”艾尔莎气哭了。

 

“对不起……对不起……”Chris只能机械的道歉，他没有借口，那都是事实。

 

“我们离婚吧。”

 

“……不要……艾尔莎……”

 

艾尔莎冷笑了一下，“那你想怎么样？继续瞒着我和他偷情？别做梦了！你必须选一个，要么永远不见他，要么永远不见我！”

 

Chris抱住了头，他不想做选择，他没办法。

 

 

————————————

 

 

Tom又接到了艾尔莎的电话。

 

“恭喜你订婚。”

 

“……我没有……”

 

“呵，你还不死心？你还想缠着Chris？”

 

“………我没有……”

 

“不管你有没有，你最好真的订婚，永远离开他，我想你也不想他失去孩子们，每天痛苦的跟你鬼混在一起。”艾尔莎又威胁他一次。

 

“……我订不订婚是我的事……”Tom虽然不愿意伤害Chris，但他心里还存着一丝侥幸，或许Chris可以为他放弃一切呢，虽然他根本不应该那么想。

 

“OK，你自己考虑吧。”

 

艾尔莎挂了电话，她想了一会，看来只能这么办了。

 

 

————————————

 

Chris决定给Tom打电话问问怎么回事，反正艾尔莎已经知道了，他也没必要再藏着。

 

他考虑了一夜。虽然他很气这种花边新闻，但难保不是别人空穴来风，Tom不可能再喜欢女人的，他对自己那么爱过。

 

或许Tom可以给他一个迟到的解释。

 

他还需要一点勇气，他也怕Tom给他的答案不是他想要的，他们这段时间沟通太少，他不知道他的心意变了没有。

 

他虽然舍不得孩子们在一个破碎的家里，可是他会和Tom一起更爱他们，好好照顾他们的。

 

真的要做选择的时候，他才知道根本没办法放弃Tom。

 

决定了。

 

就算未来多黑暗，Tom和他都会撑过去的吧？

 

————————————

 

Tom触摸着Chris的头像，他还是想联系他，他想跟他解释，让他原谅他，跟他说爱他。

 

他知道这么做不对，哪里都不对。

 

他从来不愿意伤害任何人。

 

可是潜意识里他也希望Chris能够选择自己。人都是自私的，既然一切都败露，一定要做出选择，他很希望Chris最后是爱自己多一点。

 

到底是听艾尔莎的，顺水推舟的订婚慢慢变成正常人的生活，放弃Chris，让他继续有个完整的家，而自己也能挽救现在骑虎难下的局面，这是两全其美的结果。

 

还是应该自私一次，让Chris知道自己很爱很爱他，让他选择自己，两个人一起和世界作对呢？

 

一个是伤害自己，成全别人。

 

一个是伤害别人，成全自己。

 

Tom在理智和情感间痛苦的挣扎着。

 

 

————————————

 

 

Chris还在积攒勇气，准备跟Tom说自己的选择是他。

 

突然一个他最不想看到的人加了他好友。

 

他本来不想理他，但是他连发几条请求说知道Tom订婚的内情。

 

好奇心让他同意了。

 

C：你到底想说什么？

 

A：你难道不想知道Tom为什么突然订婚？

 

C：有话快说，我没有时间跟你耗。

 

A：我可是为你好，你不知道才要后悔。

 

C：你到底说不说？！

 

 

Chris不想理他了，Tom说过他和Andreas已经很久没联系了，他们早断了。

 

Andreas发来了一大堆他和Tom的照片，从认识开始，游玩的一起唱歌的，一起写生的…

 

 

 

C：这没什么意义，你们几个月前就不是朋友了。

 

A：他这么跟你说的？这个可爱的狡猾鬼…

 

C：你什么意思？

 

 

 

Andreas把他表白那晚的照片，和那个月每天在车里跟Tom的视频都发了过来，相机都记录着时间。

 

Chris确实被气到了，Tom背着自己那段时间还在跟他来往，还撒谎说不联系了，不过，这个Tom一会会跟自己解释的吧。

 

 

 

C：这和他订婚有什么关系？

 

A：我真的是为你好，不想你蒙在鼓里，那个女人只是个幌子，她们没任何关系。

 

C：真的？我就知道Tom不会和她一起的。

 

 

Chris甚至有点开心了。他本来就期待这个答案。

 

 

 

 

A：因为真正和他订婚的是我。

 

Andreas没等Chris有反应，连续发了一大堆他和Tom触目惊心的床照。

 

那副光洁的身体，Chris不能更熟悉，他的心被狠狠插入了一把尖刀。

 

穿透了他的真情和骄傲。

 

 

A：你还好吧？Tom可能还不想让你知道。他选择了跟我在一起，我们这几个月每晚都非常快乐。很快会用那女人做挡箭牌形婚，然后我们订婚，结婚，不过，看在他跟你以前的关系上，你不会说出去吧？

 

 

Chris根本不相信他说的任何一个字。

 

可是照片上是铁一般的事实…………

 

 

A：你们也没在一起多久，我也不会在乎他的过去。毕竟我们每天都能在一起，我迫不及待要给他个婚礼了。你要不要来？

 

C：…………你们真恶心

 

A：随便你怎么说，你也不是他什么人，我劝你还是早点死心，跟你老婆孩子好好过日子吧。

 

Chris删掉了他和那些照片，他快要气死了，他无法接受这一切，他一定要问清楚Tom，这tm究竟是怎么回事！

 

他抓着手机的手在抖。

 

 

————————————————

 

 

 

Tom终于做出了决定。

 

 

 

Chris就把电话打过来了。

 

 

 

“…哦…Chris…你有什么事？”Tom尽可能的冷淡。

 

 

Chris也听出来Tom冷漠的语气，他的眼神愈发暗淡下来，本来他还抱着一丝丝只要Tom有个合理的解释，可能会原谅他的想法，瞬间就熄灭了。

 

 

“听说你要订婚了…”他也装作若无其事。

 

 

“是的，我们很相爱，你要不要也来看看？”Tom装出轻松无所谓的口吻。

 

 

“……你可真恶心，你们真Tm恶心！”Chris再忍不住心里的愤怒，对着手机大喊。

 

 

“……你也没必要这么骂我吧，我是单身，我想跟谁在一起，这是我的权利。”Tom没想到Chris如此暴怒，只能继续一边骗着Chris，一边按着狂跳的胸口。

 

 

“呵呵，是，当然是你的权利！滥交也是你的权利！你居然随便跟谁上床都可以！？我真是看错了你！你可真tm脏！又贱又脏！”Chris怒吼着，一拳砸在工具屋的木头墙板上，震的铁锯噼里啪啦掉下来。

 

他这段日子思念Tom到发狂，打电话之前竟然还愚蠢到要为他放弃所有。而对方一直以来不但不向他解释发生的事，居然现在只是不痛不痒的对他说要订婚了，口气淡然的就像自己是无关的路人，好像他们根本没有爱过一样。更别提他还一直瞒着自己和Andreas交往，还恶心的和他上qs床！Chris的心脏一阵撕裂般的剧痛，他那么深爱的人，日思夜想的人，居然会对他这样无情。那他的爱算什么？他们之前的一切算什么？

 

 

“………原来你……是这么看我的……” Tom紧紧贴着墙壁让自己站稳，他不敢相信，就为了他和Sia过夜的事，Chris也不想着确认真假，就劈头盖脸的这么吼他和骂他脏？……他虽然决定了要跟Chris分开，却还心存幻想，往昔那个温存的爱人，还能再耐心的询问他……等来的却是恶语相向…………他又不能跟他解释。

 

 

“对！你今天才知道吗？你以为你是什么东西！我也只是玩玩你而已！！！”

 

 

“………什么？你说的…是真的吗…你……玩玩？……你发誓？！”Tom震惊的放大了瞳孔，脑子轰的一声炸起来，他怎么也想不到Chris会说出这样的话！…什么？…玩玩？

 

 

“对，我发誓！！我TM的现在就发誓！哈哈，你以为我喜欢你吗？我就是试试C男人是什么感觉！你以为我会为你离婚吗？你算什么东西！？我没那么蠢，不过就是玩玩，我现在想起你的样子就想吐！我现在玩够了，你还不快点滚！”Chris脑海里全是Tom和Andreas的床照，他失去理智继续狠狠咒骂着Tom，他只想报复他，让Tom知道他根本伤害不到他，他也根本不在意他们这段关系。

 

 

“…够了…别说了！……我明白了…我懂了……我不会再出现在你面前了……”Tom眼泪不争气的落下来，手指颤抖的拿不住手机，Chris到底在对他说什么啊…他被他耍了吗？他居然对他发誓了！难道他真的只是玩玩？他是他那么那么深爱的人啊，实在是太残忍了………

 

 

“你最好滚的越远越好！我TM的永远不想再看见你！”Chris的怒吼似乎穿透到了大洋彼岸，沙发上的Bobby突然垂着耳朵不断哀鸣起来……

 

 

Tom用最后一丝力挂了电话。双腿软的撑不住，滑落到地上，他低垂着头，埋在蜷缩的膝盖里，挡住不争气的泪水。

 

 

虽然已经做了决定，放弃Chris，让他回到宁静的生活中，可是Tom心底仍然期望Chris能深情的挽留他，询问他，让他解释，或许还能包容他，说他爱他……

 

 

可是他都对自己说了些什么话啊…把自己的爱置于何地？…就因为他爱他，他就能这样伤害自己吗？所以他一直以来都是在玩吗？

 

 

自己怎么就脏了？自己只是有那些新闻而已，Chris又没有什么真凭实据，凭什么那么说自己？就算自己真的和女人上…床了，订婚了，他又好的到哪里去？他们认识这么多年，他还不是每晚都和艾尔莎睡在一起！

 

他凭什么！

 

他是不是根本在利用这件事，借题发挥，刚好说出心里话？

 

 

Tom巨大的悲伤又变成了愤怒和憎恨。

 

 

Chris居然还为了那句话发誓，他确实只是玩玩自己吗？难怪每次他和自己在一起，他都像发情一样，总要和自己xx很多次，原来只是他寻找刺激，发泄的工具而已吗？什么爱不爱的，他根本不在乎他！

 

自己那么爱他，甚至可以为他放弃一切，他却到头来只是玩玩…………所以那么多年他都没反应，后来忽然就接受示好说爱他，也只是为了好奇，把自己当成送上门的玩具而已吗？是自己太傻了，在这个声色犬马的名利场，居然花10年时间幻想着一个直男同行会深爱自己跟自己一生一世……

 

 

Tom一直瘫坐到天黑，胡思乱想，又痛又恨，直到眼里再流不出眼泪。

 

 

房间的时钟没生气的滴答作响。

 

 

Tom呆滞的死盯着黑暗中的某一个点。

 

 

他的心死了。

 

 

他再也不会爱了。

 

 

 

——————————————

 

 

Chris的心脏这次是真的出了点问题，嘴唇也乌黑青紫，不用力按住胸口，就难以顺畅的呼吸。

 

 

艾尔莎硬是把脸色苍白的他带到了医院。

 

 

医生让他千万控制情绪，还开了很多突发性心脏病的药。

 

 

Chris一脸漠然的看着医生说的多么多么严重，他一个字都没听见，那都不是他最关心的。

 

 

他到现在都不敢相信，自己最爱的人居然是一个虚情假意的骗子，还以为突然找到天长地久的爱情，居然只是人家的寻欢作乐。他以为他们互相深爱的十年，只是他愚蠢可笑的一厢情愿。亏他还计划那么多跟他一起的未来，还好没有说给他听，在Tom眼里，自己到底算个什么东西？

 

 

这差点赔进余生的爱情圈套，真是太可怕了。

 

 

无处宣泄的愤恨像有毒的淤血一点点堵住了他的心脏，连带着手的神经都些不自觉的颤抖，Chris仍不死心的在拼命的钉一些木板，做没用的杂活。他就是想砸东西，不想有时间停下来思考，尽管因为对不准钉子，手被锤子砸到流血，却一点都不感觉痛。

 

 

药被他全丢到角落里。

 

 

他一向不需要吃药的。

 

 

那也并不是能够治愈他的药。

 

 

何况，他的心死了，

 

 

再也不会被治愈了。

 

 

————————————

 

 

Sia开心的准备着订婚典礼的一切。

 

 

Tom还是一直不肯见她，所有事都是经纪人在打理。

 

 

那都无所谓，反正他还是要跟她订婚不是吗？如果不喜欢，怎么会答应呢，也许他只是不愿意表达。

 

 

那许愿池真灵验，那枚硬币真的给了她好运！

 

 

——————————————

 

 

那些有能力伤害我们最深的人

 

总是我们最爱的人。

 

有的人，

 

为了得到爱的人，

 

不惜把利剑狠狠刺向他，

 

让他支离破碎

 

有的人，

 

为了爱人的背叛

 

不惜把满腔的爱化作入骨的恨

 

让他痛不欲生

 

最爱的人变成最恨的人

 

爱和恨只在一线之间，

 

爱的越深恨得越深。

 

恨却往往比爱更有生命力。

 

 

 

 

 

人们都匆匆爱上一阵,转瞬即逝,但“恨”这种乐趣却能长久保持。

 

————拜伦《唐璜》


	15. 第十五章，   O     -Opposite

15， O -Opposite

 

 

From the deepest desires often come the deadliest hate.

 

——Socrates 

 

最深的欲望里，总是生出最彻骨的恨。

 

—— 苏格拉底

 

 

 

 

Andreas来探望Tom。

 

Tom跟经纪人说要举办订婚宴会后，已经几天没出门了，连Sia都见不到他。

 

Andreas很担心。

 

Tom犹豫的打开了门，Andreas不仅给他带了爱吃的牛排，还带了很多给Bobby的食物。那小家伙已经馋坏了，忘记了以前对他的敌意，整个扑到Andreas身上。

 

“你还好吧，Tom？”Andreas把冒着热气的牛排拿出来切好。

 

“嗯。好……”Tom直接吃了起来，顾不上是谁带来的，这几天他愚蠢的绝食，只是吃了点麦片，他快饿坏了。

 

“慢点吃，慢点儿…”Andreas递给他一杯牛奶，它还放在Tom冰箱原来的位置上。

 

Andreas很开心自己又能走进这个家，他早已经把这里当成了自己的。

 

Tom喝了一半，又觉得不对劲，怎么能让Andreas进来呢，他应该防备他的。

 

Andreas似乎看出来Tom的心思，“你放心，我对你现在只有普通朋友的感觉，不知道你还记不记得生日party那个跟我聊天的男生，我在追他。”

 

“哦…”Tom窘迫的喝光了杯里的牛奶，他想太多了，这有点尴尬。

 

“其实你是不是不喜欢Sia？”

 

Tom想了下，点点头。这种话跟本尼说他也不会理解的，现在好像只能和Andreas说实话。

 

“那你还跟她订婚？我是说…你是为了气谁？………你还喜欢那个Chris？”

 

Tom气愤的摇摇头，“别跟我提这个名字，我早说过我跟他没关系了！”

 

Andreas知道他做的事有效果。

 

“那你没必要订婚的，或许我可以帮你……”

 

“……她说她怀孕了，…”Tom沮丧的说。

 

“哦………”Andreas若有所思的切着牛排。他当然可以帮Tom，他也不想他订婚。但另一方面，他也想让这成为Tom和Chris彻底分手的契机，综合考虑，还是不要帮他，Sia根本不算什么对手。

 

“如果你有什么事需要我，你知道我随时可以帮助你，我说过我永远是你的朋友。”Andreas帮Tom又倒了一杯牛奶。

 

Tom没说话，他就算默认了。

 

Andreas洗了餐具，还顺便帮Tom收拾了满是酒瓶的房间，他平时根本不做这些事，但只要能和Tom呆在一起，让他做什么都行。

 

Tom看了看时间，他想让他离开，他没法说出口。

 

如果只是朋友，他也不能把自己当成什么人人都在垂涎的尤物一样，总是怕人家会占他便宜，那真的很奇怪，不是吗？

 

Andreas边钉着墙上歪掉的画，边用余光关注着Tom的表情，看来，他不打算赶自己走。

 

他暗自欢喜的笑了下。

 

Andreas轻车熟路的找到Tom的吉他，坐到他的沙发对面，拨动了一个和弦，Tom并没有很讨厌。

 

他只是想讨他欢心，不舍得他一直皱着眉。虽然Tom如今的心碎也是全拜他所赐。

 

他唱了一首不会太过火表达的This time。

 

“…………I've been sitting watching life

我痴坐于此

Pass from the sidelines

看岁月匆匆

Been waiting for a dream

我在等一个美梦

To seep in through my blinds

穿透过往阴霾

I wondered what might happen

我一直在想

If I left this all behind

如果我抛下所有眷恋

Would the wind be at my back

这次我能否洒脱离开？

Could I get you off my mind？

这次我能否将你忘怀？

This time……………”

 

Tom总算把眼神放到Andreas弹吉他的手上了，虽然更像是穿透吉他盯着空气。

 

Andreas还是用心的给他唱着。

 

只是他心里想的是Tom，Tom想的是别人。

 

Could I get you off my mind，Tom？…………

 

Could I get you off my mind，……………Chris？

 

 

Andreas发现Tom并没有厌烦他，只是安静的坐在那听他唱歌，这是个好的开始。

 

Tom呼吸越发困难，Andreas虽然小心的选了歌，可是伤心的人怕听情歌，Tom还是头疼欲裂………

 

Could I get you off my mind，my Heartless beloved？……………………this time……………

 

…………………………………… ……………………

 

 

————————————————————

 

 

Chris好像病的不轻。

 

嘴唇发紫，心脏不停的隐隐作痛，脸色总是苍白憔悴，他的确没有按时吃药。

 

现在回想，有点后悔对Tom说的那些话，以Tom的性格，那些羞辱肯定会让他心碎的。

 

他又何尝不是如此呢？

 

他知道自己是自私了一点，他就是不想让任何人碰Tom，他就是受不了。

 

可就算他们是相爱的，单身的Tom也没有这个义务为他守身如玉。

 

那些照片太伤人了，Chris不敢再回想，他们最浓情蜜意的时候，Chris爱的无法自拔的时候，Tom却一边口口声声说着爱他，转眼又背着他再找另一个男人寻欢作乐，而且他们现在还有办法订婚，Chris已经一败涂地，他连挣扎的机会都没有。

 

他们在瑞士分开的时候，Tom还好意思对自己发誓说他永远是自己的…… 他一直都在和Andreas交往，所以自己算什么？饥渴难耐时候的偷情对象？

 

就算有点舍不得，但Tom抛弃他了，他才是被伤害的那一方，他没必要为了这么无情的人再执迷不悟。

 

Chris环视着自己的家，这9个月里自己一直想逃离的地方，其实并没有那么讨厌。

 

已经没有目的地，也就不用远行了。

 

他叹了口气，开始整理孩子们扔的画报。

 

跟Tom的荒唐事，就是个不折不扣的错误，趁早结束吧，他不应该再想那些乱八七糟的事，他根本不应该喜欢男人，尤其是这么不忠诚的残忍的人。

 

他应该过回他正常的生活。

 

 

——————————————

 

 

艾尔莎找到了Liam。

 

她必须给他警告，不要再妄想把自己当傻子一样骗。

 

Liam垂着头认错，她说的都对。

 

可是他真的觉得Tom和哥哥太可惜，他们时机不对，相逢恨晚，人与人之间如果不是这么复杂的关系就好了。

 

“如果你想破坏我的家庭，你尽管继续帮他们！现在他们已经分手了，如果再有什么，将来都会算到你头上！Chris到时候一辈子别想再见到孩子们！”

 

“……我不会了……艾尔莎…”

 

“你最好记住你说的话，如果Tom通过你联系你哥，或者Chris想联系Tom，你知道该怎么办！”

 

“我知道了……”

 

Liam头垂的更低。

 

——————————————————

 

 

Sia哭着给Tom打电话说她不小心流产了。

 

Tom虽然很讨厌她，还是给她送去了果篮安慰她，尽管他不知道那究竟是不是他的孩子。

 

他不愿意看到这样的事情发生，Tom也很难过。

 

Sia一直在哭，Tom抽回她握着的手。他当然可怜她，但是他不想再碰她。

 

经纪人在旁边催Tom把订婚宴会提前。

 

Tom没说话。

 

孩子没了，他根本不想订婚，可是这宴会的事闹得满城风雨了，他也不想再争论。

 

他们真没必要这么着急，他已经是砧板上的鱼，还能逃到哪儿去呢……

 

 

——————————————

 

 

Andreas陪Tom一起去看了宴会场地，他比Tom要上心的多，Tom只是机械的环场走了一圈。

 

“就这样吧，别看了。”Tom不想再管这个事，就好像他只是个旁观者，主角并不是他。

 

Andreas只好自己敲定了一切，邀请函，摄影，菜单，装饰，乐队等等。

 

他可不是为了Sia，她不配，他在心里已经把这当成自己和Tom的仪式。

 

Tom心不在焉的坐在椅子上。

 

他讨厌眼前的一切。

 

虽然他曾经很想要订婚，结婚，可是那个人根本不对……………

 

应该说，这个世界上，已经再没有对的人了。

 

 

——————————————

 

 

Chris在接受采访时，记者对他提了Tom的事，问他知不知道他订婚，有没有被邀请。

 

Chris直接黑脸，他根本不想再听到这件事，他们还要问他。

 

他一脸不爽的接受完了剩下的采访，找到了自己的经纪人，表明了态度。

 

“下次麻烦你过滤下问题，不要让别人再问我关于他的事！！！”

 

“…我还以为你们是好朋友，说真的，他没邀请你？”

 

“你怎么也这么八卦？我和他早就不是朋友了！不要再把我们捆绑炒作！我的电影不要再让他们提起他，我不想和这个人再扯上任何关系！！！”

 

Chris的经纪人一脸错愕，Chris一直挺随和的人，突然恶狠狠的吼他，Tom肯定是得罪他了。

 

“行，下次，我让他们注意问题，但是一点不问也不可能，我尽量吧。”

 

“嗯。”Chris粗声粗气的回答。

 

 

——————————————

 

 

时间过得真快。

 

明天就是订婚宴会了，Tom不知道经纪人都请了谁。他是谁都没请，地址连本尼都没告诉，他以为这样就可以假装什么都没发生。

 

Tom自己喝着酒。

 

Bobby还在酣睡，它可真幸福，这家里发生的爱恨纠缠，悲欢离合，仿佛都与它无关，它眼中的世界可能始终那么完美吧。

 

说实话，虽然Chris那样骂自己，轻贱自己，此时此刻，他竟然还是又想起了他。

 

他不能请他来参加，那像是挑衅，可他又想他来，看看他受伤的样子，自己就能得到安慰，或许他还能像王子一样把自己从婚宴上带走…………

 

Tom拍拍脑袋，Tom，你在犯贱……真是不争气……

 

他越喝越多，酒不醉人人自醉…

 

他错手拨了过去……

 

那个熟悉的温暖的号码变成了冰冷的系统空号提示音，他居然换了手机号了………

 

Tom不死心，趁着酒劲儿给Liam打了电话，很久才接。

 

“………Tom……”Liam很囧，他不知道Tom要干嘛，他已经答应艾尔莎了。

 

“………他换手机号了吗……”

 

“嗯……Tom……”Liam也为Chris的决绝尴尬。

 

“哦…………”

 

“……Tom……你有事吗……”

 

“…………我不知道………”Tom也不知道自己怎么又不顾尊严还想找这个人，他都看不起他自己。

 

“…………我只想………只想告诉你们……我要订婚了……………你告诉他……”Tom把宴会地址告诉了Liam，他还抱着一线希望，他会不会来？

 

“………好的……Tom……”Liam听出Tom喝多了。

 

以他的性格，肯定伤心透了吧，Liam不知道为什么哥哥要跟Tom分手，Tom看上去那么爱他。Liam问不出答案，Chris根本不准他再提Tom的名字，他只能在心里为Tom难过。

 

Liam挂了电话，还有点担心Tom。

 

他在权衡要不要告诉Chris，告诉了他会去吗？他去算什么呢？去了也没什么用。他们会因此和好吗？可是他们和好，艾尔莎就要带走孩子们了，Chris肯定接受不了。

 

Liam闭上了眼睛，天啊，为什么总要他做坏人。

 

 

Tom已经没有眼泪了，他只是想笑，他只是想像别人一样嘲笑自己这个傻瓜。

 

想用Chris骂自己的话骂醒自己。

 

Tom，你的尊严呢………

 

——————————————————

 

宴会开始了。

 

Tom根本没心情管那些不太熟悉的宾客，他连简化到不能更简单的流程都不愿意配合。

 

始终连正眼都没看过Sia。除了为经纪人能发通稿才和她站在一起，勉强笑着照了一张照片。从头到尾Tom都缩在角落里，Andreas一直在陪着他。

 

他只当这是一出闹剧，越早谢幕越好。

 

直直的望着门口。

 

Tom还是失望了。

 

整个宴会他都没有出现。

 

Andreas看出独自一人喝闷酒的Tom不开心。

 

“不想待在这了吗？我们出去兜兜风？”

 

Tom叹了口气，他真的很需要透透气。

 

Sia拉住要和Andreas走的Tom，她要疯了，Tom对她这么冷漠也就算了。几个月前Andreas拽Tom亲的画面，她还历历在目，他们怎么能公然在自己的订婚宴上一起离开呢，真是太过分了。

 

“宴会还没结束呢，Tom……”Sia恳求到，订婚宴之后，他不是应该和自己一起回家吗？

 

“…是吗？那你就待到结束吧…”Tom不想再和她说话，上了Andreas的车。

 

Andreas冲Sia耸耸肩。

 

经纪人过来拍了拍Sia的后背。

 

Sia的眼泪被拍落了，似乎无论她做什么，多么努力，Tom始终都不会爱她。

 

她是得到了一个虚假的名分，除此之外呢？他连一秒钟的温存都不肯给。

 

 

————————————————

 

 

Andreas开车跟Chris完全不同，他喜欢追求速度。一路狂飙，他们开往西威特林海滩。

 

Andreas贴心的搬着啤酒箱子，跟Tom找到一个僻静的落脚点。

 

这片海滩离伦敦很近，Tom居然都没来过。

 

湿地上有不知名的鸟在寻食。

 

海风里氧气很足，Tom觉得好像清醒了一点。

 

这段时间，Tom总是没来由的叹气。

 

Andreas心疼的看着他。

 

“Tom……其实你是不是有心事？”Andreas递给他一罐啤酒。

 

Tom没有人再能讲心事了。

 

Andreas最近倒是彬彬有礼，虽然陪在自己身边，也时常煲电话粥，可能他跟那天的男生已经稳定交往了吧，Tom对他又放心了些。

 

“……你不用再防备我，Tom，我已经不喜欢你了，…也可以说只是作为普通朋友的喜欢……”Andreas实在不想他再憋着难受，他不想Tom一直皱着眉头叹气。

 

“……我可能太贱了……”Tom开了口，“他说只是玩玩我…我有时居然还在想他…我真的应该忘了他…”Tom痛苦的闭上了眼睛，他并不是说给Andreas听，更像说给自己听。

 

“…不，Tom，他根本配不上你…………你会找到更好的…”Andreas早猜到Tom是为了Chris这样颓废，他只能强忍住心里的仇恨。

 

Tom喝了一罐啤酒，无奈的苦笑，Chris不配，谁又配呢？自己也并不是多么多么好的人。

 

深秋的海风已经很冷了，Andreas把皮衣脱下来搭在Tom的肩膀上，往前坐了一点，挡住吹向Tom的风。

 

Tom想拿掉，还是没有动手，现在已经没有人爱他了，这点温暖，就接受了吧。

 

Andreas知道Tom不想再说，他也不愿意再听Tom说对Chris多么不舍，多么爱，那太折磨人了。

 

他看着海风吹起了Tom的卷发，它们一跳一跳的，他好想伸手摸摸，可是他不敢。

 

他不敢轻易亵渎了，他怕一个不小心，Tom又决绝的离开自己。

 

两人无言的喝酒，一直坐到月亮升起来，Tom才想要离开。

 

他才注意到身旁，只穿了一件T恤，一直为他挡风的Andreas，冻的脸色发白，Tom赶紧把皮衣还给他。

 

Andreas忍住不敢打喷嚏，怕惊扰沉思的Tom，他已经感冒了。不过Tom现在好像没那么悲伤，他很欣慰。

 

Tom没让他驾驶，开他的车，送回了家，Andreas邀请Tom进去喝杯咖啡。

 

Tom想了一下同意了，他已经很久没来。

 

Andreas先进去锁上了卧室门，那里面都是Tom的画像，他可不能让他看到那个。

 

Andreas开始不停的打喷嚏，Tom让他坐下，自己去给他弄咖啡。

 

Andreas看着为他在厨房忙碌的Tom。终于明白细水长流的爱情为什么比一夜情更让人眷恋，因为它是那么的得之不易，一旦得到，又温暖的让人想哭。

 

他好想用锁链把Tom永远囚禁在这个家里，那样他就可以跟他在一起了。

 

“给，”Tom给他端来了热咖啡，温柔的样子就像他们初识的时候。

 

Andreas大口大口喝着，这可能是他有生以来喝过最甜的苦咖啡了。

 

“慢点，慢点…”Tom看到他已经呛到自己流出来。

 

狼狈流了一脖子咖啡的Andreas给了Tom一个灿烂的笑脸，Tom也笑了。

 

他们似乎打开了心结，又成了可以谈心的朋友。

 

 

————————————————

 

 

Chris为搬家打包着行李。

 

Liam来跟他说婚宴地址的时候。他想过很多种可能，他不知道Tom这么做，是向他示好，还是示威。

 

他还是没有去。

 

幸好没有去。

 

隔天就看到新闻页上笑的落寞的女人。还有其他醒目的照片，Tom和Andreas一起靠着坐在角落里，他们的西装配色才更像是订婚的一对。

 

Chris只是勾起一抹冷笑。他现在都不知道生气是什么感觉了，他甚至还有点不屑，他们看起来真的好恶心。

 

艾尔莎撞到偷偷来他家通知Chris的Liam后，就说她想要搬家，她提的那个房子离学校更近一些。

 

Chris没有异议，他也想快点离开这。虽然Tom只是来过这里玩过几次而已，他却觉得整个房子都是脏的，他要扔掉这里，彻底把他从记忆中清出去。

 

 

——————————————

 

 

Tom不小心看到了电视上Chris接受采访的画面，记者一提到自己，他就黑脸了。

 

Tom看着那个自己深爱过的人的脸，口口声声说过Tommy我爱你的人的脸，那个无限温存亲吻他的脸，现在那脸上满满都是鄙夷和憎恨。

 

自己的名字成了他的禁忌和耻辱。

 

他果然只是玩玩。

 

Tom不知道心里那是什么感觉，仍有不舍的爱？还是痛心的恨？还是和他同样的互相厌恶？

 

他只是想快点忘掉这段记忆，忘掉这个伤害他的人…

 

 

或许成为陌路人才是他们最好的选择。

 

 

————————————————————

 

 

你们向着不同的路口背道而驰。

 

你们用着不同的借口拼命远离

 

曾经承诺的一切被丢弃在过往。

 

曾经珍视的名字被碾压在脚下

 

拼尽全力

 

却再难释怀

 

归根到底

 

如果不是爱的铭心刻骨

 

怎么会被伤的体无完肤

 

 

 

 

 

（文章里能插歌曲就好了，每一章配的歌都跟随剧情代表不同的心情…如果大家有时间可以听听……）


	16. 第十六章，P   -Pair

16，P -Pair

 

 

All deep things like mask. The most profound things even hate image and metaphor.

 

 

———— Friedrich Wilhelm Nietzsche

 

深藏的潜意识就像面具，它们甚至憎恨想象和镜像。

 

———— 尼采

 

 

 

 

 

Ashley心里有个小计划。

 

 

每天晨跑后都会来店里买一杯Espresso的那个女人，她想多跟她说几句话。

 

 

几个月了，她们之间的对话还只是“给我来一杯Espresso。”“好了，给你。”“谢谢。不用找了”。

 

 

她给她的小费比她时薪还要多。

 

Ashley对她很感兴趣，她每天流着汗的线条分明的脸，她高挑的身材…磁性的声音……攻气十足的一举一动，性感又迷人………

 

伴着每天清晨的阳光，Ashley翘首以盼，她从街口一跑过来就点亮了她的一天。

 

高中毕业后这一年里，她现在才开始喜欢上这乏味的工作。

 

 

她偷偷把苦到爆炸的Espresso换成了焦糖玛奇朵，忐忑的等待那个女人的身影。

 

 

————————————————

 

 

Delilah每天晨跑回来，都喜欢在街口咖啡馆买一杯Espresso，只有这家店的意浓是最苦最正宗。

 

喝了一口今天的咖啡，糊了一嘴的甜腻，她质疑的看着这个一头金发的服务生，她才注意到她有一双热情的大眼睛，典型加州女孩的美。

 

“你是不是搞错了，我想，我不是点的这个？”

 

“没有，这杯是我请你喝的。也许你会喜欢上甜的的咖啡？”她一脸期待的看着她。

 

Delilah想说她并不喜欢，她还是喜欢浓重的苦咖啡，可看着她灿烂的笑容，只能改口，“那今天就换一次口味吧。”

 

“你好，我是Ashley！”

 

“你好，我是Delilah。”

 

她递过来一个粉色的新毛巾，示意Delilah擦掉跑出来的汗。

 

加州的暖风吹动Delilah的马尾，毛巾软软的，有淡淡的芳香。

 

Delilah决定在加州定居了。

 

——————————————————

 

Tom越来越喜欢极限运动，赛车，滑雪，蹦极，赛艇滑水……什么危险玩什么…虽然他根本做不好，但那些极度危险的东西才能让他麻木的心恢复生命力。

 

Andreas一向喜欢这些运动，一直陪着Tom玩。他总是给他买最好的器具，用最顶级的服务，选最安全的场地，他很怕他会受伤。

 

他只让他玩双人的项目，这样自己能好好保护他。

 

Tom也知道Andreas早就不再联系那个男生，他越来越明显的把生活重心倾向自己，自己到哪儿他都跟着，他都知道，但是他不愿意去思考他的意图。

 

他把他留在身边，本身也是一种冒险。

 

他只是贪恋着他给的温暖。

 

如果没有Andreas，他就太孤单了。

 

 

——————————————

 

 

Andreas就差晚上不在Tom那里过夜，剩下的时间他几乎完全扔下自己的酒吧和画廊，一直陪Tom工作，晚餐，逛博物馆，旅行散心………

 

他本可以给Tom联系更多的工作，为了Tom多休息有时间和自己一起，他没有那么做。

 

他没再表白，也没对Tom动手动脚，Tom也像是默认了这种友达以上恋人未满的关系，没开口赶过他。

 

他终于能如愿陪伴在爱的人身边。

 

体会爱情的乐趣。

 

这是他一生中最快乐的时光。

 

 

——————————————————————

 

 

Chris拒绝了所有去英国的工作。

 

他再也不要去那个退不散浓雾的国度。

 

他们早已不再被访问中绑定提起。

 

经纪人滤掉了要他俩合作的邀请。

 

Chris现在喜欢上独立制作的小电影，它们投资少，报酬少，反响也不大，在市场上没有水花，不过它讲述的黑色幽默，就是他喜欢的。

 

这世界本身就是个黑色幽默不是吗？

 

日子就这样过去，Chris和家人过的很快乐。

 

起码看起来是这样。

 

他和艾尔莎经常一起出席活动，被看作是非常恩爱的一对，Chris尽可能用赚来的钱弥补过去的错。

 

艾尔莎也很配合，默契的不再提那些往事，每一次街拍，她们看上去都那么和谐，那么般配。

 

 

——————————————

 

 

还是有人拍到了Tom和Andreas一起，想借机做文章揭发他俩在恋爱。

 

Andreas很快找到了这个记者，他不会把这新闻买断，但是他需要把它包装一下，既不会成为Tom的负面新闻，又能让那个应该看到它的人彻底死心。

 

 

Andreas成功了，那个记者本来就是为了生计，每个人都有他的价码。

 

 

经纪人乐得不用插手。Andreas聪明的多，Tom不但没有任何负面新闻，还有Sia在撑场面，他们就算真的在一起，他也不用再担心Tom。

 

 

——————————————

 

Andreas似乎总是无意中让Tom看到Chris夫妇的新闻。

 

Tom警告周围人很多次不要再跟他提这个人，只有Andreas一直不怎么当回事。

 

“我不要再看到他……你如果再这样……你也不要再来了！！！……”Tom打掉Andreas的手机，还是来不及，他已经看到了新闻，那个混蛋幸福的笑脸………

 

“好的……我不会再这么不小心……可是……Tom，你应该放下了，他只是骗骗你，你看他们俩多幸………”

 

“Shut the Fxck up！！！！”Tom跳起来大吼，把工作人员都吓了一跳。Tom很少说脏话的，也不怎么发脾气。

 

“OK，OK，OK，Tom，Calm down……”Andreas安抚气的全身发抖的Tom。

 

那一晚，Tom又一次头痛的失眠了。

 

那些没丢掉的阿司匹林又有了价值。

 

那些有副作用的白色药片似乎成了唯一能对抗某个人的武器，每一夜，都需要它才能熬过去……

 

 

————————————————————

 

 

Sia当然知道Tom不爱她，她只是不愿意放弃得之不易的一切。

 

她和Tom就像两个陌生人，她是只能活在过期新闻里的订婚女友，也是Andreas和Tom完美的挡箭牌。

 

除了有事，Tom不怎么和她见面。不过也还算比较关心她，她流产后经常让人给她带一些礼物和生活用品，他还是像做朋友时一样温柔。

 

她不想认输，她们已经订婚了，Tom还能拖几年？也许以后还是选择和她结婚也不一定。

 

 

————————————————

 

 

Ashley明确的表达了对Delilah的喜欢。Delilah犹豫了，她并没有真的和女人交往过。何况对方是个只有20岁的女孩。

 

她几乎是从Ashley表白的溜冰场一路开车逃回了家，

 

加州飘起一场大雨。

 

她从没有这么狼狈过。

 

Delilah开了瓶红酒，喜欢女人吗？或许真的吧，她交的那几任男友或多或少都有些女人的感觉，她总是在接过吻快到三垒的时候跟他们闪电分手。

 

可是，

 

如果真是这样，那么心里的那个人……

 

她不想欺骗Ashley，她对她最多只是有点喜欢的心情，绝对没有到爱的程度，她不能随便就去玩弄别人的感情。

 

门铃响了。

 

Ashley居然打车追到了她的家。

 

她在大门外被雨淋透了。

 

Delilah把她接进来，给她擦湿漉漉的头发，Ashley抓住了她的手，一个羞涩的猝不及防的吻。

 

淡淡的，焦糖玛奇朵的味道。

 

Delilah不知所措的张着手，她不敢抱她，这个比她娇小的多的女孩搂着她的脖子忘情的亲吻着她，她不知道应该拒绝还是回应……

 

雨水顺着房檐滴滴落在在门廊里。

 

溅起的涟漪，一圈一圈………

 

 

————————————————

 

 

再怎么躲避，Chris还是不小心刷到了Tom的新闻，新闻说是Tom和挚友一起在私人游艇上出海钓鱼。

 

他们穿着同色系的衣服，清澈的大海，碧蓝的天空，靠很近的两人，灿烂的笑脸……

 

真Tm刺眼。 

 

Chris甚至想换了这部手机，那些文字和照片让他觉得连手机也变得非常恶心。

 

他吃不下去了，一个人开车去了海边。

 

艾尔莎若无其事的继续吃着晚餐。

 

Chris站在海水里，任猛烈的潮水狠狠拍打他的双腿，他很想对着天空大喊，可是他不知道该喊些什么。

 

他能扔掉所有承载着记忆的东西，可是他能扔掉这和他一起看过的大海吗，能扔掉整个澳洲，能扔掉整个英国，扔掉整个世界吗？

 

他如果真的是雷神，还能做到，一锤子毁了一切。

 

把他抓过来狠狠羞辱他，摧毁他。

 

可他只是平凡到不能更平凡的人。

 

那两个人仍然快活的不知羞耻的生活在这个世界上。

 

那个比他优秀太多的人，毫不费力的打倒了他，那个和他羁绊了十多年的人，毫不留情的杀死了他。

 

大浪头重重拍下来，扑倒了往海里走的Chris。

 

他等待着更大的浪头。

 

如果大海能够带走他的痛苦，哪怕代价是带走他的生命………

 

 

——————————————

 

 

Tom也看到了那个游艇上的新闻，媒体居然没有乱写他和Andreas是一对，Tom放心了。

 

Andreas的生日到了，他是典型的天蝎座。

 

Tom给他挑选了一个新的落地式话筒。

 

两个人在私人游艇上，一起庆祝生日。

 

游艇荡在宁静的海面上，悠悠的摇晃，像让人安心的婴儿床，头上一片灿烂星空。

 

Andreas抱着吉他，坐在Tom身边弹唱歌曲，开始只是Vincent这种民谣，看到Tom亮亮的眼睛一直注视着自己，他干脆大胆的靠近Tom，对着他唱了Keith Urban的Somebody like you。

 

Tom有点窘迫的动了动，他想换个方向假装看海，Andreas却像一堵巨大的墙挡住他。

 

“……………I wanna love somebody, love somebody like you.

我想爱一个人，像你一样的人

And I'm letting go of all my lonely yesterdays.

把所有孤独留在昨天

I've forgivin' myself for the mistakes I've made.

忘记所有曾犯过的错

Now there's just one thing, the only thing I wanna do. mmmmhmmm...

现在我就想做一件事，就一件事

I wanna love somebody, love somebody like you. 

我想爱一个人，像你一样的人………”

 

 

Tom不敢看他，他很清楚自己的处境都是自己的纵容造成的，他早就感受到Andreas还在喜欢他，他却没能及时拒绝他………

 

Andreas看着星光下Tom迷人的脸蛋，微微颤抖的睫毛，再难以自制，他吻了上去………

 

Tom惊恐的推着Andreas，已经晚了，他只能闭紧牙关不让他的舌头继续侵入……

 

“Nonononno…”Tom终于费劲的把Andreas推开了。

 

Andreas一脸受伤的表情。

 

“……对不起…Tom………你知道我很爱你……”

 

“……应该我说对不起……”Tom窘迫的说，这也不全都是Andreas的错，他不该明知Andreas喜欢自己还跟他暧昧下去。

 

“……能给我一个机会吗？”Andreas拉住Tom的手。

 

Tom使劲抽了出去。“………你…你…再给我一段时间………我还不想………再投入一段感情……”

 

Andreas惊喜的笑了，Tom终于不再是强硬的拒绝了，“我会等你，多久都可以！Tom！我这辈子都会等你，我只爱你一个！！！”

 

“………谢谢………在那之前………我们还是先做朋友……好吗……”Tom小声说。

 

Tom心里很乱，他知道自己这样暧昧不清是错的。他那么回答是在吊着他，他不该自私的拖着Andreas在自己身边，他并不算有多么喜欢他。

 

可他又真的很孤单，他不希望那个人幸福美满的时候，自己却要那么可怜的形单影只，一旦习惯了两个人，他不甘心没人爱………他只是想要有人爱他，虽然Andreas不是他真正想要的人……

 

就像生来就被遗弃在路边的小孩，他只是渴望一点点宠爱……………

 

一点点就好…………

 

“好的，Tom，我都听你的！”Andreas按耐住自己的冲动，他会等他的，Tom一定有一天会完全爱上自己，接受自己，他会让Tom变成世界最幸福的人。

 

Tom点了点头，主动给他挪出一个位置。

 

他们并排躺在星空下，聊一些电影和哲学，虽然他们心思都不在那上面。

 

Andreas许了个愿望，他想让Tom成为最幸福的人。

 

 

————————————————

 

 

艾尔莎不知道现在的Chris是不是她想要的，他比任何时候都要体贴，勤快，顾家又工作狂。

 

不过却像少了点什么。

 

她慢慢知道了答案，他像一个上了发条的机器，像一具温暖的尸体，不知疲惫的机械的做事。

 

他少的，是灵魂。

 

她们尝试过想同床亲热，刚转身面对面抱住彼此就放弃了。

 

艾尔莎不喜欢看到Chris一脸蜡像般的僵硬表情，她也已经习惯了和他背对背睡觉，转过来再看到他的脸，还是会想到他和Tom，她觉得有点反胃。

 

他们又默契的回转身，Chris只是想尝试补偿她，看起来她并不喜欢，而他也根本没一点兴趣。

 

依然，同床异梦。

 

这生活像是一席爬满虱子的华丽的袍，看上去是那么光鲜欢快，内里却正在迅速蔓延着腐烂。

 

艾尔莎紧紧卷着自己的那床被子。

 

要不是为了不让孩子看出来，不破坏她和Chris这种无言的契约，她也想搬到别的房间去住。

 

她想逃出这生活，出去透透气。

 

不知道Delilah怎么样了，真想去看望她一下，也许又能找回快乐了。

 

 

————————————————

 

 

Tom似乎已经习惯了Andreas每天都在，Andreas很听话，没有再做什么越轨的事，也没有催Tom快点接受他。

 

Tom也就不提考虑的事。他不想跟他确定关系，他不知道自己是害怕Andreas，还是害怕所有的男人，女人，还是他已经怕了爱情。

 

Andreas是那么体贴入微，无论是生活上，工作上，都没有他摆不平的事，他全心全意对Tom好，眼中从来没有其他人，他一直在不求回报的付出，他对他那么好，Tom有点动摇了。

 

他们周围已经有人在窃窃私语，Tom和Andreas俨然成了他们眼中的一对情侣，不过没人能成功把新闻爆出来。

 

Tom以前觉得自己可能需要一个女人，才能来忘记Chris，现在他渐渐有点迷失了，他有点离不开Andreas了，他分不清这依赖的感觉，是友情还是爱情？

 

日子在一天天过去，他知道Andreas已经等的够久，他也该认真考虑一下了。

 

 

————————————————

 

 

有些人一直在错

 

有些人不小心犯错

 

即便是神也偶尔出错

 

在不同人的不同角度

 

你觉得错的，也可能对他是对的

 

你觉得对的，也可能对他是错的。

 

爱的崇高或肤浅

 

用的手段卑劣或天真

 

并不能用一句简单的对错盖棺定论

 

多少罪有应得

 

到头来也不过是情有可原

 

他们只是想要把命运重新排列组合

 

他们只是想要全力追逐心中所求

 

他们只是同样为爱而受苦的可怜人

 

于是，这世上才有

 

那么多无情人，错成伴侣

 

那么多有情人，难成眷属

 

悲剧，总是在撕碎美好时诞生

 

 

不过，你听…………

 

冬天已经来了，春天还会远吗？

 

我们，总在最深的绝望里遇见最美的风景。

 

 

 

 

 

————————————————————

 

 

（这几章是残忍了点，对不起………………………

我想先做这个让你们哭的坏人，等将来真的有xx发生的时候，也许可以代入下他们在相爱的心境…………………也许不至于那么心碎………………………………

……………………现实面前…我们都是埋起头的鸵鸟………）


	17. 第十七章，     Q      -Question

17， Q -Question

 

We are never so defenseless against suffering as when we love ,never so forlornly unhappy as when we have lost our love lbject or its love.

———— Sigmund Freud 

相爱时我们没办法抵挡住痛苦，失去爱时我们更是痛不欲生。

———— 弗洛伊德

 

Delilah支支吾吾的说了自己的地址，她不想让艾尔莎来找她，但是彼岸的那个人好像又遇到了什么麻烦，说话总带着哭腔，她好不容易硬起的心肠又软了下来。

艾尔莎总是这样，结婚以后，快乐幸福的时候想不起她，有了问题总想依靠她，问题解决了又把她遗忘。

她以前是很愿意让她依靠的，反复几次之后她已经很累了，她青春已经快耗尽了，她不能让自己无休止的等一个没有希望的梦。

谁都会放弃的，如果你全心全意对那个人，她却总是有事钟无艳，无事夏迎春。

 

——————————————

 

Andreas接了一个电话，脸色变得很沉重。

Tom小心的分好两人份的鸡肉沙拉，他不知道Andreas怎么了，想不想开口。

Andreas罕见的叹了口气，他没有拿起刀叉，只是认真的看着Tom。

“我父亲得了癌症，我可能要回德国去接手公司了……………Tom………你……我不是逼你，……我想问你，你愿意跟我一起回去吗？”

“………Andreas……”Tom为他难过，他也不想Andreas回去，可是他没办法答应那个请求，“……我…………”

“好了…我知道了…你别说出来…”Andreas低下头，他向来有活力的蓝眼睛暗的像壁炉里的灰烬。

Tom低头乖巧的吃着盘子里的食物，不敢出声。

Andreas在告别时还伪装着轻松的笑容，他不想Tom为难。

“…我会去看你的，我会经常去看你的…”Tom一脸歉疚，Andreas为自己做了很多很多，自己却连一件事都没办法为他做。他真的不能跟他走，那就像变相确定了他们的关系，“你父亲一定会好起来的……”

“……嗯，我会找最好的医生，我也不愿意离开你，Tom……”Andreas吻了Tom的额头。

Tom没有拒绝。

一个冗长的紧紧的拥抱，Tom感觉到一向坚强的Andreas肩膀在微微的颤抖，“……你还好吧？”

他只是撑出一个笑容，他是绝对不会哭的，“……别担心，我一定会再回到你身边……”

Tom轻揉着他的后背，他的心也不好受。

“我爱你，Tom……”

————————————————

Andreas是不会告诉Tom他家族里那些勾心斗角，是是非非的。Tom跟他们不一样，纯良的他根本想象不到那些黑暗面。他也不想让他看到自己的脆弱，自己的混乱和肮脏，他不想让Tom看到他表面光彩的生活背后是多么不堪一击。

他要他在Tom眼中永远骄傲的完美。

他只是舍不得Tom，想知道Tom有多在乎他。并不是真的想带他回去，那些狠毒可怕的人，他一个人来应付就好了，他可不想Tom接触到不好的东西。

他父亲也不是什么良善的角色，他这一脉能在家族里拥有绝大部分的股份，并不是靠多么光明正大的手段，现在他父亲得病，可能就是报应，但别人趁机报复的话可不会止步于他父亲。

他们家只有自己和拜金挥霍的姐姐，还有那个就会赌钱吸毒的姐夫，他根本指望不上。

自己回去接手，首先要把暗中的黑道和毒品交易停掉，他可不想让自己置身于麻烦，再见不到Tom。剩下撑场面的正当生意，如果想不被抢走股份，可能就要寻求帮助了，他快速的在脑子里搜寻着能合作的名单。

并没有几个可靠的人。

母亲和父亲几乎在他只有五岁的时候就各玩各的，貌合神离。他直到十岁才从父亲那么多带回家的女友中得知谁才是他的母亲。

他们教会他的就是，人生并不需要关爱，想要什么，就直接去拿，只能自己去拿，你不努力，没人会给你。

他讨厌那个家，伪善，堕落，冰冷，肮脏，可是他不得不需要那些钱。

它们是他的武器。

他那么喜欢摇滚和极限运动，就是靠刺激遗忘痛苦。他也不愿意花时间爱别人，他只是学他们和不同人不停上床做爱。

直到他看到Tom在电影里的样子，他是那么纯真又楚楚可怜，他们的灵魂如此不同。他好想靠近他，烧灼在地狱熔岩里的魔鬼，总是向往触碰沐浴在天堂清泉里的天使。

他付出了他心里仅存的爱，虽然换来的也不过是个暧昧不明的备胎身份。

他不能放手，Tom是这个世界上让他唯一感受到光明的存在。

他坐在回故乡的飞机上，思考着对策。

他会不择一切手段，保住自己那个腐烂的家，只有守住自己的钱和势力，他才有能力留住Tom。

为了他，做什么都在所不惜。

 

——————————————————

 

艾尔莎终于见到了Delilah，她看起来气色真好。

艾尔莎整个人扑倒在她家松软的沙发上。

Delilah在帮她切水果。

真好，艾尔莎感到一阵舒适和轻松。

Delilah还是有耐心的听她抱怨，就好像之前在电话里冷漠的人不见了，现在又是那个可以依靠的老朋友。

艾尔莎给Delilah做了没机会给她做的蛋糕，虽然生日早就过了，她也想让她尝尝。

“好吃吗？”艾尔莎喂了Delilah。

Delilah犹豫的拿过勺子，她不能直接含过去。确实很好吃，她点点头。

艾尔莎欣慰的笑了，这满足感她已经遗忘好久。

“你能不能搬回澳洲呀？”艾尔莎不失时机的问。

“我不会回去了。”Delilah摇摇头。

“为什么？我很想你…”艾尔莎不甘心。

“……我有我自己的生活，艾尔莎。”她并不是她的附属品，她要多久才能明白？

“……你一个人在哪里不都一样…”来了一天，所有的东西都是单人份，艾尔莎猜到她并没有男朋友。

“……你知不知道你这句话很自私？”Delilah不喜欢她这么独断专权，居高临下的口气。

艾尔莎也不喜欢Delilah顶撞她的态度，她想为自己辩解。

门口传来转钥匙的声音。

“Honey，我给你带了甜甜圈…”身材火辣的金发女孩，愉快的推开门。

Delilah站了起来，艾尔莎也站了起来，她太惊讶了。

“……哦，她是谁？”Ashley过来靠在Delilah身上，有点撒娇又有点嫉妒。

“…我的老朋友，艾尔莎。”

“你好，我是Delilah的女朋友Ashley…”Ashley伸出手。

“……不……我们还没………”Delilah想解释。

艾尔莎一脸的不可思议，“女朋友？………什么意思？………别告诉我你们俩在谈恋爱，……你喜欢女人？”

“这有什么大不了的，”Ashley亲了Delilah脸一口，“…那么，你来找她玩的？”

艾尔莎转而生气的看向Delilah，等她解释。

Delilah没说什么，只是帮Ashley摘掉她的宽沿帽，用手指梳理她的头发。

艾尔莎看不下去了，她好像成了不受欢迎的多余的人，Delilah居然喜欢女人？这么多年她都没告诉自己，现在跟她恋爱这个年轻女孩，她也没告诉自己？她眼里还有没有自己？

艾尔莎憋着一口气，默默听Ashley没完没了的用撒娇的口气缠着Delilah讲东讲西。

“…我一会就走了。”艾尔莎把盘子里的蛋糕戳的乱七八糟。

“………一天就走？不会太累吗？你不住下吗？”Delilah挽留她，她不想她这么奔波，说好来度假的，这么快就走？

“好啊，Delilah我开车送她吧？”Ashley抱着Delilah的脖子撅嘴说。

“……还是我送她吧。”Delilah把这个人形挂件从身上拿下来。

“不用了，我自己叫车，”艾尔莎气的直接去拿行李，Delilah都不挽留她，看来她们之间已经没什么感情了。她本来就很烦，真不想看她们秀恩爱。

“……我送你，艾尔莎。”

“放开我！”艾尔莎甩开Delilah的手，大吼了一声，“别跟着我！”

Delilah居然真的没有追上来。

艾尔莎在计程车里再忍不住眼泪，Delilah不是她的了，她什么都没有了，连这个最强大的依靠也被别人抢走了，他们为什么总要和她抢呢？

她一定要再抓紧点什么，就算握在手里看着它死掉，她也不会再让任何人拿走任何一样属于她的东西。

 

————————————————————

 

最无情的莫过于时间，它从不会为任何人的痛苦，眼泪，祈祷，哀求而停手。

它总是不动声色的带走你的青春，你的快乐，你的梦想，你的所有。

它永生不老，生生不息。

而你的一切都在倒数。

太阳仍然照常升起。

夜晚总是准时降临。

一天，一天，一天，又一天…………

和着你的挣扎与哀鸣，如不停止的巨轮，轰隆隆的碾过去。

 

直到你收起所有不甘心，彻底臣服在它脚下。

 

————————————————————

 

一年后。

 

————————————————————

 

Chris受邀到圣托里尼拍摄一个独立小电影。

他完成后没有直接回家，走进了一个悬崖边上开放阳台带泳池的酒店。

他很喜欢这些蓝白相间的房子，看上去很纯净。关于那片爱琴海，传说不一，但那是埋葬感情最好的地方。

已经一年了，他对Tom的恨意并没有随着时间减少。但到此刻，已经足够了，该是终结的时候。

他来希腊之前，看到了那个被尘封已久的捕梦网，他本来已经在搬家时扔掉了，不知为何又出现在新家的地下室里。

他把它扔到了院子的垃圾桶。

上飞机前，他又把它从桶底翻出来，他想把它扔进那个爱琴海，就像那些传说一样，把它诗意的永远埋葬到大海深处。

来祭奠他那场不知所谓的愚蠢的错爱。

Chris放好行李箱，阳光真好。

他房间在悬崖的高点，能看到整片海和错落有致的蓝白建筑和街道。

只是有一点差强人意，这房间在最拐角处，他和隔壁房间的阳台有一部分是通透的，还好，现在是淡季，那里看起来并没有人入住。

Chris躺在泳池边的长椅上晒太阳。

一个人真轻松，他难得出来独自旅行透透气。

圣托里尼的碧海蓝天有种不真实的美。

“喵呜……喵嗷………”一只黑白相间的猫咪跳进了他的阳台。

Chris并不讨厌猫，它们是优雅的生物，他这一路上已经在街道四处看到太多的猫，它们懒洋洋的行走在这个童话般的小镇。

Chris坐起来去抱它。

 

——————————————————

 

“Back here，Kitty Kitty…”

Chris像被闪电击中了，那个随着喊猫声音，在隔壁阳台上追小猫的人，在刺眼的阳光下出现在他眼前。

那个人也愣住了，他们说不出话，发不出声音，都想移开视线，转过头，但是他们什么都做不到。

“喵呜！”猫咪挣开了Chris的怀抱，它轻巧的跳上了高处，半咪着眼睛鄙视着这两个刚才妄想捉住它的人，懒洋洋的打了个哈欠。

Chris曾经设想过跟那个人再见面一定要狠狠再羞辱他，不过他更希望永远再也见不到他。

看着那个人瞬间变得忧伤的绿眼睛，他脑内循环了一年的恶毒的话一个字都说不出口。

 

——————————————————

这一年发生了太多的事。

Andreas居然和女人结婚了，而且是结婚了快半年才告诉Tom。

Tom飞去德国他家里找他，他已经不住在那里，也不肯再见Tom。

虽然Tom并没有多爱他，但他就这样绝情的，轻描淡写的抛下了自己，Tom还是很受伤。

Tom变得更封闭了，总是独来独往。

经纪人也没有强求他工作，怕他崩断了那根弦。

来希腊散心，还是经纪人为他准备的行程。

Tom做梦也没想到，他还能再见到那个人。

一年了，他以为他已经把他忘记了，生活好像又和没爱过他时别无异样。

他刚才追着那只跳进他窗口的猫咪，一路到两个阳台空旷的连接处。

一下子就看到了那个抱猫的身影，时间好像在那个人脸上重重的刻下了一笔，记忆里如大理石雕像般完美的容颜，多了太多的沧桑和憔悴。

Tom还是按住了胸口，他快不能呼吸了。

他居然还是那么爱着这个深深伤害过他的人…………真是太蠢了………不是吗……

他等着他的怒吼，等他再骂自己，他真怕自己会晕过去。

 

————————————————

 

他们呆立了太久，已经错过了及时转身装作视而不见的最佳时间。

 

Chris费力的开口了，“你还好吗？”

 

Tom掩饰不住泪水落下来，“我很好，你呢………？”

 

Chris不忍心看他哭，虽然此前他每一分钟都希望他活的痛苦。

 

“……我也很好。”

 

“………那就好……”Tom根本不想听到那个答案，他希望Chris过的不好，他伤害了自己，抛弃了自己，还能过的那么幸福，为什么上天这么不公平？

 

猫咪又跳下房檐，它看准了Chris躺椅间桌子上的茶点。

Chris没有赶它，给它推了推盘子，心里感谢猫咪让自己可以改变一下站在那里动不了的姿势。

 

“…………你刚才在追它…”Chris不想让Tom这么呆站着看自己。

 

“…嗯……他跳到我房里来了……”Tom知道自己不应该再靠近Chris这个玩弄自己的混蛋，可他还是控制不住的跨过了阳台去摸那只猫。

 

Chris及时收回了自己的手，他不想他俩同时摸一只猫的话，再不小心手碰到一起。

 

Tom瘦了好多好多，白嫩的锁骨在v领t恤的大口子衬托下更明显了。

 

Chris只可怜了他一秒，就又想起那些床照，那心痛的感觉时隔这么久又再次向他袭来，好像比以往任何一次都更加强烈。

 

他为什么又出现在自己身边？他是故意的………？  
他那恶心的男伴又无法满足他？他又想来勾引自己和他xx？他不会再让他欺骗感情了！Chris脑袋很痛。

 

“你为什么会在这？”他冷漠的看着Tom。

 

Tom看着又变得一脸冷漠的Chris，他心里刚燃起的希望又熄灭了，你太贱了，你太蠢了不是吗，Tom………

 

“我来度假的……”

 

“哦，刚好我来你就来，…还住在我隔壁？”Chris一脸的质疑，他不能再让Tom走近他的世界，他没有力量再经历一次心碎。

 

“………我已经在这住了好几天了，你这里之前根本没有人！”Tom不理解Chris的无理取闹。

 

Chris没再说话，如果他不是故意的，他怎么会又遇到他？他们就这么有缘？这是多么恶意的玩笑啊。

 

Tom不再抚摸那只猫，Chris的语气就好像自己是什么跟踪狂，他始终还是把自己想成那种人，自己为什么还要这么犯贱，又被他羞辱呢？Tom想离开了。

 

“…你不是订婚了吗？媒体还说她已经怀孕了？现在你们都应该有孩子了吧？”Chris不想这么轻易让Tom离开，他还是想要报复，拆穿他的谎言，让他无地自容。

 

“………她流产了……”Tom愣住了，背对着Chris，不知道他为什么问这个。

 

Chris冷笑了两声，“哦，呵呵，真是遗憾。”

 

Tom很生气，不管那是不是他的孩子，Chris的语气就像是讽刺，一点同情心都没有。

 

“……你到底想说什么？！”Tom转过头，质问他。

 

“我就是想夸夸你，你这么棒的演技，奥斯卡都没提名你，真是遗憾。”Chris毫不掩饰他鄙夷的神情，怀孕，订婚，流产，只为了他和Andreas能苟合，多么完美的演出。

 

“……我不明白你的意思！”Tom生气了。

 

“呵呵，你当然不想我知道了，可我就是知道了。骗着所有人，心安理得的一起睡，怎么样？你和你那恶心的男人X生活过的怎么样？他不能满足你？”Chris咬牙切齿的讥讽还嘴硬不认账的Tom。

 

“你到底在说什么！什么恶心的男人？！我跟谁睡了？”Tom被他搞糊涂了，男人？难道他在说Andreas？他和Andreas也并没有怎么样啊？他怎么知道的？

 

“好了，别装算了，你们可真Tm恶心，你们在床上的照片我全都看到了！”Chris狠狠砸了一拳桌子，吓得猫咪夹着尾巴跳走了。

 

“……什么？什么床上？……男人？…你在说谁？………你是说Andreas？”Tom被Chris的愤怒吓了一跳，他看起来像是要杀v人，可是他在气什么呢？什么床照？

 

“你还真是嘴硬啊？你非得要我再说一次吗？非得让我把你们干的那种事，再说一遍羞辱你，你才觉得够爽，是不是？贱人！”Chris心脏痛的厉害，他快不能呼吸了，Tom，到现在还是在骗他，都分开这么久了，他何必还要再骗他！！！

 

“我真的不知道你在说什么！”Tom有点担心的看着Chris，他看起来好像很难受的捂着心脏，“如果……你说的是……Andreas，我跟他什么都没有，更别提上床了！我发誓！”

 

“呵呵，你发誓，你发誓就像放屁一样！你在床上怎么对我发的誓？你在瑞士怎么对我发的誓？！你说你永远是我一个人的？你却背着我从头到尾都和他在一起！你突然就不去冰岛，只是为了要和他上床！你们还订婚了！他把那些都告诉我了！还有你们那些恶心死人的床照！你们这一年在新闻上出现多少次了！天天粘在一起！你怎么说？……………你这个贱货！我TM真是个傻x！！！”Chris把心里的伤痛都咆哮了出来。

 

Tom看着陷入疯癫的Chris，他也被他说的话惊呆了，除了之前被Andreas吻了一次，他并没有做任何对不起他的事，原来他那次骂自己不是为了Sia的事吗？床照又是怎么回事？他们确实没有上过床呀………

 

“……我……我不知道你说的事……我和………Andreas真的没有上过床…，你先坐下来………”Tom想去扶嘴唇青紫捂着心脏的Chris，却被他甩开了。

 

“别碰我，你快脏死了！贱人！骗子！”

 

“你能不能不要再这么骂我了！！！！！我究竟做错了什么你要这么骂我！！？你还发誓说永远爱我呢！你还说你会永远保护我！但你一直都在伤害我！我怎么就脏了？我怎么就贱了？…我是不知道和Sia到底有没有事，但我跟Andreas不可能有事！……你明知道……做那种事我每次都很疼，如果有事我第二天怎么能没感觉！我怎么能不知道？！！我不知道你为什么会这么确定，不过我也能确定！我肯定没有！！没有任何别的男人碰过我！！从来我只有你一个人！！你这个混蛋！”Tom崩溃的大哭起来，Chris太残忍了，到现在还当着面这样骂他，而他还在爱着这个人渣，他实在忍受不了了。

 

Chris好像才清醒了一点，他看着已经哭的快晕过去的Tom，很心疼。

 

Tom的样子完全不像在演戏或说谎，他真的快委屈的不行了，难道，这当中有什么误会？自己被骗了吗？

 

“……如果你说的是真的……”

 

“当然是真的！我以我的生命发誓！如果我和他做过，我马上被雷劈死！！！！你这个混蛋！”Tom哭着把盘子里剩下的甜点都扔到Chris的脸上，他没有躲。

 

“………对不起…………”Chris任那些温热的巧克力在脸上流，坐在地上哭的Tom不是演的，他真的没被Andreas x过……为什么自己不早点跟他问清楚呢？为什么当时那么不信任他？

 

妒火真的会烧盲人的眼睛。也许自己真是太患得患失，从第一次看到Andreas开始，就很怕他抢走Tom，总想着跟他竞争跟他比较，后面被那些一连串的打击恼羞成怒，也没想过信任Tom。

可是就算他们没有上过床，那些照片，还有Tom没告诉他两个人还在暗中来往的事，又算什么呢？Tom始终还是不完全是自己的。

 

Chris似乎打开了心结，对Tom恨意少了很多，他更恨的，只是自己没能力让Tom完全属于自己。

 

他抓不住他，他没办法，Tom就像夏季末尾的一阵风，他以为能留住它，忽然就一叶知秋。

 

“…对不起……对不起………”Chris扶Tom起来，Tom甩开他的手。

 

“……你根本不知道你说的那种话有多伤人！”Tom自己起来了，他擦干眼泪，想要把崩溃的情绪渐渐整理好，“你只是玩玩我？你凭什么只是玩玩我？”

 

“……对不起，我那时在气头上，……我并不是真的是那个意思……”Chris着急的解释，他怎么可能玩他呢？他是他唯一爱的彻骨的人。

 

Tom抽泣着冷笑起来，“别解释了，你就是那么想的！是我太傻了！凭什么你每天都在那个家里和别人睡觉就可以，我就得只是你一个人的，被你呼之即来，被你用完就扔？”他实在咽不下这口气，太不公平了。

 

“………Tom……我也可以用我的生命发誓，我绝没想过玩弄你，如果我骗你，我也马上被雷劈死…劈我多少次都行！！！对不起…对不起………我那时候实在太嫉妒了，太生气了………我………”Chris真诚的发着誓。

 

Tom能看出来一脸悲怆和懊恼的Chris现在说的是真话，可是他曾经给他的伤害还在隐隐作痛。

 

两个人都没再说话。

 

虽然知道了那件事都是误会，虽然大家都用生命在立誓，虽然都是因为太爱对方才那么伤害彼此，可是已经陌路一年多了，他们的生活轨迹早就偏离了原来的航道，他们之间碎裂的东西好像再不能被修补如初了。

 

Tom没有继续留在这个阳台上，他哭的头疼，他想回房间躲一躲。

 

Chris看着他低垂着肩膀离开的身影，那脆弱又孤寂的样子让他不舍，他想再抱抱他。

 

可他不会再接受自己了。

 

可真是够混蛋的，别说像Tom那样敏感的人，就算自己这样的粗枝大叶，如果有人说那些话，也会恨他一辈子吧。

 

这可能就是远距离异地恋的弊端，总是因为沟通太少，见面太少，出现信任危机。

 

Chris不敢追过去，他站到阳台之间最斜角的位置上，想看看Tom在做什么。

 

Tom刷的拉上了窗帘。

 

Chris只能呆坐在泳池边上。

 

他第一次失去了判断力，他不清楚自己的心里到底想要怎么样？现在他们应该怎么样？其实现在是最好的永远分开的时机，刺拔掉了一大半，消退了恨意以后，也就不再那么时时刻刻都无法忘记对方了。

 

一年不见，Tom已经变得那么瘦弱，好像风都能轻易吹倒他，Chris好想把他抱在怀里保护他………可是他没有脸再对他做那些………是自己把他害成这样的…

 

可是Tom刚才哭的那么痛苦，他心里还是有自己的，不是吗？

 

还要继续爱吗？好不容易用了一年，才把对方赶出了彼此的生命。Tom身边有了别人，自己也刚整理好家庭的关系，又要陷进去吗？何况自己的处境也并没有改变，这么伤害过的人还会原谅自己再为自己受委屈吗？

就算他还这样深爱着他，Tom还爱自己吗？

 

他快疯了。

 

——————————————————

 

Tom拉上窗帘，他不想看到Chris的头。

整个人蒙在被子里，虽然知道了Chris当初是因为嫉妒Andreas才说的那些话，可他这400多个日夜，每天都会想起那些字眼，它们一直在折磨他。

 

因为他，他已经不敢再爱了。

 

他不知道Andreas说了什么给Chris，床照是什么意思，但是他可以百分百确定，自己并没有被男人x过。

 

就算误会好像解开了一大半，他仍感觉到他们之间有什么变了。Chris那么做不还是因为不够信任他吗？虽然他确实隐瞒了Andreas的事，也是为了不让他吃醋生气而已。自己已经做到那么忠贞了，他还不满足，他又能为自己做什么？这一年来，他不还是跟艾尔莎一起秀恩爱，每天睡在一起？自己订婚，他都不闻不问。就算他确实不是玩弄自己，那天平的两端，他早就做出了选择不是吗？

 

可是回想到刚才Chris捂着心脏的样子，Tom真的很担心，他怎么了？他是生病了吗？后来Chris发誓时痛苦的眼神，Tom知道Chris心里还是有自己的。

 

已经不那么恨了，时间也磨去了所有的不甘心，还要继续爱吗，又让自己变成那个尴尬的插足者，等着永远不会为自己做牺牲的人？

 

就算他依然那么蠢的爱着他，Chris还爱自己吗？

 

他快疯了。

 

——————————————

 

一直等到晚上，Tom的窗帘都没再打开过，Chris搬进了紧挨着隔壁的房间。

他不知道Tom是不是就睡在墙壁后面，他听了很久也听不到一点声音。

他靠着墙，独自灌着苦酒。

他要怎么做呢？

他该不该这么做呢？

 

————————————————

 

Andreas的脸上多了一道伤疤。

他为了利益娶的那个女人可不是什么善茬，他稳定了公司后跟她摊牌提出离婚，她就那么冲上来割了他一刀，要不是他反应快，眼睛都要保不住。

不过这就算她们扯平了。

这伤疤让Andreas很担心，他不敢见Tom，怕他觉得自己不帅了。

从他决定结婚那一刻起，他就无法面对他，再见到Tom他就没办法忍受自己的世界了，可家里还要靠他。

父亲做着化疗，医生说如果明年没有扩散，那么可能还很有机会康复，他花了很多时间精力，他父亲必须好起来，他不想留在德国，一辈子做一个狡诈的商人。姐姐和姐夫只会伸手要钱，根本不管公司之前的风雨飘摇，不管巨额的家产多少人在觊觎。

他这一年做了多少肮脏事他都不愿意回想，一切都为了钱。 他只觉得自己越来越配不上Tom。

他从来不信仰上帝，很少祈祷，现在坚持参加着弥撒，他不是为了忏悔自己的罪恶。他只求过上帝两次，一次是Tom去道罗麦特山那次，这次他想请求上帝让自己度过这一关，让父亲好起来，自己还能再次回到Tom身边。

他照着镜子，虽然那道疤经过几次治疗并不太丑陋明显了，可是他怕Tom不会喜欢，他还能比过那个阴魂不散的Chris吗？何况他心里还有那么多Tom不知道的伤疤。

如果Tom看到了真实的他，并不是像在他身边那么热情阳光，正直优秀，而是一直用手段设计别人，还做着不干净的生意，为了利益过去的每天都搂着别的女人睡觉………如果Tom知道了，他就会被他唾弃一辈子吧。

Andreas痛苦的砸碎了镜子，他不想再看自己凶狠的眼神和样子。

他好想摆脱自己的世界，他也想成为自己一直伪装出来的样子，跟Tom一起无忧无虑的生活。可是他不能，如果他再放弃这些他仅剩的优势，Tom更没可能会喜欢他了。

他不能让Tom来过他的生活，他又配不上Tom的生活。

没人会爱真正的他。

 

Tom，能不能，不要抛弃我………

 

——————————————————

 

如果爱是可以这么快消散的情绪

那人类也不会繁衍至今

以为东藏西躲，永不照面

就不会再被它狙杀捕获

可那，

只需要一个眼神交汇的瞬间

就啃食掉你所有努力

逃不掉的

是一场无期的酷刑

想赶走心里的人

得先要剜走你的心

 

————

 

红酥手，黄縢酒，满城春色宫墙柳。

东风恶，欢情薄。

一怀愁绪，几年离索。

错、错、错！

春如旧，人空瘦，泪痕红浥鲛绡透。

桃花落，闲池阁。

山盟虽在，锦书难托。

莫、莫、莫！

————陆游《钗头凤·红酥手》


	18. 第十八章， R -Radiance

18， R -Radiance

 

We'll be together, neither heaven nor hell, neither cursed nor saved, i'm not dead, i'm not alive.

—————— Dante Alighieri

我们会在一起，既不是在天堂，也不是地狱。既不是被诅咒也不是被解救，我没有死，我也没在活。

—— 但丁

 

 

Chris还是没忍住那么做了。

 

他把捕梦网小心的擦干净，床头的挂画摘下来，把它挂在他们中间的墙壁上。

 

他知道自己看起来像个傻瓜，可他控制不住自己。

 

他没勇气过去找Tom，他怕他拒绝……他也根本不知道自己想干什么，他就是那么做了。

 

刚才见到他，心里有那么多舍不得。

 

哪怕，再让他在梦里见见他。

 

窗口的风吹动那个捕梦网，它不情愿的摇摆着。

Chris虔诚的祈祷。

 

——————————————

 

它还是帮助了他。

 

Chris又来到了梦里的世界，不过这不是任何一个他们共同经历过的场景。

他在一个巨大的体育场，身边都是疯狂喊叫的球迷。

场上是一场激烈的足球比赛。

他很快通过身边人的球衣辨认出，这是一场西班牙国家德比。他现在可能是在诺坎普球场，他穿着皇家马德里的球衣，站在客队球迷看台上。

可能捕梦网出错了，他并没有看过这场比赛，他的发型居然还是二十几岁的金色大背头，估计他的脸也是。Chris没心思关注比赛，Tom在哪儿啊？他只想找到他。

 

Chris不管别的球迷是多么讨厌他这种在看台上来回奔走的行为，他一定要找到Tom。

 

整个客场都没有那个人。

 

Chris只能走向主场球迷，他一个人执着的穿着皇马球衣穿梭在巴萨球迷里，大家蠢蠢欲动，他就快挨揍了，可是，Tom，在哪儿呢？

 

“喂……请你回你的看台上去……”一只手拍了他的肩膀，Chris回过头，穿着巴萨红蓝球衣的人在喊他，那是他从未见过的他的样子，蓬松的金色卷发，嫩的能掐出水的皮肤，薄薄的嘴唇微微张着，一双清澈明亮的绿眼睛正注视着他。

 

Chris扑上去给他一个熊抱，被他推开了。

 

“………你干什么？”梦里的Tom一脸拒绝。

 

Chris对梦里的Tom已经很有经验，反正他又不是真的Tom，他决定骗骗他，  
“哦。你不记得我了吗？Tom？我是Chris，我们约好一起来看比赛的！”

 

“……………”Tom若有所思的看着他。

 

“你不相信我？”

 

“我们穿着不同球队的球衣，怎么可能会约好一起看比赛？”Tom直接拆穿了他。

 

“哦…，”Chris脱掉了球衣，打着赤膊站在那儿，这比刚才穿对方球衣进来主队球迷方阵更显的无礼。“我们现在可以一起看球了吧？”

 

Tom一脸的不耐烦，“你还是回到你本来的地方吧。”

 

“不，我要跟你在一起。”Chris扯过边上的助威旗遮住自己，他不能在Tom面前被人打一顿。

 

Tom不再理他，把视线放回比赛场上。

 

Chris挤在他身边，他果然还是这样深爱着他，就算这Tom只是个梦中的幻象，能这样看着他，跟他说话，心脏就好像已经康复了。

 

Tom发觉到Chris一直在右边看着自己，他就偏过脸不再看向右半场。

 

上半场比赛结束了，中场休息。

 

Tom离开看台，走上台阶，要出体育馆门口，他想甩开他。

 

Chris一直寸步不离跟着他。

 

“你到底想怎么样？为什么跟着我？”

 

“……我不想怎么样……我就是想看着你……我想呆在你身边………”

 

Tom冷笑了一下。“为什么？”

 

“……因为我还爱你，Tom，我真的还爱你，你能不能原谅我？能不能再给我一次机会？我错了…我真的错了…你怎么惩罚我都行…但是不要离开我…不要不理我…我还想和你在一起…原谅我……别扔下我……我真的好爱你……求求你…Tom………你离开我以后……我心脏已经出问题了…没有你我会死的………求求你…Tom…再原谅我一次……回来我身边……”Chris抓起Tom的手。明知道他不是真的Tom，明知道他听不懂，Chris只是想把心里话说出来。

 

他梦里不说出来的话，现实里他又没脸再说出口，他这辈子就再也没办法跟Tom说出这些话了。

 

Tom甩开他的手。“你放开我！”

 

“Tom……求你别离开我，好不好？我真的错了，我真的错了，我真的爱你，我是真的爱你……我说的那些话太蠢了，我太坏了……，我那个时候……我那个时候都已经决定要为你离婚了……，可是突然知道你和别人上床……我真的受不了……Tom……我不能忍受别人碰你……Tom………我真的受不了……”Chris再次抓住他的手，他得跟这个Tom说出来，心里才会好受点。

 

Tom震惊的看着他，“你在说什么？？为我离婚？”

 

Chris知道他听不懂。他不管，他一定要说完，“我再没有跟艾尔莎上过床了，Tom，我也只有你一个人啊，我是真的真的好爱你…失去你以后，我的心脏越来越差了…………我根本不是故意要伤害你，我只是太想独占你……你再跟我在一起好不好？我求求你Tom……”Chris控制不住抱着Tom。

 

梦里的Tom紧闭着眼睛，他嘴唇在发抖，他好像很生气了。

 

Chris知道自己又着急搞砸了，可是他实在忍不住。

 

今天Tom走回那个阳台的时候，他就很想跟他说这些，可是尊严不允许他那么做，他怕得到的答案是拒绝。他对自己已经完全没有信心，一个只会反复伤害Tom的有妇之夫，他还会原谅他吗？他们已经一年多没再见，他还会爱他吗？就算他爱他，他还会为了他再回到那个痛苦的位置上吗？

 

那不可能，他是一点机会都没有了。

 

可是梦里不同，梦里的Tom，自己说什么就是什么他还没那么恨过自己。或许，自己可以和这个捕梦网生活一辈子，那就可以永远呆在梦里的假Tom身边了。

 

“对不起，对不起，我说的太多了………我们先做朋友，好吗？”Chris努力跟Tom挽回。

 

“我不要和你做朋友…………”Tom摇摇头，睁开满含泪水的双眼。

 

“………不要！你一定要和我做朋友，你是我唯一的希望了！！我已经永远失去了Tom……………我不要连你也失去！！！求求你！我求求你！！”Chris拼命的摇晃着Tom的肩膀，就算他需要强迫他，也要让他留在自己身边。

 

“…你刚才………说的都是真的吗……？”

 

“我发誓！我爱你！我真的好爱你！Tom！如果我说假话我就被雷劈………”

 

梦里的Tom忽然踮起脚尖吻上了他的嘴，不让他把毒誓说下去。

 

Chris又惊又喜，这次捕梦网给他安排的Tom可真好！！！

 

他迅速的把他按到了墙上，疯狂的吻着他，他真的好想好想他，恨不得把他整个吃掉！

 

…………不对，等等！

 

这吻的感觉怎么这么真实？怎么他的舌头这么甜蜜又润滑？？？那真实的梦里的触感，就像，就像他们在威尔特郡的那个梦里？

 

Chris控制住自己，移开嘴唇，他捧住Tom的脸仔细端详，Tom那双眼睛里都是无尽的深情和痛楚，像极了今天中午在阳台的那个人！！！

 

“Tom？……Tom…？你是真的Tom？？？”Chris不敢置信的看着眼前的人。

 

Tom委屈的泪水流下来，“当然是我………你这个混蛋，为什么不肯早点跟我说呢……”

 

Chris哭着把他紧紧抱在怀里，“哦…………Tommy……Tommy………我好怕你不会原谅我……我好怕你已经不爱我………我没有机会说………我也不敢说……我是真的不敢说………”

 

“你真是个笨蛋………我真是个笨蛋……”Tom狠狠地用双拳锤着Chris的胸口。他们都已经浪费了多少的时间，在不确定，不敢说，和互相误解上！明明互相仍旧爱对方爱到要死，却都不敢再多走出一步。

 

如果不是自己今晚睡着睡着，忽然来到这个梦里，又在看台上看到穿着那么显眼的客队球衣的Chris，可能他们又要这样彼此沉默遗憾的过完余生了。

 

“……等等…这都是真的吧？Tommy，包括威尔特郡那次，你也确实出现在洛杉矶，确实和我经历了那场季风？”Chris扶住Tom的肩膀，他要求证，他好怕这只是捕梦网给他的一个梦而已，那醒来后，真正的Tom还是在憎恨他，还是一无所知。

 

“当然是真的……我到现在还记得那场季风……”Tom也确定了，那时Chris确实出现在那个梦里，他不知道这是怎么做到的，但他真的很感谢这一切，否则，他就再没机会听他说这些话了。

 

“啊，感谢上帝！！！感谢上帝！谢谢他把你还给我！！！”Chris不停的亲吻着Tom的脸，他太开心了，看来命运还没有那么残忍到要他们永远分离下去。

 

Tom也紧紧环抱着Chris，他们现在虽然是二十几岁的身体，却是现实里那个经历了太多痛苦的灵魂。

 

原来Chris曾经选择了自己！虽然Tom也不是非要他那么做，但是听到自己在他心里比较重要还是很幸福，更别提Chris为了自己还能一直不碰别人，Chris真的很爱自己！

 

“我也还爱你，Chris…我没有一分钟不再爱你…”Tom也说出了心里的话。

 

“我更爱你，Tommy…你就是我的生命…”Chris紧紧抱住他。

 

下半场比赛开始了，体育场里传来震耳欲聋的呐喊声。

 

“梦醒了，你还会和我说真话吗？你还会记得这一切吗？”Tom有点不放心。

 

“我当然记得，Tommy，你也要记住你说的话，我明天去找你，你可别说你不爱我…”Chris很感激这个梦让他有勇气说出一切，他只是怕Tom会反悔。

 

“我当然不会啦……”Tom有点撒娇的冲他撅起嘴，Chris又咬了上去……

 

他们终于放过了彼此的嘴唇。

“这梦什么时候会醒？”

“根据我以前的经验，过不了多久就会醒。”

“你以前？你以前在梦里做了什么？”

Chris给他讲了他单恋幻想Tom时的那几个梦。

原来只有他们现实中离得很近，才能进入同一个梦。以前Chris独自在梦里追的，都是Tom的幻象而已。Tom居然觉得有点吃梦里的自己的醋，原来这个家伙，那个时候一直在梦里吃自己豆腐，现实里都不肯表白。

“别生气嘛，后来我不是表白了吗？现在你也知道了，我永远是最爱你的…”Chris轻吻他的鼻尖。

Tom靠在他肩膀上，他觉得好幸福。

“以后，我们一定要互相坦白一点好不好？Chris？我不想我们再有什么误会了，我根本就离不开你………”

“好的，Tommy，以后我们有什么说什么，如果你再离开我……我会死的……”

他们互相讲述了Andreas的事和艾尔莎的事，之前他们一直不敢拿出来跟对方挑明的事，如今都说出来，也得到了谅解，这轻松多了。

这场风波之后，他们的心完全向彼此敞开了，不再自以为是，为对方着想而怀抱着秘密，最后让误解越来越深。未来，不管有多少问题，多少风雨，他们可以坦然一起去面对了。

Chris才知道原来艾尔莎和Andreas都那么威胁过Tom，Tom订婚也是迫不得已。

Tom才知道Chris一直在承受着压力，而且一直是把自己放在第一位的。

“我们以后怎么办？Chris？”

Chris沉默了，他之前是有想为了Tom离婚的，但他真没想到艾尔莎会用抚养权威胁他………

Tom看出他的为难，“Chris，你没必要非得离婚的，反正我也这样了，只要你曾经选的是我，只要你爱我，我就不需要那个名分和仪式了……”

Chris抚摸着Tom白嫩的脸，他又得让他受苦了。

“Tommy，”他突然把Tom拉起来，“既然这个梦还没结束，我们现在去结婚吧！！！”

Tom一脸惊讶的看着Chris，他记起了洛基的一句台词。

“Bold move ，brother，even for me！”

 

——————————————————

 

他们拦住了计程车，这城市是巴塞罗那。

他要司机找个婚庆店，他们得买结婚礼服。

Chris打开裤子口袋里的钱包，只有一张信用卡，他乞求捕梦网一会不要为难他，毕竟他现在打着赤膊，他也不想连一身像样的礼服都给Tom买不起。

Tom还是第一次走进婚庆店，就算是梦里，他也觉得不好意思，两个男人结婚，该怎么选礼服啊？

店员已经司空见惯了，西班牙本来就是同性恋的天堂，每天到这选礼服的同性情侣应接不暇。

Chris把店员拉到一边，他得先看看卡里能刷多少钱。

捕梦网真没亏待他，这额度够他俩买个小岛了。

他阔绰的指着所有的礼服，“Tommy，随便拿，哪一件都可以！”

最后还是他给Tom选了一件立体剪裁的白色礼服，那能紧紧的包裹凸现他的腰身和翘臀。

Chris紧张的等待着Tom的帘子被拉开。

虽然Tom又不是穿婚纱，西装的样子他已经看过很多次了，但这次不一样，这次的盛装，只为他一人。

帘子拉开了，秀美的Tom冲着Chris羞涩的一笑。

Chris也顾不上别人都在看，上去就给了他一个法式湿吻，Tom真是太美好了，不是吗？

Tom给Chris也选了白色礼服，还把他胸口的扣子解开了两颗，露出他壮硕的胸肌，Chris低头在他耳边吹气“是不是很想要我了？嗯？Tommy？”

Tom脸红到了耳根，“还有人在呢……”

“等梦醒了，我会好好喂饱你的…”Chris不管有多少人在看，使劲往上托了一下Tom的屁股。

Tom掐了他胳膊一下，“我还不想这么快醒呢…你不娶我了？…”

“当然娶了，当然！”Chris才记起这事才是要紧，至于那欲望，再忍忍。

他们一路奔向号称离天堂最近的，圣心圣殿教堂，正好有一个神父在那里祷告，Chris说想让他帮他们主持婚礼。

这太仓促了，他们什么都没准备。

梦里的神父态度还是比较随和的，也没有要求他们的护照和结婚申请。

“只要你们真的深爱彼此，决定结合，上帝就会祝福你们。不过，你们应该都听说了，我们这儿的规矩，一旦在这个教堂举办婚礼，一生一世都不能离婚。还要在契约上画押。你们想清楚了吗？”

“我想的很清楚了！”Chris抢先说，他一定不会离开他

Tom也用力点点头，只要Chris不抛弃他，他永远不会离开他。

“好，我去准备一下。”神父去取圣水，这婚礼太简陋了，没有宾客，没有鲜花，没有乐队…不过只要是真心相爱，倒也算是婚礼，该有的流程还得有。

Chris才想起来他既没买花，也没有买戒指，还没有向Tom求婚，可是他来不及去弄那些，梦随时会醒。

他看到神父修剪用的园艺剪子，拿起来把自己头发剪了一束，跪在惊讶的Tom面前，“对不起Tommy，我怕来不及，我不能跑去买花和戒指，可是我真的好想和你结婚，我好爱你，好想要你，让我用我的余生来保护你爱你，好吗Tommy？让我做你唯一的王子吧！现在用我的发缠成戒指，用我的心作为聘礼，我想向你求婚，你愿意嫁给我吗？Tommy？”

Tom拉着跪在他面前的Chris，平生第一次有人跟他求婚，就是他爱的人，能嫁给他，他已别无所求。

“我愿意，我当然愿意！Chris！”Tom把他扶起来，轻轻亲吻他的脸颊。

Tom需要的不是多么盛大的场面，多么奢华的戒指，他只是要他对他说那段誓言。

Tom也把自己的头发剪一束，缠绕成一个“戒指”。

神父回来了，他拿着圣经，和iPad，一会给他俩播放婚礼进行曲。

看着这俩人交到他手里的“戒指”，神父心里也忍不住想，这小子这么寒酸，他都能嫁给他，肯定是真爱了吧。

神父宣读了圣经，让两人交换誓言。

他们一个一个字的说着，每一个字都是真心真意。

我，Chris 郑重发誓，以上帝的名义接受Tom 成为我的妻子，从今日起，无论环境是好还是坏，是贫穷还是富有，是疾病还是健康，都会爱你，尊敬你，珍视你，至死不渝！

——————————————————————  
（怕出问题，此处不打全名） ————————————————————————

我，Tom郑重发誓，以上帝的名义接受Chris成为我的丈夫，从今日起，无论环境是好还是坏，是贫穷还是富有，是疾病还是健康，都会爱你，尊敬你，珍视你，至死不渝！

他们互相交换了以对方头发结成的“戒指”。

“Tommy，明天我就去给你买个好的戒指。”

“Chris，有你爱我就够了……”

神父示意他们不要说话，他宣读圣经，宣布礼成，两个人互相亲吻，还要在婚姻契约上画押。

他们画押之后，Chris又一次抱着Tom亲吻起来，幸福的泪水交叠在一起……………

“我爱你，Chris，”Tom把泪水蹭在他肩膀上，就算只是在梦里，Chris能把婚礼给自己，Tom就心满意足了。

他是他的丈夫了，他们以姓名与献血向上帝盟誓，永生永世不再分离。

 

“我爱你，Tom，甚过爱我自己……如果我有机会，我希望再给你一次完美的婚礼………”Chris轻吻着他。

 

“够了，已经够了……”

 

有你爱我，有你的一颗真心，就够了。

 

——————————————————

 

喵呜！！！那只猫又站在Chris的窗外冲他叫，梦醒了，黎明已经来了！

Chris一股脑爬起来跑出去，几个箭步跳过Tom的阳台，用力拍打他的窗户。

窗帘拉开了，是Tom还有点羞涩的可爱笑脸。

Chris都等不及跑到门口，直接让Tom打开窗子，他跳了进去。

把Tom压倒在床上，昨天中午他们还吵得厉害，因为一个梦，此刻乖巧的Tom已经完全是他的人了。

“你还记得吧？你已经嫁给我了，你不会反悔吧？”

Chris压的他好疼，Tom脸红红的推着他，“你说呢？坏蛋…………”

“说你永远是我的，完全是我一个人的！”

“Tom永远是你的，完全是你一个人的……”Tom觉得自己已经全身烫的快烧起来了。

 

狂风暴雨般的吻，梦境再怎么像真的，也没有真实中的触感那么强烈，他们彼此角力般的咬吻着对方，这个吻实在太久了，彼此的舌尖不断轮刮着对方湿润的口腔，交换吞咽着津液，Tom被他弄得快要喘不上气。

Chris迫不及待的解开了Tom的睡衣扣子，他的每一个表情都在邀请着他。

“这次，真的要辛苦你了Tom……”Chris用最后一丝理智说完了这句警告，他一年多的禁欲可不是闹着玩的。

Tom这次可能要被自己玩坏了……

“……我想要你……Chris……”Tom不要命的吐气呻吟着，继续诱惑这个身上的庞然大物。

这一年多，他更是寂寞如雪，就算是自w，都不敢想着Chris，Chris那时说过的那些话，让他都不敢再表现自己的情V欲，而现在，不管多疼，他都好想要他，Tom已经迫不及待了………

以前Tom还是比较矜持的，他不想让Chris觉得自己太xx了，可是他跟Chris做过以后，他真的每时每刻都想要，现在，他是那么强烈的想要他填满他的身体……

“……Ah……ow……emm……Chris……Ah！！！！…”

“huh………Tommy……oh………”

他们再也没有掩饰和胆怯了，尽情的表达着自己无尽的情欲和对彼此身体极度的渴望。

一个尽全力在输出，一个贪婪的索求着…

银v靡的交v合声回荡在房间……

——————————————

 

猫咪乐得可以自在的在Chris没关上门的房间，尽情吃他的糕点。

隔壁Tom的银叫声呻吟声和Chris粗重的喘息声，一浪高过一浪，整个墙壁好像都在随着音浪摇晃，可它根本不在意。

呵，平凡的人类，只会没完没了的发春……

 

————————————————

大汗淋漓的Tom瘫在Chris的臂弯里，要不是人类身体有极限，他真的还想要………

Chris心疼Tom，Tom真的没骗自己，他太久没做，一直都在流血，Chris只是想表达自己的爱，可不是想伤害Tom，他得先控制自己…………

爱琴海上灿烂的太阳溜进窗户照在他们的脸上。

温暖又明亮。

他们的未来也会如此吗？

Chris先不想想那么多，起码他这几天还能留在Tom身边，他得去给他买个大戒指，再带他在岛上好好转一转，虽然现实里他们还是见不得光，可是梦里给了Tom承诺和婚礼，那誓言牢不可破，Tom完全是他的了吧？Chris觉得心里的愧疚没那么重了…

Tom只是假装在睡觉，他喜欢赖在他粗壮的臂弯里，那能给他安全感，他不知道Chris还能在这呆几天，他先不想去想那些不好的事。虽然现实里自己还是那个不能见光的人，但是梦里他说的都是真的，他真的给了他一个婚礼，那誓言，牢不可破，他一辈子都是Chris的人，他会保护他的吧？

 

爱吾所爱，至死不渝。

 

————————————————

 

真爱一个人，就要爱他的全部

他的荣耀他的耻辱，

他的快乐他的痛苦

他闪耀的灵魂和他难堪的过往

开诚布公才是爱情保鲜的良药

没有秘密才没有谎言

没有谎言就再没有背叛

两个心完全融合

分离再远也是一整颗

 

纤云弄巧，飞星传恨，

银汉迢迢暗度。

金风玉露一相逢，便胜却、人间无数。

柔情似水，佳期如梦,

忍顾鹊桥归路。

两情若是久长时，又岂在、朝朝暮暮！

 

—————— 秦观《鹊桥仙》

 

 

————————————————————

（话说你们真的觉得特别虐吗……我都没下狠手…🥺不写AU的话有的问题不能简单的是或者否就搞定………有的人不能简单一句话踢出局………得慢慢培养解决…想让各种感情能舒舒服服的过渡…，还有9章呢……狂咬手指…………你们都陪我走到这了，真心希望能再忍忍吧………好么………❤️）


	19. 第十九章，    S   -Sailing

19， S -Sailing

 

 

The man who has made up his mind to win will never say "impossible ".

 

—————— Bonaparte Napoleon 

 

决心要赢的人，从不说不可能。

 

———— 拿破仑

 

 

 

 

 

Tom在飞机上一路都在欣赏Chris给他买的戒指。他对外本来也是在订婚的关系中，可以放心的带着它炫耀。

 

卡地亚最简洁的男款设计，内环偷偷刻了C&T，虽然为了可以不被盯上，他们买这枚戒指费了不少周折，但是现在看都是值得的。

 

Tom恨不得全世界人人都能看到它，那是宣告他们爱情的最好证明。

 

这款看上去很大众，Chris也可以把他原来的那个，偶尔偷偷换着戴一下。这样大家都不知道，他戴的是跟Tom的婚戒，这是让他们俩兴奋不已的小诡计。

 

变相向世界宣誓谁才是自己爱的人。

 

 

————————————————

 

 

Chris容光焕发的回来了。

 

艾尔莎觉得不太对劲，这个好像被什么魔法。点亮复活了的人，一直在脸上挂着大笑容，这个样子的他是那么似曾相识，她有一种不好的预感。

 

她比以往任何时候更紧紧盯着Chris，他们不是已经反目成仇了吗？应该不会又重新搞在一起吧？

 

Chris除了恢复了勃勃生机之外，别的表现倒没有任何异常，也没有明显的一直拿着手机不放。

 

她虽然寻找不到证据，也没有放弃怀疑。

 

她就像一只受惊的鸟，自从在Delilah那里回来之后，这一年，她变得有点神经质和强迫症，经常无心工作，就连孩子们，她也要时刻监控着，晚上一直在孩子的房间陪睡。

 

她心神恍惚，惴惴不安，每晚都得喝点酒。

 

她怕别人再抢走她的东西。

 

就因为她粗心，连Delilah都被抢走了……

 

 

————————————————

 

 

Tom找到了Sia，她好像清瘦了很多，他们一年只见了两三次而已。

 

Sia一眼就看到了Tom的戒指，她的心又在蠢蠢欲动，他怎么带了戒指？难道他今天要跟自己求婚吗？

 

Tom看到她盯着戒指，忙把手插进口袋里。

 

“你还好吧，Sia？”

 

“嗯，你呢Tom？”Sia微笑着问，他已经很久没问候自己。

 

“我很好，…我找你来，想跟你商量一件事……”Tom犹豫着开口，他不知道现在是不是时机，可是他不能再忍受这段“关系”。

 

Sia有点害羞的笑了笑，他真的要求婚吗？

 

 

“……你能不能………你能不能……我们能不能取消订婚婚约？………”

 

Sia脸僵住了，原来他肯见自己是要说分手，那那枚戒指是怎么回事？难道是他和Andreas的？

 

“对不起，那次的事，我真的不清楚……我不是有心的………你应该………你应该很清楚………我的心不在你身上………我不爱你……Sia……我们不应该这样虚假的维持婚约………”Tom知道一旦取消婚约，他可能没办法每天戴着戒指，但他不想这么继续伪装，况且他不能耽误她。

 

“…………不……不……不……我不要……”Sia哭了，Tom对自己就那么没感觉吗？她始终不相信，她好不容易得到的位置，她不要放弃。

 

“……怎么赔偿都可以，Sia，我求你，取消婚约吧……”

 

“……不，不可能，Tom……我这辈子都不会取消婚约！”Sia涨红了脸，就算耍赖皮，她也不能把这个筹码扔掉。

 

“……那你想怎么样？你明知道，就算你不同意取消婚约，我也根本也不会娶你！”Tom变得急躁。

 

“我不在乎！……我们不要再谈了！”Sia拦住了计程车，她不想再跟Tom说了，她要出国去躲一躲，她不能让他找到她，她是不会取消婚约的！

 

 

————————————————

 

 

Chris不知道这一年艾尔莎怎么了，她就像受到了什么不得了的刺激，比以前更加变本加厉的控制欲。

 

她还时不时就把糖加成了盐，孩子的鞋也经常拿错，忘记关火，又总是丢掉钥匙。

 

Chris这一年明明和Tom是互相仇恨，王不见王的，她却仍时不时叹气，每晚都要喝点酒，看起来好像有什么事比自己更让她难受。

 

她甚至搬出了房间，和孩子们睡在一起。

 

Chris没有问她，她也不愿意跟他多说。

 

Chris只能比以前更关心家人，更加体贴，希望她能好过一点。

 

何况现在自己又和Tom在一起了，Chris更是从心里觉得愧疚，努力做好所有的事，连晚餐都承包了。

 

艾尔莎还是紧盯着Chris的每一个行踪，紧盯着他的手机，像极端的纳粹分子。

 

Chris已经不在意那个，因为，他们已经找到解决的办法。

 

希腊的那一周，Tom和他把那个有魔力的捕梦网小心的拆开，变成单薄的两个，然后换成相隔较远的酒店，反复实验，终于成功的进入了对方的梦。

 

他们现在可以在彼此梦中约会，为所欲为，现实里被切断联系就没那么痛苦了。

 

虽然也想要真的触碰到对方，可他们不敢再冒进，小心驶得万年船。

 

正好Chris现在一人独占一个房间。艾尔莎一直都没发现这个秘密。

 

醉生不如梦死，Chris最期盼的就是夜幕降临，讲完睡前故事后赶紧上床睡觉。

 

他总是把自己梳洗的干净英俊，连做几十个俯卧撑让肌肉更坚硬结实，然后等待梦里的约会，就好像梦里的Tom真的能摸到他。

 

捕梦网从未再让他们失望过。

 

带他们从十八岁到二十八岁，让他们甜蜜的恋爱在已经逝去无法追忆的时光中，弥补那些遗憾。

 

如果真的能重活一次，Chris肯定不会再那样害怕爱上男人而隐藏自己的心意，其实他在肯导家里见Tom的第一面，他就心动了，如果再重来，他也不会发公牛图配文“now give us a kiss”暗搓搓的撩Tom了，他一定直接把他拉过来一个强吻，如果能重来，他一定把每次采访的I love Tom，补上一句not as brother way………如果能重来，一切都不是今天的局面………

 

Chris恨不得，他们能从出生就相识，相知，相爱，相伴，青梅竹马，两小无猜，从鲜衣怒马少年时到银鬓鹤瘠玉苍苍………

 

一生一世不过百年，百年也实在太短暂……

 

 

——————————————————

 

 

Tom找到了经纪人，跟他商量能不能单方面解除婚约。

 

经纪人注意到这次Tom来找他，把那天机场接机时戴的戒指摘掉了。

 

“怎么了？你戒指没了？她没答应你求婚？不可能吧？”

 

Tom心里一惊，他果然还是注意到了。

 

“哦我们能不能发个通稿单方面解除掉婚约？”Tom含糊不清的回应。

 

“那可不行，单方面解约你会被写成什么了？你不知道自从你们订婚后，你的性向再不被怀疑了？负面新闻几乎没有。”

 

“……我不需要用那个证明……”

 

“是吗？”经纪人上下打量着Tom，“Andreas不是已经回德国了吗？是他又让你这么做的？”以前Tom和Andreas一起的时候，大家都在认为他们是一对，包括经纪人。

 

“……”Tom没承认也没敢否认，他不能让他往别的地方想。

 

“得了吧，他那么精明，不会让你干这种事儿，你还就是这么凑合着吧，只要Sia不反悔，这对我们百利无一害。”

 

Tom没再辩解了，多说多错，他不会答应自己。现在他在误会自己和Andreas而不是Chris，最好不过了。

 

“喂，Tom，就算你真的决定和Andreas一起，你们俩最好也小心点。”经纪人给了他一个忠告。

 

他不会允许Tom毁掉婚约，他们好不容易才找到这么蠢的负面新闻挡箭牌，他怎么可能让她走掉。至于Andreas，他一年都没出现过，就算Tom还在跟他恋爱，Andreas也很久没再帮助Tom介绍工作机会，他们之间也就没有什么值得发展的价值了。

 

Tom摸了摸口袋里的戒指，他努力了，虽然没有结果，但他绝对是对得起它的。

 

所有盟誓中，他只属于他。

 

 

——————————————————

 

 

Andreas父亲的病情稳定了很多，Andreas迫不及待的想让他重新接手。

 

“我真的累了，你知道这迟早都是你的事…”

 

“不，你知道我从来不喜欢干这个。”

 

“这不是你喜不喜欢的问题，你没得选。”父亲依然强硬。

 

“你就不能有点人情味？”

 

“这不是我们家的传统，Andrew，你把心放在正经地方吧。你守住你的钱，想玩什么样的男人没有？那个英国小演员比你还老，还有什么搞头？”

 

“你别这么说他！”Andreas拎起父亲的病号服衣领。

 

“呵，”父亲咳嗽了下，Andreas松开了手，“看来你果然还是被他勾了魂。你也不想想，他们那种小演员，为什么跟你混在一起，还不是为了你的钱？你没钱了，他们跑的比谁都快！”

 

“闭嘴……Tom不是为了我的钱……他是…”Andreas说不下去了，Tom确实什么都不为，他身上没有Tom图的东西，这才是最可悲的，Tom也并没有答应和自己一起。

 

 

他父亲已经在他犹豫的神情中看出端倪，“看来你都根本还没得手，他就那么难搞？”

 

“你嘴里真是说不出一句好话。”

 

“Andrew，你条件这么好，找什么样的都不是问题，之前结婚的那个女人就不错。至于男人，你在外面想怎么玩就怎么玩，但玩玩他们就好，别认真。你还是得找个女人，我就你一个儿子，我可不想绝后。”

 

“我跟你说过很多次！我不喜欢女人！”

 

“我还是那句，不是你喜不喜欢的问题，你没的选。你上次结婚不是也做得不错？我相信你。你先答应我，我才能答应你去找他。”

 

“……”Andreas想起女人就想吐，虽然他可以对自己狠心，可总觉得对不起Tom。

 

“看来你也没那么想要他。”

 

“………我答应你…但是我不会再结婚，我只爱他……我只会和他结婚………………我可以想办法给你弄个孩子来………你接管公司，让我去找他…”

 

父亲被他气的直咳嗽，“……真是没想到你这么笨，你懂什么是爱情吗？”

 

“起码比你懂。”Andreas一心想着Tom，自己对他，是千真万确的爱情。

 

 

希望你还在等我，Tom。

 

 

————————————————

 

 

Tom细心的给自己身体各处抹了润肤乳，还给锁骨和腰窝喷了点香水，比白天更认真的修饰着自己。虽然梦中自己的样子年龄都是随机的，他还是想要认真的对待每一次约会。

 

梦真的太短，Tom最讨厌的就是每天黎明的到来，他好想能和Chris每晚在一起，是真正的在一起…

 

每天工作也是想着那个人，吃饭也想着那个人，走在路上也想着那个人，总是有种他会突然出现的幻觉。

 

这次为了能更安全，他们不敢通话。如果没有这个捕梦网，他们又要被迫切断联系了。

 

Tom时常在想，如果还能重来一次，他一定不要再害羞不要再犹豫，他一定要在他们第一次照面就告诉Chris，他见他的第一眼，就已经喜欢他了，如果能重来，他不会再暗搓搓的央求他和自己穿同色系的西装出席发布会了，他肯定把他拉到一边直接让他吻自己，如果能重来，他就不会流着泪上传他和Chris十年锤基的前后对比照了，他不会让他们再这样浪费时间……

 

如果能重来，他一定不允许Chris再选错。

 

 

————————————————————

 

 

艾尔莎无聊的下午，刷到了Delilah的ins，她居然不知道什么时候上传了很多两双牵着的手的照片。

 

她已经尽量不再偷窥她的生活了，可是她忍不住，她很想知道她们究竟有没有在一起，好到什么程度了，什么时候分开……

 

Delilah很少传人物照片，都是一些路上的风景照，可是她现在有好多两个人牵手的照片，艾尔莎一开始只觉得讨厌，后来越看越生气，越看越刺眼，气的她把抱枕全摔在地上。

 

这感觉，如鲠在喉。

 

她十分故意的给她挨个点了赞。

 

她肯定能看到吧，毕竟她们一年没来往。

 

也让她刺眼才行。

 

她真不明白，虽然Delilah不怎么喜欢谈恋爱，她好歹也交过几个男朋友，怎么会突然喜欢女人？

 

而且，她居然一直都不知道………

 

女人之间的爱情是什么样的呢？也像Tom和Chris那么恶心？

 

离经叛道的同性爱情， 她真的无法接受。

 

一个人吃着玉米片，传说能让人安心的膨化食品，不但没有安慰到她，反而让心情更加烦躁。

 

终于按捺不住好奇，她一个人躲进地下室，点开了凯特布兰切特的卡萝尔，Delilah曾跟她提过一次。

 

她呆滞的看完整个电影，也不知道是不是凯特演技太好，她居然为了这样的感情喜悦，焦虑，悲伤，流泪，还为了床戏脸红心跳，春心萌动………现在又为了不明了的结局而惆怅……

 

而这同性爱情看起来和异性恋并无两样，没有她之前想象的那么恶心，那么变态，反而那么真挚，那么疼痛，让她一整天都心神不定…

 

Chris回来了，在给孩子们切水果沙拉。

 

艾尔莎努力把自己视线集中到他身上，这才是正常的生活和感情不是吗！

 

可她转而又想到Delilah和Ashley也很可能正在和电影中一样相爱，也做了那种事，她忽然觉得想吐。

 

“你还好吧，艾尔莎？”Chris关心的询问他。

 

“…我当然很好…”艾尔莎不再干呕，她拿起自己的包，“陪我出去看个电影吧？”

 

Chris有点惊讶，他们很久没一起看过电影，他不想被她发现自己的不情愿。叫了钟点保姆照顾孩子，他们一起去了电影院。

 

是很浪漫的爱情片，Chris尴尬的坐在她身边，他的心思并不在电影上，男女主所有亲吻的桥段他想的都是Tom。

 

艾尔莎努力想借这部电影，和身边的chris，赶走内心不该出现的焦躁。

 

可她刚想靠在他肩膀上找回正常的感情。就又想起卡萝尔的画面，她一下子又弹了起来，她真不应该看那种东西，她拥有体贴的丈夫，可爱的孩子，完整的家，正常的感情，起码她看上去很幸福，她为什么要看那种东西？

 

至于Delilah，她爱跟谁怎么样就怎么样吧！

 

Chris发现一直到散场，艾尔莎都好像在生气。他不知道自己哪里又做错了，她要来看电影，却又心不在焉，眼神空洞，怒气冲冲。

 

“艾尔莎，散场了…”Chris推推她。

 

“哦……”艾尔莎才把视线放回Chris身上，努力寻找他让她眷恋的地方。

 

Chris不明白她为什么表现的好像被催眠了。

 

艾尔莎的手机响起来，是Delilah？

 

她真不想接，Delilah一年都没说要跟她解释，也没有说要挽回她，Delilah有人陪了，还那么快活，又找她干什么？

 

难道看到下午自己点赞，要教训她？

 

“喂……”

 

“………艾尔莎………我好想你……”Delilah像是醉了又像病了，有气无力的声音。

 

艾尔莎一年的郁气忽然就像消散了一半，她才想起Chris还站在这里，有点心虚的转身走开几步。

 

“……我还以为你不理我了……你怎么样？”艾尔莎有点担心Delilah，她酒量挺好的，怎么喝醉了？

 

“……我好想你…我好想你…我好想你………我好想你……”Delilah只是一直重复这一句。

 

艾尔莎被她说的眼泪都要落下来，她已经很久没哭过了。

 

“……我也想你……”

 

“……不………你不懂………我想你……很想你……”

 

艾尔莎听到那边挂了电话，再打过去一直无人接听，她急得直跺脚。

 

“怎么了，艾尔莎？”Chris关切的走过来。

 

“……没……没什么……”艾尔莎躲开他的目光，她得马上去机场，她得马上去看她！

 

“你去哪儿？”Chris追着往电影院门口路上跑的艾尔莎，他害怕自己做了什么，或者谁又跟艾尔莎说了什么吗，她是怎么了？

 

“我有点事，我去一趟美国，你好好照顾孩子。”艾尔莎匆忙钻进计程车，她没办法跟他解释太多。

 

Chris又拨通了她的手机，她那表情好像出了大事，不是受了什么刺激，要出事吧？

 

“你到底有什么事？你不说出来，我很担心…”

 

艾尔莎叹了一口气，她可以告诉他，可不知为什么，她有点心虚，“我去找Delilah，她好像不太好。”

 

“哦，那你好好照顾自己。”Chris放心了。

 

艾尔莎焦急的等着航班，她一定要在午夜之前赶到，她不会出什么事了吧？

 

 

——————————————————

 

 

Tom终于能跟Chris视频了。

 

艾尔莎去找Delilah的话，Chris就一点都不担心了，Delilah那个人冷静善良又独立，一定不会有事的

 

Tom在视频里大胆的跟Chris诉说着他对他的想念，Chris躲进工具房，他们忍不住来了个视频炮。

 

“呼……这真是太折磨人了……Tommy……”Chris喘着粗气提上裤子。

 

Tom擦掉身上的汗珠，“……你都不知道我有多想你……Chris……”

 

“………Tommy……你刚才这段表演太火辣了…You little slutty bunny………”Chris小小的羞辱着Tom，他后悔没有录下来，原来纯情的Tom可以为他做到那种瞠目结舌的程度。

 

Tom撅起了嘴撒娇，“…还不都是为了你……”

 

Chris狂亲屏幕。

 

Tom在对面回应着他。

 

 

 

不知道艾尔莎什么时候回来，Chris希望她能多呆几天。

 

视频炮比在梦里做的感觉又要真实一点，他根本戒不掉Tom，他让他每晚都情欲高涨。

 

Tom何尝不是一样，他也每晚都为了Chris而情难自禁………

 

可是什么时候，才能真实的抱在一起…

 

 

————————————————

 

 

艾尔莎风尘仆仆赶到Delilah家的时候，是Ashley开的门。

 

她才醒悟，自己这么激动干什么？太可恶了！她身边明明有人，她明明有爱人！

 

她既尴尬又生气，她又想打退堂鼓了。

 

“……你来了………那我就走了……她一直在喊你的名字…………她发烧几天了………拜托你………好好照顾她…” 

 

艾尔莎才注意到Ashley哭红的眼睛，她不知道怎么回应这段话，这怎么那么像他们之前在电影院里那部爱情片的桥段…………

 

艾尔莎终于见到了不知道是醉倒还是病倒在床上睡着的Delilah，她颧骨更明显了，头发乱乱的缠在一起。

 

艾尔莎拧了湿毛巾，给她梳整齐头发，敷在她额头上，静静的看着她。

 

她心里一阵阵酸楚，那种心痛又窒息的感觉，她不清楚那是什么，她从来没有过那种感觉，就算是接到Tom经纪人电话揭发他和Chris那天，她都没有感觉到那么心痛，有的只是愤怒和震惊……

 

她和Delilah相识了十几年，虽然中间曾经不再联系，她始终是她生命中最重要的部分。现在回忆前半生，只有跟Delilah在一起，她才笑得最大声，玩的最放肆，她总是跟她那么合拍，总是那么照顾她的感受，总是她在脆弱时坚实的依靠，只有和Delilah一起，她才感觉自己真正的轻松，真正的活着。

 

Delilah是她的避风港，她以为无论走多久多远，她都会等她返航，谁知道，再一回首，已经沧海桑田。

 

离开Delilah的这一年，艾尔莎心变得很空很空，直到今晚又见她，那空洞才渐渐被填满。

 

她不敢再多想，她一定是被那有毒的电影迷住了。

 

Delilah终于醒了，她看到床边的艾尔莎，一脸的不可置信，“……我是在做梦吗？艾尔莎？…你怎么来了？…真的是你吗？……”

 

“………当然是我………你说……你说你很想我……我才来的………”艾尔莎在为自己找台阶。

 

“………哦……我烧糊涂了……”Delilah把毛巾拽下来擦脸，她怕她看穿自己的眼神。

 

“……我可以让Ashley回来照顾你，毕竟她是你的女…………”艾尔莎故意提起。

 

“……她是我的朋友，我们说好了，只做朋友…”

 

“………那……那些照片，……你不喜欢女人了？”

 

“……我不知道……”

 

艾尔莎不知道该说什么，她该恭喜她不再喜欢女人吗，还是………………为她遗憾呢？

 

“你还好吗？”Delilah问，她想知道她和Chris怎么样了。她们已经一年不联系，她还是无法把她忘记。

 

“我很好，我们很好……”艾尔莎补了一句，她想提起Chris让自己清醒一点。

 

“哦。”Delilah没再问了，那不是她想要的答案。

 

艾尔莎又伸手试试她的头温，还是很烫，“你吃药了吗？药在哪，我去给你拿…”

 

Delilah指了指床对面的柜子，她趁她去拿药，又拿起了床头柜的酒。

 

“别喝了，别喝了…”艾尔莎跟她争抢起来。

 

一瓶红酒全被洒了出来，淋透了她们的长发和白色短袖，粘腻的红酒透过薄衫紧贴着肌肤，冰冷的刺激让胸部也跟着心跳剧烈起伏…………

 

和着若隐若现的昏黄的灯光，时钟的摆针在滴滴答答的走动………

 

气氛一下变得潮湿温热。

 

艾尔莎想起了卡萝尔那场床戏，她眼神逐渐失去了焦点，抓着Delilah争夺酒瓶的手没有及时松开。眼前那个人，红酒正在她最近晒的古铜色的肌肤上缓缓滑落，嘴唇微张着，迷离的眼神像泛起一层轻雾，英气的眉毛轻蹙成一团……

 

艾尔莎像是被红酒熏醉了，愚蠢的吻了上去……

 

Delilah瞳孔一再放大，她根本没料到也不明白艾尔莎为什么要这么做？艾尔莎是极度恐同的坚定的异性恋，她们以前聊天触及男同女同的话题她都是深恶痛绝的咒骂。她为什么要吻自己？

 

Delilah承认，那诱惑的红酒顺着艾尔莎柔软的嘴唇缓缓流动下去，流进她紧粘在已经透明的T恤上，那对高耸的双峰之间，她呼吸变得缓慢而粗重，胸随着心跳剧烈起伏着………Delilah已经难以自制了，可是，不可以，她根本不会喜欢自己，她怎么可以吻她呢？

 

可是，她先吻上来了…………

 

 

——————————————————

 

 

人类的感情相较于动物

 

总是复杂又丰富

 

内敛又狂热

 

在规矩与禁忌间反复试探徘徊

 

在不同的价值观里反复进退摇摆

 

它毫无预兆

 

它纠缠不清

 

它忽冷忽热

 

它亦正亦邪

 

它总在意料之外

 

又总在情理之中

 

善变又执着，迎接又拒绝，

 

开始又结束，结束又开始，

 

冷漠又痴迷，虚伪又真诚，

 

它是那么高度统一，又那么自相矛盾，

 

但，这不纯粹，

 

正是它的迷人之处。

 

 

 

 


	20. 第二十章， T      -Tied

20， T -Tied

 

 

I pretend to be heartless, is actually hate their passion.

 

———— Italo Calvino

我装作无情，只因憎恨他们的多情。

 

———— 卡尔维诺

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Andreas终于回到久违的英国，他连屁股都没坐热，就拿着一大捧玫瑰花一路狂飙奔向Tom家。

 

他太想念他了，他不确定Tom会不会原谅他。他曾经那么无情的在电话里通知他自己结婚了，还在Tom来德国找他的时候，冷漠的拒绝了他。

 

但是，起码那个时候，他离开英国的时候，Tom去德国找他的时候，Tom是爱他的吧？

 

他竟然在他们最好的时候把他推的最远，他恨透了自己的家。

 

Andreas在门口等了Tom几个小时，天渐渐黑了，他反复检查着自己眉头上的疤，其实没那么明显了，他还是怕Tom不喜欢。

 

那个人终于在昏黄的路灯下走过来，Andreas感觉有一股热流涌入了心脏，他果然就是他活着的希望。

 

“Tom，”Andreas冲到Tom面前，紧紧抱住了他。

 

Tom不知所措的张着手，他以为他再也见不到Andreas了，他之前是那么绝情的离开了他的生活。

 

Andreas感觉到了Tom的僵硬。

 

“……对不起，Tom，我为我之前做的事跟你道歉！我不是有意不理你，我有苦衷！我离婚了！我已经离婚了！Tom！你能原谅我吗？”

 

Tom才注意到Andreas好像变得老成了很多，脸上的棱角更像坚毅的德国男人，路灯下，隐约看到他的眉头有一道疤。

 

“你这是怎么了？”Tom看着那里。

 

Andreas马上捂住了伤疤，他果然还是在意吧………

 

“对不起，Tom，我变丑了，我会想办法整形弄掉它的！”

 

“………我不是那个意思，它根本不明显，我是想问你发生了什么？”

 

“都过去了…”Andreas不想让Tom知道他太多不好的事。“Tom，我们还能重新开始吗？”

 

Tom心里一惊，他没想到Andreas还没有放弃他…上次他不知道做了什么让Chris和自己翻脸，如果这次再被他知道，他会做什么疯狂的事呢？？？Tom快速的思考着对策。

 

“……Tom，我知道我不理你是我的不对，我们是分开了一年，我却更爱你了，我没有一天不爱你！每天都在想着你！我知道我结过婚了，我配不上你，可看在过去的情份上，你能给我一个机会吗？”Andreas诚恳的请求他，蓝眼睛里满是痛苦。

 

“我……不能……Sia还是我的未婚妻……”

 

“她？她根本不算什么，Tom，你在说什么呢，你不是根本不喜欢她？”Andreas不理解Tom怎么又把注意力放回女人身上了，难道因为自己离开太久了？

 

“……我不能抛弃她……”Tom庆幸Sia还没有跟自己解除婚约。

 

“我不相信，Tom………………你不会突然又喜欢女人…”Andreas怀疑的看着春光满面的Tom，他身上散发着一种气息，那种………求偶的人的气息………

 

“你不会又和Chris搞在一起了吧Tom？”Andreas为自己的怀疑而愤怒。

 

“…我没有…”Tom否认了，“我真的和Sia在一起，你不是也和女人结婚了吗？突然喜欢女人也没什么大不了的……”

 

“我不一样，我是有苦衷的！你不可以！你不可以！”Andreas痛苦的摇着Tom的肩，都怪自己离开太久了，Tom肯定是太寂寞了，才会又动摇和Sia在一起。

 

“对不起，Andreas，我没办法再喜欢男人。”Tom不敢太刺激他，“你放过我吧。”

 

虽然对方是Sia，Andreas就没有那么生气了，可他不可能放弃Tom，他绝不放弃。

 

看到Tom像一头受惊的小鹿一样恐惧的看着自己，Andreas又想到眉头的疤，有点自卑的放开了Tom，他早已经配不上他了不是吗？

 

“………那我们还是朋友吗？”

 

“嗯。”Tom点点头，Andreas终于平静下来。

 

“这束花，没有别的意思……，希望你收下。”

 

Tom收下了，他虽然并不爱他，可是在那段时间，Andreas也不是一个无关紧要的人。

 

“明天见…Tom……”Andreas转过头，不让Tom再看到伤疤。

 

Tom看着他的车消失在街口，他有点愧疚。

 

可爱情不是同情心，不可以不负责任的到处施舍。他只有一份深爱，只有一颗心，那只属于Chris，他只能辜负Andreas了。

 

——————————————————

 

 

Delilah可能被酒精蛊惑了。

 

艾尔莎的吻没有停止的意思，她再也控制不住，抱住了她的腰，一个翻转身把她压在床上。

 

艾尔莎知道自己在犯错，可能她就是被那红酒熏晕了。Delilah的吻霸道又深情，体形身高压制，她在她身下动弹不得。艾尔莎不想想太多，这个吻是如此让人迷醉，原来这个老朋友的舌头是这样柔软灵活，搅的她心里一阵酥痒。

 

Delilah向下吻着她的脖颈和锁骨，手轻柔的隔着T恤抚弄着她的胸和蠕尖，艾尔莎忍不住扭动呻吟起来，Delilah加上发烧，更是烫的厉害，两个人呼吸逐渐急促，Delilah修长的手指正在向下延伸…………

 

当Delilah含住她硬的凸起的蠕尖时，强烈的刺激一下子让她清醒了。

 

天啊，她们这是在做什么呢？

 

艾尔莎慌乱的把Delilah撩起的T恤盖回到裸露的胸部上，Delilah看到她这样，也尴尬的坐回床头。

 

最怕空气突然安静。

 

尴尬的沉默。

 

“……我喝多了……”艾尔莎撒谎，她根本没喝过酒，“……你也喝多了……”

 

“嗯…”Delilah闷声闷气的回答。

 

“……给你药……”艾尔莎捡起被蹬落在床下的退烧药，“………我去客房休息了……明天见……”她逃走了。

 

Delilah没有吃药，她看着她的背影叹了一口气，为什么刚才那么冲动呢，这一次她可能要永远的失去她了。

 

艾尔莎跑到客房关上门上了锁。

 

她心跳好快，红潮还没在胸口退下去。

 

她整个人包在被子里，她从来没有过这么兴奋过，到现在身体还颤抖，喉咙还很干，幸亏刚才没有继续…如果真的做了，她们就没办法再相处了……

 

也不知道Delilah相信自己说的话吗？

 

不过她确实没喝酒，她很清醒……刚才她们接吻的时候，她是那么那么想要她……难道……这么多年……她一直喜欢跟Delilah在一起，并不是因为她是好朋友……而是………

 

她想起她们初见的那天，Delilah在阳光下的球场上跑到她面前拧开一瓶矿泉水喝的样子………艾尔莎花了一周的时间才了解她的一切，假装在唱片店偶遇接近了她，难道那都不是出于好奇心？

 

她不想再想下去，她努力回想Chris，回想他们恋爱的场景，可是每一幕Delilah的脸都会闪现进来………

 

艾尔莎翻来覆去睡不着，她好热。

 

她终于跳起来，又偷偷打开了房门…………

 

她会来吗？

 

 

————————————————

 

 

第二天，Tom跟Chris说了Andreas回来的事，也告诉Chris他绝对会保护好自己，会拿Sia做借口挡掉他。

 

Chris真想马上飞过去保护Tom，暴打Andreas一顿。

 

可是艾尔莎说今晚就要回来了。

 

“…别冲动，Chris，你把他想的太差了………他也不是多么多么坏的人，他也讲道理，我保证我绝对不会被他占便宜的…………”Tom可不想Chris过来淌浑水，他们会变得更麻烦……

 

“……好吧……我不允许他碰你！…”Chris还是握紧了拳头，虽然Tom信誓旦旦说过Andreas没和他做过，但是Tom的身体都被他看光了，还拍了那么多照片，Chris觉得自己被冒犯。

 

“真的不会！绝对不会！Chris，冷静点…”Tom用了浑身解数勾引他注意，才让吃醋的Chris平静下来。

 

那天之后。

 

Andreas是真的没再来找他。

 

——————————————

 

Delilah跟艾尔莎一起回来了，她决定搬回来住了。

 

艾尔莎兴奋的手舞足蹈，她很开心Delilah又回到她身边，很开心她放弃了Ashley………跟Delilah在一起，她就可以无忧无虑的做个孩子，任性的做各种事，Delilah身边只有自己，又总是无微不至。

 

她们一起清理了Delilah没卖出去的房子，一起吃过晚饭，艾尔莎才想起要回家。

 

“明天见。Delilah。”

 

“明天见，”Delilah目送艾尔莎上了出租车。她不清楚艾尔莎脑子里在想什么，她们现在不但没有因为那个吻疏远，好像比以前更亲密了。

 

Delilah靠着门骂自己，所以你又犯傻了吗？

 

 

————————————————

 

 

Tom不敢相信自己的眼睛，Sia居然接受媒体采访，爆料说曾为自己流产，还说自己可能近期正准备跟她求婚………

 

铺天盖地的新闻。

 

Tom愤怒的质问她，她只是在电话里沉默，然后就挂断了。

 

经纪人也很不爽她这种先斩后奏的爆料做法，他要很小心的处理，才能平衡并不想结婚的Tom和结婚谣言甚嚣尘上的局面。

 

Chris也很关心这件事，他很信任Tom，他只是担心他会被他们利用。

 

艾尔莎这几天一直早出晚归，雀跃的像一只百灵鸟，只要她平安，不发脾气，Chris也就不过问。

 

何况她一出去，自己就能和Tom一起说话了，Chris怕Tom自己没办法面对。

 

“随便她怎么说，我就是不结婚，她还能拿我怎么样？”Tom可不想和别人办婚礼，虽然他和Chris已经先在梦里办婚礼了，那毕竟是梦，他有洁癖，他还是不愿意跟别人一起。

 

“Tom，你也别太强硬的回应记者，这很容易被写成负面新闻，我不希望你处境太…”Chris也不希望他结婚，但那个女人倒也没什么，Tom不能为了婚礼洁癖，就不顾一切了。

 

“…我知道了，我会看着办。”

 

 

————————————————

 

 

艾尔莎开心的准备着给Delilah的苹果派，奶油不够了，她喊了几次Chris递给她，他没反应。

 

他就像听不见。

 

艾尔莎才感觉到这阵子会不会对他太放松了？

 

她蹑手蹑脚的走进卧室门口，Chris正在整理领带要出去，他看到镜子倒影里的艾尔莎吓了一大跳，她已经好久不怎么进这个房间。

 

Chris慌乱的扎上领结，赶紧戴上手表和戒指，“你来了，艾尔莎…”他故意大声说。好让那边的Tom知道，快挂断电话。

 

他慌张的跑过艾尔莎面前，逃走了。

 

艾尔莎觉得他很可疑，但又没有证据。

 

她过来检查他的衣柜和床头柜，有一堆Chris的手表，等等……

 

艾尔莎捡起那枚手表堆里的戒指，那是她们的婚戒？等等……

 

他刚才明明在自己面前戴上了同样的戒指的，那个戒指是什么？

 

艾尔莎又惊又气，她拒接了Delilah的电话，跑出去开车追Chris。

 

她把Chris直接从片场揪到休息室，一把拽下了他的戒指，Chris没想到她会这么做。

 

他没来得及，她已经看到了。

 

艾尔莎张着嘴说不出话…她被那枚戒指气的快晕过去，C&T？？？他们又在一起了？他们怎么会有婚戒？他们结婚了？这不可能啊？

 

Chris知道再多解释都没用了，他的心沉了下去。

 

“…你居然又跟他在一起？你居然跟他一起戴婚戒？你们……你们是什么意思？你们太恶心了！！！”艾尔莎大喊起来。

 

“……对不起……对不起……”

 

“对不起？？？？对不起有什么用？所以这就是你的选择是吧？你选他了对吧？恶心！”艾尔莎把戒指狠狠丢出去，Chris马上冲角落跑去，跪在那焦急的寻找。

 

艾尔莎一声冷笑，他就这么在乎他？？？好啊，你们这对狗男男！Tom，你越想跟我抢，我就越不给你！

 

“如果你选他，好，可以，我们明天找律师，你们就等着被曝光吧！抚养权你也别想拿到！孩子再也不会见你！你自己想想吧！明天给我答案！”艾尔莎砰一声关上门走了。

 

Chris终于找到了戒指，小心的把它擦干净，他知道是戒指闯了祸，可他不怪它，艾尔莎的那些话，他知道她并没有想马上决裂，只不过由不得他选择。

 

—————————————————— 

 

艾尔莎没有回家，她留在Delilah那里，这次她跟她说了他们婚姻关系的实话…

 

Delilah知道应该劝和不劝离。可是她根本看不出再维持下去有什么意义，Chris明显很爱那个男人，艾尔莎就是不肯接受同性恋而已。

 

“你放手吧，艾尔莎…”

 

艾尔莎惊讶的望着Delilah，这不像是她说的话，她以前都无条件站在自己那边，现在是怎么了。

 

“凭什么要我放手？我跟他离婚他们就能幸福吗？根本不会！是他先来抢我的东西！他们已经认识十多年了！他还敢把他带回家！他们搞同性恋这么恶心！我凭什么把我的幸福让出来给他？”

 

“你觉得那是幸福吗？”

 

艾尔莎哑口无言。幸福，如果，非要说幸福的话……她和Delilah一起出去玩的时候才能感受到……

 

“何必三个人一起痛苦呢？”

 

“…………不行，我成全他们我就会痛苦……谁想抢我的东西，谁就得陪我一起痛苦！”

 

Delilah无奈的摇摇头，她知道她听不进去了。

 

 

——————————————————

 

 

Tom帮Chris做出了选择，他早就有这个准备。

 

“……我们还有捕梦网…，…Chris……我可以……我可以等……………你的孩子都长大成人…我可以等…我可以等…………”Tom忍住泪水，其实他并不想等，他们还不到40岁，他都已经觉得时间不够了，再让他等18年……他该怎么办啊……

 

“Tommy……这太不公平了……这太残忍了…”Chris既舍不得Tom，也舍不得孩子，离婚对簿公堂，又要爆出他俩的事，他和Tom可怎么办啊………

 

“Chris……Chris…我爱你，只要我还有一口气，我就爱你……只要我们相爱，我可以等…我可以等……”

 

两个人相对无言，泪水在眼眶打转 。

 

那枚婚戒是他们最幸福时刻的见证。

 

可让一个人幸福的东西，往往也是他一切不幸的根源。

 

 

————————————————

 

 

Chris同意不再和Tom来往，他把戒指偷偷存在银行保险柜，没有同意艾尔莎要扔掉它的请求。

 

两个人达成共识，却开始了漫长的冷暴力，这个家再没了笑容。

 

艾尔莎虽然成功分开了他们两个，可是Chris再不像以前那么热心勤快了，他也不愿意接剧本，经常只是白天在发呆，晚上早早就关门睡觉。

 

就这样又过了三个月。

 

艾尔莎趁Chris终于出去工作，又跑到Delilah家，她每天紧盯着Chris，都没时间见她，她真的好想她。

 

艾尔莎躺在Delilah的沙发上，这里要比家里舒服多了。

 

“我真的很想来找你…”艾尔莎看出Delilah对自己的到来并不怎么愉悦。

 

她央求Delilah为她回来澳洲，却又把她一个人扔在这里冷落了三个月。

 

“可是你离不开你的Chris，”Delilah冷笑了一下。

 

“我没办法，Delilah，我绝对不会放过他们！”

 

“你不是没办法，是你不想那么做。”Delilah打开一罐啤酒，艾尔莎真的太自私了不是吗…

 

艾尔莎看出她不开心，她乖巧的爬到到她腿边，讨好的紧抱着她，“不要不开心嘛，他这个月挺忙的，他一出去，我就来找你好不好？”

 

Delilah很讨厌她这种过于亲密的行为。她们上次就已经够暧昧了，她现在不但不在意，反而经常紧抱着自己，她是真的不在乎，还是在勾引，还是挑衅呢？

 

艾尔莎看出了Delilah的不自在，她当然知道自己这些过分亲密的行为是一种x暗示，可她也不知道为什么要这么做……她就是……可能是……对那晚有点遗憾……

 

Delilah拉开她圈着自己脖子的手，“你不要再这样做了，我很不舒服，我们上次已经很错了……”

 

艾尔莎放开了她，她不满意她的反应。

 

“我们以前也抱抱亲亲的，你怎么不说…”

 

“…那不一样…你明知道我可能喜欢女人……”Delilah费劲的说完这句话。

 

艾尔莎话到嘴边，努力咽下去了，她想问她，那你喜欢我吗？

 

她可不能那么干，那太蠢了。她们认识十几年，Delilah如果喜欢她，早就表白了，还能等自己结婚生子，等这么多年么……现在自己婚姻出问题，她也没趁机表白，让自己选她……不可能的…不可能了……

 

…艾尔莎讨厌自己的胡思乱想，她最讨厌同性恋了，她的婚姻已经深受其害，难道自己也要变成那些怪物中的一员吗？

 

Delilah看着门外的草坪，它们又要黄了，秋天又要来了，紧接着又是冬天，一年又一年………她似乎从没感受过春天，青春就这样过完了，陪着它们枯萎的，始终是她一个人。

 

她们不再说话，各怀心事的发呆。

 

——————————————

 

 

经纪人帮Tom筹备小型私人婚礼，他们已经达成了协议，Tom连流程都不用做，只要穿礼服进去站在神父前拍照就可以了，他要发通稿，把那些乱七八糟的报道顶下去。

 

 

Tom只能妥协了，他还能怎么办呢。Chris和他只能在梦里相见，艾尔莎那样的威胁，他做再多的牺牲也没用。何况Chris不同意他那么做，他不想Tom再为自己放弃理想。

 

 

Tom找不到Sia，她只和经纪人联系，Tom准备到她家门口等。

 

他想不通她到底图什么，非得弄的两个人连朋友都做不成，两个人都痛苦。虽然那晚Tom可能真的错了，但她也不用这么折磨自己吧。

 

————————————————

 

Andreas拆开纱布，这次手术真的很成功，那道疤一点痕迹都没有了。

 

他那晚见完Tom后就去找了Sia，给她钱让她放弃Tom，可他了解到的，居然是这一年多，Tom和她就像陌路人没两样。

 

看来Tom骗了他，Tom那副恋爱散发的特有的荷尔蒙气息不会骗他，Andreas已经百分百确定了Tom还是跟Chris在恋爱。

 

除了他还会有谁呢？Tom又不是真正意义的同性恋。可是那个Chris居然连Tom跟别人上床都能忍，还真是不简单。

 

Andreas给Sia联系了记者，教她如何爆料。

 

Tom不是用她来拒绝他吗，那他就成全他。让他也和自己一样和女人结婚，他们地位就平等了，也能让Tom和Chris因为这事而痛苦。

 

Andreas知道他们复合以后他希望更渺茫，Chris抢走他的幸福，Tom无情的拒绝他，他们夺去他生活的希望，他要所有人都痛苦，谁都别想要幸福！

 

他开始联系筹备资源，他想要做公关公司，要进入媒体宣传这个圈子。以后他们俩在公众视野里再没有真实的自我，他们都只能是他新闻里任意捏造的形象。

 

Andreas摸着已经消失的伤疤，那道疤彻底消失在脸上，反而深深刻进了心里。

 

Tom在他心里也已经不再那么纯净了。

 

他对他的爱视若罔闻，一次次欺骗他。就算他曾经爱他，现在也仍爱他，那也不代表他可以任意折磨自己，无视自己，随随便便就这么抛弃自己。

 

Andreas握紧了拳头。

 

 

————————————————

 

Tom和Chris难得被同时邀请参加了同一个颁奖礼。

 

经纪人虽然不知道他俩又复合，还是在开场前先检查了名牌，把他俩的位置调换在场地的两边。

 

他们之前那么拒绝听到对方的名字，现在记者早已不再向他们提起对方的问题。

 

他们没心思看主持，没心思看表演，甚至没心思关心自己什么时候被提名，会不会获奖，都失去了跟邻座人寒暄的礼貌。

 

Tom伸着头努力穿过一排笑得灿烂的明星，看向场地最右边的Chris，他只能看到他模糊的头…

 

Chris也拼命穿过人群看着Tom的方向。

 

这排人太多了，大家都在为台上表演大声鼓掌欢笑，没人注意到焦急而悲伤的他们，也没人会给他们让开位置。

 

他们只能远远的，远远的互相凝望……

 

终场时无数彩条在礼堂上方飘下来，落在脖子已经扭的僵硬的头上，他们已经像两座被暴雨浇过的望夫石……

 

好不容易，散场时，他们想穿过人群接近对方，又被热闹的明星和记者们推散…………

 

Tom的经纪人帮他挡掉询问婚礼的问题，拖着他离开了…

 

Tom终于在上车前的最后一次回眸中，看到了正在人群里寻找他的Chris，Chris一只手摸着心脏，一只手圈起嘴，远远的对他说了一句话……

 

Tom读着他的唇语，同样摸着心脏，含泪回应了他的那句话，“I love you ……………”

 

他们又被蜂蛹的人潮挡住了。

 

那句情话被淹没在无尽喧闹中，

 

他们只是一出暗自神伤无人理会的默剧

 

根本发不出声音

 

就像这对有情人已经被世界紧紧扼住喉咙……

 

Tom扒着车窗，他找不到Chris了，等他回过神来，经纪人正在一脸冷漠的看着他。

 

他假装低头整理自己的袖口…，也整理着自己碎裂的心…………

 

他们曾被问过，如果他们有机会一起出演一部莎翁的作品会是什么…当时Chris毫不犹豫就选了罗密欧与朱丽叶… ……

 

… …他会做朱丽叶，Chris也说他愿意做他的罗密欧，虽然并没有人邀约他们，如今却已一语成畿………

 

他们已经做到了。

 

在现实世界里，他们已经是朱丽叶与罗密欧，无论他们再怎么彼此深爱，都不被允许和祝福，而他们各自的世界里都有一股巨大的力量再把他们远远拉开……

 

Tom已经忍受不了了………

 

Tom不想他们结局也像那出悲剧……

 

他不要和他生离

 

更不要和他死别………

 

他不要一辈子做他触不到的爱人………

 

 

Oh，Romeo，Romeo，

 

Where for art thou, Romeo………

 

 

……………………………………………………

 

 

——————————————————————

 

 

那是一根看不见的绳

 

在暴雨的黑夜里

 

拼命的拉扯

 

力量的两端

 

都是对自己的不甘心

 

不在乎已经声嘶力竭

 

不在乎会两败俱伤

 

不在乎彼此都踏着同一条将沉的船

 

只一心要毁掉网中的人

 

绷紧的绳

 

在一丝丝迸裂

 

 

 

人们在被命运眷宠的时候，勇、怯、强、弱、智、愚、贤、不肖，都看不出什么分别来，可是一旦为幸运所抛弃，开始涉历惊涛骇浪的时候，就好像有一把有力的大扇子，把他们扇开了，柔弱无用的都被扇去，有毅力、有操守的却会卓立不动。

 

—— 莎士比亚

 

 

 


	21. 第二十一章，U    - Unlock

21，U - Unlock

 

 

Don’t grieve. Anything you lose comes round in another form.

 

———— Rumi

 

别懊悔，你失去的一切都会以另一种形式返还。

 

———— 鲁米

 

 

 

 

 

Sia没有回家，她躲开了等她的Tom。

 

可她躲不掉明天，明天就去选婚纱了，她始终要见他的。

 

她在酒店整理着衣物。

 

她不知道自己为什么非要嫁给他，是给自己这一年多青春的回报？还是仅仅因为自私不愿意放走Tom？

 

她不清楚现在还是不是爱了，从开始订婚的惊喜，到现在她早知道Tom心中根本没有她。可是她喜欢那些报道，喜欢那些评论里嫉妒羡慕恨的字眼，她喜欢这个Tom女友的身份，哪怕那仅仅是个名号而已。

 

Tom是那么好，那么温柔的人，她知道自己不会再遇到一个像他那样的人，所以当时她毫不犹豫的答应了Andreas的请求，她的青春也快耗尽了，她一定要抓住这最后的机会。

 

Sia为婚礼缝补着祖母留给她的婚纱面罩，她留给她将来结婚一定要带的。

 

她的遗物里还留给她一本圣经，Sia小心的避开那本书，她已经很久没祷告了，她不想再面对上帝。

 

 

————————————————

 

 

Tom想来想去，还是无法忍受那个所谓的婚礼。

 

他从颁奖典礼回来以后，更对Chris思念如狂，他不想再理智下去了，甚至不想再去管Chris的结局，他不想再做釜中之鱼，他不要他们变成莎翁的另一出悲剧。

 

他也要跟他们争，跟他们抢，他要反抗，他只想要Chris，谁也不要硬把别人塞给他。

 

一早上起来，他就被这想法完全控制了大脑。

 

 

——————————————

 

 

Tom终于在婚纱店门口见到了Sia，他把她拽到拐角僻静的胡同里，努力控制着自己的怒火。

 

“所以你终于肯出现了吗？你能不能放过我？你去跟记者说你根本不想嫁给我！”

 

“………不，Tom，我想嫁给你……”

 

Tom气的直摇头，“你这样做有意思吗？你明知道我根本就不爱你！你为什么非得要让我痛苦呢！我们曾经也是朋友！Sia！”

 

“……可是我爱你……”她的泪水在打转，她真的听够了他说不爱她。

 

“我不爱你，我不爱你，我不爱你！我不爱你！我不爱你！！！！！”Tom疯了一样的冲她吼。

 

“………不要再说了……我知道……可我不能放弃，我一定要嫁给你………”

 

“你是想要杀死我？？？”Tom控制不住一拳打在Sia旁边的墙上。

 

Sia被暴怒的Tom吓坏了，他是一头受伤的野兽，她爱的那个温柔的样子已不复存在。

 

“………不，我不是…，…我爱你……我怎么会想杀死你………”

 

“你就是要杀死我！我有爱人，我有爱的人啊！我求求你！我求求你不要分开我们！”Tom抚住她的肩膀，满眼的痛苦。

 

 

“……你说的……是谁………”Sia已经知道Tom没有和Andreas在一起，他一直以来深爱的到底是谁？

 

 

“是Chris！我爱的是Chris！”Tom不在乎她去不去爆料了，他再也忍不了，他确实是他的爱人！他为什么不敢说，能说出爱人的名字是多么的骄傲。

 

 

Sia捂住了嘴，天啊？他说的是那个他的“好朋友”Chris？他们真的在一起？他真的喜欢男人？天啊，这太可怕了……

 

“………不………不会的……不会的…”

 

 

“我就是爱他，我们一直都在相爱！你喜欢就尽管去爆料吧！我现在根本就不怕了！你尽管到处去跟人说！到处跟他们说！你就是逼死我们，也改变不了这个事实！！！”Tom说出来反而不怕了，就算Chris将来会怪他，他也不想她再对自己存有任何一丝幻想。

 

 

Sia推开他跑向了大街，她快崩溃了。

 

Tom看着她坐上出租车。

 

按她以往卑鄙爆料的风格，他不知道一个小时以后，全世界是不是都在唾骂他和Chris，Chris是不是也因此失去了抚养权，他会怪他的。就算他因此生他的气，他也不在乎了。

 

势成水火，不能挽回。他凭什么就要一直隐忍？他也是有血有肉的人，他也想要自己想要的，他也想要自由和爱情，他也想要Chris，就因为他是男人？是名人？他来的晚了一点？他就没有和她争抢的权利？

 

 

他爱他并不比任何人少，他的爱并不比任何人卑贱！

 

他们凭什么这么欺负他！！！

 

Tom把文件包里的解约书涵和支票快递给了经纪人。

 

他不干了，他要搬到澳洲去，他就是要跟Chris生活在一起。

 

他不再思考，他已经快疯了。

 

 

——————————————

 

 

Tom开车去了附近的教堂，那里几乎没有人。

 

他长跪在圣像面前，他要为他们的爱做最后一次忏悔。

 

“仁慈的上帝，我以生命起誓，我们是真心真意的相爱！希望您能宽恕我们的爱情，我是真的爱他！希望您一定要宽恕Chris，如果要惩罚，尽情的惩罚我一个人，不要让他失去孩子！请原谅我还是没能牺牲到底，没能隐忍到底……………您最清楚，我们的时间实在是不多了，我真的不愿意再和他分开，我想要和他在一起，我只想爱他，我是如此的爱他，求求您，一定要原谅他，保佑他一切平安，所有的惩罚都给我一个人………”

 

 

Tom说不下去了，头跪拜在那里，眼泪顺着地板一直流，而他的痛苦，上帝也许根本不会听到……

 

 

他现在才开始觉得十分后悔，自己今天举动太意气用事，完全没有为Chris着想，那会给他的爱人带来多么漫长的痛苦……

 

Tom头疼欲裂，他紧贴在地板上…

 

什么东西被撞倒了。

 

Tom抬起头。

 

 

——————————————————

 

 

Chris从颁奖典礼回来以后，对Tom更是思之如狂，虽然他们在梦中尽诉衷肠，黎明却总是准时将他们分开。

 

Chris觉得自己已经快撑不下去了，他好想再见见Tom，再摸摸他，抱抱他，真正的亲吻他，他想陪在他身边，和他一起老去………人只有一辈子，时间飞快的一天天溜走，他却始终无法触碰到自己爱的人……

 

艾尔莎还是幽灵一样紧盯着他。

 

 

Chris有时候真想来个鱼死网破，可每当看到孩子稚嫩的脸，他实在舍不得，那是他的责任，如果失去他们，Tom和他也不会觉得好过。

 

Chris抱起小女儿，送她去学芭蕾，这是他唯一能透气的时间。

 

 

艾尔莎盯着Chris的车消失，打通了Delilah的电话，让她过来尝尝自己给她做的焦糖布丁。

 

 

——————————————————

 

 

Sia泪水奔涌而出。

 

 

Tom的祈祷她都听见了，她刚才也是要打车找个教堂做告解，她被Tom说的事吓坏了。

 

 

神父不在，她刚想从告解室走出来，却看到Tom失魂落魄的跑进来，扑跪在圣像面前祈祷。

 

 

他说的是那么虔诚，哭的是那么痛苦，Sia的心也在跟着他的每一句话而抽紧………，她开始恨自己，他们才是真正相爱的，自己到底都做了些什么啊………

 

 

她哭着不小心碰倒了告解室的烛台，灰烬撒了一地。

 

 

Tom已经看到她了，Sia看着Tom悲痛的泪眼，她走过去，哭着跪在他面前。

 

 

“对不起……Tom……我不是有心伤害你……你能不能能不能…原谅我？？？我错了，对不起……我不应该……不应该这么伤害你……我不知道你们那么相爱…你还能不能原谅我……………………………”

 

 

Tom扶住大哭的Sia，他没想到会见到她，“……也怪我没有早点告诉你………你能不能……不要把这件事告诉媒体…………能不能和我解除婚约？…”

 

 

“……我不会告诉别人的……那两次也不是我自己想要爆料的……Tom……对不起……对不起…”Sia抽泣着。

 

 

“……别哭了Sia，我也有错，我那晚不应该……”

 

 

“不，Tom……那晚我们什么都没发生……是Andreas凌晨给我打电话……要我去那么做的…，…我真的……我当时……我很自私…，…我也想那样欺骗你…就能和你订婚了…，…他们还拍照曝光给媒体……让我骗你怀孕……，…骗你流产…，……他们……我……我太自私了…Tom…求求你原谅我……求求你…”Sia颤抖的哭着乞求原谅。那天她居然鬼迷心窍的帮他们，还不知羞耻的脱了衣服设计这个陷阱，就为了和他订婚……，…她是做了件多么坏的事……

 

 

Tom又气又喜，气的是Andreas居然做那么多来陷害自己，自己还在那段时间把他当作依靠，跟他真心相处，他真的太可怕了！喜的是他和Sia什么都没发生过…

 

 

“……我不怪你了……我只希望你能帮我们保守这个秘密，…你能…跟我解除婚约………”

 

 

“我会的……我会的…Tom……你真的不怪我了？”Sia愧疚的看着Tom，自己做的事曾经给他们带来了多少痛苦啊。

 

 

“…我…真的不怪你了，Sia，我想跟你说清楚，我不爱你，我只爱Chris……我想我应该让你明白这一点……”

 

 

“……我懂了……我明白了……Tom……”Sia看着面前表情不再那么痛苦的Tom，她的心也好过了一点，“可是，我们还能做朋友吗？因为你是我遇到过的最温柔的人………”

 

 

“我们可以做朋友，但是只是朋友，好吗？”Tom拍拍她的背。

 

 

“好的，好的，Tom……”Sia看着Tom心里暖暖的。她忽然感觉到，或许自己的心里并没有那么爱他，她只是爱上了自己的爱情。真正的Tom并不完全是自己想象中的样子，好像看起来也没有那么让人心动，也许能跟他做朋友，才是最好的选择。

 

她忽然觉得，她不再喜欢他了，而他是早就不喜欢她的。

 

 

“对了，Tom，你要赶紧去找Andreas！他昨晚要我今天试婚纱以后，安排记者，要我曝出婚礼地点，他要媒体都去那场婚礼曝光………现在我们没试婚纱，也不举行婚礼了，别让他再曝料了…！…”Sia赶紧提醒Tom，她虽然不知道Andreas到底要做什么，反正他肯定是不会想让Tom好好的和Chris在一起，总之阻止他就对了。

 

 

Tom抓起外套，跑了出去。

 

 

既然Sia已经决定成全自己，他不能再不顾Chris的死活，固执的和他们鱼死网破了，他得稳住Andreas，

 

 

————————————————————

 

 

Delilah来到艾尔莎家，她们总在Chris离开的时候见面，她们的“友情”不知不觉变了质，那感觉就像在暗地偷情。

 

艾尔莎接过Delilah的外套，偷瞄着她的表情。

 

Delilah昨晚在梦里的样子一直在脑里晃，艾尔莎想把那种想亲近她的想法甩出去，又做不到。

 

她早上起来就一直在对着沙发上的Chris甩脸色，摔摔打打，希望快点把他赶出去，她太想见到她了。

 

Delilah快被艾尔莎供起来了，她只能一动不动坐在餐桌上，看她迈着跳舞般的步伐，给自己端东端西，那副讨好的样子和迷恋她的Ashley没有两样。可是她不让自己多想，那都是无望的。

 

艾尔莎搬过椅子，紧挨着Delilah，挖起一勺布丁喂她嘴里。

 

Delilah吃下去的时候，艾尔莎也忍不住舔了舔嘴唇。

 

Delilah尴尬的拿起自己的勺子，她可不能有什么愚蠢的念头。

 

艾尔莎还想再靠的近一点，她整个人都快挂在Delilah身上了，Delilah双眼在失焦，气氛很好……

 

 

手机响了。

 

又是那个带给她坏消息的人。

 

 

“…喂…有什么事吗？”艾尔莎还依稀记得她听他讲出Tom是Chris情人的那一通电话，她真不想再听。

 

 

“他们俩又在一起了，你知道吗？”

 

 

“……嗯，他跟我保证过了，他们这几个月已经分手了。”

 

 

“哦？不见得吧，今天Tom本该去选婚纱的，但是他突然又拒绝了，还给经纪人发了解约书，可能，他们计划好要私奔了……”

 

 

“……什么？！这不可能！”艾尔莎又一次震怒了，她上次已经是忍耐的极限，他也跟她保证过了，也没有发现他们再联系，难道他连孩子都不顾了？他们要私奔？

 

 

“我给你的从来都不是假消息，他们这么卑鄙，你应该知道怎么做。你需要证据或者开发布会，我随时可以帮助你。”

 

 

电话断线了。

 

 

Delilah追着快步跑上楼的艾尔莎，她看起来非常不对劲。

 

 

艾尔莎在卧室柜子里翻着他们的结婚证明。她要去找律师，他们已经实质分居远远超过12个月，她不仅要把他推向法庭，还要跟Andreas一起弄个新闻发布会，致他们于死地。

 

 

Delilah按住她的手，“不，艾尔莎，别这么做！晚上孩子们回来怎么办？你有没有想过他们？高高兴兴的出去，晚上回来家就没有了？”Delilah虽然希望艾尔莎能离开Chris，但她决不能这么自私。

 

 

艾尔莎听她这么说，忍不住流下泪，“不行……我非得这么做……！他们太过分了……！我已经没什么再威胁他的……我只能这样……我还要开发布会曝光他们！我要他们痛苦！！！”

 

 

“听我说，艾尔莎，难道这么做你就不痛苦吗？孩子们太小了，他们不会理解的，他们跟你要爸爸的时候你怎么办？你就忍心让他们以后发现，自己的爸爸和Tom被别人指着一直唾弃？艾尔莎……听我说……冷静点……”

 

 

“……不…Delilah…我做不到！我做不到！…”艾尔莎挣脱她，她必须要惩罚他们！

 

 

“能不能别这样？我不想看到你痛苦，艾尔莎……你不要再折磨我了……”Delilah抱紧痛哭的艾尔莎，她的泪水也流下来。她何尝不想自私点就放手让她那么做呢？他们离婚后，自己不就很有希望了？可是，那太冲动了，艾尔莎会为此付出代价，生活在内疚和更漫长的痛苦中……

 

 

“……你不要管我……！你为什么要管我！我一定要这么做！我什么都没有了！！！我什么都没有了！”艾尔莎拼命的挣扎，她太绝望了，反正怎么选都会痛苦，那就大家一起痛苦好了！

 

 

“你还有我！你还有我！你还有我，艾尔莎！………能不能……能不能为了我……不要这么做……”Delilah痛苦的钳制住她，她再也不能忍受了，“还有我爱你！艾尔莎！我一直都在爱你！我求求你，我不想你痛苦，你不要那么做！”

 

 

艾尔莎愣住了，她的心还没因为暴怒停止狂跳，又因为突然的表白快要爆炸了，两人的泪水都在肆意横流，她们第一次这么认真的长久的对视，艾尔莎才明了到自己内心真实的感受，她好像也是一直爱她的？

 

 

“……你说的……不是真的……”

 

 

“我说的是真的！我爱你很多年了！可是我一直没有机会说……你是那么讨厌同性恋………”Delilah看到艾尔莎并没有她想象中那么抵触和厌恶，她索性都说了出来，反正也不能挽回了……

 

 

“……不，不可能……那你还让我结婚……”艾尔莎还是不敢相信，她通知Delilah自己要结婚的晚上，她并没什么反应。

 

 

“我能说什么呢……？…我知道你不爱我…，…我只想你幸福………我那晚……痛不欲生……”Delilah撩起T恤，肋骨处一片触目惊心的疤痕，烟头烫伤的痕迹，那一晚，她不但重新吸食为了艾尔莎戒了多年的烟，还用它们来不停伤害自己忘记痛苦。

 

 

艾尔莎哭着抱紧Delilah，原来她是这么爱自己，她为什么到现在才说呢………她现在怎么办呢………

 

 

“我这么多年一直在等你………我知道我没有希望，我真的太傻了………可是你真的不能那么做……我不能让你因为冲动而痛苦…我知道我没什么份量…我只是希望你能再考虑一下……”Delilah也抱紧她，虽然她知道艾尔莎只是出于同情和感动。

 

 

“不，Delilah………”艾尔莎抚摸着她的脸，也许，自己一直不肯让她离开，就是在等她能开口。她居然就这样忍着，一直忍着过了十几年，还要听自己炫耀婚姻，抱怨婚姻，她们的每一次谈话对她是多么的折磨啊……

 

 

“……如果我说………我可以为了你那么做呢……”艾尔莎咬住了下嘴唇，她好想吻掉Delilah的眼泪，她不该哭的，她从来没有哭过。

 

 

“……艾尔莎……？”Delilah没太明白她要说什么。

 

 

“如果我说……我并没有…没有那么讨厌……”艾尔莎脸红了，“如果我说……我可能……也一直在喜欢你呢…”

 

 

Delilah都开始怀疑是不是在做梦了，上帝终于眷顾她了吗？

 

 

艾尔莎轻轻亲吻她送给Delilah的那个，她曾一直带戴着的，现在Delilah每天都戴的十字架，“我那天能把它送给你………你当时就应该很清楚了……………”

 

 

Delilah终于知道她不是在做梦。

 

 

那个十字架艾尔莎視如命根，她们有一次野泳，她把它弄丢了，她俩在水里摸寻了几个小时，差点抽筋溺水，才找回来。艾尔莎说那是她的护身符，她不能失去一分钟，只要摘下来，灾难就会找到她。自己真是太蠢了，她把那个给了自己以后，她的生活就变得痛苦了。

 

 

Delilah连忙把十字架摘下来，想给艾尔莎戴上，艾尔莎闪开了。“………如果我有了你……我就不再需要它了………”艾尔莎闪着泪光的眼睛，深情的看着Delilah。

 

 

Delilah总算明白了她的意思，她没有再犹疑，推着她吻倒在了床上。

 

 

缠绵悱恻的吻，Delilah修长手指划过的每一处，艾尔莎都颤簌不止，每一根汗毛就都如静电擦过，Delilah轻x含着她的耳垂，灵巧的舌尖挑x逗着她，“…I've been waiting this for ages………”

 

 

艾尔莎紧按着她的后背，她有点紧张，又欲x火难耐，“………so did I ………”

 

 

Delilah接受了她的邀请，一路吻了下去………

 

 

————————————————

 

 

门开了。

 

 

Chris今天总觉得心神不宁，平时他会一直呆在课堂，陪着小女儿上课到晚上，今天他提前回来了，他实在是想趁艾尔莎做午餐的时候，偷偷去工具房给Tom打电话问他一下。

 

 

但是艾尔莎没在厨房，他在楼下喊了几声，她也没听见，她不会出事了吧？

 

 

她不在儿童房，Chris疑惑的推开了卧室门…

 

 

三个人都惊慌失措。

 

 

艾尔莎和Delilah在被子里没动。

 

 

Chris已经无法形容现在的心情，他居然会有一天把艾尔莎捉x在床？还是和女人？和Delilah？和她十几年的闺蜜？………她也背着自己……那还要分开他和Tom？Chris一时无法处理这么多讯息，脑子乱得很。

 

 

“……不是你想的那样…是我强迫她的…”Delilah企图为艾尔莎开脱。

 

 

“不是的，就像你看到的，我们在一起了。”艾尔莎镇静下来，制止Delilah再说下去。她真是没料到他会突然回来，木已成舟，她也不想跟他掩饰。

 

 

Chris一时语塞。他不知道自己该做什么反应才对。

 

 

艾尔莎也感觉到自己理亏，“………你知道……，也许……你接受不了………但是，你和Tom不也一样？”

 

 

“你是在报复我？”

 

 

“不是……，我想我们也是真心相爱的……”艾尔莎以为自己会想要安慰震惊的Chris，可她心里只一心想保护身边的Delilah。“你可不可以先下楼，………我想我们应该趁孩子不在，好好谈一谈……”

 

 

Chris转身下了楼，虽然一下子无法接受，可是他心里忽然又燃起一点希望？

 

 

——————————————————

 

 

Andreas起初并不想让Tom进门，今天安排的记者扑了个空，Sia也关机，Tom一脸愤怒的表情出现在门口的镜头里，Andreas就猜到Sia可能叛变了，他并不想和Tom对质。

 

 

可是Tom就那样倔强的站了一个小时，一动不动。

 

 

Andreas还是开了门。

 

 

“你不要再爆料了！你为什么要这么做！你为什么要做那么多事陷害我！你太过分了！”Tom跟着一直往客厅走的Andreas，大吼大叫。

 

 

“所以你都知道了？”Andreas不易觉察的苦笑，女人真是靠不住。

 

 

“你当然希望我不知道！亏我还一直把你当朋友！从头到尾你都在骗我！根本就是你一直在折磨我！”

 

 

Andreas不为所动的走到吧台放下手机，给自己倒了一杯加冰威士忌，示意Tom也坐下喝一杯。

 

 

“你怎么可以这么卑鄙！我真是看错你了！”

 

 

“我本来就是这样的，你今天才知道吗？”Andreas冷漠的摇晃着酒杯。

 

 

“你究竟为什么变得这么可怕！”Tom看着眼前这个面被揭穿依然不动声色的人，他始终无法把他和那个无限温存，体贴关怀，可靠优秀的Andreas重合起来。

 

 

“我想你很清楚是为了什么，我们那半年那么亲近，我们一直在一起，你居然又想把我当备胎，又想骗我？其实你和Chris Hemsworth从来没有分过手，你们一直都鬼混在一起！”他喝光了一杯酒，又续了一杯。

 

 

“你明知道我们才是相爱的，我怎么可能会接受你！是你设了那么多陷阱，我才会跟你亲近的！”Tom气的不打一出来。是，他们那段时间确实很暧昧，那是因为他把自己变得孤立无援，然后黄鼠狼给鸡拜年亲近自己，自己真是够笨的了，还把他当成最好的人！

 

 

“你们相爱……呵呵……你明知道你们不可能的，我现在单身，我才能和你在一起，而他，永远不可能！他有老婆有孩子，你们这叫偷情！你们只是偷情！你懂不懂！”Andreas握紧了酒杯，额头在绷紧。

 

 

“不要你管，我爱他，他也爱我！你不要再说那些了！我不管你还要干什么！你都不要再做了！”

 

 

“所以你才为他拒绝结婚？你们一起耍Sia？你可真够有趣的，他又不会娶你！！！”

 

 

“你别再装蒜了！你明知道Sia是怎么回事！！！而且！！而且！谁说他不会娶我！！！”Tom几乎快要控制不住要打他了，都什么时候了，他还在把Sia的事给自己泼脏水，揣着明白装糊涂。

 

 

“哦？你说的就像他娶了你?你和他结婚了？”Andreas这才看向愤怒的Tom，他的眼神里极度的震惊和痛苦。

 

 

“是的！他和我结婚了！这是我们的婚戒！”Tom把戴着婚戒的手故意晃给他看，他也要他痛苦，要他彻底死心。

 

 

Andreas把酒杯和酒瓶都摔了个粉碎，青筋暴起在脖颈，他用力按住厨房的小吧台，他要控制自己不对Tom动手，他快被击溃了，他们居然真的做到这种程度了！！！！！

 

 

“你们真是不要脸！！！”他只能愤怒的咆哮。

 

 

“…这句话，应该用在你身上！你对我了那么多坏事！我们是真心相爱的！！！没有任何人能把我们分开！”Tom躲开那些碎片，他居然还好意思骂他。

 

 

Andreas紧紧攥起一小块玻璃碎片，让身体的疼痛缓解心痛，他的手在流血。

 

 

 

“哦，是吗？”他忽然抬起头，勾起一抹冷笑。

 

 

他按了下手机，沙发前面的电视亮了，它播放着刚才他们吵架的全部画面，刚才Tom把一切都说了。

 

 

“…………你………要干什么…？？？……”Tom察觉到一丝寒意。

 

 

“没什么，我想这件事，不止我们两个人感兴趣。这么精彩的画面，没有任何一家媒体会拒绝，哦，Tom和Chris，不但是同性恋，还无耻的偷情，居然还犯了重婚罪？哈哈哈哈哈！”他止不住的大笑晃着手机，英俊的脸瞬间狰狞的像个魔鬼。

 

 

Tom真的很怕很怕，他心跳都快停止了。Andreas刚才故意绕圈子说些废话，就是为了录下这一切，让这成为铁一般的事实！这个人真的太可怕了！

 

 

“不，你不会这么做的！还给我！”Tom冲过去抢手机，他居然抢到了。

 

 

“呵呵，你可真是蠢得可爱，你已经在外面为这场演出准备一个小时了，你觉得我会用手机录像来亏待你么？”Andreas冷眼看着Tom。

 

 

Tom愣住了，Andreas已经腹黑到极点了，自己每走一步都在他下一部的营谋里。

 

 

“………你不会这么做的，视频里也有你！”

 

 

“Frankly my dear，I don't give a damn。”Andreas又开了一瓶酒，他说了巴特勒那句极端冷酷的话。

 

 

Tom的心彻底沉了下去。

 

 

“Andreas，我到底做了什么，你要这么对我…”Tom开始祈求他，他根本不知道Andreas为什么这么绝情。

 

 

“因为我爱你…”Andreas一饮而尽。

 

 

“…你爱我？？？”Tom悲愤的摇着头，“你觉得这就是爱吗？？？爱一个人就是让他痛苦吗？？？”

 

 

“………对我来说，这就是爱…”Andreas又倒了一杯。

 

 

“我不爱你……Andreas……”

 

 

“到现在你还敢这么说！”暴怒的Andreas又摔碎了酒杯，“我到底哪里比不上他！你说！为什么不选我！”

 

 

“Andreas，……你知道你自己有多可怕吗？？？”Tom往后退着，想躲开他，Andreas就像个疯子！如果非要说…以前那个Andreas还是体贴而迷人的，现在这个他只是个让人想逃跑的恶魔……

 

 

“我的灵魂本来就是这么丑陋！你早就应该知道了！我受够了！我为你伪装的那么辛苦，我爱的那么卑微！我把你当成上帝一样供奉，你给我的又是什么！谎言！背叛！一次次无情的抛弃！我怎么做你都不会爱我！”

 

“你冷静一点………你没办法强求别人爱你……”

 

 

“哈，哈哈哈哈，你说的对，我是没办法强求你爱我……”Andreas头也不回的走向了书房，“所以，我不求了，以后也没人会爱你，你也别想爱别人。”

 

 

“你要干什么？”Tom追了上去，Andreas打开电脑，他要把云空间里的视频发出去。

 

 

“不要，不要，不要，Andreas，…我求求你放过我们！”Tom知道抢了电脑也没用，他还有设备的，自己已经上了当，这视频传出去可不是闹着玩的，Chris可怎么办啊……

 

 

“不可能！”

 

 

“你究竟怎么样才能放过我……”Tom真的对眼前冷漠的恶魔绝望了。

 

 

Andreas看着为了Chris，变得对他低声下气的Tom，更愤怒了，他狠狠捏住Tom的下巴，“好啊，很简单，你让我睡一次，我就放过你们，永远删掉它。”

 

 

Tom打开他的手，他觉得好恶心。

 

 

“不可能！”

 

 

“好啊，随便吧，反正我也看过你的身体，我现在对你也没什么兴趣了。我只在乎这个视频能不能卖个好价钱，没准几年后，Chris的孩子也会为他爸爸和男人搞gay视频的点击率而骄傲。”Andreas点开邮件。

 

 

“不要！不要！不要！Andreas……”Tom被他抓住了痛脚，他实在不能让他那么做…Tom咬着牙，…“……放过我们………我……我答应你……”

 

 

Andreas瞳孔放大了，Tom居然还可以为那个恶心的男人这样！他快气疯了，他并不是真心想做他，他只是试试他………但是现在，他只想要使劲折磨他！

 

 

他把Tom几步推进了卧室，压倒在床上。

 

 

Tom才看到整个卧室都是自己的肖像油画，头像，半裸的，全裸的，充满情x欲的…………到处都是………太可怕了………

 

 

Andreas疯狂的吻着Tom，他太渴望他了，就算Tom只像死鱼僵硬的躺着，紧紧闭着眼睛。他也不在乎了，他扯开Tom的上衣，任何一个角落都不放过，贪婪的吻过去，他还在流血的手抚摸过Tom身体，血液和白嫩的身体鲜明对比，进一步刺激了他，他已经箭在弦上了。 

 

 

生日party那天晚上，他和经纪人给Tom下了点药，他本来就想上了他的，硬被经纪人拦住了。那时他还有一些理智，也怕Tom醒来会恨自己，只是克制的拍了一些裸照和两个人的床照。凌晨，他们俩打电话给Sia，布下那个骗局……那以后…他画了很多油画，想象自己在触碰他的身体，每晚都对着他xx………

 

 

现在，Tom真的在自己身下，光洁的皮肤，颤粟的身体，他真是太诱人了。

 

 

Andreas施虐般的吻着紧闭双眼和嘴唇的Tom，他解开他的腰带，Tom的眼泪从颤抖的睫毛下奔涌而出，脸上是视死如归的悲壮。

 

 

Andreas狠狠打了Tom一巴掌，那红印印在爱人的脸上，他的心也跟着碎掉了，“你为什么！为什么要哭！为什么在我的床上哭！为什么要对着我哭！！！！我那么爱你！我那么爱你！！！你陪我上床还要对着我哭！！！！为什么！！！！”

 

 

Tom睁开痛苦的泪眼，看着Andreas，“不……你不爱我…爱情不是这样的……你早晚会明白…这不是爱……”

 

 

“这就是爱情！我已经爱你爱到快死了！”

 

 

“……真正的爱情……不是也了占有………拼命的折磨对方…不让他快乐……而是为了让对方幸福………就像我现在……我让你欺负……是因为我想要Chris幸福………”Tom忍不住大声抽泣起来，他好绝望。

 

 

“Shut up！Shut the fxck up！”Andreas一拳打在Tom的枕头边，又拽下他的裤子………他很想继续，什么都不管直接把他x了算了………

 

 

可是，他停下了，Tom的那些话和哭泣的样子让他彻底崩溃了……

 

 

他从Tom身上离开了，痛苦的靠在床边，抱住头…他居然哭了，他不应该哭的，他从来不相信眼泪，可现在只有泪水才能缓解心里的疼痛………

 

 

Tom看着Andreas颓唐下去的背影，默默穿上衣服。

 

 

他犹豫的拍了拍Andreas的肩膀，他看到了Andreas在哭，他看起来好脆弱……Tom也觉得很难过，他知道Andreas可能是真的爱自己，可是他用错了方法，他不懂，他以为爱可以那样就能得到。

 

 

“……对不起，Andreas……是我辜负了你……”

 

 

Andreas没料到Tom还能来安慰他，自己刚刚差点就把他……“………我不知道………Tom………我不知道我怎么做你才能爱我……我真的很痛苦……我没办法停下来……我真的好爱你………”他低下头不让他看到泪水。

 

 

“Andreas，你会找到爱你的人……”

 

 

Andreas拼命摇头，“不可能了……你是我第一个，也是最后一次爱的人………可是你永远不属于我……你不爱我……你只会恨我…………”

 

 

“不，Andreas，我不会因为你用那些手段就爱你，也不会为你因为爱，做的那些错事就恨你………”Tom看到如此脆弱的Andreas，他不忍心了……他再怎么坏也是因为爱他，自己那段时间确实也不够清醒，给了他爱的错觉，或许他只是真的还不懂怎么去爱一个人。

 

 

Andreas震惊的抬起头，看到Tom仍然关切他的眼神，百感交集，Tom确实是那样好的人，他到此刻仍然爱着Tom，他那么伤害他，Tom居然不恨他？

 

 

Andreas跳了起来，仓皇的从裤子口袋里扔出一个小遥控器，“你走吧……你走吧……Tom………不要再出现……！…我们不要再见了……我再也不要见了…！…”他先丢下Tom跑了出去。

 

 

Tom没能追上他，Andreas连门都没关，光着上身光着脚就跑了出去，开车逃走了……

 

 

Tom用那个遥控器找到了隐藏在厨房花瓶的GoPro，删除那里面和电脑手机云空间里的视频，他小心的帮Andreas把满地的碎玻璃打扫起来，轻轻关上了门。

 

 

Tom整理好自己的衣服，他不想把这件事告诉Chris。Andreas或许永远不会再回来了，Tom回头看看那个房子，心里觉得点刺痛。

 

 

他在胸口画了一个十字，他真心希望Andreas能过的好，能明白爱的意义，能找到一个真正爱他的人。

 

 

——————————————————

 

 

 

不要轻易对任何事赋予绝对值

 

并没有绝对的好人和坏人

 

也不存在绝对的善与恶

 

生活的意义对每个人都不尽相同

 

Live中本来就暗藏着Evil

 

再好的人也曾心存恶念

 

再坏的人也曾胸怀坦荡

 

万物皆有其两面性

 

阴阳两极，混沌转换

 

祸兮福之所倚，福兮祸之所伏

 

孰知其极？

 

其无正，正复为奇，善复为妖。

 

人之迷，其日固久！

 

 

 

看破，放下，自在，随缘，

 

苦痛皆因贪嗔痴，

 

定慧戒由断舍离。

 

 

 

————————

 

情人节快乐💓

 

 

 


	22. 第二十二章， V -Venenation

22， V -Venenation

 

You with their own poison made their own painkillers.  
————Friedrich Wilhelm Nietzsche

 

Tom见到了心急火燎在找他的经纪人。

 

“Tom？你到底又想干什么？”经纪人抓着那解约函，一脸气愤。

 

“……你和Andreas做的事我都知道了，Sia也同意跟我解除婚约了。希望你看在我们合作这么多年的情份上，不要再插手我的事…”

 

经纪人心里暗暗骂Sia不靠谱。他倒不觉得自己那晚有错，要不是多亏他拦着，恐怕Andreas那晚已经把Tom x了，他还得感谢他才对。

 

“………你说什么你的事？你又跟那个Chris死灰复燃了？”经纪人一脸不爽。

 

“嗯，我们是真心相爱的。算我求求你，你就当没认识我这个人吧，支票的钱是赔偿你的，我们解约吧，我也不做了。”

 

经纪人看着一脸苦相又异常坚定的Tom，知道这次他是真的没办法再拆开他们了。

 

“就算我们解约，娱乐圈也不是你说退就能退的，就算我不管，你们的关系也未必能够隐藏的了…”经纪人叹了口气。他觉得非常惋惜，Tom现在正是好时候，前途无量，非得鬼迷心窍的这么干。

他知道留不住Tom了，他们确实也有交情，Tom给的赔偿也够丰厚，他没必要再逼他，弄的像上次跑到道罗麦特山一样，Tom真的会顶不住。

 

“你就当我们是最后的狂欢………只要能拖一天就是一天…………”

 

经纪人打量着决绝的Tom，他只能认真的再读一遍那个已经被揉皱的解约函。他不能制止他继续犯傻的话，真出了事，他也没能力挽救他，还是不要再淌这瘫浑水了。

 

“好吧，我考虑考虑，过几天给你答复，你们自己一定要小心点。”

 

Tom拍了拍他的肩，没有责怪他，虽然经纪人曾经陷害自己，他确实也是一心一意想让自己事业更好。

 

————————————————

 

三个人有点尴尬的坐在客厅里。

 

“So…now，we……”Chris打破了沉默。

 

“………我不会再管你和Tom的事……”艾尔莎看向Chris，“既然我们已经都这样了，我想我们可以申请和平离婚。”

 

“……那孩子？”Chris担心的问。

 

“我不会跟你争抚养权，不过最好是共同扶养，我会搬到Delilah那里住，离这儿也不太远。”

 

“…你真的决定了，艾尔莎？真的对不起…”Chris觉得愧疚，他怕她只是为了气自己。

 

“…我决定了……是的，我现在，……我现在能理解你了……你不用再跟我道歉……我是真的喜欢Delilah…，我也希望刚才的事没有伤害到你………”

 

Delilah轻轻亲吻艾尔莎的额头。

 

Chris已经慢慢接受了，他舒了一口气。

 

“那我们………”

 

“我们还是朋友，其实我们还是可以做好朋友。”艾尔莎先伸出了手，现在她更在意的是自己身边这个人，设身处地的想了Tom的事情后，她已经不气他们了，她是失去了一些，但得到了更多。

 

“……谢谢你…艾尔莎，…哦，我去接孩子……”

 

“不用了，我和Delilah去接……孩子，…这几天我们来照顾。我想，有个人现在应该很高兴知道这件事……”艾尔莎太了解Chris的想法了，她不会再做那个故意阻挡他们的人，何况……她和…Delilah还得继续…

 

Chris开心的拍了拍艾尔莎的后背，她可真是太棒了，不是吗？

 

Chris大跳步跑上楼拿行李箱，他要给Tom一个大惊喜，他现在已经兴奋的快疯了！

 

————————————————

 

一个人的晚上。

 

Tom独自擦着他得的那些奖杯，从他入行以来，他对每一个角色都投入了一百分的真心真意，他想赋予他们生命，他也确实把它们都演绎的入木三分。

 

现在，他就要彻底离开这个行当，放弃这个梦想了。

 

Tom捧起柜子里珍爱的洛基和雷神的hottoys，那是他们的缘起。

 

虽然他一开始确实很想要得到雷神这个角色，他也努力增重让自己健壮起来。可是Chris一进门，Tom就知道这个浑身散发着Alpha气息的huge man 已经是雷神了。他当然愿意为他做配角，做那个追在他身影后的洛基。

 

可后来Tom越读到洛基的故事，就越爱这个邪神。无论是在北欧神话里，还是漫画里的。洛基似乎总是在努力叉着腰装坏人，最后又狠不下心坏不起来。

 

说到底，他只是个任性的孩子，大声吵闹着想要爱而已。洛基和索尔之间那份深情，不用挑明，大家都明白。他演的时候确实已经混淆了角色和自己的界限，他情不自禁把Chris当成索尔，又忍不住把自己对Chris的感情也代入进去。尤其是第一次哭着跟“哥哥”打架那场戏，他完全没必要哭的，他只是在说出他台词的一瞬间感受到了洛基伤痛的心情，同时还有自己也没办法和Chris的女朋友争的无奈……

 

那后来，两个人每次对戏的眼神都越发暧昧起来，Chris还每次都喜欢抚住他的敏感带后颈……。有点休息时间，Chris又总是装糊涂的霸占着Tom聊天玩闹，故意不故意的全力散发着他的雄性魅力，Tom已经越来越难出戏，更没办法把他从心里推出去……

 

还好，那份以为是单箭头的爱情，其实是没能讲出来的两相情悦。现在，他们都彼此深爱着对方。为了将来的日子，所有牺牲都是值得的。

 

门铃响了。

 

打断了Tom的回忆。

 

Tom轻轻亲了亲两个兵人，把它们小心放回去。

 

这么晚会是谁呢？

 

Tom趿着拖鞋，慢吞吞的去开门，门口突然传来转钥匙的声音。

 

Tom紧张的扶住了沙发背，只有一个人有他的钥匙…？…

 

可是这怎么可能呢？

 

他不是在做梦吧？

 

Bobby已经被惊醒了，它先摇着尾巴冲门口扑过去。

 

开门进来的人没有抱它，而是大箭步冲过来，搂住Tom的后颈拉向自己，强吻着Tom，把他一下子推倒在沙发上。

 

Tom紧紧抱着他，他又惊又喜，为什么是Chris？他怎么会出现？他居然跑来找自己？啊，真的是Chris！Tom热烈的回应着他的吻，轻轻推着他沉重的身子，坚实的肌肉，这触感太好了！

 

Chris终于移开嘴让Tom能喘口气，“Chris？你怎么会来？发生什么事了？”

 

“你不想我吗？！难道你不想我吗？！Tommy！那次颁奖礼之后我觉得我都快死了！！！！我快要想死你了！”Chris又继续用力吸食Tom的舌头，上下其手的抚摸着他日夜思念的身体。

 

“……唔…唔…咳咳…咳……”Tom被Chris的口水呛到直咳嗽，Chris才把舌头抽出去，“……能不能……先等一下……我怕你……”Tom隐忍着自己的欲x望，他怕Chris为自己做了什么傻事才跑来。

 

“哦Tommy，Tommy，我真是太开心了……艾尔莎她同意我们在一起了…她不争抚养权了……我们马上可以和平离婚了……她和她闺蜜在一起了……”Chris好不容易表述完，一个公主抱，就把Tom捞了起来，直奔卧室，他得把上窜下跳的Bobby躲开，不然他就直接在沙发上做了Tom。

 

“真的吗？真的吗？Chris？”Tom快被这惊喜弄晕了，好运居然真的来眷顾他们了！

 

“当然是真的，my little dumb Bunny！”Chris用脚关上门。

 

粗手粗脚的把Tom扔到床上去。Chris几下除掉自己的衣服。Tom没等他动手，就把自己脱了个精光。

 

“Oh，Tommy！You're so yummy！！”Chris整个扑了上去，连前戏都顾不上做，长驱直入，直奔主题。

 

“Ah……Ahhhhhhhh………Chris！………”Tom忘情得呻吟着。

 

Chris把Tom的双腿搭在肩膀上，用尽全力抽插，Tom痛的弓起身子，十指指甲都扣进Chris的胳膊里，Chris一边疯狂的律动，一边嘴也没闲着，到处给Tom身上种着草莓，Tom趁机咬在他肩膀上，他也浑然不觉。

 

他们不用再克制了，不像以前总是在做的时候担心没有下一次，这次他们要好好的享受欢愉。

 

Tom的头不停被撞在床头上，磕的他有点晕。Chris已经x的烧红了眼，他顾不上那些细节，顾不上心疼Tom了，他恨不得把身下的Tom整个穿透！他真的太想要他了，虽然在梦里他们试过各种姿势，又怎么比的上，现实里肉x与肉x的触感呢！

 

Tom被他粗暴的反转过去，一个挺身后入，这种姿势刺入的太深，Tom疼得勾起了脚趾，他想扭动逃脱，Chris紧紧钳住他的肩膀，硬扳着他的头转过来跟他舌吻，Tom不停的呻吟和抽搐更是鼓励了Chris继续拼命的输出……

……xxoo……ooxx……………xoxo……oxox…………

 

Tom已经精疲力尽了，累瘫在Chris臂弯里。天都快亮了，Chris终于又回复了从前温柔的样子，轻轻亲吻着他，让他安心睡觉。

 

“这都是真的吧，Chris……你不会又要走了吧？”Tom有气无力的摸着他的胸肌，他不敢睡，他好怕昨夜他说的不是真的。

 

“放心吧，Tommy，我说的都是真的，没有人再能拆散我们了，我这次先跟你一起待一周，以后，我们就可以永远在一起了………”Chris亲吻着他的额头，一双大手轻抚他的后背，他摸上去可真是舒服啊………

 

Tom这才闭上眼睛，抱着Chris揽着自己后腰的粗壮手臂，放心的睡着了。

 

那些阿司匹林，可以扔掉了， 他再也不需要了。

 

————————————————

 

经纪人同意了Tom的请求，不过他希望等几天再去作公证，他手头还有一个工作没处理完。

 

Tom和Chris开心的忘乎所以。

 

虽然Chris不想Tom放弃理想退出娱乐圈，但是Tom说他不想陷入绯闻麻烦里了，他这样可以不被注意到，偷偷搬到澳洲和他一起住，到时候自己就可以既照顾孩子，又能每天跟Tom在一起了。

 

两个人如胶似漆的在家里交x合了两天以后，才准备了严密的行头，出去透透风。

 

他们不敢去人太多的景点，Tom比Chris熟悉伦敦，他开车尽量往郊区偏僻的地方转转。

 

不过也没人会注意到，毕竟Tom和Sia要结婚的新闻还没下热搜，谁会想到他会和似乎与他在公众眼中“失联又反目的”一年多的Chris约会呢……

 

这可能是他们在一起以后最轻松的时刻了。两个人都忍不住一脸笑容。Chris也恢复了他原本的臭屁又外向的性格，没有家庭压力以后，他终于不用因为歉疚而压抑自己本来的样子了。虽然Tom早就已经是自己的人，Chris还是使用全身解数来耍宝让自己显得更有魅力，Tom被他久违的笑话逗的方向盘都抓不稳。

 

伦敦到处漫着浓雾的深秋末尾，好像被车里的两个人给点亮了。

他们时而穿行在公路上，时而停下来四处看看风景，拍照留念。Tom也还是习惯了伦敦，不想离开的这个“家”，不过，能和Chris一起生活，自己也终于能有个真正意义上的家了。

 

“我会一直在你身边的，Tommy…”Chris和Tom站在旷野上，任已经满满寒意的风萧瑟吹过，他们紧紧抱在一起，根本不会觉得冷。

 

“我也不会再离开你了，Chris，任何人不能再分开我们。”Tommy靠在他的肩头，他们小心的摘下口罩，靠在一起坐着呼吸着自由的新鲜的空气。

 

远处，有光在闪。

 

——————————————————

 

Delilah很受孩子们欢迎，她总是有讲不完的冒险故事，坚实的手臂一次能抱起两个。他们现在都在缠着她，艾尔莎只能无奈的在旁边排队。

 

“你们能不能去洗澡，放过Delilah阿姨，”艾尔莎开始把孩子从她身上扒下来。

 

“艾尔莎，再等等……”Delilah不忍心看他们皱起鼻子要哭的样子，“我们现在玩一个酋长的游戏好不好？被封赏的英雄要乖乖洗澡睡觉哦！”

 

她又被围起来了，艾尔莎坐在沙发上看她们在一起闹，这个家好像重新被点燃了，欢笑声快冲出屋顶。

 

看来，以后，有了Delilah，孩子们也许能慢慢接受自己和Chris分开吧！

 

——————————————————

 

 

Tom和Chris被手机铃声吵醒了。

 

是本尼。

 

“喂，本尼……”Tom清清嗓子，这几天他喉咙都喊哑了。

 

“Tom，Tom，不得了了！！！出了大事了！你到底怎么搞的！连着上热搜！Sia的事都已经不清楚了！你现在！你现在！！”本尼好像在开车，一阵急刹车的声音，“你现在又跟Chris在一起了？！？你们被发现了！今天热搜都是你们俩！”

 

Tom的头轰一下就炸开了，“你…你说什么？………我们………你说的被发现……是什么…？…”

 

Chris发觉Tom在颤抖，就把他搂紧，凑过去听电话。

 

“你们抱着在一起！热搜都是这个！说你们俩又出轨又出柜！！！哎呀，不说了，我这就去找你！”

 

两个人面面相觑，他们已经很小心了，怎么会被拍下来呢！难道有人在跟踪他们？

 

他们还不知道做何反应的时候，Chris的手机也响了，是艾尔莎。

 

“喂……”

 

“喂？你有没有看新闻？你们怎么搞的？这么不小心？你们就不能等我们离婚再一起出去？”艾尔莎听起来很生气，“你们居然被拍到了！今天我送孩子上学，连老师看我的眼神都很怪！我怕她会八卦，现在孩子都回家了！你们太不小心了！”

 

“……我还不知道这件事……”Chris现在彻底认清了这个残酷的事实，“对不起，艾尔莎，我先看看新闻，然后我们再一起商量怎么办！好吗？…”

 

艾尔莎仍然持续抱怨着。她确实发觉今天所有人看她的眼神都不对，老师们也在窃窃私语，她也看到了那些照片，铁一般的证据，真让人百口莫辩，何况事实也确实如此，她虽然理解他们的感情，但是现在被曝光之后大家怎么做人？尤其是孩子？恐怕搬家都无济于事！

 

Sia也给Tom打来了电话。她一早上就像平时一样刷Tom的新闻，触目惊心的标题和照片吓得她不知所措，她在照片里都能看出来两个人是如何的浓情蜜意，Tom现在可怎么办呀？她好担心他。

 

Chris和Tom挂了电话战战兢兢的打开网页，不用去特意搜索，现在实时热点已经爆了。

 

本尼已经到了，他连门铃都没按，着急的砸着门。

 

他们刚把他接进来，Sia也到了。

 

Sia小心的瞄着Chris，他确实很英俊，男人味十足。

 

简单的介绍两句，大家就开始讨论这个问题。

 

“……算了……我已经搞不清楚你们之间的事。”

本尼这一年多听过Tom和Sia订婚，还发现他和Chris各自采访时都嫌恶的避而不谈，后来Tom还和Andreas粘在一起，然后几天前，新闻头条又说他要和Sia求婚了，今早呢又被爆出来他和Chris紧紧抱着在一起……他们之间好复杂…他脑子都快不够用了，本尼只知道眼前的Tom确实是和Chris在一起，还被爆出来……

 

“……究竟是什么人知道Chris在这儿，他怎么会跟上你们的？”本尼接着问，他们根本还不清楚敌人是谁。

 

Sia刚想说什么，Chris忽然弯下腰，潜行到窗帘下方，把窗帘都拉了起来。

 

“街对面有狗仔……”

 

四个人都紧张起来，本尼坐立不安，他现在也被卷进来了。

 

“……会不会是Andreas？Tom？那天你找他，他…”

 

“没有，不会是他……”Tom制止Sia说下去，那件事根本不能让Chris知道………不过，虽然Andreas最后跑掉了，证据也删了，可是他会不会又反悔找人来跟踪自己呢？Tom嘴上否认着，心里也不敢确定，毕竟Andreas残忍的样子还深深印在他心里。

 

“……那还有谁知道Chris来？”本尼问。

 

Tom和Chris摇摇头，知道的只有艾尔莎和Delilah了，她们不会那么做的。

 

“……我想，现在不是考虑谁做的时候……”Chris靠在窗帘缝观察街对面越来越多的狗仔，他们就像闻到血腥味的饿狼，都如饥似渴的想爆个更大的新闻。

 

“…真是太倒霉了…”Tom叹了口气，就算他心都不在娱乐圈里，人也要退出来了，还是无法远离这个风口浪尖。

 

艾尔莎也发来视频通话，她们也迫切想知道事情怎么样了，该怎么办。

 

“……Tom，我想我可以帮你们……………”Sia咬了咬嘴唇，“我们还没有解除婚约，我们可以一直伪装这个关系…我们就可以嘴硬不承认Chris的事…”

 

“Sia？………你不必再卷进来……他们现在只会咬着这事不放，这不是短期就能解决的……”

 

“……他们跟多久，我就帮你们挡多久……，”Sia下定决心，又怕众人不理解，”你们别误会，你们还是在一起，我只是帮你们挡视线，我已经不爱Tom了，我只当他是好朋友，就当我为我之前做的错事赎罪……”

“不行，这对你太不公平了………”Tom不同意，Sia不明白，这个想法会耽误她多久，他不能让她这么做。

 

“…我已经决定了，你们不同意，我也不会跟你解除婚约了……”Sia坚定的说，“你必须得接受，这次没有别的办法……”

Chris和Tom无奈的对视，他们并不愿意以她的牺牲为自己幸福的代价。

 

“我觉得她说的很有道理，如果她真的愿意这么做，Tom，这样对你很有好处，”艾尔莎从视频里看向Tom，看到他愁眉不展的可怜样子，她有点后悔从前那样骂他，Tom确实太孤单了……“Chris，我想过了，在这个时候我们也先不要离婚，我们先维持着形婚，对你对我对Tom，对孩子都有利……”

 

“对不起……艾尔莎…对不起，谢谢你……”Tom为两个还是肯帮助他们的，他们曾经伤害过的女人感动的泛起泪花。

 

“你别再跟我道歉了Tom，我现在非常能理解你……我以前的话说的重了点，你别介意，我们以后还是朋友。”艾尔莎早就原谅了他。

 

“看来，这样确实是个好办法。”本尼忍不住插了一句话。“可是就算我们想这样骗他们，我们却没有可以发言的喉舌…………”

 

“我们可以找媒体来拍Chris和我，Tom和Sia，秀秀恩爱，上上新闻？”艾尔莎出主意。

 

“我们没办法这个时候亲自去联系记者做这件事，欲盖弥彰。明显现在Tom和Chris才是大新闻，大家都更想用这个抓眼球。没人愿意去给你们做这种洗白，何况媒体圈的事我们根本没办法去操控……。”本尼焦虑的摇摇头。

 

“我可以找我的经纪人！”Tom想起来他的经纪人一向跟媒体很熟，他在操控舆论上很有一手。

 

大家都屏息等待。

 

漫长的等待后，终于在最后一声铃音之前他接了电话。

 

“喂，我是Tom。我想求你…”

 

“Tom，你应该知道我们已经不再合作了……你的事我看到了，我早就提醒过你，并不是你退出娱乐圈，你们俩就安全了，那么简单，………我不知道你还想找我做什么，我都只能和你说一句抱歉了，这事太严重，我根本救不了你。”他直接挑明了。

 

“……我求求你，我们已经有办法了，Sia和艾尔莎都愿意帮助我们，我只希望你能帮我们打通关系，让我们秀恩爱的报道能上新闻…洗白一下……”

 

“她们愿意帮忙？你们还真是有两下子。”经纪人沉默了一会，“我真的是有心无力，你知道现在这个时候，媒体都像中了毒，他们只想再抓住你们俩，这样洗白的新闻没人感兴趣也没人愿意做……我尽量帮你联系一下……你等我消息………” 他挂了电话。

 

众人松了一口气，本尼也不敢出去，他不能再被拍到他从Tom家出去，那会把这浑水搅的黑不见底。

 

艾尔莎和Delilah挂了视频，她们得把孩子先送到Liam家里去，不让他们去学校，不让他们被任何人问到这件事，他们必须要远离这些新闻。随后她俩转而去机场买了来伦敦的机票，只有艾尔莎本人也出现在伦敦，才能顺利的让媒体拍到，帮Chris开脱。

 

Sia给大家做了点简单的午餐，现在唯一能从这个家里光明正大出去，又不会被写的难听的只有自己了，她是真心真意想帮助Tom，没什么耽误不耽误的，反正她身边也并没有值得等的人……

 

四个人默默的吃着饭。

Chris紧靠着Tom，时不时握握他的手，缓解Tom紧张的情绪。

 

他自己何尝不担心呢。他很久没闯过祸了，这次真是弥天大祸，他尽量不去想那些尖酸刻薄的评论，他只是怕孩子们会知道，怕他们以后会被人问起嘲笑，毕竟他和Tom在新闻里现在算是双双出轨，而且还亲密的变相出柜……从他们的Tom叔叔，突然变成了Tom爸爸…，他本打算把这关系一直隐瞒他们到成人的，突然就这样被爆出来，恶意的争论会一直伴着他们的成长，那太可怕了…………

 

他们就这样一直等到晚上，经纪人也没有回电话。

 

狗仔们依旧固执的守在街道旁。

 

Tom忍不住给经纪人又拨去了电话。

 

又是很久才接。

 

“………对不起，我没办法，Tom。”经纪人开门见山的说了这句坏消息。

 

“……可是我们找不到别的人，我只有你能帮忙了……我求你，你再帮帮我……”Tom几乎在哀求他。

 

“………Tom，我努力了……没办法……你们自求多福吧……”经纪人挂断了电话。

 

再打已经关机了。

 

四个人绝望的坐在沙发上。

 

他们走投无路了，决定自己去试试。

 

Sia和Tom穿戴整齐，假装同居的亲密样子出门了。

 

Chris和本尼在窗帘缝观察。狗仔们看到门开，全端起了长枪短炮，见到是Tom和Sia一起出来锁上门，又都了无兴趣的没再跟她们，而是继续对准这栋房子，好像他们捕探的雷达明确告诉他们，猎物就在这房子里。

 

Tom和Sia伪装不下去了，不像以前那时候，两个人难得在一起，就会有人拍。现在都在挖这件丑闻，她们结不结婚在不在一起，就变得毫无价值了。

 

Sia只能独自先回家了，她还要给他们这几天准备一些食物，她怕Chris有一阵子不能走出那房子。

Tom一个人灰溜溜的回了家，这才有几个狗仔懒洋洋的拍了几下他。

 

本尼只能和老婆说自己拍大夜戏，今晚回不了家。他现在也被困在这了。

 

三个人一筹莫展的吃着Sia走之前做好的意大利面。

 

Chris的手机响了，是之前定了他角色的导演。

 

“喂…”

 

“……Chris吗？你知道…这部戏很重要，我不是歧视你的性向，但你现在好像不太适合这个角色……”即便这个导演当时都不需要试镜就说Chris跟那个角色是天作之合，他仍然强硬的改口，“虽然已经签约，但是协议里要求你不能有负面新闻，所以……我们扯平了…我们可以私下解约……我们已经找到了更合适的人………”

 

“不是新闻说的的那样，我并不是……”Chris还想辩解，这个角色他准备很久了。

 

“你不需要再解释了，Chris，我尊重你的选择，但是我们同样也得尊重观众的选择。”导演已经很确定了新闻里的事，他可不会为他们冒险，他挂断了。

 

Tom轻轻摸着Chris的手安慰他，Chris一个苦笑。

 

本尼低着头认真吃东西，他没想到怎么安慰他们。

 

他还记得Tom那年喝醉时，跟自己说了他喜欢Chris的事，他就被吓到了，那无疑是一条通往古战场上的不归路，前方必然四面楚歌。

 

他当然知道他们是相爱的。可是很多事，不是有爱就可以解决的。他就是怕遭遇这样的时刻，所以他最开始才想出那么多办法劝Tom放弃Chris。

 

可是，他们现在已经互为彼此的毒药，深入心髓，穿肠刺骨，药石难治。

 

已经过了应对负面新闻的黄金时间，时钟每多走一秒，都将会让它一步步变成无可否认的事实。

 

Bobby缩在角落里，耷拉着耳朵，它已经发现两个爸爸今天一整天都很难过，可是它怎么讨好都没办法让他们像几天前那么开心的欢笑，它只能静静的陪伴着他们。

 

寒风后，窗上似乎快要结霜。

 

在深秋的最后一夜，伦敦的第一场冬雨落下来了。

 

狗仔们冷的跳进车里躲了起来，他们心里的热情却丝毫不减，就像吸食了过量的毒x品一样兴奋。

 

因为那紧闭了一天的不寻常的窗帘后面，一定隐藏着惊天的秘密。

 

 

————————————————————

 

欲渡黄河冰塞川，将登太行雪暗天。

行路难，行路难，多歧路，今安在…

 

困难面前

逃避似乎是最简单的选择

但那常常是徒劳而无效的

你总有一天要去自己直面它

它也许会迟到，

却永不会缺席

 

“Every difficulty slurred over will be a ghost to disturb your repose later on.”

– Rabindranath Tagore

每一个你闪躲的困难，将来都会如鬼魂般打扰你的安宁。

—— 泰戈尔

 

Just face it，solve it ，do not run away。

 

 

 


	23. 第二十三章，    W    -Warmth

23， W -Warmth

 

 

Friendship, like love, can warm people's hearts. Love must be as fragile as friendship.

 

—— Thomas Moore 

友谊，要像爱一样才能温暖人心，爱，要像友谊一样才能坚不可摧。

 

———— 穆尔

 

 

 

 

艾尔莎和Delilah已经飞到伦敦，她们知道狗仔队还在Tom家守着，就没敢冒冒然来Tom家，暂时先到机场旁的酒店落脚。

 

 

本尼去客房休息了，他熬不住了，明天的事明天再说吧。

 

 

Tom靠着Chris的肩膀，他们缩在沙发上，假装都闭着眼睡觉，却根本睡不着。彼此强忍着内心的不安，为对方表现出镇定的样子，互相支撑。

 

 

本来以为可以排除一切阻力在一起，突然被爆出的一切，让还处在婚姻关系中的两个人，得不到任何祝福。

 

 

Tom不想再见到任何人，他不知道大家以后还会怎么恶毒的评论他，他早上只扫了一眼评论就崩溃了，虽然本来也打算退圈了，可是那些曾经喜欢他的粉丝们肯定很失望吧，他被他们彻底厌弃了。

 

 

Chris最担心的倒不是别人的评价，也不愿去想事业面临着重创，他最怕的是孩子们会被真相伤害到，会被人指着脊梁嘲笑……

 

 

他们还没想到办法，都不敢再看新闻。

 

 

他们以后的日子该怎么走？

 

 

不在一起，也已经被抹黑了，在一起，又会让这丑闻进一步被证实………

 

 

Tom真的不想离开Chris，他好渴望有一个家。

 

 

Chris也不想放弃Tom，他们好不容易才走到今天，就算全世界都反对，都在咒骂他们，讽刺他们，他 也没办法离开他……

 

 

他们默默在心中祈祷着。

 

 

上帝，请给我们一个奇迹。

 

 

东方的天边翻起一抹鱼肚白。

 

 

天就快亮了，今天又是新的一天，可昨天的流言却不会被翻页，只会无限期的持续下去。

 

 

 

——————————————————

 

 

黎明降临了。

 

 

本尼也醒了，他既为自己的处境不安，也为Tom和Chris担心。

 

 

后天还有他的戏，他现在却被困在这里，他可不想自己也上了头条，被人家为博眼球乱写成三角恋。

 

 

那太可怕了。

 

 

他忍不住翻出手机，想看看事情过去一天一夜，大家还在那么亢奋的骂他们吗？

 

 

“Tom！！！！Chris！！！！！本尼大叫着跑出客房，手机差点握不住。

 

 

“快看！快看！你们！奇迹！！！”本尼语无伦次的激动的点着手机网页。

 

 

Tom和Chris也快惊掉下巴。

 

 

头条热点已经从“惊爆！昔日雷神兄弟偷情蜜会，婚内出轨又出柜！！！”变成“真相！鬼才导演长片试镜，雷神洛基今日再续兄弟情！！！”

 

 

他们急促的读完新闻。大概意思就是说两人是在伦敦为法国剧情片导演的爱情长片试镜，剧情走向为两人饰演一度迷失的双性恋者，最终又回归到异性恋。下面还有一段导演煞有介事的采访视频，说这段取景地是他自己特意挑选的。为了营造出叙事记录片风格，他需要一组偷拍的长镜头，两个人才能演绎的这么真挚流畅，他很满意。还言之凿凿的说了一些他选角色时的趣事，有意无意的带出两个人的女友怕他们假戏真做，也来探班的情形。

 

 

那个法国导演Chris听说过，但是没见过。开始这导演也是拍些独立小电影，后来喜欢拍一些剧情长片，曾经在威尼斯电影节竞赛单元获过奖，他居然能这么自然的替他们说了一大堆谎话，他的表演才是浑然天成，视频里说的连Tom和Chris自己都要信了。

 

 

三人面面相窥。虽然这段新闻才是掩盖真相的谎言，但这也是拯救他们的奇迹。三个人忙不迭的搜寻了各大网站，昨天的新闻几乎全都被更正了，仿佛一夜间大家都中了邪般的口径一致，两人被确定并最终总结为再次合作的普通同事关系。

 

 

Tom想到了自己的经纪人，虽然他嘴上说帮不上忙，可能还是没忍心帮了他们。

 

 

Tom画了个十字扑进了Chris怀里。他们长舒了一口气，终于度过了这一劫，看来上帝还是爱他们的。

 

 

本尼也兴奋的开了一瓶红酒，虽然最后定稿的新闻上全是假象，但是现在这样太棒了不是吗？Tom和Chris的危机解除了，等狗仔撤了他也可以回家了。

 

 

三个人端着酒杯，小小的庆祝了一下。

 

 

门铃响了。

 

 

Tom在门口镜头里看到了刚才视频里那个导演，他身后还有些助理和七八个工作人员。

 

 

对街的狗仔只有几个人了，他们架好了镜头。

 

 

Tom询问Chris和Tom的意见后，让那个导演进来了。

 

 

他像久识的老朋友一样热情的在门口跟Tom拥抱了一下，留给狗仔足够的拍照时间，用手势示意Chris先别过来。

 

 

其他工作人员留在外面，他让两个戴口罩鸭舌帽的摄影师进来了。

 

 

其中一个摘掉口罩，是艾尔莎！

 

 

大家都很惊讶，艾尔莎说导演凌晨打电话让她跟着他们一起混进来的，导演让她赶紧先去换衣服。

 

 

“真是太感谢你了，我们……”Tom有点尴尬，虽然导演帮了他们，他也不能就这么跟他承认他和Chris就是那样的关系，他并不太清楚这导演的底细。

 

 

“你不用谢我，我也是还个人情而已。”他示意Tom不要再说下去，看了看手表，“再给你的未婚妻打个电话，看她到哪了，她也得过来，一会儿有一队记者是我们的人，加上外面那几个散人狗仔，我们一起再去澄清一波，你们两对儿穿这些情侣装一起出去，给我们的新闻加把火。”

 

 

Tom还没等打电话，Sia就按响了门铃。

 

 

大家顾不上再追根究底，开始梳妆准备。

 

 

刚推开门，就被记者围住了，两对“甜蜜”的情侣，都对他们问及的昨天的丑闻付之一笑，

 

 

“你们真的是误会了，Chris试镜这几天，我们俩一直都住在Tom家，等着今天导演的回复呢。”艾尔莎挂着幸福的微笑，紧紧揽着Chris的腰。

 

 

Tom和Chris表演出轻松的笑容。

 

 

Sia也指着自己和Tom的情侣服说，“我们的关系一直很稳定，大家还是不要被恶意的新闻误导了。”

 

 

这些记者都是安排好的，他们只是要这段影像而已，并不会故意提出尖刻的问题让他们难堪。

 

 

对街的狗仔看到已经没什么爆点，就随便拍了几张回去交差了事，他们终于陆续撤走了。

 

 

四个人各自分开去“逛街”，想再给偶遇的民众加深今早洗白新闻的印象。

 

 

本尼等到下午，确认已经没人在蹲守，压低帽子离开了Tom的家。

 

 

Delilah傍晚穿着黑色大衣等在Tom家门口。

 

 

晚上五个人一起吃了一顿晚饭，从一开始见面的尴尬，到此刻已经变成了有着革命友谊的朋友。

 

 

“艾尔莎，Sia，我们敬你们一杯，真的太感谢你们俩，如果没有你们，我和Tom就……”Chris感激的举着酒杯。

 

 

“别客气，我们就算做不成爱人，你还是孩子的爸爸，我们，还有Tom，都还是好朋友。”艾尔莎微笑着端起酒杯。

 

 

“我也是心甘情愿的这么做，别说什么帮不帮忙谢不谢的事，我只想做你们的朋友……”Sia有点羞涩的说，她发觉除了TomChris，艾尔莎和Delilah也是很好的人。

 

 

“那Sia年龄最小，就做妹妹，我们五个以后就是一家人了，好不好？”艾尔莎突然想到这个点子，既然都是为了一个家好，为什么不干脆做“家人”呢？

 

 

Sia开心的直点头，Tom和Chris感动的对视。

 

“艾尔莎……谢谢你不但原谅了我，还当我是家人……”Tom要哭了。

 

 

“Tom，别再提那些事，以后你不再孤单一个人了，我们会一直都在。”艾尔莎握握Tom的手，他太瘦了。

 

 

“好了好了，你们不要再煽情了，今天这么高兴，谁都不准掉眼泪！”Delilah即时制止了这随时要哭起来的场面，“干了这杯酒，以后我们就是一家人！”

 

 

清脆的碰杯声，往事一饮而尽。

 

 

Bobby欢快的在众人脚间蹭来蹭去，家里很少这么多人，这么热闹，而且大家又都很喜欢它，它快被宠坏了。

 

 

Tom也渐渐放下了与艾尔莎的心事，和大家一起边吃边闲聊，久违的一片欢声笑语。

 

 

虽然现在又是伦敦冰冷的初冬，这个家里却比Tom的任何一年都要温暖。

 

 

Tom瞄着开心笑着的Chris，他心里也同样欢喜的开出了一朵花。

 

 

——————————————————

 

 

那个法国导演确实在筹备这部剧情长片，不过又以Tom和Chris档期串不开为借口，向媒体公布电影换了主演。

 

 

这个突然碰撞的档期也是让Tom和Chris更为惊讶的一部分。

 

晚上吃过饭，他们送别了艾尔莎Delilah和Sia后，就都分别接到电话，各自被邀请出演电影。而且体裁都是绝对直男向的电影，给出的酬劳相当丰富，这当然能再为他们给力的洗白一点。

 

Chris同意了。Tom在犹豫，他其实不是很想再回归娱乐圈了。

 

 

经纪人突然给Tom打来了电话。

 

 

“喂？Tom？”

 

 

“喂？我还想谢谢你呢，你一直在关机，是不是你帮我了？那个新闻……”

 

 

“………不是我，Tom……我做不到的。”经纪人有点惭愧，“我今天看到你们四个人的采访，就知道你没事了………其实，Tom，你要不要再考虑考虑，不要退圈了，你牺牲你的事业也改变不了任何事，反正现在已经风平浪静了，我们也没有去公证，要不要继续合作？”

 

 

“……………”Tom沉默了。他也还想再在影像里塑造一些经典的角色，可他又很想去澳洲……不过现在已经澄清到这种程度……私奔定居澳洲是遥遥无期了……

 

 

“Tom，这已经是最好的结果了。你们还是别把事都挑明了吧，不如你还继续做回你的事业，我会继续帮你，甚至是帮你们俩，我也不会再阻止你和Chris，”经纪人继续劝他，“刚才，我接到一部电影的邀约，对方很想要你出演，我知道你一定能做好……”

 

 

“Tom，答应他。”Chris揉揉Tom的后背，他很明白他们俩的处境，Tom真的无谓再白白做牺牲。

 

 

“……好吧。”Tom心里也挺喜欢刚才给他的那部电影的角色。他虽然和Chris相爱，并不代表他就是泛义的同性恋，也不因为他是受的那一方，他就会想演阴柔的角色。Tom仍然喜欢演绎那些能表现男儿气概荡气回肠的英雄角色。

 

 

经纪人当然很开心Tom这个头牌艺人还能留在自己手中，看来他之前爆料给狗仔也并不过分，最终他们俩也不是化险为夷了吗？

 

 

两个人温存了一晚后，Chris趁着寂静的凌晨前往了机场。他要和酒店的艾尔莎在天亮前汇合，一起在公众视野里同行回澳洲。

 

 

Tom轻轻抚摸残留着Chris温度的枕头，他虽然庆幸两个人躲过这一劫，也庆幸收获了三个真正关心他的家人。但他心里那个和Chris日夜生活在同一个家里的梦也彻底破碎了。

 

 

人真的得学会知足，可能他们确实有缘无分，只能这样辛苦的偷偷的异地爱下去吧。

 

 

Tom想着这两天的事，仍有点心神不宁。到底是什么人跟踪他们想要爆出自己的事呢？难道是Andreas？

他仍然不死心吗？

 

 

又是谁在一夜之间就扭转了局势，又安排了导演来帮他们呢？Tom很想知道答案。

 

 

——————————————————

 

 

一直到感恩节这天。

 

 

Tom为新电影拍动作戏的时候，导演忽然叫停了，并且跟副导编导编剧一起商议了一会，非得说太危险要取消Tom的动作戏，Tom并不希望这样，他完全可以做到的。

 

 

在Tom的坚持下，还是拍了这场戏，高空吊钢索滑落时，Tom忽然在远处的工作人员里看到一个带着鸭舌帽的熟悉身影，他心里一惊，忘记收势，落地时差点扭伤了脚。

 

 

大家都过来检查Tom的伤势，Tom终于看清了第一个冲上来焦急的扶着自己脚的人。

 

 

“Andreas？”

 

 

Andreas才意识到自己不应该跑过来，他本来不应该再见Tom，为什么他还是忍不住！他还在现场看他演戏，又在刚才给导演发信息不让Tom拍吊钢索，为什么他就是忍不住！

 

 

他放下Tom的脚，仓皇逃走了。

 

 

Tom并没有扭伤，他紧紧追着Andreas。他也不知道为什么要追，他只是想确定，Andreas并没有做那件事来伤害自己，他不能让自己一直在心里这么怀疑他。

 

 

Andreas想甩开Tom，又担心刚才Tom是不是脚扭到了，一直追自己，他会不会伤更疼？

 

 

他无奈的慢下脚步，让Tom不用跑的太急。

 

 

Andreas跳上他的跑车，Tom也追到了。

 

 

“……我们不应该再见了，Tom。”

 

 

“不，Andreas，我有事想问你……”Tom喘匀气，他想问他是不是找人跟着自己和Chris，但他没办法再质问眼前这个胡子拉碴，颓唐消瘦的Andreas。

 

 

“………有的事你不需要知道。”Andreas发动了车子，Tom不肯放弃的在后面一直追。Andreas本来是决心让自己不再见他，忘记他的，可是一旦又看到Tom，他又动摇了。

 

 

他一直开到上次他们去的西威特林海边，不放心的给导演打电话，导演居然说Tom跑出去就一直没回来，Andreas长叹了一口气，只能拨通了Tom的电话，那个不管怎么删除都已经熟记于胸的号码……

 

 

“……你还在追我吗？”Andreas担心Tom的脚。

 

 

“我在计程车上，我们跟丢了你，……”

 

 

Andreas叹了一口气，“那你来这里吧，西威特林海滩。”

 

 

Tom终于到了，Andreas一个人站在寒冷的海岸边，只没见两周的光景，他看上去瘦了好多好多。

 

 

“你想知道什么………”Andreas都不用回头就能感觉Tom已经在走近他，他的气息已经深深烙印在心里。

 

 

Tom犹豫了。他不想直接质问他，他心里始终不愿意相信Andreas是一个那样坏那样不可救药的人。

 

 

“我的新闻你看到了吗………”Tom小心的问。

 

 

“我本来不想让你知道的………那都没什么，Tom，我只希望你幸福，我不能让他们骂你，我不想看到你伤心………”

 

 

Tom惊讶的倒吸一口气，他的口气是，莫非那个丑闻不是他做的，而且他才是帮了自己的那个人？？？

 

 

“是你帮了我们？？？”Tom期待着那个答案。

 

 

“我不是帮你们……我只是帮你，Tom……”Andreas转过来，他的眼中满是痛苦，“那天早上我看到你们的新闻，看到大家都在骂你，我的心好痛好痛………我才明白，我不能让你遭受不幸，就算我做再多事你也不会爱我，就算你们会因为这样更顺利的在一起，我也没办法对着你袖手旁观……”

 

 

“Andreas……那些媒体……那个导演，记者……都是你安排的？……还有我和……，…我们的新电影都是你联系的？”Tom为之前自己一直怀疑Andreas找人跟踪自己感到愧疚。他要在那一天一夜里，花了多大努力才能帮他们扭转乾坤啊………

 

 

Andreas苦笑了一下，“我也没想过有一天我会变得这么蠢，去做赔本的生意………可是看到你能好起来，我就满足了………”

 

 

“Andreas，谢谢你……谢谢你……”Tom很想去安慰他，他又不敢那么做。

 

 

“也不是我一个人的功劳，没有艾尔莎和Sia，也没办法制造舆论，她们竟然都肯帮你们…………可能你说的对，爱一个人就是为了让他更幸福………”

 

 

“Andreas，我………”

 

 

“……拜托你不要再跟我说你不爱我了……我真的不想再听了…Tom………………”Andreas转过脸对着海风。

 

自己真是太没用了，不但没有得到爱的人，还为了他和Chris的事忙的焦头烂额，不但卖掉了酒吧，画廊，房子，还不得不打电话跟父亲摇尾乞怜借来钱，拼命拉关系，找到曾和自己上过床的法国导演帮忙演戏，才能在24小时黄金时间内及时帮他们化解了丑闻………可这些，有什么用呢，成全了他们，最后自己仍然一无所有……

 

 

“………对不起，Andreas……我…”Tom愧疚的低下了头，虽然在这之前Andreas已经在筹备媒体公司，但是要在那么短的时间做那么多事，他一定也很难很难。

 

 

“你没什么对不起我的……你没选我，是因为我确实没有他好………”Andreas想到自己终归要再回到以前的生活里，再回那个没有温度的家，勾心斗角，随便找个人为利益结婚………他知道自己配不上Tom，他不能再为了自己好过，就把Tom拖下水了，他下了决心。

 

 

“Andreas，我真的真的当你是朋友，我知道我欠你太多，我没办法报答你，我真的…………”Tom说不下去了。

 

 

“我不要你的报答了。Tom……”Andreas整理好情绪转过来，“你没办法不爱他，就像我没办法不爱你，虽然你选的是他，我也不会停止对你的爱。…不过，你放心，我不会再打扰你们。除非他伤害你……我想他不会了……只要你在，我就会把媒体公司做好，我会一直守护你，Tom，我只想要你幸福。”

 

 

“Andreas……”Tom眼泪落下来了，这得要多委屈Andreas，他根本回报不了他的付出。

 

 

“别哭，Tom，我最怕看你哭，我喜欢你笑，我要你以后，每天都能开开心心……”Andreas心疼的擦掉Tom的眼泪，他们两个人中，只有他委屈就够了，Tom应该快乐。

 

 

“…………如果你觉得亏欠我，能不能再给我一个拥抱？”Andreas努力装作轻松的笑容。

 

 

Tom伸出手，Andreas紧紧抱住他，他舍不得松手，他知道过了这一刻，他这辈子都再也没办法像这样拥抱他最爱的人。

 

 

“…………………Tom，如果下一生再相遇，你会选我吗？”Andreas贴着Tom的耳朵不舍的问。

 

 

“Andreas……我…”Tom没办法答应他，他和Chris这辈子都不美满，他们也需要有来世………

 

 

“………那下一生的下一生……或者更远，能不能……能不能选我一次…就一次…”Andreas手在颤抖，他在奢望一个不可能的可能。

 

 

Tom轻轻点点头，他能怎么办呢，他只能善意的骗骗他。

 

 

“我知道了，”Andreas放开了Tom，真的答案是什么，他心里清楚的很，他只是不甘心。Andreas望向星空，让不争气的眼泪滚回眼眶。

 

 

“你一定要幸福Tom…记得我永远都会保护你”Andreas满眼深情的望着Tom，他舍不得，可是他必须舍得。

 

说完这句话，他先决绝的转身离开了，他不能再看着Tom的眼睛，再多一秒也不行了………………

 

 

Tom看着Andreas落寞的背影，心口一阵刺痛。

 

 

这个感恩节，是属于Andreas的。

 

 

感恩，感恩他对自己的一片情深似海。

 

 

Tom暗下决心，一定要和Chris好好的，一定不能再出什么事，一定要让自己幸福，才能不辜负Andreas的期望。

 

 

真希望，他也可以幸福。

 

 

————————————————

 

 

这场风波之后。Chris在家里照顾孩子们，艾尔莎和Delilah趁着飓风季过去，飞向了哈勃岛。

 

 

她们很早就想来这里了。

 

 

浮游生物，珊瑚贝壳混杂的粉色沙滩，像大片柔软的棉花糖，浪漫又温馨。

 

 

两个人光脚在细腻的沙滩中玩闹。Lesbian就是要比gay要轻松的多，两个女生再怎么亲昵，也不会被任何人注意到。

 

 

她们十指紧扣，哼着《Fly》，和着轻快的节拍漫步在粉色的海岸线，心情像十八岁那年同样雀跃。

 

“…So keep on climbing, though the ground might shake。

继续攀爬，就算大地在震颤

Just keep on reaching though the limb might break

继续靠近，就算大树会断裂

We've come this far, don't you be scared now

我们已经走了这么远，你不要再害怕

'Cause you can learn to fly on the way down……

你学会一路自由飞翔 ”

 

 

虽然艾尔莎也被封锁在形式的婚姻中，但Delilah并不在意那个，她既不向往婚礼也不需要一纸协议。

 

 

再说离婚对孩子没办法交代，为了他们健康快乐的成长，她更乐于维持现状，现在能每天和艾尔莎在一起，她已经别无所求。

 

 

比起Tom和Chris，她们要幸运的多，没有任何人发觉她们的关系，Delilah又住的不远，她们每天一起照顾孩子，一起过夜，一起做任何事都没有人怀疑。

 

 

所以她们现在出来玩的很开心，还是会惦记可怜着Tom和Chris，用心给他们挑选最好的礼物带回去。

 

 

她们已经在这呆了五天了，流连忘返。

 

 

艾尔莎悠闲的在沙滩椅上晒太阳。

 

 

Delilah在沙滩上写了两个人的名字，还堆了一个高大的粉色沙城堡。

 

 

“这城堡里面有一个宝物，只有最美丽的公主才能拿到它。”Delilah总是哄孩子的口吻让她做事。

 

 

艾尔莎也愿意被她娇宠，跟她在一起，总像十八岁。

 

 

她费劲的把那个粉色沙城堡挖开，里面有个小盒子。

 

 

居然是一枚婚戒！显然Delilah为了艾尔莎每天能戴着它，也选了同样的款式，这样他们四个人就有了六只同样的戒指了，不同的只有内环刻的名字缩写。

 

 

“希望你喜欢。”Delilah掏出另一枚戒指。

 

 

艾尔莎当然喜欢，她热情的亲吻着Delilah，两个人互相交换戴上了戒指。

 

 

“你知道，我戴上它，你这辈子可别想再甩掉我了。”艾尔莎撒娇的撅着嘴。

 

 

“……你也该清楚，你戴上它，你就一辈子都是我的人了。”Delilah把宽大的遮阳帽摘下来，挡住远处三三两两的人群，给了艾尔莎一个深情的舌吻。

 

 

是啊，谁都清楚。

 

 

她们再也不会分开了。

 

 

艾尔莎把她以前和Chris的那枚戒指收好，她会回去把Chris摘下的那枚放在一起。它们是他们之间爱情，友情，亲情的见证。

 

 

以后，他们更是互相依靠不可分割的家人。

 

 

 

——————————————————

 

 

给Andreas：

 

 

“真正属于你的爱情不会叫你痛苦，爱你的人不会叫你患得患失。反觉得辛苦，即是强求。真正的爱情叫人欢愉，如果你觉得痛苦，一定是出了错，需及时结束，从头再来。”

 

———— 亦舒

 

 

有时候

 

不是你爱上的某个人错了

 

而是你的爱，错了

 

你跑的太快

 

你追的太急

 

执迷，

 

不悟。

 

这个世界上

 

有那么多若即若离的好人

 

有那么多不清不楚的暧昧

 

你没办法总是对

 

偶尔错一次也是成长

 

那不会总是无望的

 

你付出的所有努力和爱

 

命运终会以其他的形式回报你

 

你往事已沉，

 

我只言自今……………

 

 

 

 

 

 


	24. 第二十四章， X -Xmas

24， X -Xmas

 

Family is nothing more than a form of mutual help.

—— Guy de Maupassant

 

经纪人确实已经不再管Tom和Chris的事。他在媒体圈的朋友已经多少透出口风，有个很有能力的人在暗中保护Tom。

 

经纪人不太相信Andreas能放弃Tom，还这么反常大度的帮助Tom和Chris。

 

但那次的丑闻反转的确是Andreas做的。现在他和Tom继续合作，Andreas无疑也是最好的盟友，以后就算Tom和Chris再出什么事，也有个能干的人帮忙，他乐得清闲。

 

——————————————————

 

出柜的谣言几乎全被推翻了，Tom和Chris变得更小心，工作时间为了掩人耳目不再联系。

 

他们每晚都在视频。

 

艾尔莎和Delilah跟他们分配了时间。工作日她们白天腻在一起，晚上在过来把孩子接到Delilah那里去玩和睡，周末再让孩子回家。好让出空间给他们，能自由的在视频里约会。

 

两个人新的直男电影都拍完了，等宣传期的时候又能洗白一波。唯一的弊端就是他们不敢再轻易见面。

 

眼看平安夜和圣诞节就要来了。Chris直接让接受采访的Liam故意爆料，他们家今年会邀请Tom和Sia来共度圣诞节。

 

舆论似乎很缓和的，千篇一律的写着他们的友情。大众像是忘记了之前的丑闻。他们两“家”成为世人眼中的兄弟家庭。

 

“我实在是太想你了，Tommy。”Chris在视频里先斩后奏的把这件事告诉了Tom。他做的时候没考虑后果，不过，现在看起来，这绝对是正确的。

 

“我也很想你，Chris，我都等不及到24号了…”Tom并没有生气，这种程度的谎言，只要能保护他们，无可厚非。

 

“哦，Tommy…”Chris的眼神又迷离了，呼吸渐渐急促起来。

 

Tom当然知道他想干什么，他也把Chris给他买的用app就能操控的远程玩具拿出来，故意在他眼前晃了晃，配合他脱掉衣服。

 

“Good boy……Tommy……”Chris拿出另一个手机操控着Tom放进去的跳蛋，他解开了裤子。

 

“…Oh……Chris……ah…ah…”Tom在他的控制下，撅着屁x股趴在桌子上摇晃抖动，止不住的呻吟……

 

Chris空出另一只手来，不断调整着振动的模式和力度。Tom每次高x潮x爽的时候，脸上总是会挤出甜甜的酒窝来，他的笑脸让Chris更兴奋。

 

“Ah，Tommy……yeah…you…slutty bunny…”

 

又是一个火热的视频炮。

 

他们只能每晚这样苦中求乐，这就好像真的还在彼此身边。

 

————————————————

 

Delilah搞的期货这两个月又赚了不少钱，她换了一座离艾尔莎更近的大房子，孩子们甚至可以在大堂里骑三轮儿童脚踏车。

 

她早已经把他们当作自己的孩子。

 

艾尔莎也很高兴Delilah受孩子们喜爱，他们粘着她的程度比自己还要高，也并没有因为这段时间晚上搬来这里住而不开心，每晚都要Delilah拉着小手讲完故事才肯睡觉。

 

虽然她们没有太多时间去旅行了，可是陪着孩子成长，也是值得珍惜的人生体验。

 

两个人四指联弹钢琴，一起唱歌，小女儿伴着音乐旋转，跳芭蕾，风飘起窗帘，又穿过落地窗，吹响一串欢声笑语。

 

————————————————

 

Tom和Sia从寒冬的英国，飞到了盛夏的澳洲。

 

这个圣诞节跟Tom以往过的任何一个都不同。不仅仅因为它是第一个没有雪没有冬季的，属于盛夏的圣诞节，还因为今天，Tom的身边满满都是爱他的家人。

 

卢克liam也带着家人也来凑热闹。孩子们很久没见到Tom，几乎快挂到他的身上，缠着他一起玩。

 

Chris帮他们放好行李箱，看着被当成孩子王团团围住的Tom，靠在门口一脸慈祥的傻笑。

 

艾尔莎Delilah拉着Sia一起去抢购圣诞大虾，她们三个很快就在疯狂购物中就打成了一片。

 

Tom也很开心孩子们是这样喜欢自己。

他一边讲故事一边瞄着一直靠在门口深情注视他的Chris，那画面看上去就像一对儿女绕膝欢乐满堂的老夫老妻。

 

Tom心里就像头上那轮耀眼的骄阳，热烈的燃烧着。

 

艾尔莎一行三个人回来了，大家都一起洗手准备晚餐。

厨房里挤的快转不开身子了，却没有一个人想让开位置，都想为大餐出一份力，9个人来回递着蔬菜，盘子，刀叉，黄油……嘴里不停聊着天………Chris还不失时机的讲各种笑话……热闹又喧哗。

团圆节日的气氛好像一下子就起来了。

 

他们还要在后院弄个烧烤架。Chris搬来几箱啤酒，Liam忙着给吵闹的孩子们盛冰淇淋球，卢克在用钳子准备炭火，Tom坐在地上细心的穿着烤串，女人们在厨房里准备烘培甜品，大家忙的不亦乐乎。

 

夜色降临了，夏夜微风习习。

 

大家很默契的排好了座位，Chris终于能“光明正大”的和Tom紧挨在一起吃饭。

 

他们之间的关系，另外的两兄弟早就心照不宣，既然艾尔莎和Sia都没问题，他们就更没异议。

 

“第一杯酒，给Tom ，感谢上帝！Tom今年终于能和我们一起过圣诞节！”Chris举起酒杯，他有点自私的的祝酒辞几乎是脱口而出，他真的很开心这个圣诞节Tom在自己身边。

 

“你应该说，Tom以后每年都要和我们一起过圣诞节。Tom和我们是一家人。”艾尔莎纠正Chris。

 

Tom腼腆的笑了笑。他当然知道，在座的每一个都清楚他和Chris之间的关系。可是这么在众人面前暴露出来，他还是有点害羞。

“真的谢谢你们，谢谢Chris，谢谢艾尔莎，谢谢Sia，谢谢你们每一位，谢谢你们让我有个家……”Tom举起酒杯，看着这么多双真挚的眼睛，不禁有点动容。他曾经以为这爱情最后必定破釜沉舟，没想到，他不仅大获全胜，还奇迹般收获了这么多家人。

 

Chris揽住他的肩膀，他怕Tom会哭，“我们永远都是一家人。”

 

“To Tom。”大家都举起酒杯。

 

一饮而尽。

 

“我们以后应该多多聚在一起。”Liam很喜欢这样的氛围。他再也不用夹在他们之间左右为难了，也不用再被良心谴责。现在这样多好，他不但没有失去任何一个家人，没有伤害任何一个人，他哥哥和Tom还能如愿以偿的在一起。

 

“说的对，你们过了新年再走吧？”艾尔莎询问着Tom和Sia。

 

Tom是没问题，他早乔好了行程，他只是不确定Sia愿不愿意留在这里，毕竟只有她是孤单的一个人。

 

“好的，我可以顺便在澳洲转转。”Sia笑着说。如果说她一点也不吃味是不可能的，餐桌上四对情侣，只有她是单独，多余的………可是她不想扫Tom的兴，他们俩好不容易能在一起呆几天，她一定要帮这个忙。

 

“我和Delilah可以带你去玩玩划水，冲浪什么的，你今晚就到我们那儿去住吧。”艾尔莎先安排了Sia的去处。

Sia点点头。

大家聊起一些轶闻趣事，他们之间已经完全消去了隔膜，谁爱谁，谁和谁在一起都不重要了，重要的是，他们是一家人，他们都深爱着彼此。

远方隐隐传来烛光颂的圣歌。

融洽的一大家人，也齐声拍手唱起了圣诞歌。虽然这里没有皑皑白雪，也没有麋鹿，他们却坚信圣诞老人，会一路摇着铃把幸福送到这里。

 

" OH,Jingle bells, jingle bells,  
Jingle all the way  
Oh,what fun it is to ride  
In a one-horse open sleigh  
Jingle bells,jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh,what fun it is to ride  
In a one-horse open sleigh……"

 

夏夜的蝉似乎跟上了这歌声的节奏，一声声的附和着。

 

天上的星星一闪又一闪，也许，它们都听到了？

 

孩子们吃完饭，就在后院草坪上把自己玩的脏兮兮的。他们才是真的不谙世事，完全不知道眼中看起来静止不变的世界，早已经颠覆重生了。

 

到了甜点时间，Chris没避讳的一口口喂Tom吃布丁，Tom虽然对这公开处刑有点害羞，但桌子上每一对都在花式秀恩爱疯狂虐狗，他也就不介意了。

 

Sia借口去看孩子离开了餐桌。

 

她躲在孩子中间给他们擦满是草屑的手。看着那桌其乐融融的情人们，她也忽然觉得孤寂，她始终并没有找到合适的那个人……

抓着孩子的稚嫩的手，她忽然有了个想法，如果自己也可以有一个孩子，那就算一辈子找不到对的那个人，生活也会幸福的多了。

 

晚餐后，大家开始交换礼物。

 

Tom的大皮箱里满满都是好东西，他是非常细心的人，他送给每个人的礼物都是独一无二的。

 

他们也回赠了他。Tom已经好多年没在圣诞节拆礼物了，尤其像这样，被所有人期待的围着他拆礼物，那是多么多么遥远的记忆了……………Tom每拆开一次，每一个惊喜的表情，大家都跟着欢呼，Tom抱着一堆礼物，心里暖暖的像噼里啪啦的火炉。

 

“Tom叔叔，圣诞快乐，这是我给你的礼物……”小女儿走过来，把她两年前曾经画的那个绘画作业“我的家人”，递给了Tom。

 

原来在那么早以前，在孩子的眼里，他就已经是他们的家人…………

 

Tom感动的快哭了，他愿意和Chris一直这样不出柜，一直保护他们到长大，因为他们也是他的孩子。

 

“Tom，我们明天去教堂给他们洗礼，以后你就是他们的教父了。”Chris拍着Tom的后背。

 

艾尔莎也拉着Delilah，“Delilah会成为教母，以后我们的孩子都会得到双倍的爱。”

 

四个人会心的对视一笑，他们之间的纽带更紧密了。

 

一大段闲聊后，卢克Liam两家先离开了。

 

艾尔莎也准备把孩子抱上车。Sia忽然叫住了大家。

 

“……我刚刚有个想法……我想，问问你们的意见…”

 

四个人都看向Sia。

 

“……我很喜欢你们的孩子…，我也……我也想要个孩子…”Sia忙补充到，“……我没有别的意思，你们现在就像我的哥哥一样，……我只是想在还能生的时候，可以有个宝宝………如果你们同意……我可以为你们人工一个宝宝……”

 

Chris看向Tom，他不知道Tom想不想要一个属于他自己的孩子。

 

Tom摇摇头，他虽然也想有个自己的孩子，但他不能让Sia牺牲这么多，更何况Chris的孩子他已经视若己出了。

 

“……Sia，我不是阻止你，你和Tom现在连婚礼都没有举行，将来宝宝出生……”艾尔莎欲言又止，她知道他们还没想到这点。

 

“……Sia，其实你可以自由的去找你的另一半，你不用一直帮我们…”Tom觉得很内疚，他理解她的孤独。

 

“…你们刚刚过了那场风波，我怎么也得再等几年，何况我根本也没有合适的人。你们都是我的家人，我不想有人中伤你们，你们难得有用的上我的地方……如果这个想法会给你们带来困扰，就当我没说过吧……”Sia依旧很坚定。

 

Tom想了想，其实他有办法，如果到时候Sia的孩子出生了，舆论说她未婚先孕的话，Andreas肯定能帮他安排一场曾经“存在”过的婚礼。虽然Tom不想再麻烦Andreas，他也不想让Sia失望。

 

“如果到时候有人说闲话，我有办法。Sia，如果你真的这么想，我们会支持你。不过我们还没想过再要一个孩子，有这几个就够了。”Tom真诚的看着Sia。

 

Chris也不笨，之前他就从Tom略有躲闪的言辞里，猜到Tom已经知道是谁帮了他们。虽然Chris不太相信这个人会这么做，可他们确实被他救了，看来他应该还和Tom有联系，Chris心里有点小别扭，看上去Andreas应该不会再害他们了，可是他不愿意Tom再跟他多见面。

 

“…真的吗？Tom？”Sia惊喜的说，她从晚餐后就越来越强烈的想要个宝宝了，她只是怕这么做会对Tom造成伤害。

 

“嗯，Sia，你已经为我们牺牲很多了，你可以做你想做的事。”

 

Sia欣慰的点点头。她回去以后就要去丹麦的Cryos找一份自己喜欢的精xx子，她觉得生活一下子充满了希望。

 

————————————————

 

送走了三个女人和孩子后。

 

Chris迫不及待的把Tom推进了屋。

 

他们疯狂的亲吻着，Chris把Tom按到墙上，那凶恶模样几乎像是要把Tom整个吞掉了。

 

他再也等不及，直接把Tom推倒在楼梯台阶的地板上，扯下他的衣裤。

 

“Nonono……Chris…my back…”Tom可不想在这种地方做，这些台阶咯的他背好痛。

 

Chris只能再抱起他，费力的岔着腿上楼，把他搬到客房去。

 

每走一步，“小Chris”都在顶着Tom，Tom很怕伤到它，他很想自己走上楼去，自己个头真不算小的，可Chris就是不死心，每次都想把自己公主抱，举高高。

 

Tom被摔到床上，还没转过头，Chris就一把拉起他的两只脚，大大分开，直捣黄龙。

 

“Ahhh…………Chris…hmmm………”Tom欲仙欲死。

 

整个床都被弄的摇摇晃晃，吱吱作响。

 

干柴遇烈火，又是没羞没臊的一整夜。

 

……… xoox………ooxx………oxox…………xxoo…………

 

————————————————————

 

第二天，在教堂，Tom和Delilah一起成为了孩子们的教父教母。

 

神父宣布礼成时，Tom挨个吻过孩子的额头。

 

“所以你不再是Tom叔叔，我们要叫你Godfather，对吗？”

 

“对，我的孩子们。”Tom欣慰的微笑着。

 

孩子们齐声喊了Tom和Delilah，Chris伸长胳膊够到Tom，拍拍Tom的后背，他也很感动，Tom彻彻底底成了他的家人，他们都是孩子的父亲。

 

Tom隔着神父和艾尔莎看向Chris。如果可以，现在，他好想给他一个吻，跟他分享这份喜悦。

 

他现在有家了，有爱他的家人，还有爱他的孩子们，而且这个家，是属于他和他的。

 

过几天就是新年了。

 

又是一年了。

 

过去这一年里发生了太多事。谁会想到去年反目成仇的他们会奇迹般的在希腊和好，又走到今天这么幸福的际遇里呢？

 

Tom转头对着耶稣圣象画了个十字。

 

他曾经久久不敢直视它，因为他们是不被允许的禁忌之爱。可是虽然他们没办法走到一百分的圆满，现在这样也是很好的结果了，不是吗？

 

Tom的每一次祈祷，上帝都在默默帮助引导他，就算这过程中有过伤痛，有过心碎，有过泪水，上帝始终是在幸福的终点给他点起那盏明灯。

 

神爱世人。果然没错

 

——————————————————————

 

两个月后。

 

——————————————————————

 

Tom去看望已经确定怀孕的Sia。

 

她在Cryos选了很久，有一个介绍她很喜欢，它的主人“他”是身体指数，双商各种数据都很优秀的一个人。那是份并没有匿名的资料，但是Sia没翻开它去了解更多，她并不想知道是什么人，她只是想要一个孩子。

她宁愿相信，这是上帝赐予她的孩子。

 

Tom现在就像她的哥哥，她可以完全不用介意对他说出自己所有的想法，温柔的Tom总能让她觉得安心。

 

“等宝宝生出来，如果有人问起，我们就说是你的孩子，这样我们看起来更像是真的，你和Chris更不会被怀疑。”

 

“……Sia，你知道，这对你的名誉……”Tom犹豫了。

 

“我们曾经讨论过的，Tom。一个人活着，是手里真实的幸福重要，还是流于浮世的空名重要？我在新闻里也不过只是一个名字而已，他们怎么说我不重要，重要的是真实的我是快乐的。我喜欢这个孩子，而且看到你们能安全的在一起，我也从心里觉得幸福，这一切都值得。”

Tom知道她心意已决，轻轻拍了拍她的肩，坐下来帮她削苹果。

 

Sia对于Tom，就像是一个善解人意的妹妹，勇敢又温暖。

 

————————————————————

 

Andreas看到了狗仔卖出的线索。

 

他没去问Tom，Sia怀孕是怎么回事。

 

上次Tom去Chris家过圣诞，也有狗仔在卖照片，他都事无巨细的压了下来，看到那些照片里他们的深情对视，Andreas已经猜到Sia的事可能只是节外生枝。

 

他开始利用水军大量散播Tom曾于去年秘密隐婚的爆料谣言，虽然一时看上去像是负面新闻，他却是再为Tom的以后做准备。万一Sia是真的怀孕，肚子一天比一天大，纸包不住火，Andreas可控制不了整个媒体圈，他得先预留好口风，以备后患。

 

他现在居然已经开始习惯了，只是暗暗留意Tom，不再叨扰他，仍然一直不计回报的付出。

 

可能，爱这种东西真的是覆水难收吧。

 

Andreas的父亲催他回去做正经事，但是他已经开始喜欢上做媒体。他做这行，既可以做能守护Tom的英雄，还可以把那些筹谋算计用的恰到好处，。有时候这种操控舆论呼风唤雨的感觉还挺好的，起码要比自己家族企业那些暗渠生意更干净。

 

以前那些酒吧画廊，他只是为了吸引一些调情的对象，几乎入不敷出。现在Andreas想要赚到他人生真正的第一桶金。娱乐圈每条新闻都有它的价码，Andreas当然不会想再故意去害什么人，但是生意场上，各求所需也是难免的。

 

他现在做了几个月就小有名气了。因为资本雄厚，又有背景，圈里都忌惮他几分。Andreas也现在不需要再伪装出热情迷人的样子，自然恢复了他阴沉腹黑的本性。他出现的场合总是伴着低气压，没人跟他讨价还价。连他自己公司里的人也都怕和他交涉，为他马首是瞻，从来没有异议。

 

Andreas瞄准了好莱坞，他想进军全球最中心的媒体圈，只是，他不太舍得离开英国。

 

他不敢再见Tom，他只是喜欢每天在他家相邻的街道默默行走，数那些熟悉的地砖。

 

二月中旬，一向只有冬雨的伦敦本该无雪。

 

却出奇的飘落了一肩头的雪花。

 

街上的人都开始拍照留念，他们很难得看到冬雪。

 

“你好可以帮我们拍照吗？”一对情侣，拉住了正望着下雪的天空发呆的Andreas。

 

他们很快又被他冷漠严肃的脸色吓退了。

 

其实Andreas想说他可以，只是他太久没有笑过，脸僵住了，他笑不出来，他们还是被他吓跑了。

 

Andreas无奈的挪动脚步回公司，他的公司离这也不远。是啊，他就是那么蠢，明知道该放弃，还是本能的不想离开Tom太远。

 

公司的人本来都跑出来看满天飞舞的绒毛细雪，却远远看到他们自带黑旋风气场的老板远远走过来，都吓得争先恐后跑回去了。

 

Andreas早就看穿了一切。虽然自己被他们当成怪物，也好过他们没有敬畏之心吧。反正，不喜欢自己的人太多了，也不是只有他们。

 

Andreas刚想从旋转门进去，门里突然冲出来一个身影，跟他撞了个满怀，那家伙手里的咖啡把Andreas一身昂贵的Kiton西装溅脏的一塌糊涂。

 

“你走路不长眼睛吗？”Andreas气愤得揪起这小子的衣领。

 

“Bbbbb…boss…………”那孩子吓得不轻，结结巴巴的回应他。

 

Andreas也吓得松开了手，这个比自己矮一个半头的男孩，有一双神似Tom的绿色眼睛，正在极尽无辜的注视着自己………那神情恍若隔世………

 

男孩手忙脚乱的帮Andreas擦着西装上的咖啡，“对不起，boss，对不起，我跑太快了……我没看到你…”

 

Andreas狠狠甩开他，“不用你擦。”他恨这个男孩长着一双这样让他慌神痛苦的眼睛。

 

“…你的衣服太贵了…我赔不起……老板……我帮你洗洗吧，好吗？………”男孩窘迫的说。

 

“我不用你赔。谁是你老板？我没见过你。”

 

“你真的不用我赔吗？真的吗？老板？你人真是太好了！我在这里实习了两个月了！老板！你给我们开过会的！”男孩一脸感激，他刚毕业没多久，兜里真的没有钱。

 

Andreas实在没有印象，他不喜欢管招聘的事，他喜欢做的只有开除谁谁谁，开会什么的从来只是他黑着脸发号施令，别人并没有表达意见的机会，多少人出席他也没理会过。

 

“哦，”Andreas推进了门，“你叫什么名字？”他头也不回的问。

 

“Connor，老板，我叫Connor！等等我…哎……老板……………”他追过来，Andreas却直接按了电梯的关门键。

 

Andreas靠在电梯里，又气又恼，他恨那双眼睛，他一定要把他开除掉！

 

现在，马上！

 

————————————————————

 

人的一生总会走过很多地方

不间断的停靠，依偎，取暖

于那些，被称作“家”的驿站。

孑然一路

被丢弃的“家”的残骸比比皆是

你始终如浮萍不定

直到某日，

偶遇真正的家

无论，

冷时，痛时，伤时，

败时，醒时，醉时

它始终是你永远的避风港

在港口遥望的，

满满都是爱你的人。

爱是家的纽带

家是爱的总和

爱让家坚不可破。

家让爱历久弥坚。

 

 

 

 

——————————————————


	25. 第二十五章，    Y     -Years

25， Y -Years

 

You know, human life, is not people imagination of so good, it's not so bad.

———— Guy de Maupassant

 

你知道，人的一生，既不像想象的那么好，也并没有那么坏。

 

———— 莫泊桑

 

 

 

Andreas来到人事部，他要开除掉这个实习生。

 

 

“老板……”人事部经理支支吾吾的说，“当时可是你看了档案要我们一定把他留下的………他也做得很好……你确定……你确定现在想要开除他？……”他怕Andreas事后反悔就麻烦了。

 

 

“我让他留下的？”Andreas没有任何记忆，他没再追问，因为他确实有可能这样做。

 

 

那晚他跟Tom在海边告别后，他就染上了大x麻瘾。剂量越来越重，只有这样能让自己愉悦，麻木掉记忆里的痛觉。他一般都是在晚上吸食，但是两个月前圣诞节时，看到狗仔给他的Tom和Chris的照片后，他不分昼夜连着一周，都再用它麻痹自己，那段时间他有点断片儿。

 

“老板？老板？”经理小心的询问。

 

 

“……我再考虑一下…”Andreas不确定自己是不是真做了这样的事，他不想让员工知道自己吸食大x麻，他要再回去想一想。

 

 

Conner居然等在他办公室门口。

 

 

“老板，老板，我还是很觉得抱歉，你把脏衣服脱下来，我去帮你洗洗吧？”Conner看到Andreas从人事部的方向走过来，有种不祥的预感。

 

 

“你怎么这么麻烦？不用你洗。”Andreas目不斜视推开门，还是不小心扫到他那双无辜的绿眼睛。

 

 

“哦，不过我又想了想，”Andreas突然转过脸，阴森森的说，“这身西装救不回了，你还是赔我一件吧。”

 

 

“Ah？No，nonono，老板，你说了不用我赔的！你怎么说话不算话啊！我赔不起啊！！！我真的没有钱啊！”Conner急躁的拉着Andreas的门，他老板那西装是至少十万英镑起跳的定制款，他真的赔不起。

 

 

“我本来就是这种人。”Andreas并不在意，“你还是省省力气想想怎么赔偿我吧，我要一件一模一样的。”

 

 

“…我…你要我怎么赔啊…！你每个月只给我那么点实习工资……我就是不吃不喝也得十年才能还的上！…还能洗掉的，老板，你让我洗洗吧，老板，你那么有钱…你放过我吧…………”Conner扶着他的桌子，可怜巴巴的哀求。

 

 

“我有钱是我的事，你闯祸是你的事，我没必要为你的错误买单。”Andreas冷漠的转过椅子，看着窗外的雪。他讨厌那双眼睛，和那楚楚可怜的神情，他已经被另一个它们伤害过一次了。

 

那么，这一次，或许他可以连本带利的报复它们一次。

 

 

“好，那你就准备为我工作十年吧，直到你还清买得起为止，”Andreas站起身脱掉已经渍的很深的西装衣裤，这种面料很难洗干净，不过他也不准备再穿了。

 

 

“老板……别这样啊…”Conner好焦虑，他不知道该为自己突然得到了一个长期稳定的工作高兴，还是要为了这个分期付款的账单而痛苦。“………那老板你能把那身衣服给我吗？我再洗洗试试……”

 

 

“…………等你买的起新的的时候，我就会把它给你。”Andreas当然不会给他，他已经想好要把他留在身边折磨他。

 

 

Conner失望的看着眼前这个高大冷漠的人，刚才的好感一扫而光。

 

 

“………那我知道了，老板……”他垂头丧气的接受了这个事实。

 

 

“你现在去布莱顿给我捡一缸鹅卵石来。”Andreas敲敲自己空无一物的鱼缸。

 

 

“什么？你说你让我大雪天去那么远的海滩捡一缸鹅卵石？”Conner气的脸都涨红了，“老板，我可不是干那个的，我是你的记者！”

 

 

“哦，你也会说，你是“我的”记者，那现在开始，你就是我的助理，这个就是你今天的工作。”Andreas看着那双愤愤不平的绿眼睛，他突然觉得开心有趣，悠闲的把修长的双腿抬起搭到桌子上。

 

 

“我，我……你……你……”Conner终于理解为什么大家都对老板谈虎色变了。Andreas真不是一个好人。

 

可是他能怎么办呢，他就是学的这个专业，他很想做个能坚持真相的媒体人，而且这家公司给的实习工资算是高的。他现在闯了祸，就算想跑，Andreas也能有办法找到他，让他在这个行业混不下去，何况他不能就这么放弃自己的梦想啊。

 

 

“你还在磨蹭什么？已经一点多了，下班之前你得做完今天的工作。”Andreas不耐烦的看看手表，四个小时来两个城市来回跑时间很紧的，这样的天气，Conner肯定会在雪天的海边受点罪，那正是他想看到的。

 

 

Conner没说话，不过他还是在走之前瞪了Andreas一眼。

 

 

早知道，他就不端着那两杯咖啡出去店里换口味了。他只是想讨好办公室的人，让自己实习期能顺利合格。谁知道，他确实被直接转正了，却没有工资了………

 

 

他走后，Andreas无所事事的望着窗外的雪发呆。

 

 

以前伦敦基本不下雪，偶尔一次也是毛毛雪，浅浅的地上铺一层。今天却出奇的寒冷，大雪纷飞，一片白茫茫，两个小时就这么过去了。 

 

 

雪不但没有停，还呼号的卷起了狂风。

 

 

路上没有行人了，大家都躲在温暖的房子里等待雪停。

 

 

Andreas看看表， 他应该到了。不过暴雪变得那么肆虐，那孩子应该不会那么笨，现在还要在海滩上捡鹅卵石吧。

 

 

Andreas开始做事，细心的整理手头上要安排的工作。

 

 

雪越来越大了，天也提前暗了下来。

 

 

五点了，这孩子已经出去整整四个小时了。

 

 

Andreas有点焦虑的点起一根烟，他只是想折磨折磨他，没想过害他，天气却跟自己作对。

 

 

Andreas只能拨通了记者部的电话，问他的主管经理。

 

 

“你说Conner吗？他一下午都没见人，我刚才给他打电话，他说他好像在布莱顿的海滩上…”经理小心的回答，他挺喜欢Conner的，不想他翘班被开除，又不得不跟Andreas说真话。

 

 

“你怎么不早说！！！废物！！！”Andreas没来由的冲他发脾气。他身边这群人真是一个比一个笨，那孩子又是最笨的！

 

 

Andreas披上外套，开着跑车去布莱顿。

 

 

市区路面被清理了，城郊这段积雪太厚却不好走，Andreas车技再好，也没办法开快，天越来越黑了。

 

 

海滩上的寒风吹得人脸疼，大雪盖住了沙滩，Andreas打着手机的手电筒，他真的不想在海滩上看到Conner，如果此时此刻他还在捡鹅卵石，那可真是蠢到不可救药了。

 

 

他还是看到了那个身影，正蹲在大风肆虐的雪地沙滩上费劲的挖着什么。

 

 

Andreas跑过去把他拉起来，那点光亮映照着他在狂风暴雪中冻的通红的脸，他已经冻坏了，牙齿还在打着颤，睫毛上挂着的雪花，因为哈气凝结成一个个冰晶，绿色的眼睛在光的映射下晶莹透彻………确实像极了某个人。

 

 

Andreas突然紧紧抱住了他，“Tom…Tom……”他快把Conner勒的不能呼吸了。

 

 

“………老板……”Conner被这突然有力的熊抱吓到了，他好不容易捡的鹅卵石袋子都掉到了地上。为什么老板会突然跑来，还这么抱住自己……这么个紧紧的抱法，可不是什么兄弟间的拥抱………老板的身体还颤抖着，在自己的耳边深情的呼唤………等等……………他在叫谁……Tom？谁是Tom？………

 

 

“对不起，对不起，Tom………”Andreas还没从幻觉中缓过神，或许是他根本不想从幻觉中走出来……

 

 

“…老板，是我，我是Conner…我是Conner”Conner努力拍拍Andreas的后背，他再不放开自己，就要不能呼吸了。

 

 

Andreas听到Conner的名字，触电般的放开了他，他知道自己失态了，他真的在刚才那一瞬间把他当成了Tom……………或许自己根本就是想再抱抱Tom吧……

 

 

“呼……呼……”Conner终于透过气来，老板的力道也太大了吧…………“老板，你怎么会来这里啊？”

 

 

“……我来看你笨死了没有，已经过了下班时间了，这么点事都做不完。”Andreas冷漠的转过头。

 

 

“我…？这不怪我！今天火车全部延时！我又没有车！我花了好长时间才能到这儿！”Conner生气的辩解着，他一到这，就开始挖鹅卵石了，只是风雪太大，天又冷他又站不稳，天黑的太快，他才没能捡完，他根本没在偷懒。

 

 

Andreas还想再讥讽他几句。却发现那孩子被风呛得一阵阵咳嗽，还固执的低头装起刚才散落的鹅卵石。

 

 

“…别捡那个了，我不想要了。”

 

 

“…什么？老板你怎么总是说话不算话啊？”Conner一脸伤到的表情，“不行，这是我的工作，我一定要完成它。”他吹掉鹅卵石上的雪，新的雪花又落下来。

 

 

Andreas无奈的看着他，突然觉得他跟自己好像，一样的固执，一样不知死活，明知不可为而为之。只是他们执着的事，都是没什么意义的，Tom根本不需要他的爱，就像他根本不需要这些鹅卵石。

 

 

Andreas扯过还没装满石头的袋子，把它们抛向了大海。这辈子，他是没办法放下自己的执念，但是Conner还有救，他得让他学会放弃。

 

 

“你疯了？你是疯子吗？”Conner气的扑向大海，想去追飞出去的鹅卵石。

 

 

Andreas一把拉住他，雪地太滑，他又被摔进他的怀里。

 

 

“你以后不用做这个了，你今天工作完成的很好。”

Andreas把他扶好，不让他呆在自己的怀里。

 

 

Conner震惊的看着，这个阴暗光线里，有一双闪亮的蓝色眼睛的人。他这么温柔说话的语气，加上刚才猝不及防，一下跌进他结实的胸膛，再盯着他迷人的脸，Conner心里闯进了一只雀跃的小鹿。

 

 

“………你这次，说话算话吗？”Conner小心的问。他怕Andreas明天又要反悔，再想什么别的事难为自己。

 

 

Andreas点点头，拍拍他的肩膀。他本来想要把他留在身边折磨他的，可是刚刚看到那双眼睛在受苦，他又不忍心了。

 

 

“老板？你其实是个好人吗？”Conner追上Andreas的脚步，“……那…那…那…西装的事……能不能给我打个折……”

 

 

“别想得寸进尺，让你做十年就是十年。”Andreas坚定的回头看了他一眼。

 

 

“好的，老板。”Conner心虚的看着他。他进公司以来偷偷仰慕他很久了，每次开会都要挤在后面旁听，老板冷静沉着有手段，长的又帅身材又好………虽然他性格有点差，不过总算不是个多么坏的人……

 

 

天啊，他可不能蠢到爱上自己的男老板啊……被腹黑的他知道的话，自己可就大祸临头了。

 

 

Conner小心的坐在Andreas的车里回伦敦。

 

 

老板的车有他身上淡淡的烟草香，Conner现在带着有色眼镜看人，甚至觉得他老板的每声呼吸，都带着霸道的性感……

 

 

Andreas只是沉默的开着车，副驾驶那个位子他本来不想让Conner坐，那是属于Tom的位置。可是前面暖气足一点，他还是让冻坏的Conner坐到前面来了。

 

 

车里放着I don't want to change you。

 

“…Wherever you are，You know that I adore you

无论你身在何方 你都知道我对你倾心已久

Nomatter how far ，Well,I can go before you

无论相距咫尺天涯 我也能随时出现在你身旁

And if ever you need someone

假如你需要个人来陪伴

Well,not that you need heping

不只是陪伴

But if ever you want someone

假如你需要个人来陪伴

Know that I am willing

你知道我一直在那儿等待着你

I don’t want to change you

我不想让你改变什么

I don’t want to change you

不想让你改变什么

I don’t want to change your mind

我不想让你违背心意无言妥协

I just came across an angle

我就当身陷泥淖挣扎残喘

out among the danger

在绝望境地瞥见天使

somewhere in a stranger's eye

在别人看来这不过如此

Wherever you go

无论你身在何方

Well,I can always follow

我都可以随时出现如影相随

I can feed this real slow

即使这意味着放下自我，饱咽苦水

If it’salot to swallow

我也愿承担这痛楚

And if you just want to be alone

如果你只想孑然一身了无牵挂

Well, I can wait without waiting

我也可以驻守此处为你等待

If you want me to let this go

倘若我非你所爱，你已心如止水

Well,I’m more than willing

我也能负痛明白，悄然离开

Cause I don’t want to change you

因为我不想让你改变什么

I don’t want to change you

不想让你改变什么

I don’t want to change your mind

我不想让你违背心意

I just came across an angle

我就当身陷泥淖挣扎残喘时

out among the danger

在绝望境地瞥见天使

Somewhere in a stranger's eye

这在别人看来不过如此

I’ve never been with anyone

我从未和别人在一起

In the way I’ve been with you

像跟你在一起这样

But if love is not for fun

但如果我的爱不能带给你快乐

Then it’s doomed

那就是天意如此，我愿听天由命

Cause water races

因为爱情

Water races down the water falls

总是顺其自然水到渠成的事

Water races

就像瀑布

Water races down the water fall

一泻千里势不可挡

I don’t want to change you

我不想让你改变什么

I don’t want to change you

不想让你改变什么

I don’t want to change your mind

我不想让你违背心意无言妥协

I just came across an angle

我就当在那个没有爱情困苦的地方

Where there is no the danger

偶遇了一位天使

Where love has eyes and is not blind… 

于此地爱不在盲目…………………………”

 

 

Conner偷瞟听着歌，神情悲伤的开车的Andreas。想起他刚才深情呼唤的名字，Tom，是哪个Tom？那不是个女孩名字，难道他喜欢一个叫Tom的男人？他们发生了什么？他怎么看起来怎么像是心碎了？

 

 

Conner想安慰他，又怕他会发火，只能安静的坐在他身边，陪他听这单曲循环。

 

 

Conner瞟见座位前面储物盒没关上，看起来像是有半袋大麻。Conner心里一惊，虽然吸食大麻在英国是合法的，可买卖大麻是犯法的，何况那会伤害身体和记忆力。

 

 

他趁Andreas沉浸在悲伤的情绪中，假装弯身子看前面的路，把它拽出来换成自己的半袋wild west牛肉干。

 

 

可能Andreas发现的时候自己又要被惩罚。可他决不能让他再吸食那个，不管他是为了什么才需要那个东西，他都不会让他再那么干了。

 

Andreas是他的债主，他们的十年才刚刚开始，他不能让他出事。Conner用荒谬的逻辑给自己找到了不怕死的借口。

 

 

他们才开到一半，风雪就停了。

 

 

远方的路在车灯映照下，洁白的雪铺了长长一路，看起来没有尽头。

 

 

整个城市银装素裹，像是已经洗刷掉了所有的罪恶和肮脏，又重新被圣洁和纯净亲吻了一次。

 

 

明天，又是一个，新生的，温暖的太阳。

 

 

————————————————————

八个月后。

 

————————————————————

 

 

Chris和Tom在众人的帮助下，以家庭旅行为借口，每个月都能见一次面。到了目的地，按照夫妇名义订好房间后，大家再默契的分开，Tom和Chris偷偷在一起。

 

 

他们的爱没有因为分离和距离减淡，再多的辞藻也不足以形容他们爱情的忠坚。

 

 

那是糅合进生命中，爱的盟誓。

 

 

转眼，Sia的预产期到了，Chris，艾尔莎，Delilah都来了，Chris也有借口来约Tom，他们陪在她身边，等待孩子出生。

 

 

此前，Tom还想给Andreas打电话请求他帮忙，别把Sia写成未婚先孕。没想到这几个月中，新闻里，Tom“曾经”的婚礼，已经被各位“目击者”说的天花乱坠了，人们当然谅解他低调隐婚的行为，也对爆出Sia怀孕的事一片祝福。

 

 

其实，只要事情是人们想见的，符合逻辑的，不超越认知的，看新闻的人通常不会思考。

 

 

Tom当然知道这些是Andreas做的。他只能在电话里跟他道谢，不能当面感谢他，因为再见他对Andreas是又一次折磨。

 

 

Andreas声音还是像初识时一样温柔，他只是让Tom安心，放心的去拥抱他的幸福，他会永远保护他。

 

 

Tom还想在说什么，也只能汇成谢谢两个字，千言万语也难报他一片深情……

 

 

大家都在手术室外面，紧张的等待Sia。

 

 

显示灯终于变绿，Sia被推出来，她看起来没有危险，只是脸色苍白，汗湿透了，她只来的及说一句宝宝还好吧，就无力的晕了过去。

 

 

宝宝因为没有啼哭被抱到无菌婴儿室了，几个人都很焦急，他们不敢告诉Sia。

 

 

他们不被允许进去看他，Tom也确实无法提供结婚证明，他们并不是宝宝法律意义上的家属。

 

 

医生让他们先回产妇那边，他们把他放在保温箱，一会会有在开研讨会的专家来处理。

 

 

几个人只能回到Sia身边，艾尔莎给Sia擦着汗。他们既盼望她快点醒，又怕她醒来会问孩子。

 

 

Sia还是醒了，她虚弱的看了一圈，“…我的宝宝呢？我的宝宝怎么不在这？我的宝宝呢？Tom？Chris？艾尔莎？Delilah？我的宝宝呢？他们把他怎么了？”她急得哭了起来。

 

 

“Sia……”Tom安慰的握住她的手，她还太虚弱不能下床，他想说些什么，又不敢把这事告诉她。

 

 

艾尔莎抱住哭泣的Sia，“宝宝很好，他很快就会来到你身边………”

 

 

Sia无力的倒在她怀里，她知道没那么简单，她怕她已经失去他了。

 

 

——————————————————

 

 

随着一声声响亮的啼哭，一个穿着专家医师白袍戴口罩的医生推开了门，他手里抱着Sia的宝宝。

 

 

孩子看起来很健康，他已经被清洗过了，头上是红色的头发，蹬着腿，嗓音洪亮的啼哭着。

 

 

让众人惊讶不已的是，这个高大的医生和孩子一样有着一头罕见的红发。

 

 

Sia爬起来接过孩子，不停亲吻着他。

 

 

那个医生摘下口罩，“是你？你是罗马许愿池的那位小姐？”

 

 

Sia惊讶的抬起头，他那蹩脚的有口音的英语和醒目的头发太好记了。她一下子想起来，那天就是他撞洒了自己本来准备许愿嫁给Tom的硬币，然后他给了一枚他的硬币，后来，Sia真的“如愿”和Tom“结婚”了。

 

 

“啊，是你！你怎么会在这？”

 

 

“我在这里开研讨会，哈，我们还真是有缘啊，对了，这是你的宝宝？”

 

 

“是啊，他怎么会被你抱走了？”

 

 

“因为婴儿有点状况，出生时没有啼哭，被紧急放进了保温箱，我刚才过来检查他的状况………他看到我就哭了…他很健康，没什么问题，用不上我帮忙。”他不好意思的挠挠头。

 

 

Sia没有怪几个人没告诉她，只要孩子现在健康就好了。

 

 

“那也谢谢你了，对了，我叫Sia，很高兴认识你，还有，谢谢你那枚硬币。”

 

 

“你好，我叫Rony。其实那个是我的幸运硬币，当时我忙着开会，又打扰了你许愿，就把它给你了。对了，你的愿望实现了吗？”

 

 

“嗯，实现了，谢谢你。”虽然愿望换了个方式被实现，Sia也不再需要那个愿望了，不过她现在有宝宝陪着，也还是幸福的。

 

 

Rony看着Sia身边的几个人，他不知道哪个是她的爱人，但从他们关心的眼神就能看出，她很幸福。

 

 

“你能幸福就好了。这是我的名片，如果有什么问题就找我，不不不，我希望你别找我，我并不是希望宝宝出问题………”他尴尬的解释着，“我只是觉得我们很有缘分，他看上去好像也很喜欢我。”

 

 

宝宝正在张手要攥他的手指。

 

 

“好的，我知道了……”Sia接过名片。她心里也有点惊讶，为什么自己的孩子就好像是Rony的复刻版，红色的头发，白白的皮肤，浅灰色瞳孔，她心里在打鼓，她要给Cryos打个电话，看看那个提供者的全部资料。

 

 

Rony也不愿意离开，他不舍得摸摸宝宝的头发，“他可真可爱，你们一家肯定很幸福。你们谁是他的父亲？”他看向Tom和Chris，虽然他看不出来一点头绪。

 

 

“是我。”Tom不能对他说真话，他毕竟是名人，要跟舆论一致。

 

 

“可他？……”Rony打住了话茬，Sia是黑发，这个男人是金发，他们的孩子怎么可能有一头红发？他没有说下去，他可不想说这些话揭穿什么问题让他们讨厌。

 

 

“我是染的黑发。”Sia看出他的怀疑，补充了一句，她以后也要考虑要不要染成红发了，她可不想Tom被怀疑。

 

 

“哦。”Rony没什么再说的了，他们看起来关系挺融洽的。“那我先走了。”

 

 

他轻轻亲亲宝宝，他刚转身，宝宝又大哭起来，那痛彻心扉的哭喊让几个人心里都不是滋味。

 

 

Rony只能又回转身，抚摸宝宝，他瞬间就又安静了。他们互相拉着手，宝宝居然好像笑了，Rony看着他清澈的大眼睛，快要泛泪花。

 

 

Rony本来是苏格兰人，七岁的时候举家搬到罗马，继承了衣钵考入当地医学院，做了几年医生后现在在牛津大学进修。

 

 

遇到Sia的那天。他本来也想在手术前，抽空去许个愿的，结果被人群撞到，又害的Sia丢了硬币，他只能把自己那个幸运硬币给了她，虽然自己不能许愿了，但能让别人幸福也好。

 

 

Rony虽然常年与枯燥的医学相伴，内心也很期待浪漫的际遇。只是这么多年过去了，他还是没有遇到合适的人，他都死心了。他知道男性精x子质量最高的时候只有那几年，就索性去捐献，不让自己的基因浪费掉。

 

 

如果，如果，如果Sia是人工受x的，那这个宝宝可能会是自己的婴儿吗？

 

 

怎么可能呢，怎么可能他还没许愿，幸运硬币就让他得到一切呢？这个世界上怎么会发生那么浪漫的事？

 

 

何况她已经结婚了。虽然医学上来说那个男人不可能是父亲，她的体貌也并不像红发人种，可是人家看上去也很幸福，唉，还是别异想天开了。

 

Rony轻轻叹了口气。

 

 

几个人逗着快要笑的宝宝。Sia抱着宝宝，明知道他根本不会说话，还不断重复Mama，Papa给他听。

 

 

他居然紧紧攥着Rony的手努力发出pa……的声音。

 

 

几个人面面相觑，一瞬间好像全都读懂了什么。

 

 

看来，

 

 

他们的秘密又要多一个人共享了。

 

 

 

————————————————————

 

 

When God closes this door, he will open another door for you.

 

当上帝关了这扇门，一定会为你打开另一扇门。

 

 

就算你已经孤身作战精疲力竭

 

就算你已经泥足深陷荆棘沼泽

 

就算你已经一团乱麻走投无路

 

不要放弃希望

 

只要还有时间

 

下一秒，就有无限可能

 

再努力多一点

 

再坚持多一点

 

黎明就会来叫醒你的漫漫长夜

 

推开窗，

 

你看，

 

一片海阔天空

 

你听，

 

那急促又热烈的声音，

 

是幸福在敲门！

 

 

 

 

————————————————————


	26. 第二十六章，   Z      -Zenith

26， Z -Zenith

 

I love you more than yesterday and less than tomorrow.

 

————William Shakespeare

 

我爱你，比昨天多一点，比明天少一点。

 

———— 莎士比亚

 

 

 

 

——————————————

 

两个月后。

 

 

————————————————

 

 

又是圣诞节。

 

 

Tom家里热闹的不行。

 

 

Chris，艾尔莎，Delilah带着他们的孩子，卢克Liam两家人，Sia和Rony也抱着孩子来了，虽然他们已经相爱，目前暂时也没有结婚的打算。

 

 

还有两个人，他们来敲门的时候，Tom完全愣住了。

 

 

居然是Andreas！他身边的男孩有双跟Tom神似的无辜的绿眼睛和无比纯真的眼神。

 

 

“Andreas？”

 

 

“我可以跟你们一起过节吗？”Andreas鼓起勇气问。自从Conner帮助他戒掉大麻以后，就一直鼓励他去勇敢面对Tom。反正见不到Tom，Andreas也是一样失眠痛苦，还不如继续和他做朋友，也许慢慢会打开心结。

 

 

“当然，当然，欢迎你，Andreas！”Tom把他们迎进了屋，他早就该跟他们见面了，他一直在帮助他们。

 

 

Chris看到了Andreas，两个人尴尬了一下。Chris先伸出了手，虽然他仍然心存芥蒂，但是Andreas这一年来没少帮他们，除了在报道宣传上，还分别给他们联系了几部塑造直男形象的电影。何况Tom最爱的人始终是自己，也只有自己，何必因为几张照片对他一直耿耿于怀。

 

 

Andreas尴尬的跟他握握手。这个他恨的男人变得更稳重，更阳光了，虽然Chris比Tom小，却像是他的兄长一样，始终用健壮的胸膛贴着Tom，他们紧靠的样子像极了索尔和洛基。

 

 

他们看上去很幸福，是真的很幸福，Tom很幸福。Andreas在心里一遍遍警告自己。

 

 

大家都跟Andreas和Conner握过手，简单的自我介绍过，开始一起准备晚餐。

 

 

Andreas难得不再紧绷着脸，居然连孩子们都敢来闹他了，他们好奇的围在沙发上问东问西，要他唱歌，一群小鬼缠住他不能动弹。

 

 

Conner知道老板虽然表面装作不喜欢，实际上他的眉头从来没有像今天这样舒展过。

 

Conner偷偷把Tom拉到一边，“我们把话挑明了吧，老板到现在还爱着你，他忍着心痛给你们准备了一份礼物，我希望你们也能赶紧找到什么东西送给他，我怕他过会儿太失望。”

 

 

Tom咬咬嘴唇，他刚才开门看到Andreas眼睛的时候，就知道他还在爱着自己，他真的太傻了。其实他今天带来的“助理”看起来很喜欢他，他就不能转身看看他吗？

 

 

Tom把Chris拉到洗手间说了这件事。Andreas还爱着Tom，Chris虽然觉得心烦，也无能为力。Andreas毕竟已经退出了，Tom也是一心一意对自己的，他并没有权利去剥夺别人爱的权利。

 

 

“那你准备送给他什么？”Chris忍不住醋意，“拥抱，吻什么的可不行。”

 

 

“你占有欲太强了，”Tom打了他一拳，“Andreas是我们的朋友，他一直在帮我们，我们不能让他没有礼物收。”

 

 

“我知道……那我不在这的时候呢？你又要可怜他，让他来缠着你？”Chris好担心Tom的圣母心。

 

 

“那怎么可能！你知道我永远是你一个人的，”Tom亲了Chris一口安抚他，“你有没有看到Conner看他的眼神？已经有人爱他了，给他们一段时间，他肯定能放弃我的。”

 

 

这个Chris倒是也看出来了，不过Andreas好像并不怎么注意他身边的助理。

 

 

“我们把我的吉他送给他好不好？”那把吉他已经陪伴了Tom二十几年，它虽然远不及Andreas买的那些贵重，可它对Tom非常重要，而且Tom知道，Andreas可以用它留个纪念，纪念他们那些快乐的，写歌对唱的日子，那是他和Andreas之间最美好的回忆。

 

 

Chris没有异议。两个人偷偷跑进卧室，给Andreas包好了礼物。

 

 

大家把沙发抬走，才能把长餐桌放好，坐下这么多人。

 

 

他们热情的说着祝酒辞，庆祝着，虽然他们并没有受到过Andreas的帮助，也把他当作好朋友来祝福。

 

 

Andreas默默低头喝着酒，几对情侣都恩爱非常。Tom和Chris照顾他的感受，没有表现的特别粘腻。

 

 

Conner乖巧的坐在他旁边，在餐桌上不停吹嘘他的老板多么多么厉害，赚了多少钱，每天也过的很开心。让Andreas不会被他们想象成一个多么可怜的竞争失败者。

 

 

Andreas当然知道Conner早就对他超过了一般的感情。他也并没有真的扣他的工资，还给他提了薪，他们都默契没再提西装的事，Conner根本不想离开。

 

 

Conner就像一个充满积极力量的生命球，做什么都很乐观，Andreas被他融化的也不再那么冷酷了，公司里的人都对现在慷慨大方能交流的老板敬爱有加。

 

 

Andreas知道Conner每天都在给他找最好的食物，帮他戒掉毒瘾烟瘾酒瘾，他不下班，他就一直等他。他有困难，他就熬夜帮他找资料做备案，他的每一件衣服Conner都送去绣上了名字，他的办公室，车里，家里都被Conner用各种借口换成明亮的装饰和颜色，Andreas也知道，Conner经常偷偷看自己，然后被发现又假装若无其事。

 

他什么都知道。

 

只是，曾经沧海难为水，除却巫山不是云。

 

 

他可以接受他，但是他的爱全熬尽了，剩下的一点点余生也全放在Tom身上，他怕这样对Conner不公平。

 

 

今晚，他是想逼自己再努力一次，让自己放手。他给Tom和Chris准备了礼物。

 

 

过了今晚，他就要去美国了。他已经在那边筹备好了新公司，因为这一年盈利很好，父亲健康也已经完全恢复了，就没有再催他回去接手家族生意，甚至好像是默认了他的性取向。

 

 

父亲只是淡淡的在电话里说，“你觉得好就好了，Andrew。”那一刻，他不再恨他了，父亲已经老了。

 

 

“来，我们一起敬Andreas，谢谢你为我们做的一切！”Chris端起酒杯，他们之间的关系，他也要往前走一步，Andreas低着头的样子看上去真的很悲伤。

 

 

Andreas从回忆里回过神，大家都在站着给他敬酒，他忙站起身，“你们不用客气，我也没做什么。”

 

 

“Andreas，你做了太多太多，我们怎么感谢都不够，希望你可以当我们是一家人，明年的圣诞节，以后的圣诞节，希望你还能来。”Tom真诚的看着他，Chris揽住Tom的肩膀。大家都异口同声的附和着。

 

 

Andreas忙喝了那杯酒，用酒杯挡住泪花，家人，多么遥远的称呼。

 

 

“叔叔，你明年还要来哦！”小女儿拉着他的衣角，“你唱歌太好听了，我还想听你唱。”

 

 

Andreas久违的笑了笑，他好像又会笑了。

 

 

“真的，Andreas，你以后可以常跟我们一起聚聚。”Chris又给他一个台阶，他怕Andreas介意自己。

 

 

“好，如果我有机会，明年我还来。”Andreas点点头，他们对自己这样好，他还怎么能再妄想跟他抢，再妄想破坏他们的幸福呢………

 

 

大家融洽的吃过饭，开始交换礼物。

 

 

Andreas给Chris和Tom的是一份企划，“我刚好听说有这个旅行公益节目，就帮你们联系到了，现在定了三季，以后我会再追加，这样你们每年可以有两个月，能在一起旅行录节目了，明天会有人找你们签约……”

 

 

“不是的，没那么简单，这是老板花了……”Andreas捂住了Conner的嘴，他的处境已经很可怜了，就不要再把他花了多少精力和金钱才能弄到这个合同的事抖出来了，再给他留一点点尊严也好………

 

 

Tom和Chris又惊又喜，他们又可以名正言顺的在一起，又同时做了公益，Andreas真是太好了。

 

 

“我都不知道该怎么感谢你了……”Tom激动的说。

 

 

Chris也感激的拍拍Andreas的肩膀，他们都各自多走了一步。两个人关系不再那么僵硬了。

 

 

“我也有礼物送给你。”Tom抱出扎着丝带蝴蝶结的吉他。

 

 

“你……你确定把它送给我？”Andreas惊讶的看着那把吉他。它陪伴了Tom二十几年，听过Tom太多的心事。Tom总是视若珍宝，说它能让他抹去泪水，得到快乐，他绝不能失去它。他现在舍得送给自己？

 

 

“对，我想，它跟着你会更有价值。我已经找到了我的幸福，你也一定会拥有你的幸福。”

 

 

Andreas明白了他的意思。这把吉他不但承载了Tom的青春，也记录了他们俩之间曾经最欢乐的记忆。他把这个送给自己，也同时赠予了他的一部分生命，证明自己在他心里还是重要过的。

 

 

而且，自己也像这把吉他，等Tom找到幸福以后，找到那个让他快乐让他笑的人了，它和他就是过去了。

 

 

“嗯，我会好好珍惜它。”Andreas紧紧抱着那把吉他，它将会陪他走过余生。“其实我今天来是想跟你们道别，明天我就要去美国了。以后我要去好莱坞那边发展公司。我们分别在英国，澳洲，美国，很难相聚了，不过就算以后不能见面，我也不会忘记我的承诺，我会继续守护你……，不……，我会继续守护你们………，希望你们幸福。”

 

 

Tom和Chris都很感动。Tom有点舍不得，他抹去泪水，给Andreas切了一块蛋糕，“我们还能再见的，明年圣诞节，还有我们在，我们都是一家人。”

 

 

Conner已经悄悄在抹眼泪了，只有他知道Andreas能下决心离开Tom去美国，经历了多少个不眠之夜的痛苦。

 

 

不过不管老板到哪里，他都会跟着他。现在仿佛变成他才是Andreas的债主，在Andreas没有把自己的爱还给自己以前，他不会离开他的。

 

 

Bobby摇着尾巴跟Andreas要蛋糕，它早已经对他没了敌意，顺便舔了舔他的手。

 

 

他们一直相聚到很晚，Andreas打起精神给他们弹唱了很多欢乐的歌。

 

 

有关幸福，无关爱情。

 

 

————————————————————

 

 

Chris和Tom签约了这档公益节目。

 

 

由于两人家庭美满，这两年直男形象也营造的非常成功，没有任何人怀疑他们。

 

 

他们跟随着录制组在世界各地穿行，从赤道到两极，踏遍各种美景。虽然晚上不能做x爱做的的事，可是能有两个多月日夜一起工作生活，就已经很幸福了。

 

 

这一站是南非。

 

 

这期是为了宣传保护野生象群。Tom和Chris还顺便为当地的村落和学校捐助了资金。

 

 

摄制组在钢丝网的车里追踪象群，纪录它们的日常生活。

 

 

野象看上去可怕，实际上它们不是喜欢主动攻击的生物。就算这样，他们却还是被偷猎者盯上，就因为它们高大看上去有威胁，就因为它们有一双值钱的象牙。

 

 

虽然整个世界都在呼吁，这种猎杀也没停止过。

 

 

他们还是在路上看到了被猎杀的母象和小象的尸体。那触目惊心的剜掉象牙的头，血肉模糊，母象的脚还搭在小象身上，仿佛还想在最后一刻，抱抱它的爱。

 

 

Tom忍不住哭了起来，Chris顾不上有镜头，把伤心的Tom揽进怀里安慰他。

 

 

他懂Tom的感觉。

 

 

那些象群就像同性恋的群体，无论有多少人在支持，总有更多的人在反对，在仇视，恨不得把他们赶尽杀绝。人们总是喜欢打击与自己不同的人，喜欢残忍的把他们踩在脚下，欺辱，群起攻之，甚至残忍的剥夺他们的生命。

 

 

他们俩也是如此，就算有一些粉丝希望他们在一起，也会有无数的人在咒骂反对他们，就因为他们与众不同，就因为他们是同性之爱，就因为猎杀到他们，才能博得眼球，获得利益。

 

 

Tom哭的停不下来，Chris心疼的揉着他的后背。

 

 

导演不忍心看Tom再这么哭下去，关掉了镜头。

 

 

Chris抱住Tom，导演也没多想，Tom总是在录制时说出很多有哲理的话，也很容易激动，他本来就是非常感性的人。Chris看起来就坚强的多，体力也更好。他们这个节目本来比较冷门的，因为他们之间奇妙的“化学反应”，才得到越来越多的关注。

 

 

不过制片人Andreas反复叮嘱过他，不要剪cp向的镜头去误导别人，他自然就剪掉了很多Tom和Chris的互动。

 

他不知道，那些才是他们难以控制真情的自然流露。

 

 

摄制组又上路了，Tom靠着车窗不出声，他很难受。

 

 

Chris不敢过去抱着他，他只能趁摄影师不注意用靴子轻轻触碰Tom的脚，偷偷安慰他。

 

 

南非离赤道不远，Tom和Chris却觉得心里一阵阵寒冷。

 

 

——————————————————

 

 

从那次开始，Tom就变成了慈善事业的狂热爱好者，他到处捐助，演讲，鼓励帮助那些在困难中的人。

 

他想让更多的人幸福，他也想多做些善事，祈祷他和Chris的下一生，能够没有任何阻碍的日夜生活在一起，一起相伴到老。

 

 

Chris也变得经常去教堂。从前他发觉自己爱上Tom以后，就很少走进教堂去，他怕看到圣像，那会让他觉得不安。现在他更坦然了，上帝并没有抛弃他们，虽然他们没办法像正常的爱人和情侣一样，相伴在彼此身边。

 

但至少，他们还活着，还深爱着彼此。而有的人终其一生找不到真爱的人。Chris已经知足了。

 

 

——————————————————

 

 

Delilah订了机票，也约上Sia，Rony和Andreas，Conner，大家一起去爬阿尔卑斯山。

 

上次Tom身体不适，他们没能爬山，这次一定要弥补遗憾。

 

 

四队人都到了目的地，虽然Andreas和Conner还没有在一起，看上去也比几个月前更亲近了一些。

 

 

他们各自选了一条路线攀爬，Chris没有挑战太难的线路，他不想Tom受伤，他跟在Tom后面爬，一直用他的手护着Tom的身体。

 

 

Tom只要和Chris在一起，做什么都觉得安心。这份信任感就像是洛基对索尔，怎么闹怎么玩，都不害怕，总有一个人是一心护着他的。可能他们四个是真的有缘分，很多地方都像有心灵感应。

 

 

终于爬上了顶峰，Chris抱住气喘吁吁的Tom，他真想替他分担他的疲劳。两个人站在雪山顶上，呼出的白气交互在一起，Tom依偎着Chris，他已经四十岁了，还总喜欢对着他撒娇。

 

 

望着脚下缩小的世界，那种攀爬的征服感油然而生。

 

 

“我们终于爬上顶峰了！！！”Tom欣慰的冲山峰大喊，“我爱你！！Chris！！”他知道这句话终究会消散在五千米的云海深处，不会被世人听到，但他只是想把这句话喊出来，这秘密他憋了太久太久，他爱他，这不是耻辱，这是荣耀！

 

 

“我爱你！！！Tommy！！！”Chris喊的更大声，震的Tom耳朵痛。

 

 

Chris亲吻Tom的耳垂和鼻尖，“你知道吗，我早就登上了我人生的顶峰，你就是我的最高峰！”

 

 

Tom羞涩的扑进他怀里。

 

Chris有的时候好像不太会表达情感，一旦说起情话来又让人心惊肉跳。就像他跟Tom说锤子送去店里，他不能飞到他身边的那次，明明可以简单的说我不能去，偏偏要用那种情话撩Tom，搞的当时的Tom春心荡漾，连面对记者访问都控制不住的脸红………还好，后来证明Chris是爱他的，并不是恶意暧昧。

 

 

“你也是我的最高峰，Chris。”Tom抬起头找到Chris的唇。

 

“我爱你，Tommy。”

 

“我爱你，Chris。”

 

 

他们紧紧的拥吻在一起。

 

 

在这人间仙境。

 

 

也是最接近天堂的顶峰。

 

 

如果打开上帝视角，你就能看到，每一对情侣都在这圣洁的雪山上热烈的拥吻。

 

 

最美的风景和最爱的人，都是这世上难遇的幸福。

 

 

如果你已经拥有了这幸福，请永远的紧紧握住它，不要再放手。

 

 

———————————————————— 

 

（⚠️这不是终章。还有一篇字母A❤️）

 

 

——————————————————————

 

 

你终将会遇到那么一个人

 

会爱的全心全意

 

会爱的毫无保留

 

会押上一切所有

 

倾尽，全力

 

铭心，刻骨。

 

而他，也刚好那样的爱你

 

两个人一起就是全世界

 

余生再久再长

 

与他一起，始觉不够

 

此生不舍，又盼来世

 

生生，世世

 

绵绵，不绝

 

因为你，是我的全世界，

 

我的兄弟，我的家人，

 

我此生最爱的人，

 

我活着的全部希望。❤️

 

 

 

如果你还在这个世界存在着，那么这个世界无论什么样，对我都是有意义的。如果你不在了，无论这个世界多么美好，它在我眼里也只是一片荒漠。

 

——艾米莉·勃朗特 《呼啸山庄》

 

 

 

\-----------------------------


	27. 第二十七章，  A   -Apple

💓拉到后面，让Tom总结下😘  
27， A -Apple

 

The course of true love never did run smooth.

——— William Shakespeare

真爱无坦途。

———— 莎士比亚

 

 

万物之初。

 

伊甸园里，亚当是第一个被造出的人。

 

这里漂亮自在，衣食丰足。起初他还觉得很快乐，久了就变得很孤寂。亚当乞求上帝再赐予他一个同伴。上帝疼爱他，于是取他的肋骨又造了一个人，这人就是他骨中的骨，肉中的肉。

他们，相伴玩乐，快乐无忧。

 

直到撒旦变作一条蛇，诱惑他们来到善恶树下，树上结满香甜的苹果。他们还隐约记着上帝的教诲，蛇继续劝诱他们，吃了果子便能知情仇善恶。那树上的苹果鲜嫩光洁，惹人心爱，比他们吃过的任何果子都要好，于是，他们咬下了第一口。

 

他们的眼睛亮了，得到了智慧，爱情，始觉分别，羞耻，善恶，却失去了永生。他们再不能重返伊甸园，终将出于尘土而复归于尘土。

从此，上帝失落了人，人也失落了上帝。

终其一生，人都在追寻自由，追寻爱，追寻上帝，追寻下一个轮回。

其实，上帝也在追寻你。

神爱世人，也许下一个被爱的，就是你。

 

——————————————————  
五年后。

——————————————————

 

Chris的孩子们长大了，到了懂事的年龄，他们被保护的很好，各位“父母”都给予了他们深深的爱。再没有任何人向他们提起，或记得Tom和Chris曾经的丑闻。这是最让两个人欣慰的事，他们为此做的牺牲也变得更有价值。

 

两人的事业蒸蒸日上，钱和名誉，奖杯都拿到手软，是芸芸众人眼中的人生赢家。只是大部分夜晚，彼此的床边，依然空荡的可怕。

他们之间已经没有人在阻碍了，相反大家都在为了能让他们有更多时间在一起而帮忙。他们也不在乎外界如何评论自己。只是两个人，都在害怕舆论会影响孩子们的成长，为了这份责任感，宁可慢慢的痛苦的熬着。

 

Sia和Rony秘密结婚了，Tom现在已经被塑造为钢铁直男，如果有一天被爆出“离婚”也不算什么威胁了，何况Andreas总能有办法帮他补救。Sia还想为Tom和Chris代孕一个宝宝，他们到现在还在考虑中。

 

——————————————————

 

Tom终于在威尔特郡买到一栋又大又好的乡村别墅，他迫不及待的搬了过去。这里风景优美，空气清新，远离城市喧嚣，又有神秘的麦田怪圈，幽静恬淡的乡村，是Tom最喜欢的归宿。

 

他还保留着之前的那个度假屋，这样Chris一家来玩的时候，可以用别墅掩人耳目，两个人一起偷偷去度假屋。

 

算算日子，他们互相表白到现在已经过去8年了。加上之前的十年，他们已经相识了18年，看上去好像很长，很多，可后面的日子却只能会越减越少……

 

多亏了Andreas，他们才能在公益节目里，每年有整整两个月呆在一起，加上每个月有一周左右的“家庭聚会”，一年里差不多能在一起130几天。晚上还有捕梦网帮忙，可是，他们还是觉得，不够……

 

Tom把他们每一次见面的日期，都用小刻刀刻在了度假屋的木墙上。

 

Chris不能来的时候，他就一个人反复摸过那些墙上的凹痕，像写日记一样去复习那些过往，每一天，每一个细节，他们的每一个画面，他都记得清清楚楚……

 

年龄越大，Tom就越想多和Chris在一起，恨不得每分钟都能触摸到Chris。

 

他想躺在他怀里，一起在宽敞的后院，晒午后的太阳。软绵绵的猫咪，狗狗在脚下酣睡，游泳池里不小心跳进一只迷途的小青蛙，风吹过庭院的橡树，他在给他哼着歌，轻轻拍着他的背，亲吻他的额头，哄他安心的睡午觉。

 

他想每天早上起床都是在他的臂弯里，抬起头就是一个腻歪的早安吻，然后嬉笑着一起准备早餐，退化到巨婴一样互相投喂，再互相吸食掉对方嘴里的食物。

 

他想能跟他在晚餐后一起出门散步，爬上那些绵延的小山丘，遥望远方星星点点的羊群，伴着婉转悠扬的牧歌，被他娇宠的背起来，走过那些没有桥的河流。

 

他想在他举重时他做瑜伽，他想时常捏他坚实的手臂，检查他有没有偷懒。

 

他想跟他为了雨季的到来，一起拿着瓦片修葺屋顶。

 

他想跟他种下每一株番茄，一起摘下秋日庭院里果树上的每一颗果实。

 

他想跟他一起在泳池边上给Bobby洗澡，它甩甩头，泡沫轻易就糊了他们一脸。

 

他想跟他一起推着同一个购物车在超市里买明天的牛奶；他想跟他一起穿着耐克同款运动服并排晨跑，跟每个路过的邻居热情的打招呼；他想跟他一起除草，一起邀请宾客开party，一起去教堂做弥撒；他想跟他一起做所有情侣之间，普通到不能再普通的日常琐事………

 

他想跟他每晚一起看星星，挽着他的胳膊一起走过春暖花开，灼灼盛夏，灿灿金秋，凛凛寒冬…

 

他想每一天都能触摸到他，余生都能紧紧抱着他……

 

他想……

 

他不过是想，他能在他身边陪伴他……

 

————————————————————

 

Chris收起孩子吃剩的生日蛋糕，看着他们闹成一团。

 

他当然欣慰他们能健康成长，同时也为Tom感到无比心酸，Tom为了孩子们不被伤害，一直在委屈自己，孤单一个人等待，等他们成年。

 

艾尔莎和Delilah就幸运的多，Chris在她们面前也常觉得形单影只。不过他身边始终有那么多人，而Tom，到现在也只有自己，还是一个不完整的自己。

 

Chris年轻时几乎不哭，现在每次和Tom分别回来后，他都会躲在工具房心疼他暗自落泪。

 

他总是装作还是那样热情，那样粗枝大叶，充满活力的想各种点子和笑话逗Tom开心，他想让他笑，不想让他哭。他那么心疼Tom，他却一直在为他受苦。

 

两个人都为了孩子不敢出柜。Chris每晚都在计算孩子的年龄，还有多少天，多少小时，多少分，多少秒，他们才能长到十八岁……

他和Tom还有多少时间才能完全的在一起………

Tom如果任性一次要求自己赶紧出柜和他在一起，Chris真的会动摇的……可是Tom总是那么温柔，那么善解人意，一直在伪装着委屈，死心塌地的等着他…

 

Chris既希望时间快点过去，又怕时间太快过去。真的到了那一天，他们的这一生也要开始倒数了，等待他们的日子还剩多少呢……………

 

他只想陪在他身边。

 

他想在每个黄昏紧紧抱着Tom，看他低垂着长长的睫毛，认真读剧本。

 

他想在寒冷的冬季，抱着自己劈好的木柴，填到暖暖的壁炉里，绕过酣睡的猫，给摇椅上的Tom盖好快滑落的毛毯，再把怕冷的他吻到浑身火热。

 

他想在深秋，拉着Tom穿行过大片金黄的麦浪，走在前面不让他被叶子割伤，童心未泯的去寻找那些神秘文明留下的印记和符号。

 

他想在盛夏，随时为Tom撑起一把伞，让他免受烈日，暴雨之苦，就算偶尔忘记，也会及时圈起自己的手臂，小心的呵护他，为他挡住一切风雨。

 

他想在初春，跟Tom一起捉到第一只破土而出的甲虫，跟他一起捕到坚冰融化的河里的第一只鱼，跟Tom一起在一夜间变绿的旷野上放飞第一只风筝。

 

他想带Tom见他所有的朋友，带他走过自己成长过的一切地方，给他分享他没赶上的他的一切。

 

他想带他冲浪，滑水，挑战袋鼠，追踪鳄鱼，看遍澳洲的每一个角落，他想跟Tom一起在悉尼看烟花，一起在跨年钟声里拥抱亲吻。

 

他想在推特上艾特所有和Tom合作的男演员，告诉他们谁才是他的男人，他想跟Tom一起光明正大的出席所有聚会，在领奖的时候也能骄傲的感谢深爱的他。

 

他想和Tom一起在泳池边上，给Bobby盖个豪华的狗屋，他钉木板，他刷油漆。他想骑单车载着Tom在小镇穿行，大方的跟路过的邻居们打招呼。他想永远宠着他，疼着他，让他那对酒窝能永远挂在脸上。

他想跟Tom日夜在一起，无论是在澳洲还是英国，只要Tom喜欢，他去哪儿他就去哪儿。

他想Tom能参与他人生的每一个阶段，尤其是不知什么时候就会结束的余生。

 

他想……

 

他不过是想，他能在他身边陪伴他…………

 

——————————————————

 

终于又到了见面的日子。

 

Tom早早就站在家门口等Chris一家。

 

可是远处，穿过晨雾飞奔而来的，只有Chris一个  
人。

 

“Tommy，Tommy……”Chris紧紧抱住他，疯狂亲吻他的脸颊。

 

“你怎么自己来的？Chris？”Tom任他粗糙的胡渣蹭的脸痛，他不清楚Chris这次怎么会自己就跑来了。

 

“Tommy，Tommy，我们不等了，好不好？我们不等了，我等不及了……Tommy……我好想你…我等不及了…我不想等了……”Chris激动的晃着Tom的肩。

 

Tom的眼泪都被他晃出来了，“………Chris……我们不能那么做……”他何尝不想现在就赶快出柜，两个人能好好的在一起呢？可是他不能那么冲动。

 

“为什么，为什么……为什么你就不能任性一次呢，Tommy…”Chris痛苦的把他抱在怀里，如果Tom不是这么的善解人意，如果他能强硬一点，任性一点，他怎么会不听他的呢………

 

“……我还可以等，我还可以等……”Tom亲吻着Chris的脸，他不想让他有任何后顾之忧。是啊，已经等了八年了，再坚持一下，再坚持一下，Tom……再坚持一下…

 

两个人终于整理好情绪，走进了别墅。

 

这次Chris一个人就跑过来，还计划要去二人旅行，Tom不得不求助于Andreas让他辛苦下了。

 

————————————————

 

柔情蜜意的一晚。

 

事后，Chris帮弄脏的Tom洗澡，两个人在按摩浴缸里嬉笑打闹，浴室里飞起一片透明泡泡。

 

“你就像从来没变过，Tommy，还是那么美…”Chris捏起Tom的下巴，仔细欣赏他的爱人。

 

每次Chris来，Tom就会把平时用来掩藏美貌的胡子弄的干干净净。爱情真的是最好的保鲜剂，Tom现在的皮肤还是跟以前一样水嫩白净。

 

“你也是，还是那么强壮……那么的…”Tom看到Chris又凑了过来，就用脚轻踹他的大腿，“………喂…你…不要再来一次…了………坏蛋………”

 

“是吗？我只是帮你补充下你没说完的那部分…”Chris  
又一次把他扑倒了。

 

水漫了一地。

 

————————————————————

 

第二天，Tom和Chris趁着阴天，带着口罩在小镇里散步。

 

又路过那个小镇教堂。

 

他们对视了一眼，Chris这次没有犹豫，摘下口罩，一起走了进去。

 

还是八年前那个神父，他已经上了年纪，看着来人，推了推鼻梁上的小圆圈眼镜。

 

“是你们？”神父合上圣经，站起来迎接。

 

“你认识我们？”Tom很惊讶，已经过去这么多年了。

 

“我不认识你们是谁，我的孩子，但是我记得你们在一起的感觉。”他顿了顿，看向Chris，“你这次已经看清了自己的心。”

 

他们没有辩解，神父看上去像知晓一切的通灵者，他们没办法在教堂里撒谎否认他们的关系。

 

神父用手分别抚摸了Chris和Tom的额头，闭着眼像是在读取什么信息。

 

他把两个人手的手交叠在一起，低声念诵：

“Love suffers long and is kind; love does not envy; love does not parade itself, is not puffed up; 爱是恒久忍耐，又有恩慈；爱是不嫉妒；爱是不自夸，不张狂； Does not behave rudely, does not seek its own, is not provoked, thinks no evil; 不作害羞的事，不求自己的益处，不轻易发怒，不计算人的恶， Does not rejoice in iniquity, but rejoices in the truth; 不喜欢不义，只喜欢真理； Bears all things, believe that things, hopes all things, endures all things. 凡事包容，凡事相信，凡事盼望，凡事忍耐。 Love never fails. 爱是永不止息。”

 

Chris和Tom都愣住了，他居然对他们诵读了婚礼上才会说的这段圣经？莫非他太老了，以为他们今天是来这结婚的？

 

神父在胸口画了个十字，让他们俩互相紧握着手，向他们额头洒了圣水。

 

“我们…………”Tom知道他已经看穿了他们的关系，他莫名有点害怕。

 

“坚持你们所求的，你们所愿的，上帝不会抛弃你们。爱永不止息。”神父慈祥的笑了笑，“我还以为你们会来的更早一些。”

 

“我确实很爱他。”Chris勇敢的承认了。他不准备跟神父隐瞒下去，如果在他面前，他们都不敢认爱，以后面对那么多世人，他们又该怎么办呢。

 

“我也爱他。”Tom也鼓足了勇气，神父是不会把信徒的告解说出去的。

 

“我已经读到了，你们是很不幸，但你们又是幸运的。孩子，你们会有很好的未来。”神父若有所思的回转身，把他的圣经拿起来。“继续追随上帝，神会指引你们。”

 

“你愿意从今日起，始终爱他，尊敬他，安慰他，珍爱他，始终忠诚于他，至死不渝吗？”神父突然严肃的问Chris。

 

Chris愣了一下，随即回答“我愿意，我当然愿意！”

 

“你愿意从今日起，始终爱他，尊敬他，安慰他，珍爱他，始终忠诚于他，至死不渝吗？”神父又看向Tom。

 

“我愿意，我当然愿意！”Tom不知道神父要做什么，但是这誓言，他愿意。

 

“现在，你们已经被上帝钦允了。”

 

“你………你刚才……给我们主持了婚礼？？？”Tom才如梦初醒。

 

“你们的契约在你们心里。”神父笑了笑，虽然这是场没有姓名，也不完全的“婚礼”，却有两颗最真诚的心。那是他从他们心里读到的渴求，他已经老了，能帮助的人越来越少了，他们虽然来的晚了点，总算还来得及。

 

“……啊，谢谢你，谢谢你，神父！”Tom才后知后觉掉下眼泪，他居然真的在真正的教堂里，被真正的神父祝福了他们的结合。

 

Chris抱住Tom，亲吻他的头顶和脸颊。他知道他们没有请求，也还没有齐全的手续能办一场婚礼，可是神父还是帮助了他们，让他们能得到上帝的祝福，Chris知道Tom一定很喜欢，这是他一直想要的。

 

他们停下亲吻的时候，神父已经离开了。

 

Tom的脸上一直没停止幸福的微笑，四十五岁了，他今天终于跟Chris成为一对真正的伴侣，他已经觉得圆满了。

 

他们刚走出教堂，早上还阴霾的天空突然迸射出一缕日光，紧接着太阳撕开了云雾，天晴了，艳阳高照。

 

对面的唱片店随即换了一首歌，What a wonderful world。

“ I see trees of green, red roses too  
我看见绿的树，红玫瑰。  
I see them bloom for me and you  
我看见它们为你和我开花。  
And I think to myself what a wonderful world.  
我自己在想，这是个多麼美好的世界。  
I see skies of blue and clouds of white  
我看见蓝的天，白的云。  
The bright blessed day, the dark sacred night  
那受祝福的白天，珍贵的黑夜。  
And I think to myself what a wonderful world.  
我自己在想，这是个多麼美好的世界。  
The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky  
空中的彩虹是多麼美丽多彩  
Are also on the faces of people going by  
也映在行人的脸上。  
I see friends shaking hands saying how do you do  
我看见朋友们在握手相问好  
They're really saying I love you.  
他们是在说著我爱你。………”

 

“Tommy，能遇到你，爱上你，娶到你，我是多么幸福，拥有你，这世界多么美好。”Chris的心情大好，他甚至摘掉口罩，公然在街上亲吻Tom。

 

“我也一样，Chris……”Tom也甜蜜的回应他。

 

小镇的行人并没有认出他们，他们就像普通恋人一样，勇敢的牵着手穿行。

 

“叔叔，买一朵花吧！”背着童子军箱子的几个小女孩拦住两个人，她们既卖曲奇饼干，也卖玫瑰花，为夏令营童子军筹款。

 

Chris买下了她所有的玫瑰。他才想起来，自己好像从来没给Tom买过花。

 

“叔叔，你真棒，你们一定会很幸福！”小女孩兴奋的跳着跑掉了。

 

Chris突然单膝跪在地上，“Tommy，对不起，我太粗心了，到现在才送你花，就算我跟你求婚吧？好吗？我知道我们所有事的顺序都乱了，我真的……”

 

“嘘，说你想娶我……”Tom不介意他迟来的求婚，本来他们之间就是生不逢时，每件事好像都晚了一步，顺序全都被打乱了，可是，还好，全都补上了，不是吗？

 

“I love you！I love you！Tommy，Would you marry me？！！？？”Chris激动的举着花。

 

“Yes，I'd love to ！And I already have……I love you ！Chris！！！！”Tom接过花就被Chris压住狂吻。

 

“Wow！Wow！Bravo！”几个路人看到这场面就知道是求婚成功，都在祝福着拍手欢呼！

 

两个人赶紧用鸭舌帽挡住脸跑掉，虽然很怕被认出来，但是他们刚才实实在在收获了路人的祝福啊！

 

真希望再过几年，可以公开的时候，也能被世人祝福。

 

Tom美美的把玫瑰花插在床边的花瓶里，Chris一直在捣乱，拉着拽着亲吻他的手臂。

 

“我好爱你啊，Tommy……” 

 

“我也是啊，Chris……”

 

————————————————————

 

他们飞到了芬兰。

 

Tom想坐一次热气球，Chris当然开心自己又可以把长处展现出来，为了Tom这个梦想，他可是特意提前参加过热气球驾驶培训的。

 

他出示了驾驶证，两个人包了一整个热气球。

 

火焰燃力起来了，气球缓缓升起。

Tom兴奋的像个孩子，他一向喜欢浪漫的童话风的事物。此刻，在夕阳里的热气球上，随风飘荡在高空中，俯视着脚下的山川峡谷，晚风吹起Tom的卷发，惬意又温馨。

 

Chris在身后紧紧抱着他，怕他探出身子有危险。

 

“我们能做下那个吗？泰坦尼克号的那个？”Tom在风里伸开了手臂，Chris配合的抚住他的腰。

 

“But I won't let you jump, you know？”Chris在他耳边轻声叮咛。

 

“那……如果我真的跳了，你会不会陪我呀？”Tom在跟他撒娇。

 

“那我肯定陪你，你去哪儿我就去哪儿，你知道的，Tommy。”Chris亲亲Tom被热气球火焰，烤得热乎乎的耳朵。

 

Tom满意了，他可舍不得跳下去，他还要好好的跟Chris在一起呢。

 

“Tommy，”Chris处理好燃料，控制好方向，把Tom翻转过身来。

 

“我知道我这么做有点蠢，但是我真的背了好多遍。”Chris挠挠脖子，他居然第一次觉得有点不好意思了，“你听着哦。”

“Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?   
我怎么能把你来比作夏天呢？  
　　Thou art more lovely and more temperate:  
你比它可爱也比它温婉  
　　Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
狂风把五月的花蕾摇撼，  
　　And summer's lease hath all too short a date:  
夏天的脚步匆匆离去：  
　　Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,  
天堂之光有时太过酷烈，  
　　And often is his gold complexion dimmed,  
炳耀的金颜又常遭掩蔽：  
　　And every fair from fair sometime declines,  
又时常被无常天意摧折，  
　By chance or nature's changing course untrimmed:  
没有任何芳艳不凋残，不销毁。  
　　But thy eternal summer shall not fade,  
但是你的长夏将永不雕歇，  
　　Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st,  
你的美艳亦不会蒙损  
　　Nor shall death brag thou wand'rest in his shade,  
　 死神也力所不及，  
　When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st:  
你在不朽的诗里，与时同长。  
　　So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,  
只要人类还能呼吸还能看到  
　　So long lives this, and this gives life to thee.  
此诗永存，你将永生 ”

 

他居然给Tom背了莎翁的十四行诗！这第十八号就是莎翁写给同性爱人的诗里最经典的一首……

 

Tom惊喜的看着一脸认真的Chris，“……Chris，你怎么会背的？你知道它的意义吗？”

 

“我是为你读完了他所有的作品，不过我觉得这诗，如果不是他抢着写出来,可能就是由我写给你了，因为我也是这么爱你。”Chris得意的笑了，他很满意Tom的反应。

 

“我爱你，Chris……”Tom主动吻了Chris，他们不敢太靠着气球篮筐边缘，只能在小小的篮子里热烈的亲吻，燃料火差点烧着了Chris的衣服。

 

“Oh，Tommy，your sex is on fire……”Chris又要开始唱那首歌。

 

Tommy掐了他胳膊一圈，让他清醒一点，“你现在给我安全驾驶好不好………”

 

“………好，等我驾驶完热气球，我就要来驾驶你……啊！”Chris被Tom狠狠踩了一脚，他才把心思收回来，老实的照顾热气球。

 

眼看就要返程了，Tom还没玩够。

 

“下辈子，希望我能变成真的雷神，我要天天带你飞！”Chris搂着Tom的腰，和他一起等着气球慢慢降落。

 

“那我也要做洛基，你一辈子别想丢下我。”

 

“傻瓜，我爱你都爱不够，怎么会丢下你。”

 

“笨蛋…我也爱你……”

 

————————————————————

 

晚餐时，他们路过山脚下一个流动的吉普赛人帐篷。

 

Tom想进去看看。

 

里面是个紫色面纱的黑发女巫，她让他们坐好，她英语不太流利，只是说了几个单词，指指头和心，让他们冥想，然后抽取塔罗牌。

 

Chris叠在Tom的手上，他们共同抽取了三张牌。

 

正位愚人，正位恋人，正位命运之轮。

 

女巫摸着那张命运之轮，眼睛闪闪发亮，“Fool，Risk，Destiny，Love，Change，Magic，Steady hand takes the Wheel ……”

 

“什么意思？”

 

“Good sign。”她看着两个人，又指了指水晶球，塔罗牌预示这么好的姻缘，为什么她感受到的能量很紊乱，就像阴差阳错？她想看看究竟会发生什么…

 

Tom和Chris把手放在了水晶球上，女巫嘴里念念有词。突然，她倒吸了一口气，她在水晶球里看到了一双眼睛，原来他确实存在，他还在！

 

她用五芒星布盖住了水晶球，她已经不需要知道更多。

 

她跟他们收了钱，同时点额头表达了自己的祝福。

 

“Be Brave，go，now，the Aurora。”她用简单的单词催着他们去看极光。

 

虽然他们本来就有这计划。

 

Tom和Chris还云里雾里的，但是牌面图案看起来还不错，那就是未来还不错？女巫说的单词听上去玄乎乎的，命运之轮，谁会转动命运之轮？

 

两个人来到玻璃穹顶的小屋，等待极光的出现。

 

芬兰真不愧是桑拿的国度，不但小屋内有桑拿，连外面露天下都有。

 

Chris没有允许Tom去蒸桑拿，他怕会控制不住自己，一旦…xo……会耽误Tom看极光的。

 

Tom躺在Chris怀里，仰望着玻璃房顶外的星空，今夜格外璀璨。

 

“如果你喜欢，我们下一站再去冰岛，好不好？”

 

“好……”Tom虽然觉得Chris这次出来够久，应该回家了，但是，他也不想Chris走，就让他偶尔，也任性一次吧……

 

夜空的天边逐渐亮了起来，极光要出现了！

 

两个人跑到屋外，幽绿炫目的极光一下子从天边闪现出来，刹那间绿光弥漫了整个夜空，湖面也倒映出一轮轮莹彩的光晕，那浓翠的绿色中又突然夹杂出一抹热烈的红色，像耀眼的巨幕，浪漫又壮观。

 

“好美啊………”Tom惊叹着极光的宏美。

 

Chris相较于远远挂在天边的极光，他更觉得身边在极光映照下的Tom，才是世界上最美的风景。

 

Tom看着天边，Chris直勾勾的看着Tom，“是啊，好美啊………”

 

Tom才发现Chris一直在盯着自己，就撒娇的往他怀里蹭了蹭，Chris如此深爱他，他已别无所求。

 

沉浸在爱河里的他们根本无法发现，

 

那绿色极光背后的秘密。

 

 

——————————————————

 

极光的另一端，

 

彩虹桥上的星空下，

 

洛基正在密切注视着这一切。

 

“Loki，you've been watching them for years。”索尔走过来揽过洛基的腰，自从Chris和Tom扮演了他俩之后，洛基总是喜欢时不时偷窥他们。

 

“Yes，you got me again。”洛基抱住索尔揽着自己的胳膊。

 

“So，What do you think about the story？”

 

“Oh，What a cold story，feels bad………Whoever told it ，maybe I will give a visit。How could it be so cruel？It's unfair，especially we are so happy while they are so sad。”

 

“你想要重新讲述一下吗？”索尔轻轻亲吻洛基微皱的眉头。

 

“也许，只有我才能帮帮他们。就像我送给他们的那个捕梦网一样。”

 

“你想从哪里开始呢？Loki？”

 

“我不知道，看心情。也许，从他们的下一生？也许，从现在？也许，再勤劳一点，从他们彼此爱上的那个瞬间？”

 

“都听你的，Loki。”索尔从眉间吻到洛基的嘴。

 

“不，都听你的，Thor…”洛基热烈的回应他。

 

Loki，我爱你。💞 Thor，我爱你。

 

——————————————————————

 

极光的这一端。

 

“我太爱你了，Tommy！这一生，下一生，生生，世世，我都要永远和你在一起！永远爱你！我们再也不要分开！”Chris深情的望着怀里的Tom。

 

“我也好爱你，Chris！我不要跟你分开，永远都不要！我们这一生，下一生，生生，世世，都要相爱！下一次，你一定要等等我，我会来的更早一点！”Tom在极光映照下，不停流泪的眼眸更显得幽绿。

 

Chris吻掉Tom的眼泪，情难自禁的抱住他的头，深深的亲吻着Tom，Tom也紧紧搂着他的腰，积极的回应他疯狂的吻。

 

这一刻，他们眼中只有彼此。

这一吻，他们仿佛拼尽全力，

这一吻，他们想到海枯石烂

这一吻，他们已经地老天荒。

 

没人注意到。

 

此刻，

 

他们身后的世界，诡秘又剧烈的抖动了一下，

 

它们变了吗？

 

一切又被重写了吗？

 

等他们吻过，回转头，

 

等待他们的，是未来，是现在，还是曾经呢？

 

真的不再有遗憾吗？

 

真的会有奇迹吗？

 

除了故事中的人，没有人知道。

 

——————————————————

 

你可能咬错了苹果🍎

但你爱对了人💕

勇敢，相信，期待

神爱世人，他肯定会来救你。

奇迹是罕见的，但并不是绝迹的。

真爱无坦途，

有情成眷属。

逝者已矣，来者可追，

唯有如此，复有新机。

柳暗花明，运转时来，

死生契阔，与子成说，

执子之手，与子偕老。

 

 

——————————————————————

（或许这样重新开始：）  
Maybe it restarts like that：

 

📱铃声…………

“喂…是Tom吗？……………”

“嗯…Chris……”

“我们很久没见了，能不能出来见个面？………我，我有很多话想跟你说…………你做个心理准备…………”

“……那么巧…………我也有很多话想跟你说……”

“我来找你……你等我………”

 

他披上外套，出门前，抬头看了看墙上的时间。

 

你也同时看向你的时间，

 

是啊，就在此刻。

 

——————————————————————

 

💞A-B-C-D-E-F-G-H-I-J-K-L-M-N-O-P-Q-R-S-T-U-V-W-X-Y-Z-A💞

Word and world are just circles。

Wherever it begins，will never ends。

我们不愿完结，我们不讲告别，我们只说开始。

 

——————————————————————

 

余生梦短，去日苦多。

如果已经遇到他，不要再等待，

如果已经爱上他，不要再后退，

如果已经在相爱，不要再分开。

一生弹指一挥间，莫到白头空余恨！

那些未爱的，去相遇吧！

那些已爱的，抓紧爱吧！

那些深爱的，爱到永远吧！

 

To have and to hold from this day forward，

for better for worse,for richer for poorer,in 

sickness and in health，to love,to honor and 

to cherish,till death do you part💞 ！

 

——————————————————————

⚠️写在后面的话。

相信能一直跟我经历完这个故事的都是真爱了。

别人说我们rps是邪教，可是谁都无法剥夺别人选择爱的事物的权利。我始终相信如果海森之间一点爱都没有，也不会如此让人着魔。

但也不要入戏太深，故事只是故事，是对现实的美好想象。无论将来他们怎么样，希望大家都能记起，至少他们曾经在年轻时的回忆里甜蜜过。

其实最初只想从他们初遇起，写几个互相喜欢的小段子，但这个应该很多人写过了，他们已经认识十年了，如果真的要发生什么，应该已经发生了…………看看他们的年龄，还是决定直接写未来骗骗自己吧…

一口气十几万字，几度想要放弃，我是很懒的人，不愿意找粮也不愿意产粮。特别要感谢每一位投入感情的小可爱，谢谢你们点亮的小❤️，谢谢每一个认真的评论，真心，没有你们我根本没办法做到。

现在，能讲完这个故事，我也很开心。

茫茫人海，能够找到一个能听你倾诉心事又彼此热爱同一种事物的人真的很少，而且随着成长，会越来越少，感谢我们因为锤基，海森相遇❤️。

这故事为了让两人更符合所谓道德标准，加了几个原创人物，来烘托他们纠结的心和对家人的责任感。

好像在私设上，又偏心抖森了一点，毕竟他看上去更孤单，我几乎已经不敢看他现在满是胡子的照片了…唉……我承认其实本体是一个圣母心的白莲花…………，所以结局依旧选择了大团圆，我不想连写个同人文都要被制约写BE。时间跨度大了点，如果现实中发生了类似让大家心碎的事，希望你们还能记起或遇到这文里的世界，有时候骗骗自己，会很好过。

我的文中间很虐，给大家道歉。一个好的作品应该给人带来生的希望，所以后来都顺带探讨了一些哲学问题，希望大家能更好的理解生活。

记住，无论任何事，无论你多么痛苦，始终不要对生活，对生命放弃希望！

艾尔莎和Sia打了个定军，Andreas给了个舍身，我就放个朝圣言吧（喵姐本命），我们请基妹再上个凤凰蛊，海森在这文里可以全程无伤了吧？

我能力有限，实在没办法讲到让所有人都满意，无论怎么小心翼翼处理，还是会有人不喜欢……

那么，现实里他们的故事会怎么发展，我们就交给人人都爱的基妹吧！信基神，得永生❤️！

骗你们流过的泪都是我的错，我不是要伤害谁，我真心爱他们，也真心爱你们，千言万语都在心里❤️。

以上，除非将来发生大的惊喜事件，否则不会再写了，心累，封笔❤️。

真的，大家取关吧，不要再关注我，戒了。🥰

 

——————————————————

用一首歌封缄此文吧。

 

Nickelback - If Everyone Cared

From underneath the trees we watch the sky  
树底下我们仰望天空  
Confusing stars for satellites  
分不清天上的星星，是人造还是天然  
I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
我从不敢梦想能够拥有你  
But here we are we're here tonight  
但今夜我们却在这里，一起  
Singing Amen I'm alive  
唱着阿门，让我感觉生命是如此美好  
Singing Amen I'm alive  
唱着阿门，让我感觉生命是如此美好  
If everyone cared and nobody cried  
如果每个人都学会关心，没有人哭泣  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
如果每个人都有爱心，没有人撒谎  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
如果每个人都乐于分享，放下自己的骄傲  
We'd see the day when nobody died  
那么我们将看到没有人死亡的那一天  
And I'm singing  
我在唱  
Amen I I'm alive  
阿门，生命是如此美好  
Amen I I'm alive  
阿门，生命是如此美好  
And in the air the fireflies  
天空中的萤火虫  
Our only light in paradise  
是天堂里唯一的明灯  
We'll show the world they were wrong  
我们要让世人看看，他们都错了  
And teach them all to sing along  
然后教他们一起唱  
Singing Amen I'm alive  
阿门，生命是如此美好  
Singing Amen I'm alive  
阿门，生命是如此美好  
If everyone cared and nobody cried  
如果每个人都学会关心，没有人哭泣  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
如果每个人都有爱心，没有人撒谎，  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
如果每个人都乐于分享，放下自己的骄傲  
We'd see the day when nobody died  
那么我们将看到没有人死亡的那一天  
If everyone cared and nobody cried  
如果每个人都学会关心，没有人哭泣  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
如果每个人都有爱心，没有人撒谎，  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
如果每个人都乐于分享，放下自己的骄傲  
We'd see the day when nobody died  
那么我们将看到没有人死亡的那一天  
And as we lie beneath the stars  
当我们躺在星空下  
We realize how small we are  
我们才意识到自己有多么渺小  
If they could love like you and me  
如果人们能像你我一样相爱  
Imagine what the world could be  
想象一下世界将会变成什么样  
If everyone cared and nobody cried  
如果每个人都学会关心，没有人哭泣  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
如果每个人都有爱心，没有人撒谎，  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
如果每个人都乐于分享，放下自己的骄傲  
We'd see the day when nobody died  
那么我们将看到没有人死亡的那一天  
If everyone cared and nobody cried  
如果每个人都学会关心，没有人哭泣  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
如果每个人都有爱心，没有人撒谎，  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
如果每个人都乐于分享，放下自己的骄傲  
We'd see the day when nobody died  
那么我们将看到没有人死亡的那一天  
We'd see the day we'd see the day  
我们会看见那一天的，会看见那一天的  
When nobody died  
没有人会死去  
We'd see the day we'd see the day  
我们会看见那一天的，会看见那一天的  
When nobody died  
没有人会死去  
We'd see the day when nobody died  
我们会看见那一天的，没有人会死去  
图片: https://images-cdn.shimo.im/ljz90qa4u00Yu8xG/15532117596113.jpg  
图片: https://images-cdn.shimo.im/ivIDedsrk1w0eFm2/15532117596738.jpg图片: https://images-cdn.shimo.im/kp1lVtZNnesprEIs/15532117771471.jpg  
图片: https://images-cdn.shimo.im/8ygibPq2NscuYzqp/15532117772015.jpg图片: https://images-cdn.shimo.im/EegKzPjT2MYsGr4X/15532118377558.jpg图片: https://images-cdn.shimo.im/6s7i9KHRoPoBx1oO/15532118509820.jpg图片: https://images-cdn.shimo.im/9XhMU30Ga44vtbb5/15532118685921.jpg图片: https://images-cdn.shimo.im/hk7lte2d3tkml9um/15532118808625.jpg图片: https://images-cdn.shimo.im/XmI6af4VArUWwhO3/15532118926322.jpg图片: https://images-cdn.shimo.im/WILeALkqHmonBysF/15532119002843.jpg哦，你也一样。

图片: https://images-cdn.shimo.im/gF8lpn0nUc0OV5zl/15529799581361.jpg图片: https://images-cdn.shimo.im/s7yqWRwksaEjzBHJ/15529799983002.jpg图片: https://images-cdn.shimo.im/rIbQ4lGBCDoX3ONy/15529803219054.jpg  
💓 Chris💞Tom 💓

图片: https://images-cdn.shimo.im/VKKG2N0nbmghgGLi/15530010924181.jpg

 

💓 Thor💞Loki 💓

 

 

————💓——————💓————————

 

谨以此文，献给我爱过的CP，海森，锤基。

 

2019.3.20 Cherie


End file.
